The Marauders' Memories
by WilliamArthurWeasley
Summary: We all know of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs as mischievous teenagers, but how about as 'ickle firsties' and second years? This is my take on the young tricksters, as they settle in, find friends, make trouble and discover secrets (including Remus' big one!) during their early years at Hogwarts.
1. The Hogwarts Express

Hello! This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me if it is ok. It's a story I've mainly come up with about the Marauders.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. I own most of the plot, some of it is from the books though. Credit to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **25/1/19 Edit: I'm sixteen today! And can officially say that I've started to revamp this story. It'll probably take longer than the actual writing, as I have exams, stress, and all sorts of issues I'd never have dreamed of!**

 **So, here we go, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- The Hogwarts express**

Hogwarts. At last. It was the 1st of September and Platform 9 3/4 was crowded with students and parents, several of them for their very first time, excited at the magic that was about to come their way. The whistle blew and the last minute scramble to get on the train broke out. Amongst the hustle-blust, an anxious Remus Lupin made his way towards the end of the train and found himself an empty compartment, where he sat down and and tried not to act too excited, or nervous or ecstatic, or anyone of the emotions swirling within him like a potion. But he oh so very looking forward to Hogwarts! He once only allowed himself to dream of the school in far-fetched, wild dreams, but now, he was actually going there! He may even make some friends! His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a scared looking boy. He was smaller than most other first years, and had light brown hair that looked like it had never met a comb. He had watery, brown eyes and large, protuding teeth. Yet he bore a cheeky smile, as he asked, 'May I join you?'

'Sure, come in'. Eager to make friends, Lupin added, 'I'm Remus Lupin, by the way.'

The boy reached for his outstretched hand quickly, also wanting to find friends, and shook it. 'I'm Peter Pettigrew. Pleasure to meet you. Want some sweets?'

James Potter tore himself away from his adoring parents, as the whistle blew, and the train chuffed. After a whole round of 'Yes, I'll remember to brush my teeth before breakfast each day!' and the like, he scrammed into the train, already singing internally at the chaotic, cheery atmosphere he loved. He spent while dashing up and down the train, before finally settling for a rather quiet compartment near the end of the train. If only as the trolley witch was going to pass it any moment soon. Taking a breath, he slid the door open.

Sirius Black inhaled. What was that he smelt? Freedom? Adventure? Familiar poop? He deliberately detached himself from his parents, and allowed himself to be devoured by the crowd. Alas- his bother of a brother that is Regulus caught him before he could sneak on to one of the carriages. 'Sirius! Mother wanted to give you this!' Into Sirius' hand came a galleon, but not just any one- a special one with the black crest engraved into it.

'Excellent! I can spend this at Hogsmeade!'

His brother looked confused. 'No, it's for luck!'

'Then I'll buy a lucky-draw-box at the joke shop!'

'You aren't even allowed at Hogsmeade yet Sirius!' but the lad didn't care, as he ran off into the train of freedom.

However his mood quickly dulled, as he thought of the consequences he'd face. Letters, maybe even howlers, and Christmas would be nasty. And his mood didn't brighten as he found a girl crying in compartment he just entered. She had fiery red hair, and emerald eyes, shaped like almonds, glazed with tears.

'Are you alright?' She made no reply. 'I'm Sirius Black. What's you name?'

"Lily Evans..." she muttered.

' Excited for Hogwarts?' Silence. 'I'll keep you company.' She gave a small nod, and he took his place in the seats opposite. He somewhat enjoyed the silence, albeit a melancholic one, and it sat there as the train rattled down the path. The melodic silence abruptly stopped as James Potter entered, with a loud grin. He had black messy hair, brown eyes, a pair of black glasses, and a readiness to talk. Sirius liked the look of him immensely pretty much immediately. Within minutes, they were chatting like they had known each other for years. Lily just became part of the surrounding, a nobody to them, until he came in. Greasy black hair surrounding his face, skin of an grandfather, wrinkly and scarred, emotionless, back eyes, a long, hooked nose, invading his face, a mouth that had never known a smile. Darkness surrounded him, and his matching back robes... or, at least, that was what James later told his friends. He was thinking of hexes he would like to put on him, when he heard a snippet of his conversation with Lily- which is the real reason why he initially disliked the boy, rather than his scruffy appearance.

'You better be in Slytherin."

'Ha!' James said without thinking. 'Who'd want to be in Slytherin?' That explains his initial reaction. He did look like foolish Slytherin!

'My whole family have been in Slytherin'. Sirius frowned. James didn't show it, but was also disappointed. If Sirius's whole family was in Slytherin, then it was likely he was in Slytherin- he hadn't made friends with a Slytherin, had he? But then he remembered why he liked Sirius in the first place- his rebellious, charming nature, eyes alight with light mischief. Maybe, no it was likely the he wouldn't be in Slytherin, and it's just his family was in Slytherin. Surpressing a shudder at the thought of having a family in Slytherin, he told Sirius he seemed alright before turning back to the lad in front of him.

Coming from a long line of Gryffindors, James knew that that was where his destiny lay. On the other hand, Slytherin repulsed him. He was upfront and rash, so couldn't even imagine being very cunning, let alone embracing it! But of course, the greasy haired boy seemed like someone who would.

'And what house do you want to be in?' Janes smirked, well prepared, as he drew his imaginary sword from his side.

Sirius watched with excitement, as James and Snape argued, for it was the first time he'd actually seen a positive attitude to Gryffindor. Glancing to the side however, he saw Evans' look of confusion and disgust. He was somewhat disappointed when she broke off the argument, by walking away with Severus Snape, who's name had just been revealed. Sirius scanned his mind for a pureblood family but- he could recall no 'Snape'. Either way, the boy repulsed him, he was a reminder of the family he hated. He'd hate, hate, hate to be in Slytherin! But- he reconsidered- if he got into any other house, his parents would never forgive him...he drew himself back into the Hogwarts carriage.

'See Ya, Snivellus!... That girl wasn't bad though... poor her.'

'Lily Evans? I thought you didn't register her existence!'

'With hair has red as that, how could you not register her?' They grinned at eachother.

Sirius has never talked so much in his life! They continued chatting until they heard a shriek coming from the corridor- smacking them silent. They dashed to the source of the sound, at the end of the train- a young boy was curled up on the floor, tears streaming down face, with weird purple growths coming out of him. A brown-haired, tired-looking boy was frantically looking for the counter curse in a book, and some other first years were there, cackling as the older students responsible swaggered away. James turned, and narrowed his eyes as he spotted Snape in the distance, trying not to laugh. 'Th..th..tha...thank yo..you' Stuttered the boy behind them behind him.

James flung himself around- some older Ravenclaw had performed the counter curse, and two boys and Lily Evans were comforting him. James and Sirius made their way to Snape and a boy standing besides him, smirking. Snake was rather pathetically trying to looked shocked at the happenings. 'Keep away from Evans, and all the other good students!' James shouted.

'As if you care about her!' Snape growled. He knew he never payed any attention to her when she was crying but... Snape made his way towards Lily while the other by went to join some of his other friends.

'Damn it.' The tired boy said from behind them, causing James and Sirius to jump up in shock, 'I'm going to hex that boy into obliviation!' He wore a scowl on his usually placid face.

'Make that we.' Sirius added. 'Mulciber will pay!'

'And Snivellus, laughing at that!' James muttered. 'Wait- how did you know who he is?'

'Welcome to life as a Black. His brother shall be in our year, and he has a fear of moths.'

'Useful!' commented a boy joining the circle. 'I'm Peter Pettigrew by the way.'

'I'm tired' the other boy added- they all burst into laughter.

Remus was surprised at all that happened- an emotional ship indeed! Anger for the one who got hexed, surprise at this friendly reception, tired (he wasn't lying!) considering his last transformation was only a few days ago, and anxious, because he was always anxious.

'They seemed like jolly good chaps!' Peter broke his chain of thoughts.

'I guess. But they're so hyper! I don't think I could cope.' His eyelids were drooping.

'Someone's sleepy.'

Sigh. Being a werewolf is hard sometimes. Especially when sleep summons you randomly. As it did now.

Peter observed the quiet boy before him, the pale skin, tattered clothes and very messy hair. Except, looking up at his own mop... he had no right to say anything. Instead, out from him bag came some parchiment and a pencil, and he started drawing.

A while later, Remus stirred- and was quite surprised to find Peter in utter concentration, as his pencil darted along the paper swiftly. He got up to look at it, and gave a cry of surprise; Peter had drawn a sweet little cartoon of him sleeping peacefully! It was one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen! Peter smiled proudly and they sat next to eachother, stunned.

'That looks amazing!'

'Thanks!' Peter murmured, blushing. 'I've been drawing since I was young.'

'Woah' was all Remus could say.

'I grew up in a very forestry nature. The power of it fascinated me. Power in general fascinates me, but there's something special about the trees.'

'You sound so grown up! That made Peter burst out laughing- he really wasn't! He just found the forest intimidating and dark. But Remus pocketed the doodle, and the whistle blew once more to indicate that it was time to change into robes if they hadn't, as the shops of Hogsmeade flew past them.

Screech!

The train jolted, motion stopped. Remus and Peter stuffed their chocolate snacks back into their pockets, Sirius and James, further along in the carriage, stopped trying to come up with the weirdest shapes they could make with their potion ingredients. Once more caught in the flow of the crowd, each boy travelled downstream, to some carriages pulling themselves. They all found one in their current duos, Sirius and James in a carriage with two giggling girls, Peter and Remus, two girls ardently reading.

The carriages rattled and clattered their way to Hogwarts.

To a new, second home.

But first: the lake.


	2. The Sorting

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me if it is ok. It's a story I've mainly come up with about the Marauders.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. I own most of the plot, some of it is from the books though. Credit to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Now this is how I imagined how the first day at Hogwarts for the Marauders would have been:**

* * *

Chapter 2-Sorting

James let his hand rest upon the dark water, and felt the ripples and waves beneath his fingers. Suddenly his hand began to sting. He looked down and saw the figure of a Giant squid gliding below him. He smiled. Peter had seen it too, however instead he screeched 'Agggghgghahhhhgh!' And nearly fell off, if Remus hadn't grabbed him just in time.

After coming out from under the tunnel, the first years got their first glimpse of Hogwarts. Several long turrets and towers, reaching up to the sky, Long corridors, a grand hall, it was massive and magnificent. All of the first years had gasped, and Remus was having trouble closing his mouth. The boats abruptly stopped but most the students were too busy gaping in awe at the castle to notice they had arrived. 'Firs' years! Come on we've arrived at 'Ogwarts!' Came a booming voice nearby them.

'Woah, he's big' James said, making no effort to keep quiet. The half giant smiled. 'But you don't look scary or anything!' James hastily added. And he wasn't really lying. The man has a short mop of fussy hair, and a small beard, but his eyes were warm and welcoming.

' Rubeus Hagrid's my name. I'm gamekeeper 'ere. Look after the grounds. Keep naughty kids out o' the way. '

'You're going to have a hard job then!' James muttered to Sirius as they made their way to the vastly doors. Sirius opened his mouth to reply when someone behind them said:

'Oi, Black!' Sirius swivelled around and his face formed into a frown.

' Nott. Avery. Lestrange.' Sirius said. 'What do you want?'

'Why are you hanging out with him? He's that Potter guy. The one in the Gryffindor family. He's a bad influence. Oi!' Lestrange yelled as Sirius turned around to face James. They both chucked, and this seemed to be a final straw for Avery, who quickly whipped out his wand. If James hadn't had heard it, and pushed himself and Sirius to the side, they would have been hit by a well done Jelly-Legs jinx. Instead it hit a girl in front of them, who screeched as she fell down.

'W'as goin' on?' Hagrid boomed.

'That boy j...j...jinxed me!' She wailed. 'I can't stand up!'

'Perform the counter curse. NOW.' Hagrid instructed Avery. He sniggered.

'Do it yourself, if you learnt basic defence against the dark arts, you could do it. Or are you a wizard at all?' Nobody really knew what it was, but Hagrid seemed to snap, and after a few minutes Avery gave in and performed the counter curse, and apologised.

Nobody noticed the young witch standing at the doorway.

'Welcome to Hogwarts, First years.' She said. Everybody turned to face her. She looked like she was in her late 20s. She had a tall witches hat on, and dark red robes. She had a golden chain around her neck and if you looked closely, it had a small charm with the letter 'M' on it.

'I am professor McGonagall, and I am the transformation teacher here. Come along, we need to get you sorted into your houses. Gryffindor' she started, with a wide beam on her face, 'Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or ...Slytherin' she ended, barely concealing the coldness in her voice at the last house. James smirked at Snape, who seemed to be frantically telling Lily about Slytherin, the look on her face suggesting Snape was failing at giving it a good name. James turned to make a comment about this to Sirius, when he saw Sirius' face. His face was paler than a ghost, and he looked absolutely terrified. James thought he might faint.

'Sirius, don't worry. I'm certain you won't be in Slytherin. I won't care if you are put in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Your parents will hate you all the same if you were put in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff . Don't. Worry.' Sirius gave a hint of a smile and, what James thought was, an attempt to laugh, before clutching his fists determinedly and saying:

'Don't worry parents. I'll be a son you can be disappointed in. I can do this!"

'Amorrow, Anguis.'

'Hmmmm... SLYTHERIN!'

'Avery, Albiorix.'

'SLYTHERIN!'

'Bergelmir, Viridi.'

'Interesting...I see...SLYTHERIN!'

'Black, Sirius.' James heard Sirius squeak:

'I can't do this!' beefore nervously approaching the stool. He slowly sat in it, looking at the sorting hat apprehensively. McGonagall placed it on his head, and after a second...

'GRYFFINDOR!' Sirius' eyes widened. His mouth fell into an 'O' shape, before splitting into a wide grin. He calmly took the hat off and strolled to the Gryffindor table, trying to look careless, but James knew he was trying his hardest not to dance. James beamed even wider when he saw the reactions of the Slytherins and future Slytherins. The Blacks were a well known pure blood family, so it wasn't surprising that there were some interesting reactions. Two that James identified as Nott and Lestrange looked like they had been hit. A boy that looked a lot like a pug had his hand over his mouth, his eyes popping. James' eyes flicked to the Slytherins table. Avery's mouth was opened so wide, James felt like shoving an orange in it. A tall blonde boy with a prefects badge had his eyebrows raised high, and his eyes were wide. Near him, A girl with crazy, black hair was looking throughly repulsed, almost like she could be sick, a girl with similar, but lighter hair and less defined features stood besides her, looking slightly confused, while another girl with blonde hair and quite blue eyes looked thoroughly ashamed. Probably another Black thought James. Trying his hardest not to laugh, he turned his attentions back to the sorting.

'Evans, Lily.' McGonagall shouted. James blinked. They were on E?

'I hope she's not put in Slytherin.' Said a voice besides him. 'She was talking to one the group that were laughing at Peter, but she was extremely nice.' James turned around to see the tired-looking yet excited face of Remus Lupin, an anxious Peter Pettigrew besides him. The hat was placed on her head.

'GRYFFINDOR!' The hat announced. James saw Sirius cheering loudly as Lily made her way towards the Gryffindor table. He also stole a glance at Snape, who looked shocked and throughly upset. He seems to be on the verge of crying thought Remus, seeing where James was looking, and felt a twinge of sympathy for him. James however, felt only pleasure, seeing him look so downhearted.

James and Peter watched Remus, as he became more and more anxious as McGonagall approached the 'L's. Peter wondered if they needed to force him to walk. However when McGonagall called his name, he walked calmly up to the stool. Remus saw both McGonagall and Dumbledore give him a warm smile, as he sat down, and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. After about a minute, the sorting hat exclaimed,

'GRYFFINDOR!' Remus gave a wide smile and hopped off before nearly running to the Gryffindor table. He sat next to Lily and Snape watched them jealously. Peter and James waited for the 'P's patiently.

'Parkinson, Prewll.' James watched excitedly as the pug faced person from before went up to the hat and got sorted into Slytherin. His turn would be in a few minutes!

'Pettigrew, Peter' Peter walked up to the hat, his face full of dread. He wanted to be in Gryffindor, like Remus, Sirius and James, who was bound to be in Gryffindor, but he wasn't very brave himself. The hat was placed on his head, and the hall entered silence. The sorting hat grumbled and looked confused. After a few minutes, a murmur started around the hall. James checked his watch. It had been five minutes. The hat had stalled. Just then the hat opened its mouth and said,

'GRYFFINDOR!' Peter dashed to the Gryffindor table and sat down, trying his hardest to look invisible. Remus, who sat a space away, put his hand reassuringly on his arm. He seemed to calm down a bit.

'Potter, James.' McGonagall read. James strutted up toward the sorting hat, and sat down. He saw Snape, looking up at him with a look of complete loathing. James smirked smugly, and the Sorting hat was placed on his head. Barely a second later, the hat yelled,

'GRYFFINDOR,'James wasn't surprised at all. He walked to the Gryffindor table and sat besides Peter. They proceeded to watch the rest of the sorting, and it gave James great pleasure to see Snape bring sorted into Slytherin, meaning he had to be separated from his beloved Lily. After the last person, Romulus Yawshaw, had been sorted into Ravenclaw, The wise Dumbledore got up and told everyone to start eating. They all ate very happily for a while, and Sirius moved closer to James.

'Congratulations! I told you you would be in Gryffindor! The hat didn't think anything else. You're a Gryffindor at heart. What did the hat say to you Remus?'

'Well, the hat mentioned Hufflepuff, but then argued a bit on whether I should be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but in the end, it decided on Gryffindor.' Lupin replied.

'What about you Peter?' Sirius asked, 'The hat stalled for you. What was it caught on?' Peter looked like he was doing a bit of hard thinking.

'H...Huffle...Puff. Yeah. The hat was super confused, and...and...it argued on it and then decided to put me in Gryffindor. ' Peter said. Sirius raised his eyebrows while James gave him a 'really' face.

'Fine, I asked it to be in Gryffindor. It decided on Hufflepuff, so we argued a bit too.' It seemed the others believed him this time. He breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't tell them he had nearly been put in Slytherin! They'd never be his friends. After a few announcements from Dumbledore on things like not going in the Forbidden Forest ('Oh of corse we won't go anywhere near it' James whispered) and that they were having a temporary teacher for Care of Magic Creatures, while Professor Kettleburn was on probation again ('Again!' Muttered Sirius).

'Come along, first years!' A high pitch voice commanded besides them. 'I'm Belinda Bross, and I am a Gryffindor Prefect. I shall take you to our common room'. Belinda walked and they followed for about five minutes. Peter got stuck in a step that manages to grab his foot, and had to be hauled to by five people, much to his embarrassment. After passing through a second tapestry, they arrived at a final corridor. Belinda suddenly stopped at a painting of a Fat Lady, and Sirius, who was walking right behind James, walked straight into him, and they toppled over, laughing. However they missed the password to the common room, and looked around for help.

'The password is Lacewing flies.' Remus said as he pulled them up. 'Come on, they've already showed us the common room. We have to go to our dormitories. ' Pausing only to glimpse at the grand common room, James and Sirius were pulled into their comfy dorm. Peter and two other boys were already unpacking their things.

'Timmy Peakes and William Cootes' They introduced themselves.

'I'm James.'

'My name's Sirius.'

'Remus Lupin.'

The six boys all seemed to get on very well. After a little Quidditch talk, all of them found themselves stumbling lethargically into their beds. Most fell asleep instantly, but Sirius, James and Remus didn't.

'Know how your parents are going to react?' Sirius asked them.

'My parents were in Gryffindor, so it was only expected.' James murmured.

'My mums a muggle, however my dad was a Gryffindor, so he'll be expecting it too.'Lupin whispered.

'How do your think your parents are going to react Sirius?' James asked slyly.

'I'm sure they'll be thrilled!' Sirius said with mock enthusiasm.

Sirius slowly drifted into sleep, smiling at the thought of his parents reaction. Tomorrow's mail for him was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **This chapter is quite a bit longer than the last, but what do you think of it? Leave a review if you can! I'll try to come up with a schedule but I'm on holiday and the Wifi has been playing up. Next chapter will be brought out ASAP!**


	3. The Flaming Howler

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me if it is ok. It's a story I've mainly come up with about the Marauders.**

 **I plan on uploading every Monday, however I may miss some, or upload it late as school is starting again, with twice as much homework.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. I own most of the plot, some of it is from the books though. Credit to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Flaming Howler

Peter abruptly sat up in his bed and looked around. He saw Lupin was sitting on his bed, having woken him up. Sirius and James were watching him get up, while Peakes and Coots were talking about Quidditch. He stumbled out of bed and dashed to the bathroom on realising that all the other boys were ready and were waiting for him. After spending roughly 20 minutes getting ready, he sprinted outside, to see an irritated looking Remus waiting for him.

'The other boys have already gone to breakfast. We have to run or we shall be late.'

Leaving Peter no time to reply, they both dashed out the room and practically flew to the great Hall, If Peter hadn't got his foot stuck in a sinking step. Three times. By the time they reached the hall, Remus looked fuming. Peter was expecting smoke to be coming out of his ears. As they joined Sirius and James, it turned out he was not the only one.

'HOW COMES NONE OF THE SLYTHERINS HAVE TOLD MY MOTHER I'M IN GRYFFINDOR? I THOUGHT IT WAS BIG NEWS!' Sirius yelled as he stared at the lack of his letters.

'THERE IS ONLY ONE FROM REGULUS. WHERE IS MY MUM'S ONE?'

'Sirius, calm down...' muttered James.

'I'm sure your Mum will write soon. Perhaps she is still thinking of the best way to convey her ... happiness.' Lupin said, unrolling his Daily Prophet. He gave a sudden and unexpected gasp. Sirius and Peter, who were besides him, glanced down at the paper to see what made him gasp. The headline read:

'CENTAURS, WEREWOLVES AND GOBLINS RIGHTS REMOVED.'

Peter and Sirius looked at each other, confused. It was something normal in the Daily Prophet, so why did Remus gasp?' Remus was reading through the article rapidly, but stopped when he could feel the others looking at him. Remus went slightly red, before pointing at a a paragraph. Sirius read it out loud,

'However it was heavily protested against by several ministry workers, notably Ethel Carrell, of the Auror Department, and Lyall Lupin...'

'Lyall Lupin? Is that your father?' Interrupted James.

'Yes.' Lupin replied. 'That's why I gasped.'

James was sceptical. Had he really noticed his father's name so quickly. A glance at Sirius told him that he was not the only one who thought Remus wasn't telling the truth. However, they did not ponder over it, and soon it was gone from their memories.

Their first lesson was transfiguration, with the Slytherins. As they made their way to the transfiguration classroom, James and Sirius could practically fell the dirty looks being sent their way. It was hard for them to contain their laughter. They both sat besides each other, right at the back of the classroom, with Remus and Peter directly in front of them. Peter and Remus turned around the look at them, however, when Peter saw who else was in their row he nearly choked. Sirius, James and Remus all spun around to see who they were, and their jaws dropped, unbelievably synchronised. Mulciber, Avery, Lestrange and Parkinson were all in the back row, smiling, or rather, smirking (They were Slytherins...)

'Hello, Black.'

'How's Gryffindor?'

'Enjoying being a disgrace to the name of pure-bloods?'

'Hope you find some new friends, 'cause we aren't going to be friends with some lions!'

'We were never friends', spat Sirius. 'And I've already made some great Gryffindor friends, just as good as Gryffindor is. And it's not like every pureblood has to be a Slytherin to get respect. Like the Ollivanders, the famous wand makers, or the Longbottoms, They have had several aurors in the famil...'

'Alright Alright!' Avery muttered hastily. ''Just get back to your so amaz,'

'Excuse me.' Professor McGonnagall said, as she entered the classroom, 'but the lesson has started, meaning you should be quiet.'

After a few dirty looks from within the back row, everyone's attention was put on professor McGonagall. She started explaining the basics of transfiguration while the class took notes. She also turned into a cat before them, returning to a loud round of applause. Even the Slytherins looked shocked or impressed.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack as a house elf appeared in front of Sirius, though few knew what it was. This house elf has a large snout, and bloodshot eyes. He looked darkly at Sirius.

'What's with the dirty look Kreacher?'

'Kreacher has come to deliver a letter to master Sirius.' He said, acting as if he hadn't heard what Sirius said. 'Now Kreacher must go.' And with a second large crack, Kreacher was gone. Sirius looked at the letter, and a mischievous grin appeared on his face. At the at the front of the class, Professor McGonagll sighed.

'Sirius, would you mind telling your relatives to send letters by the normal breakfast owl post? And put your letter away, rather than grinning at it!'

'Sorry professor, but that is impossible.'Sirius replied, as the letter began to burn at the corners.'Mum has kindly sent me a Flaming Howler.'

And with a flash, the letter was ablaze. Sirius had to get out of his chair, as the burning flames got close enough to burn him. A face started to appear in the flames. She has a large nose, and wide, mad eyes. James knew Sirius' looks came from his father after seeing him on the platform, as James could see no resemblance to the ugly hag, and his friend. Sirius would have trouble trying to look ugly; the face in the fire would have difficulty trying to look good. The face opened her mouth, and everyone's hands flew up the their ears, at the shrill noise produced by it.

'HOW COULD YOU SIRIUS?! AFTER ALL WE HAVE DONE FOR YOU!? AFTER RAISING YOU SINCE YOU WERE BORN YOU DECIDE TO BRING NOTHING BUT SHAME?! HOW DARE YOU! FOR CENTURIES THE NOBLE BLACK FAMILY HAVE KEPT THEIR BLOOD PURE AND PRIDE THEMSELVES OF BEING ENTIRELY FROM THE HOUSE OF SALAZAR SLYTHERIN, THE ONLY HOUSE WHERE OUR BOOD WOULD BE PRIZED WHERE IT SHOULD BE! AND YOU DECIDE THAT IN AN INSTANT ALL OF OUR PRIDE AS A BLACK SHOULD BE DESTROYED?! WHAT SORT OF A SON ARE YOU?! WHAT JOY DO YOU GET OUT OF DISGRACING YOUR FAMILY?!'

The rest of the class watched Sirius and the letter with confused (mainly Gryffindors) or smug (Mainly Slytherins) faces. After a few minutes of the shrill screeching, Mrs Black seemed to have finally lost her voice, and the flames subsided, leaving a black scrap that was the envelope. Sirius shoved it in his bag, before turning to professor McGonagall, looking expectantly. She stood still, looking completely bewildered, for a few seconds, before suddenly snapping out of her trance.

'Well, have you all gotten the notes down? Well there is only a few more minutes left, so you can pack up.' McGonagall instructed, before calling Sirius up to her desk. He wandered up before saying

'Yes Professor?' Meekly.

'Oh don't give me that.' Snapped McGonagall. 'I take it your parents are rather disappointed. I know it is early but if you want, you are allowed to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas and Easter Holidays.'

'What, Really! Oh, I mean, Thank you, professor McGonagall!' Sirius exclaimed. He would rather stay at Hogwarts than at his horrible house. He turned around to excuse himself, when McGonagall said:

'Black! Do try your best for all your subjects. I'd like a Gryffindor as top of the year for once. Slytherin and Ravenclaw have always been nabbing the top spots.'

'Of corse Professor!' Sirius replied, with real conviction. He would show those Slytherins! He strutted out to find James waiting for him.

'Mate, you're going to be late for Herbology! I've got an excuse, but you don't!'

'I don't really care. Herbology isn't interesting until fifth year. So, what did McGonagall want?'

'She said I could say at a Hogwarts for the holidays, and that she wants me to put my full effort into every subject so that a Gryffindor can get a top of the year spot.'

'As expec...What?'

They laughed all the way down to Herbology, before they came face to face with the Herbology professor. She had some grey hair that was very messy and untidy, she wore a pair of glasses over her dark brown eyes. Her bushy eyebrows were raised as the boys approached.

'Both of you are late. Explain.'

'I was with professor McGonagall, professor, so I was late due to that.' Sirius said quickly.

'You?' The professor inclined her head towards James.

'Sorry, miss, I was waiting for him.'

'Well, you were only five minutes late, so I'll let you off this time. However don't expect this next time.'

'Thank you, Professor...' James muttered.

'Sprout.' She finished, before leading them into the greenhouse. They sat themselves next to two Hufflepuff, who looked at them impressed

'It's your first day, and you've already gotten into trouble!' Said one breathlessly

'I can give you lessons. I've been rebelling since I could talk!' Sirius whispered.

They laughed before getting back to professor Sprout, who was going through the health and safety rules of Herbology. However soon the bell rang for break. Saying goodbye to the Hufflepuff, they went outside, when someone shouted,

'Lily!' Sirius and James turned around to see Snape, followed by some disgusted-looking Slytherins. James widened his eyes, muttering,

'Oh yeah, we have to go to the library to find some jinxes or hexes to put on Snive..I mean Mulcibeir.' Sirius gave him an all-knowing look before they walked over to library, both giving a sympathetic look towards Lily, who completely ignored them. They laughed their way to their library before they were silenced by the scary-looking librarian, glaring at them. As the break bell rang to signal the beginning of the next lesson, Sirius gave a silent cheer as he found a hex that he thought was good for showing Mulcibeir, that he wasn't as amazing as he thought, he was just big headed.

'A head shrinking hex! That's perfect! Deflate that big head of his! Perfect for Mulcibeir!' Remus, who was just around the corner, smiled. He would say James and Sirius were a little bit big-headed themselves, but he didn't really know them yet...

Remus made his way to his next lesson, Defence against the Dark Arts, with the Slytherins. He saw Mulcibeir out of the corner of his eye, also making his way to the DADA. He did know quite a bit on what was going to happen to him in the next few hours.

'Hello Peter.' He said, as Peter walked up behind him. 'We are going to following Mulciber at Lunch, ok?'

He smiled again, at the sight of Peter shocked face.

'Trust me. It's worth it.'

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Please review!**

 **By the way, the professor Sprout here, isn't the one that teaches Harry's year, it's her mother.**


	4. First Detention

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me if it is ok. It's a story I've mainly come up with about the Marauders.**

 **I plan on uploading every Monday, however I may miss some, or upload it late as school is starting again, with twice as much homework.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. I own most of the plot, some of it is from the books though. Credit to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 4- First Detention

Remus was pleasantly surprised on the fact that he got the highest in the class for the defence against the dark arts quiz. Their teacher, professor Ackerley, had set them a starting quiz to see how much the knew about the basics of DADA. Remus had managed to get most correct, which was quite a surprise for everyone. Leaving the room feeling happy, a sharp jab from Peter and a glance towards Mulciber reminded him of the plan. It was just a hex, but it was worth seeing after the events on the train. They slinked around the corner, rather like a fox, before spotting a hiding James and Sirius, both completely focused on their task. Remus gave a little intake of breath. They were both going to hex him at the same time! He read that two jinxes used at once, could cause permanent harm, and hexes were worse than jinxes. However before Remus could stop them, they jumped out from behind the statue they were hiding behind, and they triumphantly exclaimed:

'Redactum Skullus!'

Mulciber was hit by the two hexes, however a nearby Hufflepuff prefect had cast a protective charm just before. Everyone turned to see what was going on. With a hissing noise, Mulciber head started shrinking. But in proportion. His eyes widened, and he screamed, the note getting steadily higher. His hands flew up to grab his shrinking head, but as he touched it, he gave a yelp, as if it had given him an electric shock. He fell to the floor, with a whimper, before fainting. Soon it stopped, when it was about the size of an egg. The tense silence was broken by James, laughing. Sirius was also laughing silently. Tears flowed down their cheeks as the rolled on the floor. Remus turned around to see Peter sniggering behind him. There was some weak laughter from the crowd, as the prefect went to move the boy. A loud voice filled the hallway.

'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?'

Everyone turned around to see a short man approaching them. He had mad, glinting eyes, and a mop of black hair, that fell all around his head. He had a large, scruffy beard, and a strangely neat, small moustache He was wearing crisp black robes, however, the arm of his robes bore a large picture of a green snake. Sirius was pretty certain he knew who he was, based on what Andromeda had told him in the holidays. This was Professor Fawley, who was renown for his pride as a Slytherin and his bias towards his house, unfortunately for any non-Slytherins taking Arithmetics. However, he was apparently a brilliant teacher and leader. But it still annoyed Sirius greatly how he could be a professor, when he was so bias?

'Potter and Black hexed Mulciber! He's fainted, but it would have been worse if a shield charm hadn't been put on by him' Avery shouted, pointing at, in turn, James, Sirius and the Prefect.

'Thank you Avery.' Fawley said, ignoring the Hufflepuff prefect. 'Potter! Black!' He spat, quite literally as saliva splattered nearby students. 'My office. NOW.'

The two didn't dare disobey him. They followed him, slightly scared for once. What punishment would they receive?

The office had black walls, with black shelves full of black books. James noticed all the writing was in ancient runes. A black desk was littered with parchments, some with numbers, others with students names. He somehow extracted two clean bits of parchment from the clutter on the desk, and began writing on them. A tense silence filled the room, nor Sirius nor James dared to move. After a few minutes, which felt like a few hours, Professor Fawley handed them the parchments, and ordering them to get out of his office. The both looked at their punishments.

'You shall spend half of this Saturday scrubbing a corridor selected by the caretaker.' James read out.

,You shall spend the whole of Saturday scrubbing a corridor selected by the caretaker.' Sirius said furiously. James jaw dropped open.

'That is twice as much as I have? Why?'

'For being a Gryffindor, despite everyone expecting me to be in Slytherin. I knew he had a bias, but never so blunt...' .Sirius replied.

'Maybe, we should try to be slightly better for the rest of the week, it's annoying having to waste so much valuable time on a corridor.' Sirius gave James a weird face.

'That was the last thing I was expecting! He cried, and the two friends burst into laughter.

When they returned to the common room, they were greeted by Peakes and Coots, who were extremely impressed and wanted to congratulate him. Then, a red faced Peter, muttered a thank you, before rushing back to Remus. Remus had had a tough time while they were gone. He had been arguing with himself about what he should do when they came back, and he became distressed. He sat on his bed, his brow slightly furrowed.

 _You should tell them off for both sending the hex at the same time._

 _But they were already punished, and very severely by the looks of the teacher._

 _But Mulciber could have been injured! The punishment has to be severe!_

 _Mulciber did hex Peter first, so it was only payment._

 _No, it just made them equally as bad as him._

 _But, if you tell them off, they won't be your friends._

 _Who cares, I can tell my friend off!_

 _No. You. Can't._

 _Besides, Peter is a friend, and I'm fine with him._

 _But you still want to be friendly with them. Do you want to make the some of your roommates as your enemies?_

 _I've grown used to it. I'm used to being hated._

 _Just leave it. They have already gotten a worthy punishment._

'You O.K. Remus? You look rather pale.' Peter broke into his argument, looking very concerned.

'I'm fine. Just fine.'

'Really? I don't really think so, considering you made no sign of going to Charms when the bell ringed a minute ago.'

'Merlin's Beard!' Remus cried, as he shot out of the room nearly tripping Peter over, as he shook his head, signed, and followed Remus out the room.

Not much really happened until Saturday. James and Sirius seemed to be much better behaved, but in the time until Saturday, they had made a list of several jinxes and hexes they would like to use. However this didn't effect their learning; Both boys were very intelligent and could do just as well even better than the others, with their minds half in the work. However, their knowledge couldn't really be put to scrubbing the corridors on Saturday, which would need their full attention. James and Sirius were given corridors opposite ends to the castle, both long, dirty and popular corridors. A group of Slytherins went by pass Sirius laughing at him. Sirius really couldn't care less though, he was extremely bored, and desperately needed to rant about Farley and Filch to someone. He had no idea how too. He paced up and down the corridor on the seventh floor, thinking of different ways that would allow him to communicate with James, when he heard a creaking behind him. A door had appeared next to an old tapestry, out of nowhere. It was a lovely mahogany colour, with golden handles. He opened it, to find shelves, packed with an assortment of things. He found several books on hexes, famous Gryffindors, and one on the Blacks. Something shiny caught his eye. Two little mirrors were sitting, side by side, next to a little leaflet, which read,

 _'TERRIFIC TWO WAY MIRRORS!_

 _This AMAZING device allows you to communicate with anyone who also had a mirror like this!*_

 _WITH SIMPLE, EASY TO UNDERSTAND INSTRUCTIONS!_

 _REDUCED SIZE, TO HELP IT FIT INTO SMALLER POCKETS WITH EASE!_

 _AND AUTOMATIC CLEANING CHARMS SO YOU NEVER NEED TO WORRY ABOUT CLARITY!_

 _All you need for it to work, is to say the full name of the person you wish to correspond with, and wait for them to reply!_

 _Once they have picked up, you can talk face to face, even though you could be millions of miles away!_

 _Keep in touch with friends and family with our..._

 _TERRIFIC TWO WAY MIRRORS!_

 _Price: 0 galleons_

 _*Subject to ComeAndGo Two Way Mirrors only. Cannot connect with other models.'_

Sirius stared at it for a while. It was all very confusing. He understood what it meant but...he had never heard of any company named ComeAndGo, but was even more surprised that it was priced at nothing. He turned to look at some of the other product, when he heard a crash outside the room. He suspected Filch had something to do with it, se he dashed out, only holding the two mirrors, the book set on Hexes and Jinxes to use on enemies, Charms to get work done quick, and best spells for transfiguration, and a Gryffindor seal set. Stuffing them in his bag, he sprinted to the source to find Peter slipping around in the soapy water that should have been in the bucket, but was actually all over the floor. Sirius pulled Peter up, before pulling out his wand and muttering,

'Evanasco'

Peter, who had recovered from the fall, and had opened his mouth to say something, gave an unusual sound, before stuttering,

'How did you do that?!'

Sirius grinned, before launching into the story of how he insisted his uncle to teach him the charm, after his mother and him argued over a muggle poster he had, and in the end of the argument, his mother turned the blu-tacked poster into a sort of black goo that she refused to clean up. Whatever it was, stank, so Sirius had to find some way of getting rid of it. At the end of the take Sirius asked what Peter had come running to him for. Peter's eyes widened with horror.

'Galloping Gargoyles! I bumped into James, at the other side of the school, and he told me to warn Sirius, I mean warn you, that Filch inspected his corridor and thought it was bad, I mean it wasn't good enough for him, so he said he had to do it for the rest of the day, so he wants me, to say that he will buy time for Sirius, I mean you, so that he can make sure his corridor is clean, I mean make sure your corridor is clean, or he may make you work for the whole of tomorrow!' Peter babbled.

Sinus nodded before getting to his cleaning. However, he looked in his empty bucket, and shrugged. Filch had told them not to use magic, but with no water...

He pulled out the book on Charms for work, and found one names Scorgify, for cleaning. As it was his first time using it, it wasn't perfectly clean, but when Filch came wheezing around the corner, as it struck eight o'clock, it passes, clearly to his displeasure. Sirius then rushed with his bucket to Filches cleaning stores, before he saw that it was empty. It was there he found James Potter waiting for him. Chucking the bucket it the cupboard, he watched as James smirked saying,

'Magic?'

'Yup.'

'Didn't suspect anything?'

'He may have been aware of McGonagall roaming nearby.'

'Lucky! Fawley was the only teacher nearby!' And hearing Filch's wheezes from the end of the corridor, they took their leave.

* * *

'AWESOME' James yelled as Sirius explained how the two way mirror worked. 'But you don't know how to get to the place.'

'Yeah, its very weird.'

'Hogwarts if full of secrets.' James chanted mysteriously, causing both of them to burst into laughter, in which James snatched the red backed mirror from Sirius, who was left with the green one.

'Hey' he cried indignantly, before surprising James with a large grin. He grabbed the Charms book from his bag, and opening it to a page he saw earlier.

'mutareo rubeum!' He confidently shouted. The green back changed to a red colour. James' mouth fell open.

'How'd ya do that?!'

'Hogwarts is full of secrets' Sirius echoed. James groaned.

'Seriously- How did you do that!'

'Calm down. Your acting like I'm, I'm, gonna put an illegal curse on someone!' Sirius shouted as Remus, Peter, Peakes and Coots walked in.

'Sirius Black, you have already lost 100 points from Gryffindor, please do not put any curses on anyone.' Remus complained.

'Certainly, dear mother.' James replied.

'We shall be on our best behaviour, I promise!' Sirius cried, giving Remus large puppy eyes.

Remus shook his head as the two boys burst into laughter.

* * *

 **What so you think? The ComeAndGo thing is meant to be the Room of Requirement's own company, though I am not sure where it came from. Also, what do you think of my new spell, mutareo, for changing colour? It's based on the Latin word for change.**

 **This is the last story from their first week, the next one will be just before their first Christmas!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. The Home of the Potters

**Hey! So before this, I accidentally uploaded chapter 13, so here's the real chapter 5! Thank you HarryPotterDH7 for pointing it out! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5-The Home of the Potters

Looking out the window, Sirius saw the snow slowly falling from the sky onto the rest of Hogwarts. Everything was tipped with a layer of white sleet. Icicles hung from the overhang of buildings. It looked like something out if a fairytale. The sun emerged from the clouds for split second and illuminated Hogwarts, reflecting of the ice, giving it the appearance of a golden glow. It was calm and peaceful. James quietly joined Sirius' side, and for a few moments, they were silent, focusing on the beautiful scenery, but also lost in their own thoughts. Sirius was the first to break the silence.

'You... don't mind... me coming... do you?' He whispered quietly. The silence returned for a few seconds before James replied in a low voice,

'Sirius- you're my best friend. Of corse I don't mind. I'd rather you came to mine for a nice Christmas, than go to your place, and be killed. ' Sirius gave a little smile.

The arrival of a paler-than-usual Remus broke them out of the moment. He had a slight gash on his cheek, and dark shadows under his eyes. His face looked extremely tired, yet he still grinned at Sirius and James, before saying'

'I'm a lot better now. I got panicked after the Potions test, and I slipped and hurt my cheek, while I was distracted.' Remus indicated to the gash on his cheek.

'Wow, you seem to be going to the hospital wing like, monthly!' James muttered without thinking, before getting a wave of guilt, as he knew Remus really wanted to please his parents, so tests mattered a lot to him. Remus was worried by this. He made a mental note to remind himself to try to find some more excuses.

'So, ready to go home?' Sirius asked. When Remus nodded, Sirius screwed up his face and blurted out 'Do they like you?'

Remus looked up quickly, shocked, before suddenly realising what he meant. 'Yeah, they do. But I'm sure you aren't the only one with a family that hates you.'

Sirius smiled sadly, before getting hit on the head by an angry James Potter.

'Hello? Surely you want your family to hate you? Besides, my family will love you, they can be a substitute family.' Sirius raised an eyebrow.

'How comes they love me, your partner in crime?'

'You rebellion against your manic family.' James replied. 'They think you're...'

'I know this conversation must be interesting, but I think it is more important to GET ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS, WHICH LEAVES IN TWENTY MINUTES. ' Remus interrupted. With a quick glance at each other, the boys grabbed their luggage, and headed towards the last carriages.

The train journey went as expected. James and Sirius continually talked about jokes and pranks they would like to play. Peter and Remus, in another carriage, talked of nothing in particular, until Mulciber came around the corner, with slight bruising on his neck, from when they had to regrow his skull. Peter proceeded to jump in the floor with a whimper. Remus hauled him up, when Mulciber had passed, and he was pale and scared looking, in an almost comical way, so that Remus couldn't help laughing and, to the surprise of passing people, both of them were laughing, Peter rolling around on his seat. Sirius goggled at him as he and James walked past, looking for the trolley lady. When they found her they grabbed lots of sweets (So many that some nearby Hufflepuffs gaped at them-They were both from rich families) and went back to their carriage.

'So, what are we doing for Christmas then?' Sirius asked.

'Dad says that we are going to a party for Christmas that my great uncle set up, and also for a bit we have to stay with grandpa for a bit while my parents go on a romantic holiday.' Sirius wolf-whistled and told James how his parents would never consider going on a romantic holiday; his parents quite disliked each other. They talked about James' grandpa for a bit, until they both noticed the train slowing down. They hopped off the train onto Platform 9 3/4 . After a long wait of the guard sending the students out in tiny groups, James and Sirius both found themselves being hugged by some Potters. 'Mum...' James muttered, and Sirius laughed at his friend's flustered face. James' dad, in return, ruffled Sirius' long hair, causing him to scowl slightly. The rather loud group of what seemed to be ten different Potters and a Black strolled away, allowing the rest of the students to come through from the barrier. James and Sirius hopped into a car that didn't seem very proportional, however comfortable. Apparently the Potters had amble money to allow them to afford the car, especially thanks to Fleamont Potter, the inventor of Sleekeasy's hair potion. James asked Sirius why he, as he said that, began goggle at his Father.

'My father and brother used that- though they probably won't if they knew who made it!' The Potters all laughed before they began to talk about Quidditch.

'Gryffindor and Hufflepuff have played two matches, while Ravenclaw and Slytherin have only played one, and Gryffindor's won one of their matches, Hufflepuff didn't win any, and Ravenclaw and Slytherin won their matches. And in terms of points, Ravenclaw's in the lead by 30 points, but Slytherin have got the best team in my opinion...'

'Is that because the Gryffindor team haven't got you on their team?' Sirius joked.

'Yeah, probably' said James indifferently. 'You'd probably do the team well to'. Sirius looked shocked.

'But I've no experience, and I'm definitely not the best in our flying lessons...'

'But you're far from worst, I mean have you got any of the ten injuries that have occurred in our flying lessons'

'No, but most of them were the Hufflepuffs. Peaks and Coots were pretty good, you know they are both from Quidditch families, and they were great!'

'Why are you so determined not to admit that you are good for the team?' James pretty much shouted, a hint of anger in his voice. A cough came from besides them. Both boys went slightly red in the face; they had completely forgotten that they were still on their way to Godric's Hollow. However, none of the others minded, and soon the previous laughter resumed. James and Sirius chatted again, completely forgetting what happened a few minutes ago. Soon the car stopped outside a nice cottage, with a Tudor feel, it looked rather pleasant and fitted in with the surrounding forest. However Sirius was surprised when only James, his parents, and his Grandfather got out, leaving six still in the car. In response to Sirius' face, Mrs Potter kindly said,

'They all came to see you and James after your first term The Cottage could hardly accommodate all of us!' And with that, he followed Mrs Potter inside. While the cottage looked simple, Sirius could easily feel the magic in the room. There were inanimate objects doing their jobs with no prompting, and as he thought, the clothes peg behind him tapped him on the shoulder, indicating at this coat. It reminded him of the one he had at home, except that if you refused, it would attack you. Sirius handed it his coat before following an impatient James, eager to show Sirius the whole house, which seemed quite big compared to what he saw from the outside. He was first shown the kitchen, which had the delicious smell of warm soup, that he got a sniff of before being thrown out by a Mrs Potter. Then they dashed to the living room. It was simple in a way, yet the shelves were crammed with various devices, potions and ornaments, similar yet so different to the ones Sirius had grown up with. There were also (Sirius got to count before being dragged out by a James) more than Severn Gryffindor banners draped on the wall. Sirius grinned, it was like a Gryffindor version of his house. He then went upstairs and saw two bathrooms, three bedrooms, and an attic, which was actually basically a Quidditch store, full of broomsticks and similar articles. Sirius was finally shown James', and his for the holidays, bedroom. It was slightly smaller than his own bedroom, with a large bed in one corner, a obviously magically conjured bed in the other, yet it still looked rather comfortable. Between the two beds was a chest of draws, a Gryffindor banner hung above it, with a rather weird looking sculpture on it, which James quickly obscured from his sight., muttering,

'Aunt Elizabeth wanted us to make a sculpture without magic when we were young, I tried to do a lion. It's terrible, just forget about it...' Sirius tried his hardest to suppress a snort, but the angry glare he received told him that he failed. Sirius then hastily pointed to a chair with some clothing on it, not registering what he was doing. James lifted his eyebrows.

'They are something known as a chair and clothes. Heard of them?'

'Erm... yes, but I've never seen that type of clothes...' James's eyebrows raised higher.

'I know your family is a bit weird, but surely you'd known what muggle clothes look like?' Sirius went slightly red, and muttered something like:

'Long day... I'm tired...not thinking right...' James's eyes sparkled, and he smiled widely.

'Well, there's nothing to wake you up than the fresh air caressing your face as you fly through the air in a good game of Quidditch!' And without waiting for response, James grabbed Sirius' arm and dragged him outside. Soon Sirius found himself with a broom and a very enthusiastic James. 'Race you to the end of the garden!' And James was halfway across the garden when Sirius acknowledged what he had been saying. Sirius hopped on the broom, and sped up to James, who had completed the race. Sirius was surprised, as the only times he had been on a broom, was during the school's flying lessons, and those brooms were certainly dodgy. The second lesson had his broom only move left, and had he'd been a not as good flyer, he would have fallen off. As a contrast, James' broom was comfortable and easy to control. It was extremely pleasant and James must have seen that too.

'Nimbus 1001. Latest model. What d'ya think?'

'It's wicked. Better than those splinter-filled sticks at school!'And both boys flew around their broomsticks, being joined halfway through by James' father. He taught them about a Quidditch move known as a reverse-pass, to confuse the 'enemy', and that was how Sirius proved that what he had thought, was right, he wasn't very good at Quidditch at all. James mastered it, yet Sirius was still stuck at one of the first steps.

'It's not your position!' James said enthusiastically, as they strolled out of the garden when it started to rain. Sirius was ready to flop into bed when the smell of the soup from earlier reached his nose. It was truly blissful. A yell from James was the signal to dash to the table. They slowed down as they entered the dining room, and they both sat down politely. Mrs Potter than placed a bowl of soup in front of them, and Sirius tucked in. It was tomato soup, with a sprinkle of herbs. Soon Sirius had reached the bottom of the bowl, and was looking around to find the rest of the bowls in a similar state. Mrs Potter then appeared from the kitchen, carrying a few bowls on a plate, and placing one in front of everyone. Sirius, who had been expecting more tomato soup, was disappointed to find that it was actually vegetables. However his eyes lit up when he saw that it was a mix of beans, broccoli and cauliflower, which he actual quite enjoyed. He picked up his fork, ready to eat, when James gave a gasp and stared at his food.

'Beans. Beans. Beans. I HATE beans. No, I won't, no no no. I'm not having them.' Sirius turned to his friend who seemed to be staring at the beans with the deepest loathing. Sirius, and the rest of the Potters, burst out laughing. James then went red, and pulled his gaze from the beans. 'Er... does anyone want them?' However Mrs Potter, still grinning, raised an eyebrow, then said,

'Oh sorry James, I forgot about your dislike of beans. Did I tell Sirius about that time you put beans up your no..'

'O.K. I'll eat them! ' James then picked up his fork and stabbed a small bean. The slowly lifted his fork to his mouth, however as the bean touched his tongue, he gagged and dropped the fork, before having a coughing fit, but stopped quickly when everyone began laughing again. His father banished the bowl away, and pointed upstairs, Sirius pulled his embarrassed friend from his chair and dragged him up to his bedroom. After a few moments both boys were ready for bed, and saying goodnight, they hopped into their beds. Sirius closed his eyes, and it became quiet, the only sound being Mr Potter clearing up, and a mutter from the other side of the room, which sounded something like:

'You can't win beans, I will fight against you, you won't get away with this.' In his bed, Sirius smiled, and didn't really stop, as his thoughts were flooded were the many good memories he had with the Potters, just from that day, which were impossible achieve at all with his own family. With a yawn, Sirius turned over and feel into a deep sleep, still smiling.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**


	6. Family Time

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me if it is ok. It's stories about the Marauders from their Hogwarts years.**

 **I plan on uploading every Monday, however I may miss some, or upload it late as school is starting again, with twice as much homework.**

 **I updated the last chapter on Friday, but before that it said Fleamont Potter was James' Gradfather, when he was James' Father, so I apologise for that mistake.**

 **Sorry for any Grammar mistakes!**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. I own the plot. Credit to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 6- Family Time

The gulls flew over the waves of the Cornish sea. One gull flew to some nearby houses and landed on a roof before giving a shrill cry. Inside the house Remus Lupin woke up with a start. He saw the seagull flying away, smiled and then went to bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He felt relaxed and fresh. His last transformation was somehow less painful than usual and he had about three weeks until his next transformation, which'll be back at Hogwarts. He could truly enjoy the holidays for once. He then went into the main room to find both his parents there, who like him, looked tired but happy. 'You were rather pale yesterday. Are you alright today?' His mother asked him. He smiled and nodded, before his father said.

'We're planning on putting up the Christmas decorations today. You fine with that?' Remus nodded again before dashing to their back garden. There a small pine tree was going in a little pot. It looked a little sad to Remus. He grabbed it and took it inside. His father had some simple decorations and they spent ten minutes putting them on the tree. They then put up the tinsel around the house. His home small, but pleasant. The Lupins then sat down at their dining table and ate breakfast while Remus told them all about his first term.

'Peter is my best friend, he tends to struggle at lessons but he is nice. Unfortunately loads of people like to jinx him. He tends to spend time in the library due to this, but I do that a lot too. The people in my dormitory are great too. Peakes and Coots are obsessed with Quidditch, and then there's Potter and Black, the class clowns. They seen to play pranks weekly. And in terms of lessons, I'm struggling at potions, but I'm quite good at Defence against the Dark Arts. I got 137% on my last quiz, that's the highest in class, and flying lessons are ok, I was one who didn't get hurt at all. But Peakes, Coots, Potter, Black and Morgans from Hufflepuff are really good. Transfiguration is pretty fun, except Potter and Black are really good at it, and have somehow always nabbed the top spots. They are the only ones who are doing the advanced work.' His mother and father looked at each other and smiled. Remus hardly ever talked for so long. However they were rather baffled when Remus starting talking about a prank that was played.

'Potter and Black put a colour changing charm on Avery's owl so that it was pink with red spots. Then when the next own post came, and it landed in front of Avery, and he fell off his bench, and nearly ran out of the hall. Then he realised it was his owl, and his face was...' He laughed loudly, and didn't finish what he was saying. His face then hardened and he said 'That prank was quite harmless, the owl was fine, but they have done some more dangerous things...' He turned to face his parents. 'Well, I've talked for ages. What have you done while I was away?'

* * *

Meanwhile, in Godric's Hollow, a stirring Sirius opened his eyes, to see the bewitched stars on top of him. For a second he forgot where he was, but then remembered- He was at James' house. He scrambled out of bed and started to get ready, while James was still snoring in bed. He did the first think that came to mind, which was to go to the bathroom, and soak his hand towel in freezing water. He then proceeded to squeeze the towel over James' face.

'Wha...aghhh I'm drowning! Help! Pfff! Pfff! It's so cold! Help!' James spluttered. 'Helppp! Someone!' He flailed and kicked until Mr Potter came in. He looked at James before looking up at Sirius, who was blushing, yet grinning like an idiot. James' Father gave Sirius a smile before walking up to James, and saying,

'Beans.' James sat up in bed so quickly Sirius thought it would break the speed of sound.

'Where? What?' He said, when he saw Sirius laughing and his father's bemused face, and his confused face began to scowl before breaking into a huge grin. 'Can't wait to return the favour!' He near yelled. Sirius and James then raced down the stairs, but James then ran back up realising that he needed get ready. It was James got time to register what he had seen. Picking up his shirt, jeans and jumper, he realised that Sirius was still wearing wizarding robes. James would have to properly tackle Sirius' habits he got from his parents. He dashed downstairs with his hair not brushed (not that it would make a difference) and his clothes crumpled, which was quite normal for him, however today it seemed to stand out as he sat next to Sirius, who had a well maintained mop of wavy hair and pristine robes, making them look different in every way possible. Before the boys could laugh, Mrs Potter informed them that,

'In a week, we are going down to Kent for a Christmas party. I want both of you to be on your best behaviour, and wear nice clothes. After all there are going to be friends, family, boys and', she glanced at Sirius and James 'girls and everything in-between. ' Sirius and James' smile went from ear to ear, in a surprisingly similar way. They also jumped in their chairs perfectly synchronised as Kreacher appeared on the centre of the table, with his usual tablecloth garments and bloodshot eyes.

'Kreacher has come to deliver a letter to Master Sirius.' He forced the letter into Sirius' and disappearing not a second later. Sirius didn't know why they had been surprised, yes his mother did only send letters via the normal morning post, and the letters weren't howlers either, but she always seemed to send them with Kreacher. Whether it was to try to show their status or humiliate Sirius, he didn't know, but shah at he did know was the most of Hogwarts had gotten used to Kreacher's frequent comings. He opened it, and read it out loud, knowing it was going to be ridiculous.

 _To Sirius,_

 _Why didn't you come home? You may be a disgrace amongst the Blacks, but we will still allow you here, especially since you are our eldest son, the heir to the Blacks. It'll only disgrace us more if you never turn up. We tried to convince them that you are not a blood traitor and was simply influenced by that Potter boy, however they shall see me as a liar should you not come. You see, we invited some of your relatives around for a welcome back party. Do come. Even take the Knight Bus should you need to, (But don't you dare mention it!) and come over, even should it be just for tomorrow- That is the date we have set the party for._

 _Your Mother._

 _P.S. If you don't come, I'll allow Regulus to have your room and everything in it._

Sirius swore, apologised, read it again, and swore once more. This was blackmail. His mother knew what he kept in his bedroom. His muggle books he obtained with great difficulty, his journal of spells he had learnt there, his dreams from childhood written down in a little notebook, His box full of his childhood treasures, all little things, that made him...him. Sirius swore. He could survive a little party, and it wasn't like every Black hated him, some of his uncles were very fond of him, and cousin Andromeda was nice. He would go. In fact, he was going to thoroughly enjoy it if he could. The scraping of a chair jolted him out of his trance,

'So, now that you've stopped swearing, it's best you tell us your decision' Me Potter smiled at him kindly.

'I'm going. It'll be fine. I won't be killed, and I likely won't be injured so I'm sure I'll be fine.' Mr Potter nodded, and went up to the loft, followed by James' Grandfather. Mrs Potter then went into the garden. Sirius noticed James' eyes suddenly lit up, and a felling of restlessness overtook him. They could hear something rattling in a box from somewhere up the stairs, before Mr. Potter and their grandfather had come down, with big cardboard boxes full of ornaments. Looking out the window, Sirius saw Mrs Potter levitating a large green tree towards the house.

'Well boys, I thought we might decorate the tree today, seeing that Sirius is occupied tomorrow, so we can't do it on our usual day.

'How did... Did mum just know, or do you have telepathic abilities...what?' James thought out loud.

'James Potter, you think after being married for thirty years, we won't understand each other by just looking at each other?'

'Well my parents may be married for a thousand years, yet they won't understand each other even if they spent ever say together.' Mrs. Potter opened her mouth to reply, when Grandfather Potter shouted,

'Do you want to put the decorations now, or should we wait until next Christmas!?' And with that, they all bustled around, filling the large tree with beautiful ornaments. One was a little snowy scene with conjured fairies fluttering around inside. Another he'd a picture of Dumberdore with a label of 'Father Christmas' Sirius and James sniggered as they read the little sticker. Finally James placed a twinkling star on the top, which had more silver stars floating around it. Then they all helped to put Christmas decorations around the house. Sirius found himself with James' Grandfather in the main room.

'Well, Sirius, why don't you add the lights around our large banner there, while I do the tinsel.'

'Certainly, Mr. Potter' Sirius replied politely.

'Oh, call me Henry, or Harry. I prefer If you can't chose which, I'm Hanry. Being called 'Mr. Potter' makes me feel way to old.'

'Of corse, Mr. Hanry Sir.' Henry laughed. You really are different to the Blacks I knew!'

'Blacks? Which Blacks do you know?' Sirius abandoned his job, turning his full attention of Henry, who smiled at him.

'My cousin, Charlus Potter married a Black, Dorea Black I believe.' Sirius stared at him. He knew who Dorea was.

'She's Grandpa's sister!' He blurted out. 'My great aunt! So, we are related?!'

'Not by blood. But, by marriage, we are distantly related.' Sirius goggled at him as he goggled at Fleamont Potter in the car. The light he was pinning down, hitting him on the head. He cursed before returning to his Job. In a decisively short hour, the house was full of Christmas decorations. The Potters and Sirius sat at the table to eat a delicious lunch, in which all four of the present Potters shouted at Sirius for thinking they would make him get the knight bus when they had a perfectly good car and were free at the time. Then James dragged Sirius outside one more to help him find his Quidditch position. However, they found them in a muddle once the realised they had no beater bats or bludgers. Sirius found himself being pulled inside the cottage.

'James? What are you doing here? When you go out, you seem to never come in!'

'Bludgers and bats!' He yelled. Mr Potter nodded, and transfigured a spare broom into a bat, before summoning a rock and bewitching it to fly around. James and Sirius ran to the door to find it was pouring outside, but neither really hesitated and they jumped outside and onto their brooms. Sirius then grabbed a bat, to see whether a beater was his ideal position, He focused on the bludger flying up to him. His hands were gripping the bat firmly, as he aimed, he raised his bat and whacked the bludger as hard as possible towards the bushes towards his right. However his aim wasn't very good in the rain, and it ended up knocking James' shoe off, even though James was to his left. James couldn't care less, and grinned happily. Sirius' aim want the best, but he certainly could throw a powerful shot.

'No good, I'll just hit my own team with an aim like that. Should we try keeper?' James was a little surprised. He was sure that Sirius was a beater, even if he needed to work on his aim. He was even more surprised to find he was most definitely wrong. Sirius was a keeper, he blocked several shots, and those he missed were very close. Sirius was also glad, he had found his position.

'James Potter and Sirius Black, it is nearly half past ten and Sirius has to get up early tomorrow so I suggest you got yourselves inside NOW' Mrs Potter shouted. The sky was really dark. The boys raced inside got ready and went to bed. Despite Sirius being extremely tired he couldn't sleep. He tried to understand his mix of feelings. Anger, fear, anticipation, excitement. Finally deciding he would never understand his feelings, he thought himself into sleep.

* * *

'Peter, wake up. You've had a half an hour snooze.' Peter's mother rubbed his shoulder gently.

'What's the time?' Peter asked, hardly moving.

'3pm.'

'That's too early for the holidays. Half and hour more?' He muttered. His mother sighed.

'Alright, I'll wake you up then.'

'Thank you' he said, before falling asleep again.

Just another normal day at the Pettigrew household.

* * *

 **What do you think? I checked the Black Family tree, and I wasn't sure exactly how the Potters and the Blacks were related other than by Charlus, so I hope this makes sense. And do you think that Mrs Black would be like that? I couldn't really find a way to make Sirius go to that party so I guess I had to put it like that.**


	7. Back to Grimmauld Place

***Sorry for it being late! I forgot yesterday!***

 **Hello! This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me if it is ok. It's stories about the Marauders from their Hogwarts years.**

 **I plan on uploading every Monday, however I may miss some, or upload it late as school is starting again, with twice as much homework.**

 **Announcement: I underestimated GCSE work, si I'm afraid that I'll be changing the story so that it only goes up to when they find out the Remus is a werewolf and decide to become the Marauders. Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. I own the plot. Credit to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 7- Back to Grimmauld Place

Sirius Black jumped into the car and whispered a goodbye to the cottage. He looked down at his small bag which held some Gryffindor banners, his books on Charms and transfiguration, clothes, and some in-case food that James insisted he bring, and Sirius hadn't dared to tell him that Kreacher could cook excellent meals, especially if it was for his mother. The car journey was just as long as the one two days ago, yet it seemed longer and more tense than before. Sirius finally told them to stop a few streets away from Grimmauld Place. Waving them goodbye, he dashed to his own house. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 13. He stopped in between the last two, and though with all his might, 12 Grimmauld Place. 12 Grimmauld Place! A gate creaked. He opened his eyes to see the end of the house emerge from nowhere. The moss covered walls seemed even filthier than before. However the door seemed newly painted while the brass doorknob glistened in the sun, looking quite nice despite the many snakes carved on it. He rang the doorbell and a few moments later it was answered by his father. He was looking as haughty as ever, with his crisp black robes on, a slight leer on his face. He looked quite like Sirius, he has his long, wavy hair, deep brown eyes and even the same nose.

'Sirius, come in, we're so...er... _happy_ to see you.' Sirius stepped in and found the house looking similar to when he left it, only a few things had changed, the walls were cleaner, a few occupants were out of their pictures, and his mother seemed to bought a troll-leg umbrella stand that obviously looked quite disgusting. 'Your mother's in your room. Go see her.' So that is what Sirius did.

He ran up the stairs and found himself facing Regulus.

'Get lost!'

'So you're in Gryffindor?'

'Yeah, and I love it there!' Regulus raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms as Sirius walked straight past him, before returning to his room and quietly shutting the door. Sirius flung his own open to find his mother sitting on his bed.

'Hi mum, I'm back for the day. No, can I have my room back?' Sirius believed his mother was trying to smile, but was failing drastically as she snarled at him. She then walked out, leaving Sirius alone in his room. He smirked at the door and flung open his bag. 'Lets see how you match to a permeant sticking charm!' he muttered as pulled out some Gryffindor banners and a muggle poster of an aeroplane. He stuck them onto the wall using the charm from the book, and he was pleased to find the practice had paid off. He could find no way to remove then. Just as he had finished the last banner, his mother and father came in.

'Like it?' He asked.

He mother was still sniffling and glaring at Sirius several hours later. Sirius couldn't care less. He thoroughly enjoyed his parents' reaction. They were now all wearing their clothes for the party and were sitting in the living room.

'Well, lets go. The party is in the extended room downstairs, but due to the protection of the house, we must collect them from our collection point.' The family walked up the street, ignoring the muggles in the street, several staring at them. Sirius couldn't blame them; his mother was wearing this absurd black dress with several frills visible under her long trench coat. His father, his brother and himself were wearing black robes, the Black crest on their arms. It did stand out. They turned a corner, to find they entered a magic barrier. Sirius looked up at her mother. He was confused as hell. Why the magic boundary? Picking them up rather than allowing them into the house themselves? He turned to find he believed, everyone alive from the Black Tapestry, that hasn't been burned out, and several more. He was closest to his cousins, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa, looking so unlike sisters. Bellatrix was wearing a long, full-sleeved, tight black dress, that matched her dark hair and distinct face. Andromeda was wearing a loose dark blue dress, patterned with flowers. Narcissa had a fancy green dress on, which was slightly on the short side, and looked very elaborate, along with a black fake flower, pinning her light blond hair in a bun. He smiled at them. Bellatrix turned away, Andromeda smirked and Narcissa wrinkled her nose up.

'Sirius!' He turned around to find his uncle behind him, grinning.

'Uncle Alphard!' Sirius yelled. It was rather reassuring to see his favourite uncle, who was willing to teach Sirius how to remove transformed posters from the floor.

Sirius' name was called again, this time by his father, who indicated that they should return. Sirius briefly wondered about the enchantment, however as soon as he began moving, he found the 'bubble' seemed to be moving with them. It was quite strange. His uncle pointed at his grandfather, who was holding his wand up, the shield spouting out of it like a waterfall. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. Ir really was just a shield charm, not something more sinister. They were nearly there when his uncle said the words,

'So, you're in Gryffindor. ' It was only audible by his three cousins, their parents and Regulus. Narcissa went slightly red, Andromeda gave a little laugh while the oldest gave a 'humph.'

'Of corse I am! Best house ever!'

'Ignore him, Meda. Cissy. I'd recommend the same for you Regulus. It's utter nonsense.' Bellatrix looked away haughtily before being patted on the shoulder by her father. Andromeda looked at her, exasperated, while Narcissa moved to whisper to Regulus. Sirius then thought it went too silent and began singing, in a nice voice, though to most his family, not very nice lyrics.

'Gold and red,

Red and gold!

Gryffindor's the best!

Brave and bold!

Daring and ...'

'We're here!' His mother screeched loudly, sounding an octave higher than her normal voice. Sirius then had a vivid memory of a Flaming Howler and burst into laughter. He caught sight of the faces he was getting, and laughed even harder. Yet, the party hadn't even started.

James had been rather concerned of Sirius. They only got a glimpse of a short, grim looking wizard appearing nearby when he instantly cast an enchantment to shield him from view. This quite worried James. For once he was actually concerned with something, much to his bemused parents. The had also seen several people apperating nearby before dashing off under the disillusion, and silencing spells. After a short while later, James saw him, with his closest family, looking as dark as their name. They too entered the enchantment quickly but not before he saw Sirius grinning widely and laughing. He breathed a sigh of relief. He would live. His parents then whisked him off deeper into London for some muggle sightseeing. It was surprisingly fun though James did quite dislike the London Eye.

'It boring and takes so long! The view wasn't even that nic...' He stopped abruptly at the sight of The London Dungeons. 'Wicked.' He pulled his family to the entrance, not allowing his mother any time to see prices. They paid with the rest of their muggle money, which was luckily enough. And without any hesitation, James went in.

Sirius was quite enjoying himself. He wasn't really interested in the party, but rather skulked in the corner of the room, stuffing himself with food. Everyone was ignoring the Gryffindor and doing their own thing, allowing Sirius to have a good think about how he was going to take his leave. There was always the option of just walking out, but that didn't occur to Sirius. His mind wondered to the Charms and Transfiguration books. He could use the colour changing spell, but he'd already done that... something that'll lock everyone in? That'll be too boring... actually, he could! He dashed out the room, and up the stairs and to his own room. He opened the book on transfiguration to the spell 'glisseo', to transfigure the steps into a slide. It was hilarious when the girl's stairs turned into a slide with him and James on it, so I'll be even more funny with a load of his relatives on it! He heard a noise outside, and saw Kreacher on the stairs.

'Glisseo!' Nothing happened.

' _Glisseo_!' The stairs instantly went flat, and Kreacher slid down them with a croaky cry. Sirius burst out laughing, as he slid down besides Kreacher.

'Kreacher, I forbid you to tell anyone, in any way, about this.' Kreacher glared at him.

'Yes, master Sirius' he muttered and disappeared with a crack.

Sirius spent the rest of the party in the corner, smirking.

'What's the smirk for Sirius?' Andromeda asked him.

'Meda, ignore him. Probably just smirking at the fact he's a blood traitor.'

'Bella, Sirius may be first year, but I am not, so stop treating me like one!' Andromeda moaned, as Sirius said,

'I haven't said any things about muggles, so where did that conclusion come from?' Narcissa then joined in.

'You're a Gryffindor, the house of blood traitors and muggle-borns. You may not have said it, but it's obvious you're a muggle lover.' Sirius resumes smirking, after muttering,

'Wow, didn't know you knew me so well.' Bellatrix and Narcissa stuck the noses in the air, while Andromeda gave a quick smile. They turned around and walked away simultaneously. Sirius shuttered slightly, they were extremely different to each other, yet they could be unbelievably similar sometimes.

'Bye, hope to see you soon!' Sirius gave a start as he heard his mothers fake cheery voice. He ran up to his only relatives that accept him, his uncle Alphard, his distant aunt, Callidora, and his cousin Andromeda. Insisting they came up with him. As soon as they emerged from the stairway, Sirius yelled,

' _Glisseo_!' Those walking up it slipped down and landed on the floor with a bang. 'Sorry!' He yelled, and shut the door, muttering 'Colloportus.' He turned around to see three shocked faces.

'Wha...What about Cissy? Bella? What are you doing?...'

'Wow Sirius... You've become more rebellious than I was...'

'Really? Why just us three?'

'You're the only ones nice to me, so I didn't want you trapped with them' he looked at the door' so I took you out. You can let them out when you want.' He strolled up to his room, and picked up his little bag before leaving the house, laughing at the voices he could hear from downstairs. As he opened the door he heard a loud yell; everyone had been let out from the downstairs room. He ran over to the end of the street, where James and his family were waiting where planned. He jumped in, red faced yet still handsome, much to James' surprise and said.

'Let's get out of here.' And they drove away.

'You actually did that?!' Sirius was telling the Potters all about the party, and they were all laughing about his grand exit. Sirius felt a lot less tense around the Potters, and suddenly felt rather upset. 'Stop frowning Black or I'll hit you again! James shouted. He gave a little smile, before James came up with, what he believed, an ingenious plan. Grabbing his broomstick, he pulled Sirius outside for a 'quick' game of Quidditch.

 _*A few hours later*_

James and Sirius returned inside panting, after practicing their Quidditch skills. It was dark outside, and had suddenly began raining, typical of British weather. They would still lots of time to play in the holiday, despite the Potter's party. Yet James, who seemed to never get enough Quidditch, stomped of to bed, mad at the British weather. He started to walk up the stairs, when Sirius whipped out his wand and shouted ' _glisseo_!' Once more, and James slid down.

'That is one thing that'll never get old' James complained, and all the Potters burst out laughing.

* * *

 **That's all! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	8. Party with the Potters

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me if it is ok. It's stories about the Marauders from their Hogwarts years.**

 **I plan on uploading every Monday, however I may miss some, or upload it late as school is starting again, with twice as much homework.**

 ***Due to nearly fainting yesterday, I wasn't allowed on gadgets as it would make me feel worse- So I couldn't upload the chapter then. Sorry!***

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. I own the plot. Credit to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 8-Party with the Potters

Sirius and James both found themselves in the car, with their formal attire on, waiting to depart for the Potter's Christmas party. Mrs. Potter was already in the car, clicking her tongue impatiently as Mr. Potter and Henry slowly put their coats on. 'Boys' she muttered. The drove South, picking up a few Potters on the way, to a nice empty field in Kent. Or at least, that's what they thought before they entered within the charm and found themselves facing an enormous red tent. A short man emerged from the tent with a beam on his face.

'Ah more Potters! Come on in!' So they entered and looked at the guests that were already there. James and Sirius' eyes widened.

'Peakes? Coots? Lupin? What are you doing here?' James looked at Sirius however he was looking somewhere else.

'Jessie?' James swivelled around to find his third cousin in the corner of the tent, talking to a girl slightly younger than him he didn't know. As she departed and went to Remus, Jessie looked up and waved at the boys.

'How comes you know Jessie?'

'She's my second cousin!"

'What?!'

'Yeah! She's my mum's cousin's daughter! If you know her then then grandfather must be Charlus Potter, your Grandfather's cousin.' James laughed.

'You know your family tree well, considering you're planning on becoming anything but a Black!' After hitting James on the head they dashed over to her, however as soon as they approached her, she shook her head saying,

'I'm guessing you're coming to talk to me about our confusing families, but seriously, I know it is important but it shouldn't dictate your life. Go have fun. Yes, I'm part Black, part Potter, but really I'm me.' She opened the book she was holding, and started reading it.

James and Sirius joined the boys in their class and talked of nothing in particlar, and watched the adults dancing.

'So, the Chudley Cannons are doing well aren't they?' James hastily muttered as his parents came in front of them, dancing ...entusiastically to say so. Sirius and Peakes snorted at his feeble attempt of a diversion. James in turn, pointed at Peakes' parents on the dance floor, and Peakes quickly said,

'Yeah, you're right! They're doing extremely well!'

Halfway through the party, several of the party-goes went outside for a Quidditch match (The disillusionment charm still in place obviously). Sirius found himself being beater. They released the snitch- Sirius had no idea where they had gotten it from- and the matches began. Sirius and Peakes were beaters, Cootes, James, D'Arcy (A Gryffindor girl in his year- Sirius blushed) were chasers, Jessie as a seeker, and the girl she was talking to earlier, Grace, Remus' cousin, as keeper. They, were very kindly placed against some much stronger adults, including James' parents.

The match began, and the adults immediately possessed the quaffle and were swerving towards the goal. Cootes flew in front of them, yet they were unmoved, Peakes swiftly hit a bludger towards them, but it went for the wrong chaser, who didn't have the quaffle. James' father aimed, concentrating on the goal, yet Grace looked more determined, he threw it towards the third hoop, but Grace few to meet it and flung it out into the pitch- Grace had saved it. D'Arcy was currently in possession of the quaffle, and she passed it James, who passed it back to D'Arcy, which achieved its purpose of confusing the adults, causing one of their beaters to randomly swing at the bludger, which nearly hit a flying seeker. Suddenly everyone's attention was on the tense race going on above them as the two swerved and dived around following the tiny fluttering snitch, Jessie was just edging in front of him, D'Arcy gave a cry as Mrs Potter flew past her and at the race, Jessie ending futher ahed, and moved right infront of the two. They halted, and the snitch was gone out of sight. James gave the yell this time as the three chasers were tearing down the pitch towards the goal. Sirius aimed an upcoming bludger at them, and for once it went where he wanted and scatter the three chasers, but by then it was too late, and they had done enough to allow them to score. As play resumed, the stronger and older players of the opposing team did score several more times, it becoming increasingly harder because the youngsters became much better at working each other and working with each other. Their great teamwork also meant they found it quite easy to find themselves at the goalposts, aiming to shoot. They too got quite a few goals in. D'Arcy was aiming for their 7th goal, when a dash of colour streaked behind the goalposts stopped everyone in their tracks watching, except for the beaters who had to fend away the persistent bludgers. This time the other seeker was ahead of Jessie, reaching out, aware nobody would have the nerve to go in front of them. Sirius saw James move towards them, but was pulled back by Cootes. They only had 60 points to 80, well 70 to 80 as D'Arcy half heartedly scored. The tiny snitch was being grasped by the other seeker, fingers closing around it... and they had lost as he landed smoothly on the ground waving the snitch around. Everyone clapped, but everyone was sure some people were only doing so politely, and were swearing under their breaths. A look at James' fiery face confirmed this.

'Good game' Sirius said to James as the team landed on the ground.

'We were utterly destroyed.'

'Come on James, they were older, stronger, more experienced, and knew each other better.' James snarled. Sirius hit him on his head.

'Finally! I've been waiting to do that again!'

Remus, Peakes and Cootes looked at them with shocked faces as they began laughing. The moment abruptly came to halt by the arrival of Peter Pettigrew.

'Sorry I'm late! Overslept!' He cried panting.

'Woah, you must live far to be this late! Where d'you live?' James asked, still laughing.

'Ashford' he panted.

'Where's that?' Peakes asked curiously. James had his mouth open.

'In Kent.' Everyone's mouth fell open.

'And we're in Kent too?' James nodded.

Everybody burst into laughter.

Eventually everybody was full of food and drained of all energy. Several witches and wizards were taking their leave, Peakes and Peter among the first, Peakes, as he lived up in Scotland and Peter, as he was very tired. Soon, Coots, Lupin and most around their age had left when they were called to leave. They hopped in the car, and James quickly fell asleep, leaving Sirius in a awkward position of a few hour journey of silence, or conversations with some adults who had just thrashed him and James at Quidditch. He feinted sleep for a while, but gave in to the annoying sound of silence.

'So, why can't we apparate?'

'Sorry Sirius, old age is kind enough to make me have trouble apparating without getting sick, or on two cases, splinced.' The three Potters and the Black winced.

'Sorry. That must be horrible.' Henry smiled.

With only one hour left of the journey, Sirius found himself talking to the Potters about everything from his parents to Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans to Goblins. However the quiet snoring suddenly dissapeared. Everyone looked around to see an awake and grinning James.

'How many sugared mice were there? Well I had a lot of them...' After several overdoses of sugar, Sirius was well aware that James + Sugar was not a good equation.

As he said that James 'said'- more shouted,

'It's too quiet. Can I sing?' Without waiting for a reply, James began singing, however unlike Sirius, his voice wasn't the best, and the sugar had not only amplified it but made it a lot less pleasant to hear.

'HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, HOGGY WARTY HOGWARTS!

TEACH US SOMETING PLEASE!

WHETHER WE BE OLD OR BAULD,

OR YOUNG WITH SCABBY KNEES!'

Everybody couldn't help but smile as memories flooded them. They all joined in, not minding the terrible sound produced. They sang back to Godric's Hollow where they found themselves once more drained of any energy they had, and they flopped on to their respective beds and slept, the sound of James, his father and his grandfather's snores filling the house. The same was the case for everyone else who had attended the party.

* * *

The cock crowed somewhere in Britain and the Potters stirred, but remained in bed. Last night for them was crazy. Eventually, much later in the day, they woke up to find it had snowed. James gasped, saying,

'It's Christmas Eve!' like he just remembered. Then to Sirius' surprise he frowned. 'Mum always serves beans for Christmas.' He moaned. Sirius laughed loudly, so loudly that even he himself jumped. James' parents came in, followed by Henry.

'Beans?' They asked within a second of each other. Sirius felt a stab of jealousy of James' great family, before getting annoyed with himself, and then excusing himself to go to the bathroom. As he emerged, he found James waiting for him.

'What happened?' James asked.

'Nothing' James looked sceptical. 'You have a nice family. Who know you, and are not just something keep a pure blood family growing,' James dashed up to him and Sirius knew what was coming; James hit him on the head.

'Idiot. Like I said at Hogwarts, My family will treat you like me. Not like that's always a good thing if you hate beans.' James replied. They both smiled as the went down for breakfast.

Meanwhile in Cornwall, Remus was still lying in bed smiling at yesterday. He found it unusual for him to be accepted and treated like a human. Well, nobody knew he wasn't. He frowned at this. But still, if he kept it up, he could allow himself to feel liked. He smiled once more. From the door, his father and mother were watching his face with interest, as it revealed his feelings very clearly. He heard the door creak and looked up to see his parents.

'Breakfast is ready.' His mother said quickly.

'Got it.' He jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom. After a few minutes he emerged and went down to breakfast. As he sat down, a small black thing flew at him. He winced as it hit him, but he realised it didn't hurt. The owl flew on to the table and dropped a letter in front of him. He opened it and read out the badly written scrawl.

 _Remus,_

 _I'll be coming over at around ten. See you then._

 _Peter._

He was so consumed with the party yesterday he forgot about Peter coming over. He looked up at the time. 9:55. Without thinking he jumped out of his seat and got changed into his normal clothes. He'd rather not have Peter see his blue night suit with stars on it. As he finished changing the doorbell rang. He ran down the stairs to find Peter with a huge backpack. He smiled, feeling extremely happy, and turned around to see his parents beaming at him. He lead Peter inside and they went straight to Remus' room. Peter started to get his stuff out when Remus asked,

'How'd you get here?' And this was enough to distract him from the task and they both talked for hours. As Mr Lupin looked in their room he gave a gasp. They had books open, yet he was certain that their homework would be that advanced, or even if they were at that level, they wouldn't be told to have paper plane wars.

'What are you doing?' He asked, moving into the room. Peter went red, Remus looked embarrassed.

'Sorry, just messing around...'

'You can't just fly one blank plane and have fun! And both those planes are terrible!' Both boys stared as he folded them both planes and added colour changing Charms on them, saying either Lupin or Pettigrew. He left the room and Remus smiled.

'Shall we continue?'

* * *

'Who won?' was the first question Remus's father asked.

'Me.' Replied Remus.'But it was close.'

Everyone enjoyed a pleasant meal before being sent off to their beds. The sun was setting. It was only a few hours until Christmas. All over Britain, people were shuffling and stumbling lethargically into bed, including James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Soon it was quiet.

Peter was the first out of the four to wake that day, feeling excited. He wondered why it was still dark outside. He never got up this early unless it was a special day...

'Remus! Wake up! It's CHRISTMAS!'

People were slowly waking up as the rising sun revealed the fresh flecks of snow drifting towards the ground, and the bells rang to mark the dawn of another Christmas Day.


	9. Christmas!

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me if it is ok. It's stories about the Marauders from their Hogwarts years.**

 **I plan on uploading every Monday, however I may miss some, or upload it late as school is starting again, with twice as much homework.**

 **I AM SO SORRY THIS IS THE THIRD LATE CHAPTER. For my mistake, I'll upload an extra mini chapter sometime soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. I own the plot. Credit to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 9- Christmas!

Remus sat up and looked at Peter, sitting on his bed looking excited and slightly impatient.

'C'mon! Let's go downstairs!' He groaned as Remus groggily woke up. They got ready, both of them finished with pulling a Christmas jumper on and putting a Christmas hat on his head. They then raced downstairs, and the Lupins had a delicious breakfast ready. They tucked in, with warm waffles covered in rich maple syrup, piping hot pies, and boiled potatoes and carrots. Both boys completely enjoyed themselves. Then, they got around to presents. Peter, at the request of the Lupin's opened his present first. He unwrapped it to find a neat little Wizard's hat, with a red sash on the middle, which bore the picture of a little lion. Delighted, he put the hat on his head. There was a poof of smoke, and the hat had transformed into a red bow. Peter gave a shriek, and everyone started laughing. Lupin's father quickly removed the hat, and flicked a switch, hidden in the depths of the bow. It turned back into the hat.

'Hope gave me the idea.' He said pointing to his wife, 'The switch changes the mode, permanent, where it remains on the hat mode, or the changing, where, whenever it makes contact with anyone's head, it'll change. Like it?'

'It's awesome! James and Sirius would go mad for it!' Lupin nodded in total agreement. Peter continued, 'What spell did you use?'

'Oh, I discovered it in one of my many experiments'. Peter didn't see Lupin shift uncomfortably behind him.

'Cool!' The doorbell rang. Peter's mother was let inside. She had short brown hair in a bob, and light blue eyes covered by a pair of glasses. She was very small, so it was weird to see her wrapped up thickly, looking like she may drown in the slightly large garments. She was holding a bag that Lupin believed was full of presents. She smiled warmly and timidly walked into the house. They then opened the rest of the presents. Remus had received several books, and began reading an excellent muggle novel he received from Grace the moment he read the blurb, before being forced to part from it by his mother. He opened the next present, in which he found a cute looking, toy puffin. He made to pick it up, however, when he touched the puffin it turned into a little lion toy and bit him. However the lion was the one to swear, before turning back into a puffin.

'Three guesses who that's from...' Petter muttered as Remus rolled his eyes. The adults looked at them, and both boys said at the same time,

'Sirius and James!' Remus then ripped open his present from the two, based on the same, bad wrapping. He had received a pair of innocent looking stones, one bright pink, the other crystal clear. He picked then up cautiously, but nothing happened. Except around five seconds later there was a puff of smoke, and Remus was engulfed in it. He closed his eyes, and felt a slight tingling in them, and in his hair. When the smoke had cleared, everyone gasped, his hair and iris were both the same colour as the pink stone. Remus dashed to a mirror, and nearly choked at what he saw. He ran back, and held the clear stone, hoping it was that simple. It was. With a puff of pink smoke, Remus was restored. It was silent for a second, before Peter started sniggering, everyone quickly joining in, it was hilarious. Unfortunately, Peter nudged his Puffin-Lion thingy, which roared, turned into a lion, and ran around the house swearing. Once the ...er, toy?...had been obtained, they continued, finishing with Mr Lupin and Mrs Lupin exchanging gifts. Mrs Lupin had given her husband a silver watch, while he gave his wife a pretty dress, saying 'Together we are strong. Together we are happy. Together we can beat boggarts' on the left sleeve. Every year, there was some sort of boggart joke. However the Pettigrew's were confused, and so Hope and Lyall, Remus's parents, told their story again, which, despite the many times he was told it, never failed to make him laugh.

Then they all enjoyed a Christmas Lunch, before there was another ring at the doorbell, and Remus' aunt, uncle, and cousin Grace came in, followed by another two of Remus's cousins, and their parents. and the room was a lot more crowded. Peter was at a complete loss, and ended up dragging Remus away to explain it all, especially upon realising all traces of magic had somewhat disappeared. Lupin pointed at Grace at her parents first, who were talking to Lyall.

'Aunt Faye is dad's sister. She's a witch, and Uncle Mathias is a wizard. Grace is also a witch.' He then pointed to his other relatives in turn, all helping themselves to food. 'Aunt Faith is mum's sister, Uncle Eddie is her husband and my cousins, Tiffany and Frankie are their kids. They're all muggles, like mum. Aunt Faith and Uncle Eddie know, but Tiff and Frank don't know yet, so magic stuff has been placed in the shed.' Peter still didn't understand but didn't push on it much, and just said,

'Wow, my family tree is much simpler. Mum, dad and all my grandparents were only childs. Now, the only Pettigrews alive other than distant family, is me and mother. Dragon pox took dad.' He had gone further than expected, and suddenly felt extremely sad. Remus tutted.

'Can't have you sad at Christmas. Wait here.' He ran upstairs and returned with a big wooden box. There was a squeal behind him, and he turned to see Tiffany looking at the box excitedly and shouting,

'Franko! Gracey! Come, Come, look, Cousin Remus has his toys!' The 4 year old toddled over, while Grace and Frankie, both joined them. Remus beamed.

'Snap? Twister? Fiddlesticks? Come up and choose a game!'

'Snap! Snap! I've been practicing!' Tiffany cried happily. Frankie rolled his eyes. They all sat in a circle, before Peter whispered 'Is this like exploding snap?'

'Yes, except less noisy, less mucky, and you have to shout snap if they match' and so they began. At the point where the fifth card was put down, there were two kings.

'SNAP SNAP SSNNAAPPPP!' Tiffany cried happily.

And they continued playing different muggle games for most the afternoon, which everyone enjoyed, as the adults got to talk. As it struck six, Tiffany pulled a box out saying,

'Now let's play twister.' Remus looked at Peter with slight concern. Peter wasn't very...flexible...

'How about Christmas dinner? Should we eat?'

And they enjoyed a tradition Christmas dinner, and pulled a few Christmas crackers, in true muggle style.

In Godric's Hollow, in the Potter's household, it was the complete opposite. Sirius was woken by a huge bang. A yell from the other bed told them that he wasn't the only one. The ran to window. Mr Potter was there, bewitching snowballs to zoom right at their window, well, at them as they had opened the window. Both boys looked at each other in horror as the realised it, before their faces were splattered with snow. They fought over who went to the bathroom, James won, and Sirius sat impatiently on his bed. When James had finished, Sirius dashed in. When he emerged, James was gone. Sirius threw on some black jeans, a t-shirt, a green wool jumper, his Gryffindor scarf, a multi-coloured hat. He slipped on some starry socks and thick boots and then ran down the stairs. Mrs Potter was waiting at the bottom, with a still steaming Pie in a tissue. She was wearing thick leggings with penguins on it, and a jumper that was changing colours. She has fluffy red earmuffs on.

'Don't drop it!' She shouted after him. He ran out into the garden where he immediately was hit in the head. He spotted James laughing, in his red hat, red scarf, red gloves, red jumper, red trousers, red socks and brown shoes. Sirius took a second to adjust to the red. In that time, he was hit by a snowball by Mr. Potter, who was wearing a blue jumper with a shining yellow star on it, with black trousers. Sirius then grabbed some snow, and chucked it back at him. He then chucked one at James, who dodged it. However James didn't dodge the one his father sent at him. James there one back while being hit by Sirius. Mrs Potter than joined it and there was a full on snowball fight, while Henry just sat, eating his pie, looking out the window with a slight smile, that actually creeped out Sirius and James a bit. Eventually, when Mr Potter got hurt by a rock within a snowball, did Mrs Potter command them all to get in, after one-and-a-half hours. They started with stockings. Sirius was expecting very little, except he got more than James, the extra being from his brother and father, though he didn't like them- a little green notebook with the Black crest, and a tiny packet of sweets Regulus knew he disliked immensely. the rest, all from the Potters, were much nicer. He even got a little toy snake, which made him laugh a lot, unlike James at the time, who had just unwrapped a toy bean pod. The stockings were soon empty and Mrs Potter was clearing up all the wrapping paper from the floor. Then Mrs Potter got out som Christmas crackers, which were new to Sirius; his Christmases usually were a tense family dinner. The Potters forced him to go first. He pulled a silver one with James and it produced a huge bang. Sirius found himself with a a large flowery sun cap, and a colour changing bracelet, depending on his mood. He put it on. He pulled several crackers and soon had an assortment of hats, a sweets hamper and a gift for his mother, a 'perfume' meant to make you smell wonderful. Obviously, it didn't mention that it smelt like rotten egg, as the note was removed. As Sirius wondered how he were to send it, his solution appeared in front of him.

'Kreacher had come with Master Sirius' present and card from his mother.' Kreacher turned away.

'Kreacher!' He froze. Muttering he turned around and looked at Sirius with his bloodshot eyes.

'Yes, Master Sir...'

'Take this to mother. It is my Christmas gift for her.' Kreacher couldn't refuse a direct order. He snatched and disappeared not a second later. Sirius and the Potters laughed.

'Your mother will sure be pleased!' Henry wheezed through laughs. Sirius nodded and went on to his lunch. All they had had all day was a pie. Everyone marvelled at Mr and Mrs Potter's cooking as they ate. Sirius didn't want Lunch to end, but it did, and it wasn't bad as he rushed to the large Christmas tree.

'Presents!' Mr Potter exclaimed, strolling behind him.

Sirius and James were ripping theirs open. James first opened a new broom from his mother. Sirius, spotting a similar present for him, grabbed it and found his very first broomstick. He gazed at it with awe.

'You're not allowed them at a Hogwarts yet, but I didn't know what to get you.' She said. James and Sirius ran up to hug her. It wasn't until much later did Sirius realised it had been the first time he had been embraced, actually feeling loved. But before then, he had more presents to open. All the others he received were equally as good. He got some pyjamas that changed into whatever design he wanted if he asked it to, a huge book on muggle machines, a second sweets hamper, including a few muggle treats, and a bottle of what looked like butter beer. Suddenly felling thirsty, he opened it up and began drinking, missing James' smug expression. He spat it out immediately. James laughed. Sirius poured the mysterious liquid over him. He saw James hadn't opened his. He turned away with his own smug grin, that James saw. He cautiously reached for Sirius' present and opened it. It was a little box, saying 'James'. Nothing happened. He tapped the lid. He shakes it. Nothing happened. He eventually tried knocking again. After ten knocks, the box opened and all of a sudden, James found his head being hit by the little hammer in the box. James and Sirius made eye contact, and both bit back a laugh.

'So we tricked each other as well as all our fellow Gryffindors?' Sirius nodded, and they let out the laughs they were holding. Just as they were going to start dinner, Sirius remembered the only present he hadn't opened. He looked at the badly wrapped gift from his parents. He opened it, expecting trash. It was a book. Old, wrapped and crumpled. Sirius read the faded gold writing on it.

'The Black's journal of spells and potions.' Sirius flicked through. It was full of spells that one of Sirius's ancestors had invented or found useful. Knowing the Blacks, James was sure nothing in there could be good. However it wasn't that bad...

Both boys were soon dissolved in the book.

'When we are more experienced, that potion would be great for Snivellus!'

'That hex could be pretty cool to use!' Were occasionally muttered.

'To think my mum could actually give me something useful' Sirius exclaimed. James gave a shout at a sound from the table. It turned out to be Mrs Potter putting the food on the table. James gave another shout when he saw the beans. Mrs Potter smirked and told them,

'I want the plates clean, or you'll be in trouble' James groaned. Sirius laughed.

Soon basically everything was cleared, the turkey gone, the boiled vegetables eaten, sprouts reluctantly eaten, Yorkshire puddings devoured. All that was left was...

'Beans.'

'James, finish them' Mrs Potter commanded. Everybody laughed as he slowly lifted up the beans, nibbled on them, gagged, and ten spot Mrs Potter's glare and continue eating. After ten minutes, he finished one bean. Sirius motioned for all the Potters to go outside, grabbing his broom. James' eyes widened and he stuffed em in his mouth. He regretted it, and everyone saw James's silent scream. He finished them, before angrily getting his broom, and joking everyone in the garden. He then proceeded to thrash everyone in sone Quidditch practice, which thoroughly lighted his mood. The sky was darkening, and the moon had come out. Soon they couldn't see and all of them went inside and got changed into their night suits quickly.

'So you went for Gryffindor today' James muttered tiredly as Sirius lethargically stumbled out of the bathroom in his new pyjamas. Sirius didn't say anything, and soon everyone was asleep.

* * *

 **The extra chapter will be on Christmas in Grimmauld Place?**

 **Next Chapter will be back at Hogwarts, I'm tired of splitting up the chapter between everyone.**

 **Please Review!**


	10. Extra Chapter- A Black Christmas

**An extra mini chapter for you, due to me uploading late three times in a row.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. I own the plot. Credit to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Extra Mini Chapter- A Black Christmas

Regulus groggily got up as light flooded into his room. He smiled a little when he remembered it was Christmas Day. He quietly got changed into some slightly more fancy than usual black robes, with a white shirt. He smoothed his hair down, and headed downstairs. His father was already downstairs scoffing at something said in the daily prophet. Kreacher placed a plate for him on the table and gave him a low bow. Thanking him, he sat down and ate breakfast. Half way through, his mother came down, holding a mangled book.

'Is that Sirius' present?' His father asked, looking up from the paper.

'Yes. Have you sent yours?' His father nodded.

'Regulus and I both sent ours yesterday. I gave him a little notebook; Regulus gave him sweets. What are you going to give him?'

'I wouldn't have if Cassiopeia hadn't insisted...' She held out the scrapbook. Regulus eyed it jealously, knowing exactly what was inside.

'So you got one, being the oldest right? My older brother got one. Lucky.'

'Centuries of precious Black research, all going to the wrong person.' Mrs Black muttered sadly. Regulus became slightly uncomfortable at the silence and asked,

'Did Sirius send anything?' His father smirked.

'Yes...a very considerate gift...' He took an envelope and shook out the contents. A letter, and three coin-shaped things fell out. His father first read out the messy scrawl on the sheet.

'To my family,

Merry Christmas! How are you? I don't care. I bet you'll enjoy Christmas without your disgrace in the house. I'll be the same knowing my family is miles away. Hope you like the gifts, chose you're favourite. Their hand made from muggle art stuff, like clay and glitter, and a stamp set I got. :)

Sirius.'

Sirius' father put away the letter and hovered up the gifts, looking repulsed. 'He made us glittery red key rings. One with the Gryffindor crest on, one with a lion on, and the final, with a picture of the sword of Gryffindor on it. Regulus shifted away from them, while his father magically shoved the key rings in the envelope and sent it away. Mrs Black waved her wand, wrapping the present in paper, and called Kreacher. There was a bang, but nobody flinched.

'Kreacher, take this to Sirius' She commanded.

'Certainly, mistress.' With another bang he was gone. Mrs Black sat down and began to eat her breakfast. After a few bites, Kreacher returned. 'This is a gift to mistress Black, from Master Sirius' he croaked.

Mrs Black looked at it with suspicion, Sirius wasn't normally this nice. She stared at the tall black bottle with the crystal topper. She muttered,

'Go get my presents for Orion and Regulus will you, Kreacher...' with a nod, he left. she reached out and started pulling out the stopper, just as Kreacher apperated into the room. The bottle was dropped. Everyone watched with fear, anticipation, worry, as it fell to the floor in one tense second. It smashed onto the floor and it shattered into a million shards. Everyone gagged as the smell of rotten eggs diffused through the room, and attacked everyone's noses. Regulus abandoned his breakfast and dashed out the room before he could throw up. His mother and father were right behind him. His father magically locked the door, as they all coughed and choked at the rancid scent. There was a crack as Kreacher apperated into the corridor, looking extremely apprehensive.

'Mistress Black, Master Black and Master Regulus, Kreacher sincerely apologises for starting Mistress Black, and causing the bottle to fall. Kreacher is also sorry for delivering the present that caused such distress and impleasure. Kreacher shall go and slam his hands in-between the wall and door.'

'No need, no need' Mrs Black panted. 'Just try to get rid of that smell will you?'

'Certainly Mistress. Thank you mistress. Kreacher won't sleep until it is done. ' He bowed, covered his nose, and went away. Then, he was back. 'Mistress forgot these.' He gave them all another bow and disappeared, leaving some presents behind. Mrs Black picked them up, and they all strutted to the living room. She them handed each of the boys a present. They opened theirs. Mr Black got a new, black cloak, with silver lining. Regulus got a gold locket with the Black Crest engraved on it. It opened to reveal a picture of him, with his father on his right hand side, his mother on the other side. He put it on immediately, causing his mother beam at him happily.

'Kreacher!' Mr Black called.

'Yes, Master Black?' Kreacher asked immediately as he appeared.

'Have you done?'

'Yes sir, Kreacher aired out the room, and added in nice smells, so the odour should be gone.'

'Excellent. Now go get us our presents.'

A few moments after Kreacher had left he returned with three dark green sacks. They all began opening their presents.

An hour or so later, they were all done. Mrs Black had Horton some more jewellery, clothes, and a new ornate picture frame from her sister, who accidentally cracked one in the squabble after Sirius' prank at the party. Mr Black had gotten several more robes (his robes got ripped due to the prank too) as well as some new additions to his collection of dark artefacts. Regulus got several things he assumed he would needing for Hogwarts. He got a stack of potions ingredients, several books, a black wizards hat, and an interesting game set. It had a dice that will roll the number you desire, a board game that is a little more than bias when it comes to helping the players, and a wizards chest set with both sets siding with him, and will trick the opposition. Regulus smiled as he read about it. It seemed very cunning yet fun.

The rest of the day, was spent in a very normal way. They relaxed, except from when Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa and their parents came to visit for Christmas dinner by Kreacher. They pulled a few crackers, everyone groaning as a muggle game was a prize, and all stopped playing. It became dark outside, and the three girls were apperated back to their manor. The other Blacks went straight to bed, exhausted. Their Christmas were usually less grand, just the presents normally. Regulus however, liked the change. The perfume, his cousins, it made Christmas a little more fun for him. He hoped future Christmases would improve. It was quite nice, after all, Christmas is certainly magical.

* * *

 **This chapter, and the last have gotten me all excited for Christmas already!**

 **Well, If I do remember, I'll see you next Monday!**

 **Please Review!**


	11. New Term

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me if it is ok. It's stories about the Marauders from their Hogwarts years.**

 **I plan on uploading every Monday, however I may miss some, or upload it late as school is starting again, with twice as much homework.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. I own the plot. Credit to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 11- New Term

Steam rose out of the Hogwarts express as it began making its way towards Hogwarts. As expected James Potter and Sirius Black were chattering non stop about everything funny.

'It was HILARIOUS when Grandpa sat on the whoopee cushion. Even he thought it was funny! Muggle things aren't that bad!'

'But next time we could add a bit of magic to it, you know, make it smell...'

'Oh yeah, I bet Snivillus would like that! Know any smells?'

'No, but I stole a potion from home!' As Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew walked by, they do did what was expected, the former shaking his head, the latter, sniggering into his hand.

'They're so cool! I'd like to be friends with them, but I'm not up to their standards...' Remus smiled warmly.

'You are, Peter, you're a great friend. Don't worry about them not liking you, at least you're a Gryffindor!' Peter suddenly beamed and they made their way back to their compartment, just as James left his own. He scooted around the train until he found what, or rather who, he was looking for.

'Snivellus is in the forth cart, in the first left compartment'

'Didn't need to know that much detail. What the problem is now is that he is practically at the other end of the train!' James gave a smug grin, before reaching for his bag.

'Well, Dad wanted to wait to see if mischief affects my work, however since he doesn't, he gave me a family heirloom that'll allow us to rewrite mischief...' He dramatically pulled out the Cloak of Invisibility, the silvery material fluttering gracefully. Sirius immediately knew what it was.

'An Invisibility Cloak!?'

'Not just any invisibility cloak! Most wear out within a lifetime, but this has been passed down in my family for centuries! It's a perfect invisibility cloak!'

'Wicked!'

'Well, don't just sit there gasping at it! Snivellus needs some pranking!' The two went under the invisibility cloak, and made their way towards the forth carriage, thankfully the corridors were pretty empty. When they were outside Snape's compartment, James revealed the simple whoppee cushion, while Sirius pulled out a pungent potion. The whoppee cushion was filled with the potion, and a charm was placed on it to prevent it from coming out. Sirius then emerged from under the cloaca and banged on their compartment door. Mulciber slammed the door open, and stormed out, swiftly followed by Avery, Parkinson and Snape. Sirius heard the swish of a cloak in the 'empty' compartment. He then ran down the carriage. He held up his wand and used the 'nox' charm to remove all the lights. When the light was returned, Sirius had completely disappeared. The four Slytherins returned to their compartment with scowls on their faces and two Gryffindors watching them under an invisibility cloak. They held their breath as Snape sat on the whoppee cushion, hidden under a disillusion charm.

'Ppppppfffffffffffftttttttttttttt' Whatever potion was in the cushion caused the noise to sound very drawn out. James and Sirius both fell to the floor laughing silently. Snape turned a bright red.

'It wasn't me, I swear, I didn't...' He stopped abruptly as the indescribable smell filled the room and carriage. Snape and the rest of the compartment gagged and coughed. As the smell diffused outside, James, Sirius and the rest of the carriage joined in. It was like a mix of rotten eggs, many old socks and vomit. As James and Sirius tried to leave, the invisibility cloak slipped of, and the Slytherins in the compartment stumbled out.

'What the hell...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ARE YOU BEHIND THIS?' Parkinson yelled, pointing at the two. They both smirked, coughed, and ran away with the invisibility cloak.

'What a journey!' Sirius exclaimed as they walked into the Great Hall. They sat down, and stared straight at the Slytherin table. Several of the Slytherins were looking a little pale or ill, like they had been vouching and gagging at a horrible smell. Both boys felt a little guilty as they saw some Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors with similar, pale faces; There weren't only Slytherins in the carriage. This guilt was quickly forgotten as they saw the paler-than-the-rest faces of Mulciber, Avery, Parkinson and Snape. They were all glaring at the two, Snape hardest of them all. Peakes and Cootes then sat on their side.

'Everyone's talking about it, and they are all saying you caused that smell in the forth carriage. Is that true?' Sirius and James nodded, and Peakes and Coots started laughing loudly. Meanwhile, on sir other side, Lily Evans sat down. However she saw James next to her, pulled a face, and moved away from James, leaving D'Arcy Warsh besides James. James looked at Lily.

'What's up, Evans?'

'You tricked Severus in a really mean way. I can't stand people who are like you.' She walked away with her nose in the air. Sirius saw Snape was now looking at Lily with a slightly dazed look. He smirked and pointed him out to James, who immediately muttered something like 'poor her...'

'James! Sirius! Is that whoppee cushion prank true?'

'Of corse!'

'Cool! I once used a whoppee cushion on my dad, it was so funny!'

'Wait, the nice, clever and gentle Lupin, playing a prank on his father!'

'Why not? It is harmless and hilarious. Although adding a potion that caused everyone to choke...'

'Relax! We found out what it was, and it is actually a healing potion! But, there was a lot of it, which causes a terrible smell, but it is actually quite harmless. The smell is just unpleasant.' Remus looked reassured. James and Sirius looked at each other, surprised at this new side of Remus. They watched him chat to Peter for a bit, before they were dismissed, and they made their way towards their common room, accidentally, on purpose bumping into the first year Slytherin boys, who dared not to do anything more than snarl at them with the headmaster watching. When they reached there, all the boys went into their room and started chatting about each of their holidays. Sirius told everyone about the Black's party, Cootes share his story on how beat both his parents in flying practice and Quidditch practice, and Remus showed pictures from the Museum of Quidditch. (You actually went there?' Yelled James, Sirius, Peakes and Cootes). Peter listened quietly through their stories, before Remus coaxed him out of his shell and got him to talk. The other four boys rarely experienced this sort of kindness and silence fell, allowing Remus to coax out Peter easier, who told them the trouble the toy puffin had caused when it escaped from the shed into Remus's house, with the muggles in the house. They then all started talking about pranks, and not so surprisingly p, James and Sirius vagan talking much louder, and with more enthusiasm, yet both were weary, so didn't reveal anything unnecessary.

'What plans have you got for this term?' Peakes asked curiously.

'Se-c-ret' Sirius teased. The boys tried to get more out of them, bot failed.

'Be that way then!' Peaked cried, but with a smile on his face.

'Alright.' James replied, and he and the rest of the boys flopped on to their beds, and drifted into sleep.

Their first lesson was Charms, and they were revising levitating charms for a small test next lesson. The class began swishing and flicking their wands, and they soon found the lesson had ended. They made their way towards their next lesson, transfiguration. Remus had no idea how this lesson would affect him...forever. McGonagall had set them a homework over the holiday to revise everything they had already learned. The reason why was evident, like with Flitwick, they were going to have a test. They had to change toothpicks into needles, the shinier the better, change the shape of a round, rubber ball, and other little transfiguration. In the end, Sirius got the highest in class, James right behind him by one point. When McGonagall turned to speak to some Slytherins in the front row, Remus and Peter swivelled around to talk to the two.

'Well done! Highest and second highest in class!' Peter whispered excitedly.

'Yeah! We both beat Lupin!'

'Well, I can't be good at everything...'

'Woah! Don't look so glum! It's just a joke!'

'But it's true though...'

'Well what are friends for? Annoying each other to death, and competing with them in everything of corse!' Lupin looked bewildered.

'Friends...'

'Yes, Nitwick, friends! Now, want to leave class?' James and Sirius dashed outside, a rather confused Remus and Peter following. Surprisingly, they had gone to the library. As they entered, Peter gasped, and muttered something about homework being due tomorrow. Remus followed James and Sirius as they sat down at a table.

'Friends? What do you mean? I'm nothing like you! When did we become friends?' James looked at him in a weird way, but Sirius looked quite understanding.

'It's hard to understand friends when you feel left out, and different. I know. I won't ask you about anything but, yeah, you're cool. I think we both though we needed a friend like you, just to keep us in check, yet you are fun to be with.'

James looked even more confused.

'Don't worry James. It'll be hard for you to understand it.' He nodded, trying to piece it together in his mind. Remus smiled at Sirius.

'From when have we been friends? I'd like to know more about this thing. So far, my only friend is Peter, only as we were both left out.'

'Well, since you talked about the whoppee cushion. We like to see that sense of humor.'

'Great, and what was I to you before that?'

'A different kind of friend. In a more I-like-you-and-we-share-classes-and-a-dormitory-with-you friendship.'

'Like with Peakes, Cootes and Peter?'

That's more of a We-all-like-Quidditch friendship for Peakes and Cootes...'

'For God's sake, let me in on this!' James interrupted loudly.

'OUT!' The librarian screeched even louder, her angry face looking deranged, as she appeared from behind a shelf.

None of the boys hesitated in doing so.

The bell rung for the end of break and the three made their way towards their next lesson. Remus beamed. He never expected so many friends, let anyone anyone like James and Sirius. Sirius glanced back at Remus, and watched his face, which, despite having to hide a massive secret, was quite easy to read. Sirius could swear he saw his own feelings from when James first called him a friend. He smiled, and continued smiling until he walked right into the door, while James behind him, walked right into him. They both crashed onto the floor. Sirius was dragged up by two Ravenclaws, while James was pulled up by Remus, Lily Evans and D'Arcy Warsh. When he saw the two girls, a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks and Sirius smirked at him. A ghost called the class in, and everyone groaned as they saw Professor Binns sitting at the front (though few truly believed he would have a cover, being a ghost means you never get ill, or tired). The lesson stared, and a couple of Ravenclaws and Remus began taking notes. Sirius got a history of magic textbook from the shelf at the back, and James and himself began reading it. In the end, Remus also used the textbook, rather than following the teacher; the grusome moving pictures and detailed description made everything seem so much more exciting than Binns. After what felt like an eternity everyone was dismissed.

'That textbook was so useful! Better than Professor Binns plain notes!'

'Wow, we are helping Remus study. That's an achievement!' Remus noticed the use of his first name, and smiled.

'Well, I'm going to starch up with Peter?'

'Come on, you can do better than that!

'He's actually quite a nice friend, now I know what they are.' Sirius gave him another empathetic look, but James looked frustrated.

'Do you have to keep talking about how you didn't have friend, as that was then, and now you you, in fact you have had a friend for an entire term!' His face was rather flustered.

'What's up, James, it looks like you've seen a girl or something!' Sirius gave a loud laugh. Remus walked away to find Peter, while Sirius sat sniggering at Remus' comment.

'Look James it's Evans and Warsh!' He suddenly cried. James's flustered face shot up suddenly, and Sirius was sure a bone in him had been broken. James looked at the empty landscape before, looking at Sirius and shaking his head.

'Immature little thing!'

'If I'm that, what are you?' Janes opened his mouth, before closing it, like a goldfish. After a few minutes, the silence was too much for James, who began laughing loudly. Sirius joined in. Remus walked up to them.

'Right, what happened?'

'I'm being the immature little thing, with being a father. Both boys laughed harder at Remus' confused face. Sirius opened his mouth again but Remus glared at him.

'Sort, professor Lup...' With a swish of a cloak, he strutted away into the castle, soon followed by the others, as the smell soup drew them to the hall. Jame stopped abruptly.

'Is that..' he sniffed the air again. For a third time that day, his face went red.

'BEANS!' He cried.

Sirius burst into laughter.

* * *

 **This chapter was slightly rushed and so hasn't been checked for grammar mistakes. So, Sorry!**

 **Please Review!**


	12. Finding Friends

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me if it is ok. It's stories about the Marauders from their Hogwarts years.**

 **I plan on uploading every Monday, however I may miss some, or upload it late as school is starting again, with twice as much homework.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. I own the plot. Credit to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 12- Finding Friends

After several lessons and even more pranks, the last lesson of the week finished, with quite a bang, as the firecrackers exploded inside Nott's caldron, after James lit them while he was casually walking past. Everyone covered their ears as the loud bang was followed by a high-pitched cry, and red and gold streamers flew into the air and bounced off walls and into everyone's cauldrons. James, and Remus stopped laughing as they were told everyone was going to have to re-do the potion as the streamers made all their potions hiccough and sneeze, and a few burped. When they left the class, they briefly noted Sirius waiting for them before James started complaining.

'See Remus, even your 'safest firecrackers available' caused the potions to become ill. We could have just used the others.'

'James, there's a difference between making a potion ill, and making a person ill. The ones you suggested were very dangerous and could potentially harm others!'

'But all they would need is a trip to the hospital wing!'

'Oh hello, Professor Slughorn!' Sirius said loudly, as the other two had ignored him approaching. Both wondered if Slughorn had heard them, however it seemed he hadn't, he was absorbed by Sirius.

'So you'd be Sirius Black. You look a lot like your father. Excellent student. By the fact that you are not in any of my classes, I take it you are in the trainee teacher's class... Mr Barchi, I think it was?'

'Yeah...' Sirius muttered, while James and Remus watched, the former with an amused face as Slughorn rambled on, while the latter looked more sympathetic.

'Such a shame! Only 10 were chosen from the whole year, and one had to be you! The Backs were always pretty good to potions, and I've had all the Blacks that have come since I've joined, it really is a shame, it would have been nice to have a set...'

'Well, you may get Regulus...' Sirius muttered, but Slughorn continued over him

Of corse, Potions have always been considered a Slytherin subject, so naturally it would be expected a pure blood Slytherin family would be good at it, so I wonder how the first Gryffindor in the direct family for centuries would be at it eh?'

'Not that good at it to be honest professor...' Sirius said.

'Oh, surely you can't be that bad eh? I'm sure you are doing very well!'

'Professor' James said loudly, seeing Sirius was getting nowhere, 'We were all planning on seeing Professor Galloway, for Remus was ill yesterday, and may missed Astronomy, so we needed catchup work.' Sirius was pretty sure that it wouldn't work, However Slughorn gave a knowing and sympathetic look towards Remus.

'Of corse, should've known, sorry if the lesson was a little tiring' he said, shaking his head sadly, before dismissing the boys, who actually did need to see professor Galloway, who gave Remus catch up work. After that Remus went to the library, to do the homework, and to catch up with Peter. James and Sirius also went to the library, and dragged Remus with them, to a place away from Peter.

'So, we saw this little jinx in Sirius' book, and it's quite harmless, so we thought we may try it out on Pettigrew...' Remus stood up.

'Peter is my friend, so while a prank is fine on others, it's not right to do it on a friend...'

'Peter isn't really a friend...'

'Out!' The librarian yelled, as their voices began to rise. Remus, stormed off to the Gryffindor common room, and James and Sirius were both genuinely frightened, they had only seen him angry once on their first journey on the Hogwarts express.

'True the Slytherins have been horrible, but Peter and that Hufflepuff you hexed a few days ago, they hadn't done anything! Why would you try to jinx or hex them!'

'Well, err... ' James looked nervous. Lupin made to speak but Sirius spoke first.

'You know, Remus is right James, we should only take action if anyone annoys us.' Remus could swear the Sirius had a slight glint in his eyes, but dismissed it. Remus got out the extra work, and settled down, but his mind was distracted. Besides him, Sirius and James were reading about the troll extermination in a history of magic.

'Can't you be friends with Peter?'

'Well he isn't very fun, and not that brave either. He's likeable enough, just, being friends with him may hold us back a bit.'

'He was sorted into Gryffindor...'

'Only because he asked!' James retorted quickly. Remus seemed to be getting angry again.

'I'm not the most fun person around, yet you still consider me a friend!' Peter then appeared through the portrait, so Remus and James stopped whispering abruptly. Peter looked ecstatic.

'Sirius, guess what, you didn't just get top of the class, but top of the year, and you beat most of the second years, they got the same test. You were really close too James! Well done!'

'Thanks Pettigrew!' James and Sirius exclaimed together. All of a sudden, Peter looked tired, and drifted like a ghost, up the stairs. Lupin turned to the other two, James seemed to be relishing the praise, as usual, Sirius looked slightly confused, but pleased.

'Well, as you saw' Lupin started.

'Yeah, that was probably a message from McGonagall' James said, still beaming. Remus raised one eyebrow, and Sirius jumped.

'Sorry, you reminded me of mother, she always raises an eyebrow like that!' Seeing Sirius's start seemed to calm him down, and they ended the conversation there.

Remus spent the rest of the weekend challenging James and Sirius about their ideas on Peter. Well, it was mainly James, as Sirius gave in pretty quickly. When Monday arrived, both James and Remus were still having arguments whispered in potions, their only lesson without Peter. The next lesson was Flying. James and Remus arrived, Sirius and Peter already being there. The Professor then placed James next to Peter, and Sirius laughed as James groaned.

'Today, we stall be working on accelerating, decelerating, and abrupt stopping. So, can everyone mount their brooms?' Everybody did, though not all were positioned correctly.

'Hay, Pettigrew, you need to move forward a bit, to stop the tilting, and hold the broom with who hands roughly this far from you.' He showed Peter his positioning.

'T...thank you very much!' James smiled warmly at him.

'You're welcome Peter.' James suddenly looked surprised. 'Peter...' he repeated.

'But...You've never called me Peter...' Peter muttered confused.

'Actually he has sometimes, like right at the beginning of the year, when you questioned Peter about the hat stall.' Remus interjected.

'Well, that was due to me forgetting...' the rest of James' statement was drowned out by Sirius shouting,

'HOW IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BEARD DO YOU REMEMBER THAT?'

'SHUT UP AND FLY!' The teacher yelled even louder.

Their next lesson was history of magic. James, Sirius, Peakes and Cootes all sat in the second to last row, Remus and Peter just in front of them. James, Sirius and Peter were whispering.

'So, I'm really your friend?'

'Of corse! It'll be nice for us to help you catch up with lessons too!'

'Wow, I'm really friends with some really cool people! I couldn't even dream of it!'

'Who said dreams can't come true?'

'I said I didn't dream of it, Sirius'

'Oh. Yeah.'

Remus gave up with his notes, and joined in the conversation.

'Well, have you got any tricks planned?'

'Who do you think we are? We've got a big one next! We are going to make copies of the trophies in the trophy room, and break them, and then we shall hide the real ones under the invisibility cloak. Then, when he leaves to get a teacher, we shall reverse it. We've planned to do the same with his cleaning equipment. He shall go mad.' Remus looked at them sternly.

'And how are you going to hide all the trophies and both yourselves under that invisibility cloak?'

'Ermmm...' Was the only reply from Sirius, James said absolutely nothing. Remus shook his head.

'It's best to do the cleaning equipment, near his cupboard there are loads of big flowerpots you can hide behind, and most of the stuff in his cupboard should under the cloak.' So it was set and done, and the four boys waited until the next weekend as per Remus' request.

'Why does the school week have to get longer when we plan a prank!'

'It doesn't, .It just...'

'Oh, you know...'

'Shh! Filch is coming.' They looked with excitement from behind their red flower pot, as Filch stalked to his cupboard, continually muttering. He stopped abruptly at the sight of his 'broken' cleaning stuff. His eyes bulged with horror. He stood there for a full minute, staring at the horrific scene, before yelling,

'PEEVES!' So loud, the four boys winced, as Filch stumbled away, muttering about Peeves and Professor Dumbledore. James quickly removed the cloak covering the equipment, still in the cupboard, while Sirius and Remus removed all the broken copies, they then dashed back behind the flower pot. Filch came wheezing along, professor Dumbledore behind him.

'So... _Peeves_...has been damaging school cleaning supplies, and this requires me to see him expelled?'

'Not damage, completely and utterly destroy! And this isn't the first time Professor, he has done it countless times, I am at my limit professor!' They stopped by the door, Filch still facing the headmaster, his eyes burning with rage.

'See Professor, See what Peeves has...' He turned around slowly, and his mouth fell open. 'But...but...I saw it with my own eyes! Peeves destroyed them!' Dumbledore merely chuckled and smiled.

'Well, mistakes happen. It seemed everything is in order. Well, if that is all I shall return to my knitting.' He indicated to his pocket, in which two knitting pins and some red and pink wool was showing. Remus covered the mouth of James and Peter as they nearly burst into fits of laughter, he himself biting his lip to keep himself from giggling. Sirius was laughing silently. They watched Dumbledore, who was looking...at them. He winked, before slowly walking back. Filch resumed his mumbling, grabbing a bucket and mop, and slouching away. The four Gryffindors started to get up, when Mrs Norris slicked around the corner. The four stopped. The cat walked up to the storage cupboard, looked up and down it, before going to to the flowerpot, and glaring at the boys. She walked away quicker than normal, and the Gryffindors ran to the common arrived panting, and the flopped onto the couches by the fireplace. A fifth year looked at them, and muttered,

'I bet those are the boys said to prank everyone. So cute, the little first years trying to act cool and rebellious!' James scowled and casually fired a jinx at him, but it missed. The Gryffindor smiled and went to his dormitory.

'Dang! Just to ruin the mood!'

'Still, I don't think you should just throw out jinxes and hexes like that!' Remus said as loudly as he dared.

'Well, If they annoy me enough to make me loose my temper, one must face consequences!'

'Come on James, he just mocked us a bit, no need to go all mental' Sirius added, quite surprised at how angry James seemed. He did then suddenly calm down.

'Sorry, I'm too used to life with my parents. I forgot how bad people can get. That truly was nothing.' He looked apologetically at all three of his friends. Sirius grimaced and threw a pillow at him.

'Don't act like that! It doesn't seem right at all! Go back to the former James!' James nodded, and he grinned.

'How about we play a prank on somebody who actually deserves one? I think you family members may do for that!'

'Yeah! How about dad this time! We can pretend some muggle has written a love letter or something to him! And we put it in a muggle envelope, made of muggle paper, written in muggle pen! We could send it by muggle post, but that past-man thingy won't know where to go!' The three other boys were happy to see such an enthusiastic Sirius. Remus suddenly ran upstairs and returned with a muggle letter set.

'My mum prefers it when I write muggle letters to her, so I can lend some paper, a pen and an envelope.'

'Hey Sirius, how about we try to do one of those love letters like the ones we found a Grandpa's place! Sirius laughed, as he recalled the was of love letters Henry Potter received.

'Hang on! My mum gave me some pressed flowers! Let me get those!' Peter excitedly chirped. He ran up the stairs as Remus (He had the best handwriting) began to start the love letter. After around half an hour, they were done.

 _My dearest Orion!_

 _A flame burns deep within me, a never ending desire for your love._

 _Your dark eyes are full of mystery and magic, my heart pounds at the near sight of it._

 _The rose of love joins us together, the thorns making no impact on our innocent and wholesome love for one another._

 _I love you, my dear Orion,_

 _I love you..._

 _From, your lover xxx_

Sirius smiled as he thought of his father reading through the mail the following day.

* * *

 **I'm not too sure large flowers lines any corridors AHogwarts, but oh well...**

 **Tell me what you think!**


	13. School Continues

**Look at my previous chapters for all the disclaimers and stuff.**

 **Sorry, yesterday was boiling hot and I didn't feel well.**

 **still, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13- School Continues

A school owl tapped at the glass of the first year boys dormitory. Remus was the first to wake, and the owl hopped on his bed, revealing a familiar looking envelope with the black crest seal on it. He paled and quickly woke the others up, as it began to shake.

'Anyone know a silencing charm?' He whispered urgently. Peakes and Cootes sort of knew, and cast up the spell together. It wasn't complete and sound still went through, however it did muffle the deep yell a bit.

'WHO ARE YOU?

WHAT DO YOU WANT?

I DON'T CARE WHETHER THIS IS REAL OR A JOKE, JUST DON'T DO IT AGAIN OR I SHALL SEND A CURSE THE NEXT TIME!

THIS IS NOT WIZARDS LETTER. YOU COULD BE A BLOOD TRAITOR, MUDBLOOD' Most of the boys winced 'OR A MUGGLE. I, ON THE OTHER HAND, AM A NOBLE, PUREBLOOD BLACK.

KNOWING THIS, YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU.

I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU KNOW OUR ADDRESS, BUT SHOULD YOU EVER CONTACT ME OR ANY OF MY FAMILY AGAIN, YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED.

GOODBYE.'

The Howler fell to the floor, with the words 'To whom this owl belongs to. Give it immediately.' Sirius looked extremely grim.

'Thank goodness that it didn't arrive in the Great Hall' Peakes muttered, being the only one who could actually talk. The forbidden word for muggle born seemed to echo around the room. Sirius covered his face. He should've known it wouldn't be fun to prank his father. It hardly ever turns out amusing. The silencing charm was removed, and the boys got themselves ready, Sirius being positively glum. He was embarrassed, ashamed, angry at his family, They had to ruin all his fun, they had to destroy...

Sirius' chain of negative thoughts were quickly gone, as James Potter hit him on the head with a book. By the startled looks of the others in the room, James had done it to all of the boys.

'Oh Cheer up! Nobody else properly heard it, and anyway, what can we expect from a pureblood, Slytherin family! Take the funny side of it! Imagine Sirius's dad's face when he read the letter! Or him shouting for the Howler! I wonder what the rest of the family thought!' Sirius laughed, and showed everyone of picture of his haughty but still kind of handsome father. Everyone else started to laugh, and had big smiles as they entered the Gryffindor common room. Their smiles quickly faded as they were bombarded with questions.

'What was the noise coming from you dormitory?'

'Who was shouting?'

'What happened this morning?'The six boys looked at each other, glad they had planned it. With a completely straight face, James said,

'We accidentally let a pig loose, and it went mental.' Everybody bar the first year boys looked sceptical. 'Need more detail. It was a little pig, about the size os a kneazle, with brown spots on it's pink body...'

'Alright alright!' One of the third years shouted. The six first years gave each other another look, before heading down to breakfast. The day went quite normally, however the six boys were still bombarded by question. By lunch, all six decided to take refuge in the library, but that proved to be no different, other than the question being in whispers. Surprisingly, it was James who snapped first, as second year approached them. She was only half way through her question when James whipped out his wand, and shouted,

'Tarantallegra,' The strict librarian went over to glare at then, when she caught sight of the Gryffindor, dancing uncontrollably and knocking over her precious books. She took her wand out and performed the counter jinx, before forcing James and the other 5 first year boys out too, however James wouldn't escape a punishment- E left with a detention, a loss of 50 points for Gryffindor, and an angry Remus Lupin. Before Remus could open his mouth, James was already apologising,

'Sorry! I just snapped! It wasn't my fault. Now, can the lecture be completed?' He whiled, shocking all the boys. They were about to leave the corridor, when they bumped into two people.

'Snivellus. He growled at Snape. Snape merely smirked and said

'Potter'. Lily Evans glared at them both. The others thought they may walk past without James getting a second detention, however, as expected, it didn't happen. James fired two curses at Snape, who in turn, hexed him. They were both lying on the floor, James wining at the stinging sensation he was experiencing. Snape had boils forming all over him, and a blurry sensation in his mind. Then, most obviously, it had to be Professor Farley passing the corridor. James was not in a good mood at all as he stalked into the Gryffindor common room with two more detentions. Just as he sat down, he was hit on the head by Sirius. Instead of scowling, he smiled, and got up rubbing his head.

'Thanks, I needed someone to clear that up. As lunch ended, James was much happier. Not even Remus (who was constantly whispering to him about how bad it was just to randomly jinx people.) could stop him smiling, in a way, to be honest, creeped out nearly everyone. However, in the end, Remus managed to stop him smiling at dinner. It started off normally, until Remus offered him...

'Beans! No Way! They are disgusting, horrible, terrifying and everything in between! Good day to you!' And he walked out of the Great hall into the Gryffindor Common Room. Back in the Great Hall, Sirius was telling all his confused companions the many stories of James vs beans. When dinner ended, the Gryffindor first year boys went do their dormitory to find James lying down on his bed muttering about beans. The boys looked really confused, unsure of why he disliked beans so much, bar Sirius, who was used to his friend's frequent mutterings. He got into bed calmly, leaving the other four even more bewildered than ever.

The next day went smoothly, but James seemed to have turned it into a habit to jinx those he disliked, earning him another Detention, along with Sirius for being 'on the scene of the crime' (Needless to say, Professor Farley was involved). James's first Detention was later that day, and despite having to tend the Quidditch pitch, he kept up a constant chatter with Sirius, through their two way mirrors. Though the highlight of the detention was when it ended, as Filch caught a look of James' flushed but pleased face. Despite it happening every Detention since their first, it was still hilarious to see him go red and angry. James laughed his way back, the corridors were still light and most the portraits were awake, meaning it wasn't very late. The common room was bursting with life, and James nearly drowned in the swarm of people. He went to locate his friends, but someone else located him first.

'James, I heard you've been jinxing random students for no reason what so ever. Is that true.' James turned to face Lily Evans, D'Arcy Warsh and Mary Pritchard. He gave them a pleasant smile.

'No, I've been jinxing _and_ hexing students that annoy me.' The girls looked a little disgusted, and walked away. James was then pounded on the shoulder by Sirius.

'Mate! You're back early! I mean, we were talking constantly!'

'Well, all I needed to think of was me flying over the pitch, so at least it should look good is I'm going to be on it.' He then immediately turned to Remus. 'Don't start lecturing me- The girls have already given me a good talking. I won't jinx or hex people who annoy me.' Remus thought there was something hidden in the tone, but he didn't question it. He was right to assume that.

'I'll only hex them if they annoy me. Jinxes are too simple.' He murmured, only allowing Sirius and Peter to hear. They smirked and made their way to the dormitory.

In the three remaining detentions of the week, Sirius and James put their heads together, via the two way mirrors, to think of some new pranks to play. Sirius suggested bewitching the cauldrons so that they sang if you got anywhere near them, however that was truly beyond their abilities. James couldn't think of anything either, which was extremely surprising, since the two always seemed to be full of ideas. Remus was walking past Sirius as he talked into the mirror, giving Sirius the fright of his life.

'Bloody hell Remus, don't surprise me like that!' Remus ignored it and spoke to James instead.

'How about something Quidditch related, like changing the wires in the magical microphone to make everything sound funny?' He suggested. James and Sirius' eyes twinkled. The began planning straight away. H

Both boys tried to get their detentions over and done with as soon as possible, and a displeased Filch had to let them out of Detention much earlier than before, due to them finishing the jobs located quickly. James and Peter were waiting for them by the fireplace, nobody paying any attention to them. James crept up and chucked the invisibility cloak over them. The four made their way to the Quidditch pitch, and dashing up to the main stand. Remus immediately dismantled it, and changed the magical wires within the microphone. He was muttering what seemed to be a steady stream of instructions to himself, concentrations etched upon his face.

'Are you a mechanic or something?' Remus went a little red, before telling them his father liked to experiment with things from muggles and witches/wizards.

'Why?' James asked, curious yet innocent. Remus paused, however that was mainly due to the marching of footsteps down the pitch. The invisibility cloak was thrown hastily over the four as they sat in silence, waiting for two to leave the place. Remus was back on the microphone, and gave a little cheer when he finished.

The following day was the Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor match. The four friends ran down to the pitch excitedly, wearing their house colours, as they weren't just there for the prank. The teams entered to a mass of cheering, a Ravenclaw boy was yelling their names into the microphone, no different to how it normally should be.

'Hey Remus, what is the microphone going to do?' Remus smiled and said

'Wait and watch.' The flying teacher threw the Quaffle up, and Gryffindor nabbed it. They wove inn between the Hufflepuffs, however weren't paying attention the the beaters, who had sent both bludgers straight at two of the chasers. One of them lost possession of the Quaffle, and it was taken by the Hufflepuffs, who quickly got it to the other end of the pitch, however their aim was bad, and it ended up going straight to the goalkeeper, for an easy save. Everyone was now looking at the microphone. The boy's voice was progressively getting higher and squeakier with every word. The Ravenclaw looked at in horror. Professor Farley, who was sitting next to the boy, snatched the microphone from his hands , muttering,

'Stupid boy, just ignore it and get on with the commentary.' All the houses bar Slytherin took a breath in to stop them laughing. Farley' normal deep booming voice, now sounded like a timid little behind them, an unknown teacher whispered to both of them, every word picked up by the microphone.

'Stop fighting, you need to do the commentary, we'll deal with the microphone later.' The Quidditch pitch was ignored totally now, as the team half heartedly played, mainly focused on the argument. Sirius looked through his binoculars at the scene, and this time he couldn't stop himself laughing. Farley's face was a red as a tomato; Sirius could swear his face was going to explode. However, then everyone turned back to the pitch as the Ravenclaw by said into the microphone,

'Look, the seekers are in a tight match! And in the kerfuffle, I believe Gryffindor scored four times, while Hufflepuff, five. The seekers are evenly matched, both reaching out for the snitch, and GRYFFINDOR SEEKER CASSIE NOSTRAT HAS CAUGHT THE SNTCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS BY 190 POINTS TO SIXTY! All the Gryffindors cheered, and everyone made their way back to school talking excitedly. The four first year boys joined them.

'That was a match! Thank's for playing that prank Remus, it was hilarious!'

'Well, I'm not that serious..'

'Who ever said you were?' Sirius asked. Remus smiled. The other three boys shook their heads.

They enjoyed the rest of the weekend, however soon it was Monday and they were back into the school week, obviously full of pranks and surprises.

* * *

 **I don't have any idea what I was doing for this chapter, but still, I hope you liked it!**


	14. Sirius' Surprising Behaviour

**See previous chapters for all this stuff**

 **Some of this chapter is a bit different to normal- based on something I saw online somewhere- Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14- Sirius' Surprising behaviour

Remus returned panting his dormitory, where five boys were getting ready- Well four. Peter was still snoozing. 'Hey you four! I'm back! I has to go home- My dad's ill.' He quickly said. James looked at him, a questioning look, and asked,

'Again? I swear he was ill a month ago!'

'His illness came back. We...don't know what it is, but it returns now and then, and he needed both me and mum to look after him when it does.'

'And it involves you getting hurt? What sort of illness is it?' Remus could feel James's gaze lingering on the new task on his face and arm.

'We...think he may, err... have been cursed a few generations ago. Some curses can resurface in other descendants which may include my dad. This thing causes him to...well...loose control over his magic every few months, even monthly itself. Sometimes it lashed out, but with us, it is much rarer than anyone else.' Both James and Sirius agreed that whatever Remus just said, was made up on the spot. They, however, had no intention of pushing this issue, Remus was extremely pale and looked unhappy, and they trusted Remus, there must be a good reason for hiding the truth. However, while James put water over Peter to wake him up, Sirius thought over it, and formulated his own idea. They made their way over to the Great Hall, bumping into a group of first year Slytherins. It was definitely a most uncomfortable walk. James glared daggers at Snape, who returned the look. James muttered something then hung back from his group of Gryffindors. He then ran up to his dormitory and pulled a package from under his bed. In it were two toys. One was of a dragon (Norwegian Ridgeback) the other, a cat, both looking suspiciously innocent, like puffin Peter received for Christmas. He grabbed the black and white cat toy and headed to the owlrey.

His eagle owl jumped onto his shoulder. This sharp orange eyes were coloured like fire, but were friendly and warm. His soft brown feathers glistened in the morning son. James gave him a treat, but then went to one of the school owls. His owl looked upset, but James laughed slowly and said,

'Oh Emilos, I'm afraid your to good for this one- It's for Snivelly!' The owl relaxed and hooted happily.

'Here, thanks this to Snape, he's in the Great Hall.' He spat out Snape's name. The brown owl looked at him for a second, before taking of, and gliding outside. James raced down to breakfast, and began eating, shovelling food down his mouth, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

'What did you do?' Sirius asked inquisitively. James looked over at Peter and Remus, smiriking.

'Well, I forgot to give Snivellus a birthday gift, it was earlier in January, do I though't I'd give him one now. It's like anew version of Peter's Christmas gift from me.' Sirius, Remus and Peter all understood and their eyes darted to the top window, waiting for the owls to enter. Their wish was granted, as a mass of owls flew into the Hall, a mass of feathers and hoots, before dropping the many letters and parcels to their respective owners. The boys followed a tattered barn owl with light brown feathers, as it landed gracefully on Snape's table, with a little fluffy cat. Snape looked at the toy curiously, and the four Gryffindors took in a a sharp intake of breath, as Snape took his finger out, and prodded it. It then instantly changed into a toy lioness, who opened her mouth and began to sing in an high-pitched opera voice.

'THE BOLDEST AND THE BRAVEST!

WE ARE ALWAYS CHIVALROUS!

WE ARE CLEARLY THE BEST!

WE ARE GRYFFINDOR!

WE'RE WHAT YOU NEED IN A QUEST!

WE TAKE RISKS IN ANY TEST!

WE'RE WAY BETTER THAN THE REST!

WE ARE GRYFFINDOR!' The hall was suddenly super silent. They all stared at the lioness, who had now curled up, asleep. Professor Dumbledore than got up, and said,

'What an interesting performance! Although I must say, I don't think the house rivalry should be encouraged. All houses should be equal, as it was when the founding four founded the four houses after they founded Hogwarts itself.' He sat down and continued eating, smiling pleasantly at the teachers besides him. James glared at him.

'As if the old man doesn't have a preference for Gryffindor- I've heard several stories of him very clearly showing his Gryffindory ways. Lupin looked offended.

'Dumbledore isn't just an old man...'he started.

'How did he manage today that last bit?' Peter interrupted.

'What? The founding four founders the four houses after founding Hogwarts itself?' Sirius repeated quickly and precisely. His friends looked absolutely astonished.

'I had a boring childhood, had to improvise fun, so I ended up trying to learn to say those tongue twisting things in my free time. I got rather good at it.' The three still looked stunned.

'Oh, speaking of my family, are you family nice to you Remus- honestly?' His face was dead serious, even his twinkle in his eye was gone. The three were even more stunned.

'What...well..yes, of..of..course!' Remus spluttered. James grabbed Sirius and went into an abandoned corridor.

'What are you on about?' James asked him.

'You knew he was lying earlier. So, what does he do when he goes home in those nights? Why does he return covered in scars? I swear, if he's being abused...' James' mouth dropped open.

'My parents are mean, but they don't abuse me. That would be one step further than they are now...' James hit Sirius on the head with the only thing he had in his hands. A spoon. Well, it still seemed to work. His eyes were wide with horror, and the look was not missed by Remus or Peter.

"Sirius.' Remus began, his voice smooth, relaxing and enjoyable. 'I swear it's nothing like you probably think it is. I...can't tell you the actual reason, but I am not getting mistreated.' Sirius looked at Remus, certain he was telling the truth.

'Well, some can get mistreated without knowing it. He dashed off to the library.

' I have never seen Sirius act like that!' James tried to nearly shouted it.

'My guess is that that was his caring side in full action.' Remus actually whispered.

'Unfortunately, I believe he is going to make his own situation worse, instead of fixing yours- He doesn't know that he's abused by his parents! What happens if he finds out?' Remus and Peter both paled slightly.

'I mean, he's still a first year, so he has to see his family most holidays until he leaves in his last year, and some wizards and with he's still go to their parents after that. But if Sirius knows what his parents are doing to him. All those holidays will become nightmares!' Peter nodded and said quietly,

'We need to stop him.' James looked down at his feet.

'But...he needs to know the truth, right? Just, not in this way.' The other two boys seemed extremely concerned for James too, it was rare to see him act so downtrodden. The three walked through the corridor, silently, their footsteps echoing off the walls, keeping them from silence. When they reached the library, they found a much- more relaxed Sirius looking around. Remus's tapped him on the shoulder.

'You know, the muggles are kind of good at this stuff, so, I could order you a muggle book on it?' Despite Sirius looking so gloomy, it was easy to see the temporary twinkle of an eye when he talked of muggles.

That sounds great!- Well I don't need to continue searching now!' He strutted out of the library, his brown wavy hear bouncing behind him.'

Sirius seemed much happier after that, contrast to the other three, who were much more solemn. All of them were woken out of their thoughts by a second year sitting by them.

'What happened to you three? Did a prank go wrong? Well, you're still first years, so the pranks you play aren't really that advanced so calm down.' The second year boy turned back to his friend. James glared at him.

'Well, how about we do pull a grand prank?' Sirius suggested. James suddenly smiled.

'Yeah! How about one in the middle of class?' And so, the planning began.

'Now, that is way to hard Sirius, that potion is meant to be third year material!' James groaned.

'Oh come on! In transfiguration, we are already doing second year stuff! You can't deny, we are advanced for our age!'

'Transfiguration, Sirius, transfiguration. This is a potion we are on about!'

'Well, a lot of our pranks use magic way beyond us! Sirius retorted.

'Half the time the magic is done when we get them, or you've already learnt the spell from you uncle or my family! Others do the advanced stuff for us!'

'What about the colour changing spell? Glisseo?'

'You are the one who has mastered it. You know you are good at those spells as you had to learn those types of spells for your parents!'

'Well, let's try one of those!' James opened his mouth, but closed it again. Actually, if they were going to do something new, the 'household charms' book was the place to start. Sirius dived into his trunk and pulled out the book he got in his first detention. Remus and Peter looked at the book inquisitively.

'Oh, you don't know about it do you? Well in my first detention, we found this secret room on the seventh floor and I found this book and several other useful things inside it. We tried looking for it again, but we could not find it.' Sirius flicked through the book, occasionally stopping. He was nearing the end of the book, when all of a sudden he smiled.

'Perfect. A charm to make writing illegible. I think some of the Slytherins would like that for that long potions essay. And maybe we can use the amplifying charm so that we can all hear their response!'

'Cool! The only problem is, is that we don't have a long potion essay. And I'm sure Sluggy can't really give a good response. His reaction to the fireworks was no fun.'

'I mean Amorrow and Bergelmir from my potions class. We've got Mr Barchi, that short tempered teacher we met in the hallway the other day. That's why I wanted to use the amplifying charm, so you could hear it next door.'

'Great!' Remus added in. 'Our first potions lesson is tomorrow first thing. Do it then, I hate starting the week with potions.' James smirked.

'Never thought I'd hear Remus encouraging us to perform a prank.'

'Well, I'd never thought I could beat James in a transfiguration test.' Reminding James of the tragic events of Friday's transfiguration lesson, where his transfigured box still had the cylindrical shape of the tin can, despite it having to be a cuboid. As a result Remus had beaten him. James closed his eyes, as if the memory hurt him.

'Illegibilus.' Sirius muttered. James homework immediately became smudged and blotched. Sirius looked at it with horror. 'I didn't think it would work the first time!' His sentence was drowned out by James shouting,

'I SPENT AN HOUR ON THAT, IT'S DUE TOMORROW!' He grumbled as he picked up his parchment and started writing again.

The next day started with the pounding rain waking up all the boys. They grumbled their way out of bed, and Sirius and James made up with each other from yesterday over complaining about the rain.

'The rain is sooooo annoying!' James groaned.

'Oh my gosh, yes, it always makes Quidditch so much harder to play!' Sirius swiftly replied. It seemed to be less than 10 minutes later that the two were best friends again. Of course, another factor in this, was the upcoming prank. Most of their pranks were merely improvised, but planned ones always seemed to be better, and more exciting. Sirius made his way to potions 10 minutes early.

'Ah, Mr. Black! You're here early!' Mr Barchi greeted Sirius warmly. As much as Sirius liked to deny it, he was good at potions, but wasn't boastful, like the Slytherins in his class. He was definitely one of the professor's favourites, which he must preferred over being Slughorn's favourite. He had unpacked all of his things when the first students-The Ravenclaws unsurprisingly- entered. Everyone had entered, and Sirius then offered to collect the homework. He smirked at Peter as he whisked around, collecting everyone's long pieces of parchment, careful to keep the two Slytherin's pieces on the top. As he came back to his own table, Peter's parchment somehow fell of the table, not pushed off discretely by an excited Peter Pettigrew, and so Sirius had to bend down to pick them up. Only Peter heard Sirius saying,

'Illegibilus' twice. Sirius then walked up to the Professor's desk, smiling innocently, a little sparkle in his eye the only sign of the mischief he had been up too. He sat down quietly at his potion, smirking at Peter. The professor picked up the first piece of parchment-

'Viridi Bergelmir. Let's see what you...' he stopped abruptly as he turned the paper over.

Sirius and Peter watched with anticipation as Professor Barchi's face got redder and redder.

'Like a tomato' Sirius said to Peter.


	15. A Dramatic Day

**See earlier chapters for disclaimers ext.**

 **I'd like to thank lojosmom for pointing out that The London Eye didn't exist then. So, for this chapter, I did some research. (Now I really hope I haven't messed up, that would be even more embarrassing!)**

* * *

Chapter 15- A Dramatic Day

Sirius then accidentally on purpose dropped his quill, and bent down, his wand clutched in his hand.

'Sonorus' He whispered, poking his wand at Professor Barchi. He did the same to Bergelmir. Professor Barchi sharply turned the paper around. The Slytherin gasped.

'I don't write like that! It can't be mine! Someone must have tampered with it!' She spluttered. Both seemed unaware of how loud their voices were.

'UNACCEPTABLE! UNBELIEVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE!' He hissed loudly, causing everyone from both potions classes to burst into giggles. Even the the most sensible students had to cover their mouthed to hide back the laughs.

'Sir, I swear I didn't do it, I don't write like that and I never have, never will!' Bergelmir protested, her voice suddenly sounding proud like the Slytherin she was, though several can tell it was on the point of cracking. The professor continued, blatantly ignoring the girl in front of him.

'I SPEND AGES PLANNING LESSONS, PREPARING INGREDIENTS, MARKING YOUR WORK, MAKING SURE EVERYTHING IS READY FOR YOU, AND THEN YOU THINK IT IS OK TO GIVE ME THIS!' Covering his ears, Sirius regretted putting an amplifying charm on him. The class, and Sughorn's would have easily heard Professor Barchi's shouting. He would have only needed to put it or Bergelmir. Or so he thought.

'I TOLD YOU PROFESSOR, IT WASN'T ME! WHY WOULD I DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS, CONSIDERING THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVOURITE LESSONS!' Everyone was shocked. Bergelmir was normally the quietest of the Slytherins, and nobody had seen her loose her temper before. She kicked the professors table out of what seemed to be sheer frustration. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears.

'Ow...' she said in a very quiet voice. This sent most of the class into fits of giggles. The professor seemed a bit taken aback, but soon regained his previous manner.

'Right, it will be a double, no triple detention for you, considering you shouted at a teacher. Also, you have to redo your homework, except I want it as twice as long as this, and don't try big handwriting on me, or I shall really loose my temper.' He dismissed the girl, while Sirius quickly removed the amplifying charms on them, and then said,

'Turn to page 251. You will find the instructions for brewing a simple non-rusting potion. I would like you and your partner to brew this for me. It needs 24 hours in a cold space before use, so we shall test it tomorrow. Also, when I get to your price if homework, I shall call you up, and I'll go through it with you.' Sirius quickly opened his book and got to work, while Peter sat there, occasionally passing ingredients to Sirius when he asked for them. Next door, Slughorn was busy rambling on about their practical before the weekend, James hissing at Slughorn's praise of Snape, the only one who did the potion right. Sirius was nearly finished with the potion when Barchi called out Anuguis Amorrow's name. Peter nudged him, and he performed the amplifying spell on the two, similar to the beginning of the lesson.

All the students looked up as professor Barchi's face got redder and redder.

'Like an apple.' Peter whispered. Sirius turned to look at him.

'But apples can be green or yellow and other colours too!' He said, his voice slightly louder than normal.'

'Well, some tomatoes are other colours too!' Peter protested.

'Well, tomatoes are stereotypically seen as red!' Now, most of the class' attention was on the Gryffindor boys.

'It's the same with apples, typically seen as green.' Peter replied, his voice slightly more confident.

'But I stereotype apples as green. Several others do. However tomatoes are pretty much always seen as red! Righ...' Sirius stopped abruptly as he looked around at the class, watching his argument over tomatoes and apples. He blushed and instead muttered 'carry on.' Barchi looked at him for a bit, looking much more normal since he had cooled down. However all he needed to do was to look at the mess in front of him. He turned red once more, but neither of the two Gryffindors compared him to any fruit or vegetable of any kind.

Everyone left the potion room with a buzz, all talking of the loud conversations they either heard from next door, or some were lucky enough to witness. James was waiting outside the door with Remus, when Peter emerged, followed by Sirius, both unusually flushed.

'What's up with you two?' Remus asked in his normal, mild manner, yet he too was grinning.

'Yeah you're as red as a tomato!' James asked, and Sirius and Peter went slightly red.

'We argued over the colour of tomatoes and apples. In front of the whole class.' Both boys looked slightly embarrassed. The other two burst out laughing.

'Oh, Come on, calm down, that prank was epic! Did Bergelmir punch something? That little 'ow' was hilarious!' Remus smiled, and the two suddenly brightened up.

'Close, she kicked the table. She looked rather deranged.' Peter said through sniggered. Sirius then did an overly exaggerated imitation of the scene, pretending to kick the wall, before falling on the floor, wailing and crying 'ow' in an unbelievably high-pitched voice. Remus coughed and pointed to Slughorn's door, which was slowly opening.

'Ah, Sirius!' Was the first thing that Slughorn's said, emerging from his room. What happened in Professor Barchi's room? Oh no matter, I'm going to ask him now, especially since I'm certain an amplifying charm was used on him. It's impressive though, as it means one of the first years can use the charm eh?' He shuffled over to the second potion lab where an angry professor Barchi was cooling down. Remus gave a gasp, and pointed at his watch.

'We're going to be late! Thank goodness the Charms corridor is only on the first floor, not the sixth or something!' He grabbed three hands, one from each of his friends, and dragged them up the stairs, as if they were incapable of doing so themselves.

'You really don't need to drag me!' Sirius shouted

'We are late!' Remus replied. James sighed.

'We've passes all of our Gryffindor mates. They'll be later than us. We caused quite a bit of kerfuffle, Flitwick'll let us off.' The tree being dragged felt the dragged become less tense, and actually stop.

'You're right. Sorry.' He looked at them apologetically, and they walked to Charms. After an hour of learning the theory of locomotor Charms, and questions on the amplifying charms (James had to continually hit Sirius on the head for acting too smug and all knowing, and then giving away something) they went for break.

The lessons ended quickly and the four immediately went to the Gryffindor common room, due to an excited Remus and an ecstatic Peter. When they got there, they went straight to their dormitory, to find Peakes and Coots waiting there.

'Remus, your owl has been tapping at the window persistently, I think it would like to be let in.' They immediately resumed their talk, which was surprisingly not on Quidditch, but on Celestina Warbeck's new single 'False Charms'.

'You couldn't have let it in?' Remus asked.

'The letters open, so we may accidentally read it.' Remus only smiled at this, before opening the window. A chestnut coloured screech owl entered, her silky feathers tipped in white, golden eyes seemed to examine all of them. She hopped over to Remus, who stroked the two tufts at the top of her head, before sending her off, promising owl treats for her next time, as he had forgotten them. Peter on the other hand, picked up the letter and smiled. The Black and Potter looked at it curiously, before Remus provided an explanation.

'It's from Grey, or Grace rather. She bought this muggle single about a milkman that was super popular when it was released last year. She's put it on a magical tape so we can play it here!'

'It's perfect for a prank' James said at the same time Sirius asked,

'What's a milk man? A man who milks cows or something.' Sirius then witnessed the quite funny looking event of his three friends, as well Peakes and Cootes, face-palming.

'How ignorant can you be of the muggle world?' Someone asked. Sirius shrugged.

'The milkman is the man who delivers milk to your doorstep if you order it.' Remus said. There was another tap at the window, and Remus brightened, pretty certain of what it was. He swivelled around, revealing two owls knocking at the window. Remus was confused. Surely a magical tape didn't require two owls. The first one that hopped in he instantly recognised as the Glant's family owl-Grace's owl. He was an unusually large snowy owl, each of his soft, white feathers had grey flecks, while one odd reached by his beak was a dark brown. He petted the bird, while opening the package. The second owl hooted loudly and Remus spun around once more, however this time, everyone could hear his neck give a painful-sounding click. They all assumed that' what made him go visibly paler as he looked at the package the dusty brown owl was trying to get off.. He slowly removed it, and gave it to James, who opened it, who too turned a shade paler. Sirius was next to grab the book, but contrary to the previous reactions, Sirius looked a lot happier.

'Ah, the book on abuse has finally arrived! I had actually forgotten we had ordered it!' He then went down to the common room, presumably to read the book. Peter pointed at Remus' watch. It seemed little to no time had just passes since their last lessons, meaning Sirius had ample time to complete the book before curfew for the first years. Peakes and Coots very bewildered.

'James, the fact that your never troubled face is now troubled, means something is majorly wrong. Could we do anything to help?

'Yeah, just watch him. Bring him up if he gets upset angry, or something like that.' After checking where his classmates had gone, James shut the door, and looked at Remus.

'You actually ordered it!?' Remus nodded solemnly while James face-palmed again.

'He'd find out anyway...I can't believe he didn't know in the first place.'

He's staying with them over Easter. I don't know what he'll do...'

'James, you're being unreasonable. We'd have too wait until he's 17 and can live alone, or he'll end up saying there every holiday.'

'Well, he can live with us or something!' All three in the room knew that was unlikely. James had invited him over for Easter, yet he refused, and it was hard getting him to change his mind. James sighed and they waited for Sirius to come upstairs.

Roughly two hours later, the door was flung open, revealing a startled looking Sirius, a Peakes and a Cootes.

'James- I believe this book is implying that I'm abused by my parents. I really don't think it's...'

'Yes it is.' James, Remus and Peter said at the same time. 'And, the wizards who wrote it said they had met people like you, which is why they wrote it.'

'Wait, didn't you say it was a muggle book?' Peter asked. Remus couldn't hide his guilty look.

'Wait, you had this planned!?'

'Yeah, you had find out sometime, and since we didn't know when that'll be, its best to be in a place you feel comfortable, with your friends on standby.'

James however saw it as a negative thing.

'You knew he's going to his parents for the holidays, so how's he going to cope?'

'Well, I've survived 'till now, and I'll just cope like how I normally do- with pranks and now using some Gryffindor banners!' James couldn't not smile at that. Remus maintained his serious look.

'You know this'll become bigger in the future?' Sirius shrugged.

'It's not that point now so why worry? I'll worry at that time, not now.' It was weird seeing Sirius seeming the most carefree on this issue, yet all the boys were certain he was effected more than he was putting on. Sirius then sat on Remus's bed, surprised to find it felt hard. He stood up and picked up the tape labelled ' _Ernie, the Fastest Milkman in the West._ '

'So, how are we going to do this milkman thing?' He was relaxed, his eyes twinkling, a smile on his mouth that could only be genuine. He was met with 5 similar grins, and surprisingly, it was Peakes who spoke.

'I thought it would be nice to play it at dinner or something, like the lion. It's apparently a really catchy song, so any muggleborns, or half-bloods will most likely join in. It'll be funny if everyone joins in! Cootes then began humming what they all thought was the rhythm.

Once they had all gotten into bed, it was silent, all reflecting on the unusual day. The bit all about the abuse, planning the prank, Sirius' hair actually being messy from when he pulled at it, the actual prank...

Sirius then stood up and said

'It's still before curfew. What are we all doing in bed like first formers?'

'We are first formers' a sleepy voice replied. Sirius threw a pillow at the tired Remus, and it bounced off onto James, who responded in a similar way. It was ten minutes later that a full pillow fight broke out, ending in James running into the wall with a loud 'OWW!'

'Wow, you sounded like Bergim...' Remus' comment was muffled by a pillow. And as Remus threw one back, the pillow fight resumed.

* * *

 **' _Ernie the Fastest Milkman in the West_ ' is an addictive song. I listened to it once to see what it sounds like, but I replayed it so many times.**


	16. Muggles, Magic and Music

**See early chapters for the regular stuff!**

* * *

Chapter 16-Muggles, Magic and Music

Peter was the first to wake, and this alone signified that the day wasn't going to be a normal one. He was swiftly followed by a pale Remus, rubbing his eyes, yawning. Cootes was next, and threw a pillow to wake up a snoring Peakes besides him. Then, Sirius and James woke up within seconds of each other, before turning to face the other and giving the same, tired but excited, grin. Peter shuddered slightly, they were different, yet creepily similar, although Sirius nearly had a fit when he mentioned it.

'Don't! That is what Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa are like! And I'd rather not be Bellatrix or Narcissa, however one of us will have to be one of them!' The others were rather shocked at his outburst. Remus was the next one to speak.

'I don't think Peter meant it like that...' Sirius responded with a pillow, which missed Remus, but instead hit the magic player, and the 'milkman' song, as Sirius said it, began to play. There was a collective gasp of horror, as they remembered that it was a Tuesday, they had lessons to get to, food to eat, and pranks to be played. Everyone got ready in their top speed, before prancing down to the School hall, stuffing themselves with whatever they could get their hands on. They managed to get to Transfiguration on time.

They raced through the first two lessons trying to be attentive, but failing to hide the excitement that always came with planned pranks.

'And yet it still didn't stop you two from being the first to transfigure the the socks into little pillows!' Remus groaned as break started, and they strolled out of Professor Ackerley's room.

'Well you were the only one who knew the charm to detect hidden curses, and tell you what the curses are!'

'Yeah, but I still can't do them!'

After struggling through the rest of the day, it was finally dinner time. Peter bought the magic player out from his bag, while Remus prepared it. James then casually walked to the Gryffindor table, carefully placing the player on it, hidden under the cloak of Invisibility. His three mates behind him, catching a smirk from two other Gryffindor boys. Finally Sirius pressed play, and it began.

 _You could hear the hoof beats pound_

Everyone in the hall looked in random directions, not locating the source of the sound, and magical players were meant to play sound equally through the room it's in. The six first year boys looked around to see growing smiles on the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table (and a lack of them on the Slytherin side)

 _As they raced across the ground,_

 _And the clatter of the wheels,_

 _As they spun round and round,_

 _And he galloped into Market Street,_

 _His badge upon his chest,_

At this point several people were now singing, mainly muggle-borns and half bloods. Besides him, Peter saw Cootes sing out the words loudly, his older brother a few spaces away was too. On Sirius' side, D'Arcy was tapping her foot to the beat, while besides her, Lilly was quietly singing the words, grinning. Remus saw two Hufflepuffs begin to clap, and the rest of the Hufflepuffs began to join in. A Ravenclaw second year began singing loudly, her face flushed, but happy. James hit Sirius and Remus, both besides him, and pointed to the Slytherin table. Their reaction was much like Sirius' sorting. The younger years had their mouths hanging open, eyes popping. The older years, who had much more self control, had a mix of wrinkled up noses, disgusted looks, and from one or two, mischievous glints.

 _His name was Ernie,_

 _And he drove the fastest milkcart in the west!_

Sirius looked at his three cousins Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. Andromeda was chuckling a little, and Sirius saw Narcissa mouth 'Meda what are you doing?!' While Bellatrix refused to look at her. She looked instead, at a Slytherin first year at the end of the table, being told of by her older siblings for tapping to the music. She then caught Sirius eye, and glared at him, indicating her head towards the Ravenclaw table. There, a sixth year boy was looking annoyed, and he covered his ears, nad was sharing exasperated looks with a friend on the Slytherin table. Sirius turned to scowl at Bellatrix, who indicated to some students talking quite close to him. Her mad glint was even more prominent than with the Ravenclaw. Two Hufflepuffs and a Gryffindor third year were talking, looking angry.

'Stupid muggle song...'

'God, I underestimated how mad their music was...'

Sirius glared at them so hard that he was certain they could feel it. It should have been one of their greatest pranks.

'ERNIE!' James sang loudly to the lyrics. Sirius joined in.

'And he drove the fastest milkart in the West!'

Peter pointed at the staff table, which provided a rather funny display. Professor Ackerley, and some other teachers they didn't know, were mouthing the lyrics. Professor Barchi seemed to be singing along, clapping with the students. The funniest however was professor Dumbledore, who was conducting the the peice. Besides him, Professor Slughorn's already shocked face seemed to become terrified, as Professor Dumbledore began singing, a twinkle In his eye. Slughorn looked at Farley besides him, who looked furious. He had gone a deep shade of crimson, his hands curled up into fists. Yet he could do nothing, and Remus laughed. It was definitely very amusing.

' _They won't forget Ernie (Ernie)_

 _And he drove the fastest milkcart in the WEST!'_ Everyone singing shouted the final word, and them broke into chatter, while James grabbed the player and stuffed it in his bag. Dumbledore stood up, similar to the previous day, however he was smiling pleasantly.

'Ah, the magic of music! A very enjoyable piece. An improvement to the interesting performance yesterday! However it is late now, and many of us have not finished our meal, therefore, I shall ask the organiser to kindly refrain from putting on such performances in the future. Thank you.' He sat down, and looked around at the hall, his gaze seemed to linger on four first year boys sitting on the Gryffindor table. Remus, Sirius and James noticed and shared a look before going back to their food.

The 6 boys were in their dormitory, half bursting with excitement, the other half a little more solemn after a particular look from Dumbledore that they knew they weren't the only ones to notice. Peter, looked a the three, concerned.

'What's up? That prank was like, the best yet! Like, most the school was singing, and Dumbledore was just priceless!

'Didn't you see? Dumbledore knew it was us, and so does Mulciber, Snape and them lot...' James said, scorn in his voice as he talked of the Slytherins.

'We're in trouble...' Sirius muttered. 'Farley will know too, and that can't be nice.' Everyone sighed, and then probably due to habit, James hit Sirius on the head. The resulting pillow fight was louder than the last, and D'Arcy Warsh barged into the room.

'You lot need to quiet down, some of us are discussing important stuff?' A pink tinge noticeably appeared on some faces, the most prominent being Sirius, James began to say something when Lily Evans then poked her head around, and added with a little smirk,

'Like boys.' Anyone's who's face wasn't red, was now, as the two girls left, giggling. The six got into bed and fell asleep to Sirius' soft humming, in the tune of a muggle song that everyone in Hogwarts now knew.

The next day however was not so great. Professor Farley, the strict and bias Slytherin teacher, called the four to his office during Lunch. The only ones who tried to look calm was Remus or Sirius (or maybe it was just Sirius' naturally good-looking face didn't show his nervousness). Peter however was trembling, rather like a mouse facing a cat. The Professor was surprisingly not wearing his regular black robes, but instead he was wearing dark green ones. He smiled menacingly at them.

'I have one eye-witness account of you receiving a magical player in the owlrey. Several students also saw you acting suspiciously, as if handing something amongst each other, and setting something up on your table. It is believed you were the reason behind the mayhem of yesterday's dinner. How do you plead?' Sirius whipped his head around to look at James, whom he was certain, had snapped. Sure enough, James was glaring at the teacher and said loudly,

'Guilty!' Professor Farley smiled.

'James, did you seriously have to yell it, so that he got to take more points off us?' Remus groaned as they finally left the professor's dark, cold room, with a detention each, except Sirius who had two, and 30 points off Gryffindor.

'Sorry, he just makes me so frustrated! Especially since half of his dirty looks are directed to Sirius! I wanted to get his attention off Sirius, or Farley would have given him another detention for staring or breathing or something.' They then all began a discussion on Farley's attitude to Sirius, when James suddenly stopped.

'Hey, Sirius, how come you haven't said anything? And where are you taking us?'

'To be honest, his treatment's no different from the rest. Being a Professor doesn't require you to hide it. Besides, I'm used to it. Also, we're going to McGonagall's office.'

'Of course, she'll cancel the detention.'

Sirius came out of McGonagall's office grinning.

'She cancelled it?'

'Better, she's going to have a 'word' with him later on. I'm going to go see it!'James looked excited, Remus sighed, while Peter had a confused expression.

'That will be hilarious! I have to see it!

'Seriously Sirius, we've already had quite a bit of fun this week, but seriously, eavesdropping? I know we've done lots of rebellious things, however, this week's been enough.'

'It sounds fun, however I'm too tired to see anything.,' So, Remus and Peter parted with James and Sirius. They went straight to bed, or at least attempted to.

'Wait, do the two even know where they'll be, or when the 'word' will be?'

'They'll find it out' Remus muttered tiredly, before being swarmed by a few first year girls and second years.

'I bet it was you, did you put it on, with Potter and Black?'

'Yeah, we thought the Slytherins might like it!' Remus murmured, a hint of joy in his tired voice. The two somehow managed their way to the dormitory.

James and Sirius scurried around a corner and hid in a secret corridor, peeping out from behind the tapestry in front of it. Sirius whispered 'They should meet in the old transfiguration class opposite us in like two minutes.'

'How do you know that?' James said loudly, completely forgetting their situation.

'McGonagall gave me the note to give to Farley!' He pulled a little piece of parchment from his pocket. James face palmed.

'Well, Farley won't be coming as he's not got the note!' James hit Sirius on the head.

'Well, your the one shouting when we know they are professors about!' Sirius hit James on the head.

'And I'd say you were both rather silly for both those things, and acting as if a transfiguration teacher wouldn't know of secret passages on the transfiguration floor.' McGonagall stepped into the corridor and looked at them.

'It is not past curfew, and this corridor isn't out of bounds, however as you both have revealed that your intentions are of listening to a private conversation, I'm going to take 10 points away from both of you. Please return to your dormitories.'

'That failed.' Sirius said as soon as McGonagall was out of earshot.

'Really? I didn't notice.' The strolled into the common room, and the first person Sirius saw was the boy complaining about muggles earlier. He scowled and James noticed. 'What's up?'

'That boy, he was acting rather like the Slytherins this morning.' Before Sirius could say any more James shouted,

'Oi, you, sixth year with the ridiculous hair!' The boy turned around, glaring at them.

'What can you say, you midget firstie? I hear you were the one who did the stupid song thing earlier.

'Yeah! And you were complaining weren't you? What made you side with the Slytherins?'

'Muggles are overrated. Always said to be helpless little magicless beings. Of course what a poor muggle that Jones boy was when she called of his wedding to my sister, after finding out she's a witch. Oh and who could hate that sad little muggle, who cheated on Johas Pentorknickel, Kares' brother? They are pathetic.'

'Gregory, you should stop...' the sentence wasn't continued had James fired a tongue tying hex at the boy. He laughed to their room, and after getting ready, they had drifted from sleep without a single word.

* * *

 **That was very fun to right, but I'm running out of ideas, I need to do some serious thinking, and try not to get distracted by my upcoming piano exam on Friday. The last day of term. Great!**


	17. The Mini Motorbike

**It's ten to midnight where I am- I'm just in time! It's the holidays to who cares? (Although I'm normally still awake now on school days. Meh.)**

 **See early chapters for disclaimers.**

* * *

Chapter 17-The Mini Motorbike

Sirius dashed to the owlrey the moment he got up, leaving the rest of the dormitory extremely confused. When Sirius got there, he grinned as he saw his majestic owl swoop in, dropping a package at his feet. He chucked a owl treat to her, before grabbing the package and sprinting back to his dormitory, slamming the door open and stood triumphantly at the entrance.

'What was that about?' James said, laughing.

'And what's in the package?' Peter added. Sirius sat on his bed, before opening the package with a flourish. Out fell a magazine entitled 'Muggle Mechanics Mag!'

'Remember the leaflet for the magical player? Well there was an advert for this mad, and some my last one went out of... COOL!' He abruptly ended the sentence, as a little packet fell out the magazine, and grew quite a bit.

'A build-your-own Mini Muggle Motorbike! Instructions in the mag!' He was then as silent as as mouse, as he began to read it.

'Anyone would think you prefer muggle mechanics over pranks!'

'I do!' Sirius muttered, loud enough for James to hear.

James fell down.

Sirius looked up to 4 astonished looks.

'What? I was just answering the question! He turned the book around, pointing to the question 'Do you think muggles are interesting?'

Everyone (Except James, who was still panting on the floor) face palmed.

Despite James learning what actually happened, he still seemed slightly pale as he ate his breakfast.

'Cheer up James!' Peter whined.

'Sirius! Use that charm of yours!'

'O.K. _Locomotor_!' He pointed his wand at his newly-made mini motorcycle, which then quickly drove forwards, and pushed a plate off the table.

'Hey!' Mary Stimpson, a small first-year girl, cried indignantly. James and Sirius and Peter were laughing, while Remus muttered,

'That's not what I meant but it worked...'

The rest of the Saturday consisted of Sirius driving the motorbike around, crashing into things, being followed by James, Peter and Remus. Filch had a hard day.

* * *

Sirius and James were in a very good mood the following day, more than usual. Remus was extremely confused, seeing no way of then having time to plot anything, considering Sirius had spent the whole of yesterday entranced by a toy motorbike. Well, it was James and Sirius they were talking about. They left breakfast early, holding a mini motorbike, a parchment scroll, and a bag, which seemed to be holding an invisibility cloak.

'What are you two up to?' They smirked, and pulled open the scroll. On it, was a list of names, of what seemed like no-one in the school, and a long list of spells.

'The familiars of people we don't like. We find them, and use a spell on them. It'll be interesting.'

'Do you even know all of the spells on there?'

'Well...no, but we when we went to the owlry yesterday, James found a package from his uncle. It has the potions equivalent, you know, like silencing potions and choking potions.' They set off without another word, as Mrs Norris entered the hall. Remus and Peter swivelled around, but the two trouble-makers were nowhere to he seen, though they were sure they were the reason why Mrs Norris suddenly began dancing and coughing around the hall.

Remus eventually found James and Sirius near lunch time, following the contagious laugh to...just outside a girl's bathroom?

'Jirius? I mean Sames! No, James and Sirius? What are you doing basically in a girls bathroom? What...?'

'Woah, Remus calm down! This is Myrtle's bathroom. Nobody comes in here!'

'When did you find that out?'

'She just told us! She also knows where we may find Prune Catsby's cat! Apparently, it was his mother's fault that Myrtle's dead!'

'Erm...O.K.?' Before the two could process it, James and Sirius were off.

It was near the end of the list, when James and Sirius got a bit careless. In attempt to to place a growth charm on a Slytherin's owl, they had put the cloak away. Of course, as soon Sirius said the charm, Filch stalked in, and raised a finger at them.

'And what do you think you're doing? What does that spell do?'

'It's a basic first year charm! Are you a squib or something?' Sirius glared at James, while Filch lost it.

'What? How DARE you? For all you know, I could have missed the spell being too horrified of you doing something to someone's poor owl! I'll add another two detentions to the one you'll get for trying to harm an owl!'

'Like hell.' James said, ripping the slip Filch was writing, and the two ran down the corridor, laughing.

'We are not going to get away with this!' Sirius yelled, his glistening hair flying behind him.

'I don't care!' James yelled back, though his hair was too short to be flying, and was rather sticking in every direction possible.

They were then grabbed, and abruptly stopped. They turned around to see all the Slytherin first year boys.

'Why did you stop us?' James moaned, as Sirius scorgified their hands.

'Could you do that to mine?' Parkinson asked, rubbing his hand that had grabbed Sirius. 'Never mind' he said quickly as he got 7 disgusted and confused looks.

'Well, mine, Prewell and Rastaban's cats were all acting unusual or were silent, or were...pink...so we wanted to check our owls were alright. And you two running away from the owlry seemed all too suspicious, so we nabbed you.' Fei Chalnark's voice was soft and quiet, yet the bitter behind it was poisoning. Nobody said anything for a while, and James began tapping his foot; James hated silence, especially tense ones. A wheezing joined James's tapping.

'There you are! Triple detention for you two!'

'Filch! Do'ya have something to clean our hands in?' Prewell asked. Filch looked around and then handed them the bucket he was holding. Prewell looked sick, before heading back to the dormitory with Nott, who had grabbed James, with a second 'never mind'.

'So, what's your Detention count now?' Remus groaned as Sirius informed them of the happenings in and near the owlrey.

'More than we've had days at Hogwarts!' James replied enthusiastically. Remus face palmed. Then, the annoying Gryffindor kid from before spoke.

'Aww, poor, little, ill Lupin trying to fit in with big bad Black and Potter, but isn't naughty...'

'Colloshoo!' James shouted before he could finish. As nothing visibly happened, the boy laughed.

'Ha! You're useless.'

'Well, how 'bout you come here and fight me!' James shouted. His friends sniggered, wondering why nobody seemed to know what the hex was. The boy tried to move, everyone looking at them expectantly. He didn't move.

'Aww, is poor little big bad boy too scared to fight the ickle firstie? ' Sirius yelled down the stairs, as the four of them ran to their dormitory.

The next day was a regular day, with potions first. Or they thought. The red letter that Sirius hadn't seen for a while flashed out. It seemed Dumbledore had written to his parents to stop them sending howlers; What Sirius had done must have been worse than ever this term. However, his owl landed facing James. It opened, revealing the ugly image of Sirius' mother.

'HOW DARE YOU POTTER? HOW DARE YOU! THE MOMENT ALBEROIX AVERY'S OWL LANDED ON OUR TABLE, A BANNER WITH YOUR FACE ON IT APPEARED, AND THE OWL BEGAN SINGING 'JAMES POTTER IS THE BEST'! THE POOR OWL IS CURRENTLY RECOVERING FROM EXTREME TRAUMA AND MAGICAL OVERDOSE! HOW COULD YOU! I HAVE ALSO HEAR YOUR'RE THE ONE WHO MANIPULATED POOR SIRIUS TO GO COMPLETELY AGAINST US! A SHAME UPON PURE BLOODS, LIKE YOUR PETTY ANCESTORS. I SHALL NEVER FORGIVE YOU.'

With that, the hideous image disappeared, leaving Potter with the ashy remains of the flaming howler.

'Exciting.' James said. He carried on as if nothing though he was slightly flushed. Sirius however was laughing jovially, remembering several funny moments.

'Did your mum put you on the same level as Avery's owl?' Remus asked. Sirius laughed harder.

'Yes. She has this weird thing for wizarding animals. How do you think my father tolerates mother? He knows she has a weakness for expensive jewellery and robes, as well as wizarding pets. Father always gets her a magical pet for her birthday, she gets to make several statements about her pure-blood-ness to her pure-blood...friends? I don't know. Anyway, that's her nice to our father for the next six months. Of course, as her birthday's in June, it means Christmas comes around about then, where he manipulates her, as you 'manipulated' me, James, with clothes and stuff. Always works.' Everyone who heard was laughing, and it made potions a lot more tolerable.

 _*Skip to the end of the prank-filled week*_

As the week drew to a close, the Easter Holiday excitement began, despite there still being two more weeks until then. Surprisingly, the one who seemed the most excited out of the first years was Sirius. It'll be the first time he'd be staying at his parents after locking him, and all bar three guests from a party. James was rather nervous, knowing this, and concerned at Sirius' behaviour. In fact, all that had any idea of what his parents were like, were all interested in why Sirius seemed so excited for meeting them once more. James, Remus and Peter were the first to find out, once Lupin had recovered from an illness unknown to the other three.

'I have, like, 20 or so pranks planned up for those two weeks, and I can't wait for it! I've only done one prank on them, normally I just rebel against their ideas. I will be sooo fun!'

'But remember the love letter prank to your father? How he responded to that would've gotten us in serious trouble if it were heard by anyone who didn't know what we did. It was reckless with even just Peakes and Coots, who did know as well!,'

'But the thing is, there will only be mother, father and my git of a brother Regulus. Oh I just can't _wait_ for him to come to Hogwarts next year.'

'Oh, my cousin Grace will be joint next year!' Remus exclaimed, glad they could divert the topic before they could go any deeper.

'Why the name Grace? It's very...muggley...for her, aren't both her parents magical?' Peter asked.

'Yes, but uncle was rather like father when he were younger, rather proud, against werwolves and half-breeds being considered wizards and all that. They didn't really like muggles. But, then uncle met my mother, Hope Lupin, and had a complete change of heart, learning that, muggles weren't so bad at all. He said that, well, she changed him, and enlightened him on the truth about muggles, so if he had a son, he'll be called Luke. However, Grace was born, so Mum suggested 'Grace' and he took it.' Remus had a pink tinge on his cheeks, which they assumed was from his father and uncle's previous selves. However, for Remus it was much deeper. Their previous selves were the reason he was a werwolf. It hurt to remember. He went strait to their dorm, leaving the others completely baffled, by the warm heat, of the dancing, golden flames.

* * *

Remus was the earliest up, and he knew why. He quickly scribbled his father a letter, and sent it off, well before everyone else. Or he thought. The perfect, chocolate-coloured waves of Sirius' hair appeared over his shoulder, quickly followed by the rest of Sirius' handsome face, which now rested on his shoulder.

'H..how is you hair perfect after approximately seven and a half hours of sleep?' Was the first thing he got out. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

'You think I know? Anyway, what were you doing?'

'Sending a letter, telling father that I'll have to stay at Hogwarts over the Easter holiday. Why're you up so early?

'I wake pretty easily. I heard you accidentally kick your bed. So, I got up to investigate. Why are you up so early just to send a letter?'

'Well, I just woke up early. Laid in bed for a bit, but I till couldn't sleep, so I thought I might have just go to send the letter.'

'Well, be quieter next time. I'm off to bed...or not. 'Sirius added as James jumped the last four stairs, while Peter gasped behind him, before tripping.'

'TO BREAKFAST!' James yelled, his hair, like Sirius, looked completely normal, however this time it was as it couldn't get any messier than the normal. Behind his back, Sirius and Remus exchanged exasperated looks, and James put his arms around them, and dragged them towards the exit.

* * *

 **I don't think student leave for Easter at Hogwarts, but oh well. Maybe the older students just stay for Revision? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	18. The Easter Holidays

**(See early chapters for disclaimers)**

 **Finally, a not last minute chapter. Hope everyone is enjoying their holidays!**

* * *

Chapter 18- The Easter Holidays

After a restless week, the weekend before the holidays arrived. The first and second years were full to the brim with excitement, the other years were a little more subdued, not only did they have to stay at Hogwarts for the holiday, but it marks the start of the exam period. It was so for the two younger years, but they weren't as challenging. James and Sirius, who always seemed excited no matter what time, fell into the former category, which couldn't really be too good. Especially since Remus seemed to have no effect on them; Peter had always egged them on so there was nobody to stop them. Their last weekend was spent wrecking havoc, giving the older years something to laugh about. Filch's shouting mingled with the crashing of armour, as they read the corridors, knocking everything over. They were even more daring on Sunday, they ran into the forbidden forest for the first time during dinner, their laughing merging with Filch and Hagrid's commands and yelling. They had planned on pretending to be attacked by a werewolf, however Remus stopped them almost immediately. James let it go, but Sirius was initially curious why Remus remained in his pale state for the rest of the Saturday evening, and didn't write another word down for his homework due after the holidays. Of course, the only thing on Sirius' mind that Sunday was to enjoy it. And enjoyment equals mischief.

The sun rose early the following day, flooding the school with light. The Gryffindor first year boys groggily got up, though Peter immediately flopped in bed once Remus pulled him up.

'You are going Peter, you have to get up, or you'll be going in you pyjamas. ' As he spoke, the other first years were almost ready, doing final checks or tidying up a few items. In the end, Peter had to run from the dormitory, giving Remus a quick wave, skipping breakfast and heading straight for the Hogwarts Express. It was rather empty, and Peter joined Sirius and James. It was a fun journey, reviewing pranks, and sneaking out to another Snape, James' highlight. Peter's highlight of the journey though, is when the trolley came around. Sirius and James produced more galleons that Peter had ever seen, and he got a good lot of sweets too. Towards the end of the journey, Sirius finally became nervous about seeing his parents, and quietened down. It stayed this way until they reached Platform Nine and Three Quarters. They first saw Mr and Mrs Potter, who were talking to Peter's timid mother. When they saw the three in the window, they indicated to the wall nearest to the entrance of the platform. Their was a squabble of more 'Slytherin' parents, though one couple stood out the James and Sirius. Even Peter could tell from the many howlers Sirius used to receive, that the extremely ugly woman and moderately handsome man next to the pug-faced little boy, where Sirius's parents. They spotted Sirius and smirked unpleasantly at him.

'Oh dear.' Sirius said, as if this wasn't expected.

James Potter kept on throwing concerned looks back at Kings Cross, despite them being miles from the place.

'James, seriously, Sirius'll be O.K. He's tough, and will get through it. And you know, if they do hurt Sirius badly, They'll face my wrath.' James looked up at his mother, smirking. This was her mother-ness in full power, and to be on the receiving end of that, couldn't be good. He stopped glancing back, and instead, waited in anticipation for the upcoming holidays. After a long car journey, they had finally arrived at Godric's Hollow, and James ran inside straight away, mumbling a hello to his grandfather, waiting by the door, before grabbing his broom, and running outside like he had never seen the outdoors before. He raced across the garden, the cool, crisp air air ruffling his hair. His clothes flapping in the wind. He grinned madly, enjoying the smooth ride, compared to the schools...you could call them broomsticks... He had last flown on the broom at Christmas, with Sirius. He suddenly stopped flying with a pang of guilt. He remembered how Sirius had no decent family, and loved James' caring relatives. He remembered Remus, who couldn't see his parents this Easter, while all his mates did. He remembered Peter, who only had his mother, nobody else. He ran into the house, and hugged everybody there, in turn. The first year apologised to them, who were truly bewildered, mainly as James chose to stop flying himself, with nit a bit of coaching. James then ran upstairs and wrote a letter to each of his friends. He watched as his little owl flew off, tilting as the three scrolls on his leg pulled him down. His moth called him down for dinner, which was thankfully, bean-free.

James had no idea how he survived without Sirius before Hogwarts. He was bored to death, as he had been stopped from playing Quidditch (with himself. It was most terribly boring.) as his father had to do the maintenance spells for the garden. It only took around ten minutes, but only a few minutes in, James could swear there was literally nothing to do, He waited impatiently, had a conversation with his money box lion, and practiced his Kreacher impressions. Eventually, he was clear to go to the garden. Yet flying alone got boring after a while. He trotted over to the kitchen, but instantly retreated when he spelt beans boiling. Totally bored, he pottered over to his room, grabbed some muggle money, before slowly leaving the house, after shouting to his mother. He went to a little muggle charity shop several streets away, and waited for something to catch his eye. Then he spotted it. A surprisingly realistic wig, with glossy black hair, carefully styled, and extremely neat. A smirk started to play on his lips as he made the purchase, knowing the mischief he could get up to.

Once he had the wig on, James swaggered around the village like he normally did, meeting the people of the small area once more, after several months at Hogwarts. The first person he met was a middle-aged with, with a young girl besides her.

'Heya, Mrs Starson, Faye.' Mrs Starson's mouth dropped open, before quickly closing, realising the trick.

'Woah, Jam, your hair isn't messy! You must have used so much potion to do that!' She gaped at him, while he pulled off the wig. The girl looked shocked, and James was suddenly scared he had accidentally traumatised her. However, she began giggling madly, shaking her head side to side, her brown curls flying side to side. James continued walking around the area, tricking both muggle and wizard alike. Each reaction was hilarious. James' personal favourite was when a muggle boy saw him while he was playing football, and his ball was quickly taken of him by his sister. Then she got a look at James, allowing her brother to take it back. He was a few streets away from his house, by the Church. He followed a couple down the dusty path, before they turned onto the dewy grass. It was quite late, and the sun was setting. The sky was a deep orange. He had time for one more prank...The couple kneeled in front of a soft grey grave, tenderly placing flowers on it. James nearly gasped. The two just knelt there. Not crying, but their eyes were glazed and empty, as though they weren't there, lost in thoughts, memories. In pain, love and grief. James was mischievous, rebellious and sometimes insensitive, but he wasn't cruel. He wouldn't bring them out of their world for a silly prank. He quietly trudged along the path, putting as much of his foot on the ground as he could, to make his footsteps as quiet as possible. (Once James had tried tiptoeing for a late-night prank, and instead received a lecture on physics by Remus Lupin. How he knew all that muggle stuff, he didn't know). He returned home, for once quietly shorting the door. The recent experience had calmed him, surprising all in the house. It was unusual.

Though they knew it was their James once dinner was served. The wide eyes, flushed face end the yell of 'BEANS!' Could only be James, as the greens mentioned were placed on James' plate.

Remus Lupin sighed as he sat at the Gryffindor table at breakfast, feeling absolutely tiny amongst the older years. There was only one other boy who had been allowed to stay, and to his displeasure, it was Snape. He finished quickly, before heading to the library.

Of course, that is where Snape came too.

'So, how comes Remus has to stay at Hogwarts? Did none of his friends want to take him with them?'

'Surely it is the same for you' Remus retorted, trying to keep the bitter in his voice at a minimum.

'Actually, I was offered to stay with Lily Evans, but I had already asked Dumbledore by them'

'It was the same for me, I had James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew ask me. Sirius would've, but his parents wouldn't let him.' Snape turned away in loss, and strutted off. Remus felt a twinge of sympathy for the boy. He was staying as it was the full moon week. This meant that only extreme cases would be allowed to stay (they wanted to have as many younger years as possible out, to allow the others to study.). He wondered what Snape had to stay for. It must be really bad.

He snorted ask he thought of how James and Sirius would react is they knew what he was thinking. The librarian stalked out from behind the shelves, and raised a pointed finger towards the door.

'James and Sirius are seriously rubbing off on him.'

Remus was surprised when the following day, he received four letters. He recognised his own small screech owl, and James' surprisingly light coloured Eurasian eagle owl. There was a small barn owl that he knew belongs to Peter. There was a dark coloured eagle owl, with rich brown feathered tipped with black, with golden eyes. He assumed this belonged to Sirius. He first took the letter from his own owl, from his parents. James and Sirius' owls took off immediately, with other scrolls on their legs. Remus giggled as they got sick in the window, before James owl moved to allow the other through. His parents had sent him lots of love, and a few sweets. Peter' letter was short, asking how he was doing, and that he wasn't sleeping as much so he could get his work done. James' letter was the most surprising. He was sympathetic and caring, asking of his wellbeing and saying he was sorry that he had to stay at Hogwarts. He smiled when reading it, wondering where this all came from. Sirius' letter started off saying that unfortunately, his previous owl died, and asking if he liked his new cape eagle owl, Alphia. She was extremely beautiful and majestic. He then talked about the pranks he played, in an obviously constructed letter. The letter was falsely cheery, Remus was certain he was lying about his happiness, and was sad underneath. You could never be truly happy around those pure-blood maniacs. He sat down and wrote replies to each of them, thought leaving out the bit where he felt bad for Snape. That would be better kept a secret.

Remus spent most of the holiday outside, or in the infirmary, as without his friends to distract him, the pre-transformation pain that came about two days before the full moon, was even more painful. The day after was Easter, and Remus grinned madly at breakfast when five owls landed in front of him., sporting egg shaped packages. He got several astonished looks, five owls crowding around him, the two, extremely large eagle owls making it seem like more. He had received two, matching large chocolate eggs from the two large owls, while the other three were slightly smaller. He went outside, and ate through them over the rest of the day, the chocolate easing the pain. He wondered why chocolate wasn't listed as a superfood. Eventually the sun began to set, so he went to bed, excitement filling him, at the though of all his friends returning the following day.

James meanwhile was prancing around the house, he didn't know it, but he had received the most chocolate out of his friends that eater, through network of loving relatives, that the other three lacked (Remus had quite a few, but not as many relatives as James. Most of them were out of contact with Remus and his parents, due to their secret about Remus.).He still had several left over for the train journey the following day. He couldn't wait to see his friends again, after what felt like a millennia. Though James + sugar was not very good, and his parents and grandfather regretted allowing him so much chocolate, as bangs echoed through the house way past midnight. Of course, James would stay up dancing until morning when he had chocolate in his system. They groaned as singing was added to the mixture.

* * *

 **In case you were wondering, Remus' extra egg was from his cousin, Grace, and her family.**

 **A slightly deeper chapter, but still, the Marauders' were not all just pranks!**

 **hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	19. Nice Mum, Nasty Mum

**See early chapters for disclaimers.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 19- Nice Mum, Nasty Mum

Peter was spending the week working hard, in preparations for the end of year exams, working hardest on transfiguration, which was without a doubt, James and Sirius' best subject. He admired the two greatly, and desperately wanted to be like them. His mother attempted to help him on his many disastrous attempts to get the cup to turn into an acceptable looking vase, but her feeble attempts at trying to correct Peter were failing. She herself, was good at transfiguration compared to other subjects, however it seemed Peter did not get this passed down to him. After Peter suddenly smashed the cup on the floor, the boy, covered in sweat, gave a glare at the shattered pieces of glass, before trying to stomp off. However, his mother's little hand clasped around his arm, her grip surprisingly strong.

'Peter Pettigrew, I will not have you loose your temper like that. Especially now that I know why your attempts are failing.' Peter looked up, surprised. His mother pointed to his wand. He looked at it. It was the same, dark wood, with a raised strip of wood spiralling around it, it was the same size. It was surprisingly clean, and it didn't appear to have any scratches or prints on it. He checked the bottom of the wand, where 'P.P.' Should have been cared in. However instead, there was a 'J.P.'

'James!? He must've sent be a fake wand that I tried to use! No wonder It's failing!' At that point, he ran to the last layer James sent and inspected it carefully. He turned it over, and saw it reflect light. That wasn't right. He spotted a bit of glue on it, and then ripped off the parchment glued to the back of the letter. Surprisingly, instead of James' messy scrawl, there was Sirius' fancy writing.

'To Peter,

Like the wand? I was looking in the book of inventions from the 'Most Ancient And Most Noble Black Family.' There was this spell, that helped me do the wand. It's meant to be impossible to replicate a wand, as you cannot duplicate all the magical force or magical bonds in a wand, so it's just like a dead wand, with no magical power. However, it seemed like one of my great-great-great-someone tried super hard. I don't know what they did, but them seemed to combine it with an 'magical creature' spell, so the duplicates recognise that it is magical, so it produces some sort of magic current. Anyway, the magic kinda always relates to the wand core creature, and flops spells not related too it. It can be very dangerous apparently if you do spells related to the magic creature, but I doubt you'll be doing some phoenix/unicorn/dragon related spells, the few that exist.

Well, now that you know what it is, destroy it. My ancestor person wrote how to do that, I"m guessing they probably did do something stupid with it. You could either hide the magical presence, before snapping it, or doing this fancy 'Frangellius vincula' spell, which is said to break all bonds inside the wand, magical and non-magical, so that it kinda dissolves away.

In case you were wondering, you fell asleep once, when you were doing some homework, and left your wand on the table, so I used the spell. I did one for Remus' when he wasn't looking some time after. I also did one for James, and I pranked him on the last day, when you and Remus were in the library. It was hilarious. I tried to prank Remus earlier that day, but he had his own wand in this robe, so he knew it was a fake, and snapped it. I told James to send this to you, with the wand, as my parents would probably be really pissed at me, and set all sort of restrictions on my freedom, like on what I can send to you.

Sirius Black.' His mother read the letter from behind his back.

'That explains why the cup suddenly caught fire.'

'Yeah, for fire spells, it depends on the type of fire. Some of them are dragon fires, so, in order of the fake wand to work, it probably produced a dragon flame. Now...' his mother raised her wand, and pointed at the fake wand.

'Frangellius vincula' the wand shook. She picked it up, and it was now floppy, but definitely hadn't dissolved into the air as it said it would. After several other attempts, the wand suddenly sparked, and a flame pursued out, before quickly disappearing. There was also a dragon like roar, though several times quieter, and the wand then suddenly split into thousands of particles sand disappeared, a mist blown away in the wind, useless and harmless, quite the contrast to before. Peter sniggered while his mother sighed.

'Now, where is your real wand.'

'Oh. Crap.' He looked a little shocked at using the term, despite Sirius and James swearing in situations like this. He then ran off to look in the bottom-of-the-suitcase junk that had already started building up. He then found his wand, dusty and slightly slimy, amongst a whole load of beetle wings that had spilt out of their container. After washing his hands and the wand several times, he got back to his transfiguration, which he finally managed to grasp, producing a plain white vase. Fully aware, that his friends probably could produce multi-coloured vase, with flowers carved into them in the time he did that, he flopped on the sofa, and went to sleep. Once he woke later the day, he wrote his own letters to James, Sirius and Remus, though they were short and messy, he felt that, they probable needed it. Well, maybe not James, but he would still write to him. The rest of the week was tiring, and Peter was definitely looking forward to seeing his friends again.

* * *

Sirius Black was not happy, despite his letters to his friends being full of his pranks, and happiness. They were true though, he had played pranks on his family, who did provide funny reactions. But they were not taking it as if it were just harmless pranks, but rather, traitorous, blasphemous behaviour. They had slowly been taking away his freedom, bit by bit, and Sirius did know this, and definitely did not like it.

He performed two pranks on the one evening he arrived, though they were rather small. He borrowed a whoopee cushion from James, and duplicated it. The potion they had used before had been from Grimmauld Place, so his mother or father would know what it was. So he just had to go with the good old muggle way. They were placed on each chair, so when dinner came, and each took their place, there were three farting noises, from underneath his mother, father, and Regulus. Regulus gasped and stood up, and picked up the pink thing from beneath him. His mother blushed, and took out her own and then it to Sirius.

'Get rid of them.' She said quietly, before sitting on her chair slowly. Sirius sniggered, as her eyes widened as she sat down, before she relieved all the tension with a loud sigh. Of course, his father (who's dramatic behaviour had been passed down to Sirius) turned a deep red and stared down at his son.

'How. Dare. You. Humiliating us like this, with a stupid muggle prank. So low and s...' He didn't finish, and Sirius went up to him, and squeezed the whoopee cushion in his face, creating a loud 'pffffffff', wind blowing on his face. He look disgusted.

'You will not sit with us for dinner. You shall share with Kreacher. Wait with him. Sirius' mouth dropped open. His father was putting him on the same level with that creature...or Kreacher. He then smirked, and flounced his way to sit in the corner, where Kreacher was glaring at him, and promptly turned away. He removed a little red thing from his pocket, that may have reminded many of a little motorbike Sirius had played with, though, this one was a bus. It was small and nobody on the table noticed, since they were focus anywhere but that corner. With a whispered incantation and swish and a flick, the bus was in the air, and with another quiet murder, and a flick, the buss was speeding towards the table. The magically reinforced toy ran into his father's plate, and it fell to the floor with a smash, his glass quickly following, which luckily for him, was empty. However Regulus' wasn't, and neither was his mother's. Let's just say that the two were extremely wet by the end of the dinner, the floor was covered in food, and his father was extremely angry. The only thing the bus hadn't smashed was Regulus' plate, which Sirius grabbed some potatoes out of, before shoving them in his mouth. When his father had gone to get something to clean the floor, Sirius removed a vial of confusing potion from his pocket, that had been stolen from one of his and James' explorations of the castle at the beginning of the previous term, that the third years were brewing, and had left to thicken overnight. They later found it hidden in the corner of his trunk. The potion was poured into Regulus' drink, before his father returned.

'Room. Now.' Sirius ran up to his room, giggling.

He read the latest edition of Muggles Mechanics Mag, waiting for some action. He got it an hour later, when Regulus barged into his room, eyes glazed, followed by his tearful mother, and confused father.

'Get off my bed!' His voice, that was normally very quiet and gentle, was now loud and irritating.

'It's my bed.' Sirius replied, smirking.

'Then, what is your bed doing in my room?'

'It's not. It's in my room. Look see all the Gryffindor banners?'

'Yeah , and I'm in Gryffindor! You're a Hufflepuff!' Their mother gasped and put a hand on her heart. Sirius sniggered.

'You go to Hogwarts?'

'Corse I do! I'm a third year Ravenclaw!'

'Weren't you in Gryffindor a second ago? So what House an I in again!'

'Horned Serpent! And I'm a Wampus!' At this point Sirius lost in, and fell on his bed, laughing helplessly. His mother forcefully steered Regulus out the room, snarling at Sirius before she left. His father remained.

'I'm guessing you gave him a tonne of confusion potion? Or a really strong one?'

'Oh, I stole it from the potions room. It was being gave by a third year. Probably incorrectly, making Reg even more confused and forgetful!'

'Well, once Regulus is better, you have to let him read the letter you've started writing, as well as every other letter you send this Easter.'

'What? NO!' His father merely sneered at him, as he strutted out the room, leaving Sirius staring at him in shock. He flopped on his bed gracefully (a feat only Sirius could do.) and groaned. He hated his family.

The following day, he got changed. Into muggle clothes, given to him by Remus. He looked in the mirror. He had a simple brown t-shirt, covered by a grey hoodie, with steaks of black and white. He had some loose grey jeans. He then tied his hair up into a small ponytail, as suggested by Peter, and hidden under a cap, so it looked like his hair had been cut short. He strolled down the stairs whistling. Regulus, who looked unusually pale, probably due to the incorrectly brewed potion. He googled at Sirius.

'Sirius, what are you wearing? What happened to your hair?' He raised the cap, revealing the ponytail. Regulus gave a breath of relief, while Sirius walked passed him. He walked into the main room, where his parents were whispering to each other, troubled expressions on their faces. He knew his parent's weren't close, so they wouldn't be discussing something that intently unless it was serious. He smirked, guessing it was a 'Sirius' problem, by the abrupt end of the discussion, as he walked the the room. They looked away, as if embarrassed, before suddenly turning back around, staring at his closed. His mother's eyes flicked towards his head, and lack of visible hair.

'Merlin! You didn't! You wouldn't! You cut...your hair! And those are muggle clothes! You look like...Oh Salazar!' His mother spluttered out.

'Room. Now!' His father yelled, glaring at him.

Sirius entered his room, and immediately took off the cap, and undid his hair, and changed into his regular clothes. He didn't really like jeans, and it was too hot for a hoodie. He then, like yesterday, gracefully flopped onto his bed.

He then shot up as his door slammed open, revealing his mother, looking angrier than his father. She barely looked at Sirius' hair, which hadn't been cut, but instead glared at him, staring into his deep, chocolate-coloured eyes with such fury that Sirius thought he might get burnt.

'I've had enough of trying to be nice to get you to behave like the respectable heir to a noble pure-blood house you are! I am not going to be forgiving. You need to be drastically changed, and if I have to drastically change for that drastic change, then I shall drastically change. From now on Regulus is allowed into you bedroom whenever he wants, and he can take what he wants, he can bin anything he wants, and he can put things there. I will agree with whatever he does, and will not stop him from doing so, unless you DRASTICALLY CHANGE. You care forbidden to leave this room until tomorrow morning. Use the toilet adjoined to your room should you need to. Goodnight.' His mother stormed out the room, and slammed the door. Sirius wasn't smiling. He didn't like it at all.

He felt scared.

* * *

 **What did you think? It was a fun chapter to write, though I do feel very sorry for Sirius.**

 **Next chapter will be back at Hogwarts, for their last term in their First Year.**

 **See you then!**


	20. Missed Friends

**I'm finally at chapter 20!**

 **See early chapters for disclaimers.**

 **I'm at PGL next week, so I won't update next Monday, so you'll get an extra chapter this week, or the week after next, once I'm back.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 20- Missed Friends

'Sirius!' James raced down the corridor, and flung his arms around Sirius. Before Sirius could get a word in, James had dragged him into the compartment where Peter greeted him in a similar way. Eventually he was released and sat down with a laugh.

'What was that all about?' He asked, grinning. The other two boys shook their heads at him.

'You only sent us one letter, while the rest of us sent you so many!'

'Plus, that one letter you sent to us, wasn't very happy. Sure you were talking about pranks, but both Remus and I thought you were hiding your true feelings.' James added to Peter's statement. Sirius looked uncomfortable. His friends waited patiently as Sirius struggled to find his words.

'Well, due to one prank, Regulus was allowed to read any letters I was going to send, so, I didn't want to write any after the initial one. Regulus was also allowed to enter my room and do what he wants. Finally, my mother and father confiscated any letter I got. After that, I didn't feel like I wanted to play tricks, or cheek my parents. I also didn't wan't to trouble you lot, so I made the letter try to sound cheery, but I obviously failed.' Sirius sounded confident, but his voice quavered in places, and his eyes weren't twinkling as they normally did. James clenched his fists, feeling a fierce rush of protectiveness over his best friend. Peter exclaimed,

'Oh, how horrible!' Sirius grinned uneasily,

'I'm going to curse you parents, and you brother into obliviation!' James shouted loudly, and glared at the door, seeing as there was nothing he really wanted to glare at. This time Sirius have a genuine chuckle.

'Calm down James. I'll be alright, my mother just kinda lost it this time, since it's the first time I've stayed there since I started at Hogwarts, other than that Christmas party. Besides, You'll probably never find them, my father put infinite charms on the house, you'll never get in to them.'

'Excuse me, Sirius Black, how many times do we have to say that your being abused!' Sirius winced, while Peter gave a large shudder. 'It's not alright! And I'll just wait for your brother to come to Hogwarts, then I'll get him. That'll be a good lesson for your parents!'

'Regulus isn't that bad! He did read my letters, but he didn't tell my parents anything, he just walked away! And he hasn't been in my room once, and I don't believe he will while I'm away. He isn't like that.'

'Well, that's decent! Although, it's rather un-Slytherine, isn't it?'

'Yeah, but he does still believe in all that pure blood nonsense, and he doesn't want any muggleborns in the wizarding community. And he's really competitive, but he doesn't win by moving his opponent down, but by elevating himself up. He's super ambitious too, he wants to be in the Quidditch team, but he's as studious as those Ravenclaws! But he is actually good though. He gets extra flying lessons as he told mother of his ambitions. Lucky thing. He's got a cunning streak too.' James laughed.

'So do you like him, or not? And what House sou you think he'll be in?' Peter asked, looking completely lost and confused.

'Well, he's better than my parents, but he's a pure blood maniac like them, and he'll be in Slytherin. The hat may consider Ravenclaw, but he'll ask for Slytherin if it does. And I don't see how you can like a Slytherin, sooo' Sirius was quite shocked at himself. He had no idea how he knew so much about his little brother. The others looked equally as shocked. 'Anyway, enough of my family! I'd rather forget them...' With a smile, James launched into a vivid description of all the pranks he played over holidays, while Peter told Sirius all about trying to do transfiguration with his fake wand. They all grinned. It was good to be back.

Remus practically flew to the doors of the Great Hall as James, Peter and Sirius stepped through them. He hugged all his friends, before realising everyone was watching, so they returned to their spot on the Gryffindor table. Unlike James and Peter, he refrained from mentioning Sirius' troubles with his parents, and Sirius was extremely grateful, to an extent where he didn't realise Remus was doing it from experience, knowing that after his monthly transitions, he wanted no mentions of werewolves, or wolves straight after. Instead, Remus focused on other people, in this case Peter. He was gabbling away about the fake wand, and how he completed his homework a week before it was due, even potions (James pinched himself to see if he was dreaming) and how his mum actually was rather good at transfiguration. He turned to reply to Peter, when James gave a cry.

'Oh Merlin. What happened? You're already deathly pale, and that scar is not a normal fall!' Remus may have gotten paler, but in when unnoticed. He tried to maintain a normal face, as his mind worked furiously to try to come up with an adequate excuse.

'Oh, Professor Kettleburn asked if we would help him with some creatures, so we agreed...'

'We?'

'Snape and I' James and Sirius looked horrified.

'We agreed, but the decisively-innocent looking creatures, attacked us. It turns out that it was an Erkling. They're meant to be native to Germany, but Professor must've managed to get some. Their prey is meant to be young children, but they are known to attack. They are classified as a '4X' by the Ministry. Snape got hurt too!' The story was actually true, and when their heads flicked towards the table, they saw a faded scar on Snape's hand and face.

'Of course, Kettleburn's on probation now.'

'Dang, why did you have to get the front of the attack! Snivvy should've gotten that!' Remus thought that that was a little too far, however he didn't say it. Any sort of siding with Snape would probably end in his being hexed. He was quickly lost in the chatter and soon forgot all about it.

When the boys arrived at the Common Room, they found it jam packed with silent students, studying hard for their various exams. Even the second years, who too were on holiday, looked as though they had been working for ages. It was eerily silent, as everyone concentrated hard for there was only three weeks left until 'exam fortnight.' With one look at each other, the four first years decided that too much studying continually was no good, and relaxing breaks were required. And since nobody else seemed to be in charge of this break, of course, they would take up the challenge. They all went straight to the dormitory, where Remus grabbed the magical player, Peter grabbed the latest single from the wizarding band 'The Charming Pixies' , James nabbed two huge bars of chocolate he had gotten the other day, while Sirius stood around, looking busy. They then dashed back to the common room, and Sirius yelled,

'Hey! All you responsible, studying Gryffindors! You know it's best to study with quick breaks every now and then to regain some energy! So, My three friend, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, and I, invite you to our ultimate break, with a time to chat to 'You put a spell on me', as well as nibble on some fantastic, delicious, chocolate!' With that James indicated to the chocolate, bow broken up into individual pieces, while Remus started the player. Everyone's faces bride into wide grins, as they put down their books, quills and wands, and began chatting to their friends, while some sang to the song. James was giving out chocolate to the Gryffindors he liked, while Sirius followed him, telling him the Gryffindors he liked. Peter and Remus joined them, and they talked quietly, with the only disruption being an annoying seventh year, arguing with James, who didn't have him a piece. Eventually, the song ended, and the refreshed Gryffindors got back to work. After Sirius shouted,

'Now, I expect top results for the tests, or else you shall all suffer under my wrath!' (To which Remus commented that Sirius could become the definition of 'dramatic') they got to their own work.

The sun's warm rays scattered into the dormitory, gently waking Sirius, Remus and James from their peaceful sleep. The three groggily got up, as well as Peakes and Cootes, and got ready for their day. While Remus was combing his hair (a task the other two never bothered with as James liked his messy hair, that would never not look that way anyway, and Sirius' hair was just always perfect) James and Sirius were left with the extremely difficult task of trying to wake Peter up.

'His 'waking up early and get all the work done' times didn't last long, did it?' James muttered

'No...' Sirius' reply was barely audible, but he was too tired to say it any louder. The pulled the cover off Peter.

No response.

They then shook him.

He gave a little snore.

They soaked a sponge in some cold water, and squeezed it on his face.

Still soundly sleeping.

They were joined by Peakes and Cootes, and the four danced around screaming at the top of their voices.

Not a sign of movement.

Remus then finished combing his hair, and entered. He saw their dilemma, and then sat next to Peter, on his bed.

'If you don't wake up, you'll end up missing breakfast. That means potions and charms on an empty stomach.'

An eyelid fluttered.

'Ha, you're awake!' Sirius shouted as James and Remus grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up and out of bed. Peter gave a little smirk, as he stood, and looked at the others.

'Just to let you know, I's awake before you even pulled my covers off. I just wanted to see what you were going to do. Nice dancing Peakes, Cootes, James and Sirius.' With that, he left his five room-mates, their mouths hanging open, to get changed. The little boy soon emerged, and then strutted smoothly down to the hall, looking way to excited after getting one over his mates. James and Remus were still obviously in shock, while Sirius, being Sirius, looked as chilled as ever. His eyes were twinkling with mischief, and he had a smirk playing on his lips. Nobody would've guessed, that 10 minutes earlier, Sirius was jumping around the dorm, his pyjamas sporting the words 'Wake Up Peter!' In bright red. Peter gaped in awe openly at the boy.

'Well, Peter, you moment of fame didn't last long did it? You're back to worshiping us!'

'Well, I don't really like leading. I'm just the kind of guy who follows you around.'

'Come on, no need to humble yourself so much! You're awesome too.' Peter blushed while the rest giggled. They reached the grand doors belonging to the Great Hall, in which Peter squealed 'food!' And ran in. Once the rest had joined him, they found him shoving toast in his mouth. The rest ate food at a more appropriate pace, knowing the bell was still in a while. However, as it neared, James gave a groan.

'Oh, we have potions first!' Remus was about to give a reply, when the toast he was holding was whipped right out of his hand. He immediately swivelled around, to find Peter munching on the toast he had just been holding.

'Hey, Peter! I know you like eating unwanted food from other people's plates, but seriously, you need to ask that first! I was enjoying that slice!' Peter looked offended.

'I don't like eating scraps of people's plates, I just don't want to wasted the food!' With a smile, Sirius began to speak, when a sneering voice came from behind them.

'Oh, yes you do! You're so greedy, it's only natural that you take every bit of food available, even if it's you mates' waste! You'd be a good rat.' Snape' black locks seemed greaser than before, and his nose looked an inch longer (Well, according to James, as he mentioned in the common room later), and the four wrinkled their noses in disgust.

'Well, what are you doing here Sinvillus?'

'I came to talk to Lily.' James glared at him, as he went to Lily, and chatted. However, James was pleased to see that Lily looked angry.

'Not until you apologise to D'Arcy.' They heard her hiss at him. 'She was the one called a ...you know! Apologise to her, not me!'

'But, Lily, I did' say it, Lastrange did!'

' but you didn't say anything, you just laughed.'

'Lily!' But Lily had turned around, and then talked to Mary Pritchard, besides her. Snape stalked away.

'I wonder what Lastrange called her?' Peter asked.

'Probably an alternative to Muggle-born.' Sirius replied, looking disgusted. James knew what Sirius meant, but it appeared Remus and Peter hadn't been introduced to such term, but the two that knew didn't say anything. Sirius sighed as he remembered the Easter holiday, and one of about one hundred lectures on not 'fraternising with mudbloods', He felt sick. They then made their way to potions, when finally Sirius let out the anger he had been holding in since remembering his family.

'Oh, for Sly...No, Gryffindor's sake, this week we are going to go mad for pranks. Especially muggle pranks. Got it?' Sirius shouted at his friends.

'Of course.' James replied casually, and he walked in front of the group. Sirius, Remus and Peter looked at each other and smiled. It was good to be together again.


	21. The Week Of Exams

**See early chapter for disclaimers**

 **An early chapter because I'm going to be away next week, so I can't upload then.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 21- The Week Of Exams

Lounging by the roaring fire, Peter Pettigrew groaned as he failed for the fifth time, to correctly get his books to move. He looked over at his friends jealously, who had properly masted the locomotor spells before the holiday had started. He, however, would have times where it merely twitched, other times where it raced across the table, and sometimes, nothing hapened at all. And this was one of the times, two days before the exam. Remus looked over from where he, James and Sirius were doing potions. It was the last subject they were practicing, despite the test being the closest.

'Peter, ditch Charms, come here, potions is tomorrow!'

'What a great way of spending Sunday evening-practicing for potions!' Sirius nodded in agreement.

'Come on, It's an essential subject! Besides, we only need to look at one more potion. Slughorn said this one is the post likely to come up, the hiccoughing pot...' Remus began

'Oh, that's simple, for Godric's sake, fill the caldron half full with sea water, boil for ten minutes, add five crushed rose thorns, add in 50g of dandelion roots and bicorn horns at the same, before stirring for five minutes. Finally add three drops of Horklump juice, and then the mixture, which should've been a dark blue before, should turn the potion pale green. Then leave it for several minutes too cool down. Once the bubbles stop appearing, it's ready. ' Sirius recited with a bored expression. His friends looked at him confused.

'As you all know, my parents banned me from basically everything in the holidays. I literally had no choice but to study. So I looked at basically everything I needed to, and near memorised all of it. It was torture, but that's not unusual for them' he than walked up to the boy's dormitory. it was the first time since they returned to Hogwarts, that he mentioned how his parents treated him, and in that time, Peter and James filled in Remus on everything Sirius told them n the train. There was a minutes silence, when Remus said softly,

'Well, at least we know exactly how to brew the hiccoughing potions.'

'You actually memorised what he said!'

'Of course. Come on, Sirius hardly ever stays in this mood for long.' They raced up to the dormitory, to find Sirius on James's bed, reading a magazine, looking as chilled as ever. He glared up as his friends filed in.

'You are the most dramatic person I've ever known. One mention of your parents, and you flounce off!'

'Well, I'd done all my studying, so I'd decided I should walk to the dormitory, to read the next issue of my magazine.'

'You didn't walk, you stomped gracefully here, scowling handsomely along the way.' James replied. Peter giggled.

'Well, I had a reason to be angry, I just reminded myself of my 'wonderful' parents!'

'Well, you can talk to us you know, about them. It hurts to keep it all in, and sometimes you need someone to listen to you, while you let it all out. Or maybe write a letter about it, and give it to us. Dramatically walking away will not help.' Sirius got a sense Remus was talking from experience, which he was, and wondered as he did several times, why Remus would know how he felt, what situation he must be in. The room was suddenly very tense.

'Yes, we can all be loving, loyal Hufflepuffs if we need too. Hufflepuff is a great house.' Peter exclaimed, breaking the tension. Everyone burst into laughter, as Peter made a weird face of surprise at what he had just said and done. The atmosphere had changed entirely. Peakes and Cootes then burst into the room.

'What happened? Everyone was studying, but then you got up, and ran to the dormitory, with the rest of you following!' Peakes exclaimed.

'Why, I came up here to read my magazine! It's the 'flying muggles' special edition. The two that just entered looked more confused than confused, causing James, Sirius, Remus and Peter to burst into laughter.

Then the exam week began for the first formers. They did end up getting the hiccoughing potion for that test, and, though they were in different rooms, James and Remus could see Sirius smirking. Peter actually say Sirius' smug expression as Professor Barchi revealed that they shall be brewing a Hiccoughing Solution. While several other students gave looks of horror, Sirius glided around the room, picking up the required ingredients, looking cool and collected. Peter too, seemed slightly more relaxed, as Sirius had helped them on this particular potion, giving them clear instructions on what to do, earlier that day. Soon they were done, and they left the class. The following day, they had both charms and transfiguration. Professor Flitwick had given them the taste of enlarging and shrinking various objects, while Professor McGonagall first made them turn their chairs into animal statues, and depending on the size of the animal created, they will be graded, since, even though the statues would have the same amount of matter, it was more difficult if the animal it is transformed into is bigger. Both James and Sirius attempted a lion, however James' lion had a chunk missing from his mane. He groaned loudly while Sirius laughed. Remus however, was staring at Lily, who had a statue of a wolf before her. Peter was staring in horror at what he had done, he had turned the chair into a beetle, which was rather silly if him, since he had s huge fear of creepy crawlies. McGonagall went around, writing a report about the various statues. There were several bugs, quite a few spiders, a bunch of rodents, but only seven amongst them had attempted something bigger than a rat. Three Slytherins, and four Gryffindors. Among the three Slytherins, there were two snakes, and an owl. Remus had a dog before him. He sighed. 'Oh well.' He thought. 'Fourth place isn't bad.' They were then asked to transfigure them back, before the bell rung.

'Well done everyone!' McGonagall shouted. 'You did well! Potter, Black, transfigure those chairs back to normal...no, I don't want them with red spirals on the back, change them to how they originally were! Oh, the bell went ages ago! Dismissed!'

'Two tests right after each other! In the morning!' Peter cried, everyone filed out to break. 'Where's James?' The messy haired boy in question, lingered behind, after seeing Sirius flinch after the Professor addressed him as 'Black.'

'Potter? Aren't you going with Black?' McGonagall asked from behind him.

'Actually, Professor, I wanted to ask you something...' James said, finding himself nervous for once. McGonagall noticed this, and thought James seemed a lot more like a scared first-former than ever before. She smiled kindly, a rare sight. However, she was rather fond of him, despite his mischievous ways, and was rather pleased with his excellent transfiguration.

'Go ahead.'

'Well, do mind referring to Sirius as Sirius, rather than Black? You see, his parents are really horrible to him...that's an understatement, they abuse him, and they are all 'pure bloods are the best' and stuff, so he hates his family, he hates being a 'Black'. So when you referred to him as that, he flinched terribly, and looked upset. I don't want him to be like that, to be constantly reminded of his family. So, it think it would really help him...' James looked up at McGonagall, slightly scared.

'Of course. And, as head of his house, I am responsible for his being, as well as the rest of the Gryffindors. Therefore, I shall go to each teacher and speak to them. Thank you very much James.' With another warm smile, and a fierce rush of pride for the boy, she dismissed him. James said goodbye, and left to join his mates.

They had double herbology the following day, so Professor Sprout set them both a practical and written exam. Their arms ached at the end of the exam, so they were excited for Defence Against the Dark Arts after lunch. However Professor Ackerley had set them all a written test too. James and Sirius grumbled throughout, though they were unheard by everyone other than Remus in their corner of the room. The lessons ended and soon dinner arrived. Despite the earlier exams, and the fact that they had two more exams left, James and Sirius were extremely cheery. Remus and Peter believed they were planning an 'end of exams' celebration, in other words, a prank.

But first they had their history of magic exam. In other words, an hour of torture. Even James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, who used a book for HoM, rather than listening to Binns' flat emotionless voice, couldn't be bothered to do the work using their full effort. Eventually, the hour ended, though it felt like a year, and they then had no more exams for the rest of the day, but Peter had.

The following lesson was their flying lesson. They had had a test at the end of each half term, and James passed on his first test, with 'flying' colours. Sirius managed to pass on the next assessment, just before Christmas. Remus had passed just before Easter, so now, only Peter was left. The normally nervous boy, now looked determined. All of the Gryffindors bar him had already passes, and most the Hufflepuffs had too, only three hadn't. Peter desperately wanted to pass this time, and beat the Hufflepuffs in completing the exams. The Professor had an agility course set up, with thin gaps to pass through, bars to weave in and out of, and so forth. The four taking the test get ready. They had to get through all the obstacles in a set time, without hitting any obstacles. The instructor blew the whistle, and they started. Peter flew towards the first obstacle, poles sticking out of the ground that he had to zig zag around. He slowed down a bit, knowing he was not good at doing shark angles. He flew cautiously, making sure he turned on time and at the right distance. He passed the obstacle, but he found he was behind the others. Next, there were two blocks rather close to each other, that would test if he could fly in a straight line, and keep the broom steady. He watched as the Hufflepuff before him accidentally jolted the broom and ended up hitting one of the blocks. He was disqualified. Peter decided it was best if he tried to do it quickly to spend as little time as possible on it. So he zoomed through it, and very nearly hit it. However, since he didn't he had passed that part. Then, there were a series of hoops he had to travel through. He passed through three hoops, and then overtook one of the Hufflepuffs, who had decided to go much slower than him. He cleared the remaining hopes and was left with the last thing to do, a lap of the field, though there were a few hurdles he had to go over, and bard he had to go under. Peter raced around, only slowing when there was a hurdle or bar. He crossed the completion line, as the instructor shouted

'10 seconds left!' He saw the Hufflepuff from before pass the line in the nick of time. There was cheering from the crowd of first years, and Peter could hear James and Sirius, who had began this 'Well done Pe-TER! Well dome Per-TER!' Chant.

'Well done Mathias Kohler, Peter Pettigrew and Nina Turpin. You have passed you Basic Flying Skills Assessment. Congratulations.' She then turned to the small Hufflepuff boy behind her. He was a plain, rather unnoticed boy, with fluffy brown hair. She smiled at him, as he looked terrified. 'I"m sorry Matthew Maple, but I'm afraid you failed. You will have to try the final exam at the end of the term.' They still had a while left, so the instructor let them fly about while. James started some races, but stopped them after the first race as he had gotten third place.

'I...I went really slow deliberately!I didn't want anyone to feel bad as I'm so awesome at flying, but I misjudged how slow I needed to go, so Morgans and Horan overtook me!' James whined as soon as the lesson had finished. 'I'm obviously the best at flying, and at Quidditch, so surely you realised I had gone easy, right?' Sirius, Remus and Peter were all laughing. James had never looked this lost before.

'Of course we knew James.' Said Sirius affectionately, as, despite how hilarious it was, James was their friend. Satisfied, James stoped his whining and instead gave a smug grin.

'Oh, it's obvious isn't it? You know, you may also drop the hint to Breaches, the Quidditch captain. Seriously, I don't know why I'm not allowed in the team!'

'Well, first years aren't allowed in house teams...' Remus replied.

'Oh, I'm sure they can bend the rule for a Potter!' James shouted angrily, before plopping himself on the bench in the Great Hall. The then bit into his sandwich forcefully, like ha was angry with it, causing his three friends to dissolve into laughter again.

The first years had to go to bed early, as It was their astronomy night. They were woken up at eleven to get ready for their assessment. While the rest of the boys changed into their robes, Sirius merely asked his pyjamas to turn into his Hogwarts clothes.

'You got the best Christmas gifts last year.' Muttered James enviously. 'Technically you can live in them for the rest of your life!' Sirius wrinkled his nose in disgust.

'I would stink!' He replied in a loud whisper. They then left the room and sneaked down to the common room. Peter gave a yelp as they entered, as two fifth years were still up, studying. Peakes covered his mouth. James tutted.

'Here, have some chocolate. You need energy.' He whispered, placing some pieces on the table. The two girls and Remus picked up a piece. They them left the common room, where they found the Gryffindor girls and McGonagall waiting for them as usual.

'Come on.' They made their way to the astronomy tower for the exam. They met the Ravenclaws there, all of them looking awake, and several, slightly excited. They were soon joined by the Slytherins SMS Hufflepuffs. After Matthew Maple had gently walked in, the door was shut. Their final exam was that they were given a map and they had to place where certain planets and moons were that night. After an hour, the exam was over, and Remus, Sirius, James and Peter had all completed. McGonagall returned them all to their common room, and, after changing back into their night suits (except Sirius, who nobody but the first year Gryffindor boys knew, did the whole exam, in his pyjamas that changed into what he asked it too) they jumped into their beds, glad that their exam week was finally over.


	22. Transfiguration Tricks

**'Ello 'ello 'ello**

 **I'm back from PGL!**

 **I nearly forgot about fanfiction, but I just remembered (just in time, it's a few minutes to midnight where I am!) so here's a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22- Transfiguration Tricks

'We shall be starting transfiguration on living beings this lesson.' Professor McGonagall informed the class, smiling towards James and Sirius who were silently whooping and cheering in their space on the back row. 'Now, you were able to transfigure chairs into statues last lesson. However, I am pretty certain that none of you could transfigure a little beetle into anything. Transforming living creatures is much harder than transforming inanimate objects. That is why we are only going to transfigure small animals despite the spectacular transfiguration performed earlier this week.' Sirius and James were still overjoyed. McGonagall then gave a long lecture on the rules of life-transfigurations, that she assumed was very boring (but everyone still listened to, after her warning that a failed transfiguration could end in you getting badly hurt) yet James and Sirius were still smiling gleefully. She knew that the two loved transfiguration, and would be excited for the new topic, but there was certainly more. As she gave everyone their results, she stopped by the two.

'What are you two up to?'

'Thinking about the usefulness of live transmutations in the future.' James replied truthfully. Sirius gave a laugh.

'Yes, no doubt you'll find it useful for those pranks of yours.' McGonagall muttered, as she stride away, giving out the little slips of parchment. Sirius looked down at his.

'Highest in the class, at this rate, I can expect an high exceeds expectations to Outstanding for the transfiguration O.W.L according to McGonagall. What does yours say?' Sirius turned to James.

'Second highest. I'm expected to get a high exceeds expectation.' James scowled.

'Cheer up James!' Remus turned to face them. 'I only got the forth highest, and apparently, I'll only get an exceeds expectations for the owls. You can't complain.' Remus was still smiling, despite the fact that he had been expected to get lower than James and Sirius.

'Well nor can you! Look, I've gotten the 18th highest- and there are only 23 in our class. Oh well, at lest it said I shall pass, though only at a low acceptable!' Peter piped in.

'Guys, I wasn't even sad! Sirius has always been slightly above me in transfiguration, it was only to be expected!' James said, laughing. 'With an exception of that time near Christmas, where Sirius messed up on the test, so I truly beat him that time!' Sirius went red, and muttered,

'Come on, we've been dismissed, let's get to defence...Oh!' Sirius finished loudly.

'Oh yes, I forgot about that!' Remus exclaimed and James grinned.

'So, I do Parkinson, right? A beetle, since he hates them.' Peter excitedly added.

'Yeah, and I'll do the hedgehog for Avery, and let those spikes do the work.' Remus finished, dragging the four to the correct corridor, as they tried to go down the Charms corridor.

The four strolled into DADA looking normal, despite being slightly giggly. Professor Ackerley, their anxious but passionate teacher, launched into a speech about the test, where everybody except two people got a question incorrect, in his quiet voice. At the end of it, Remus nudged Peter, who was nearly sleeping, and Peter shot up, hitting Remus on the chin, with a thunk that caused those that heard to wince. Professor Ackerley, however, had his back turned and didn't hear, nor did the Slytherins they were targeting, on the other side of the room. Peter smiled nervously at his friends, then raised a wand to an astonished crowd. He cast the spell, but it missed, and nothing happened. Peter quickly whispered,

'He's too far, I'm going for errr, Zoldicy?' With that, he cast the spell again, and this time it hit. The creaky wooden chair turned into a beetle, and the Slytherin girl on it, screamed loudly. She scampered off, as the Slytherins on the other side of the room turned (Prewell Parkinson gave a high pitch scream, causing everyone to look at him) The Slytherin girl who sat on the chair ran to the professors desk, her black hair, with streaks of white, flying behind behind. Her bright blue eyes seemed calm, and she was smiling, creeping out the Gryffindors.

'Professor, my chair...' Her voice was drowned out by a low shout, and a scream, followed by some moans. While everyone followed the girl, Remus had transfigured Avery's chair into a hedgehog, making the spikes as prickly as possible. Besides him, Nott had also gotten pricked. Avery then had to get off, which only hurt his sore backside even more. Avery didn't even speak to the professor, who was so stunned that he couldn't speak, as he, accompanied by Nott, dashed to the hospital wing.

'What...just...how...' The professor spluttered, while James and Sirius both whipped out their wands. They muttered their incantations, pointing their wands towards the Slytherin boys. With one second of eye contact, they muttered the incantation, causing Rastaban Lastrange' chair to turn into a badger, while Snape's chair turned into a magnificent lion. The two, who saw the incantations aimed at them, only looked slightly surprised, before looking disgusted, as they realised that the statues were the totem animals for Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. They changed their own chairs, as well as the other two, back yo normal, while everyone gathered around, talking.

'Come on everyone! Back in your seats! Professor Ackerley rarely shouted, but when he did, he could be scary. They rushed back to their seats, while the professor glared at then, his blue eyes cold. 'Sirius Black, James Potter, stay back afterwards.' With that, he turned back, and returned to going through the test.

'Trust you to get out of trouble!' whispered Sirius to Remus, smiling.

'So, I assume you two were the ones who transfigured the four chairs this lesson?' Professor Ackerley asked, as the paced around at the front of the room.

'Yes' Both replied at the same time.

'May I ask why?'

'Of course!'

'Being Gryffindors, we obviously dislike Slytherins, so we decided to transfigure their chairs into things they hated.' The professor raised his eyebrows.

'Well, I am a Gryffindor, and I know there is House rivalry, especially amongst those two houses, however I don't transfigure Professor Sughorn's seat at dinner.' He replied.

'Of course you don't- but you can't prove that you don't do that in the staff room, if you two both have a free period!'

'Right, for that, you get a two detentions. James you have one. Also, take this punishment scroll to Filch.'

'If I run away?' James asked.

'Then you join Sirius in double detenti...' he hadn't even finished the sentence, as James tore down the corridor.

'Remus'll be FURIOUS with you. And me. But mainly you.' Sirius informed James as they met outside Filch's tatty office.

'Well, He was part of the prank and we covered for him!'

'Not for that! For me cheeking the professor and earning a detention, and you, for running off for the sole intention of getting a detention!'

'And what will you two be doing here?'

'Why, sir, we came here to give you our detention slips, and a little something extra.' James said in a obviously fake-sweet voice.

'And what'll that be?' Filch asked suspiciously.

'Oh, it's a surprise sir, can we take a seat? We'll explain it there...'

'You'll think I'll buy that Black! You're probably curse something!' He angrily exclaimed. Sirius shrugged.

'Alright. I'll let myself in then. Alohamora.' The two rushed in, before Filch could react. As he made his way in, the two rushed out, throwing the detention slip back as they went. Filch Went into the room, Mrs Norris tagging along behind him, but only for a short while, as she ran away, as she caught sight of the chair. James and Sirius hadn't entirely transfigured the chair, but turned one leg into a model of a dog. Filch sighed, as he added another detention onto the slip.

'Potter, Black, your triple detentions shall take place in the astronomy tower. You'll be scrubbing most the tower. Filch seemed extremely pleased, so you'll be having a tough time most likely. The second year returned to her group of chattering friends, leaving a stunned Remus.

'You got triple Detention for that?!' He exclaimed.

'Nope. We only got one for that. I got a second for cheeking the professor, James for deliberately running away, and both got a third for scaring Mrs Norris away by turning a chair leg into a dog statue.' Sirius answered.

'Let me guess, James ran away so that he gets a detention with Sirius?'

'Right.' Remus placed his face in his hands.

'You two are so...' He muttered.

'Well-behaved?' Sirius suggested.

'Quiet?' James asked.

'Lovely, sweet, kind, fluffy flowers?' Sirius said. Peter sniggered so loudly that people in the room began looking over at them. Remus rolled his eyes.

'Totally. Anyway, we got our Defence test, but I don't think you were paying attention, so I could go through them with you, if you want. I got 106%, so I should be able to go through yours.' As James and Sirius pulled out their tests, Peter looked over eagerly to see what they had gotten. His mouth dropped open.

'You both got 96%!'

'What are you surprised about? We revised everything together. We were going to end up with similar or the same results!'

'Not that! I mean, how can you get that, I only got 67%!'

'Oh, smartness spells and wising potions."

'Cool! How do they work?'

'James, Sirius, don't. Peter, they'll know, they have anti cheating wards.' Remus interjected, before James and Sirius could speak.

'Alright.' The two walked up to their dorm, leaving Remus and Peter by the dancing flames of the Gryffindor common rooms.

'Why do you think they went to the dorms?' Peter asked.

'No idea.' Remus replied. They sat in silence for a while. The silence soon became too much for Peter.

'So how do you use a smartening spe...'

'No, Peter.'

The following day was Saturday- the last weekend before the O.W.L.s. The normally relaxed atmosphere of the Gryffindor common room was tense, and several fifth years snapped at sudden sounds. James and Sirius became very quiet due to this, though James'd often tap his foot, or start humming without realising. The teachers were also more reserved as they walked around the castle, not even noting if students were passing. The whole of Hogwarts seemed to change entirely, and none of the younger years liked it. Then, of corse, there was the actual owls fortnight.

'A week of being quiet.' Whispered James miserably, on the Sunday evening.

'How we survive, I don't know.' Sirius added mournfully.

'Cheer up! We can...read.' Remus contributed unhelpfully.

'That was unnecessary' Peter said, taking over James' job of stating the obvious.

'BUT WE SHALL BATTLE THROUGH!' James stated valiantly... and very loudly. Several older students, who were once absorbed in their work, turned to glare at him, mumbling menacingly about him, though James really couldn't care. He just got back to daydreaming about making up for that week of silence, the week after.

Peter however, seemed to suffer more than James and Sirius. The two were able to communicate with glances and hand gestures, but Peter couldn't understand that at all. Remus had become ill overnight and was stuck in he infirmary (His own time-of-the-month was approaching) so Peter felt much more left out. And while James and Sirius tried to include him, the most he could do was cheer as the two practiced whispered spells in he corner. The library was still out of bounds, though, when Tuesday came, and James and Sirius had their Detention, Peter felt his worst. His friends made him feel accepted, they helped him laugh when he failed, helped him cope, when people were meant to him, made him feel like he was something. But now that he found that the tense atmosphere limited talking at certain times, he found those certain times became extremely difficult. He wondered if that meant, all he was, was talk. If his friendship was only valued since he could sometimes say funny things. As he aimlessly strolled through the corridors, he bumped into a fluffy haired boy, surprisingly smaller than him.

'Peter Pettigrew!' He exclaimed quietly (though It'd be considered loudly for him.

'Matthew Maple! What are you doing here?'

'It's too tense in the Hufflepuff common room. What about you?'

'Looking for friends.'

'You mean James and Sirius? They are at the base of the astronomy tower. I heard them.'

'Alright. See you.'

'Bye!' The little Hufflepuff ran away, in his sweet little bear pyjamas, waving. Peter, still distracted, found his way to the astronomy tower. Matthew was, as expected, right about hearing James and Sirius.

'James! Sirius!' Peter shouted.

'Pete! Come here!' He timidly walked up to them. Sirius looked at him suspiciously.

'Something up?' He asked. Peter took a breath. Thinking of no other way of outing it, he decided to be blatant.

'Why would you be friends with me? You lot are so cool, and you smart, and your funny, and so...well Gryffindor-y, while I, I'm just a quiet little kid, who can only make the odd joke, and...'

'Because you're cool to be with, you've got a sense of humour, and you can laugh at your mistakes, and you can be just as Gryffindor-y as us. There are several reasons.' James swiftly replied without hesitation.

'Is this why you've been acting differently since we were asked to be a lot quieter this week?'

'You noticed?' James scoffed.

'We're your friends Peter, you think we wouldn't notice? I repeat: We're your friends. Remus would say the same, but he's been ill. WE. ARE. YOUR. FRIENDS'

'Hey, Peter, we need to tell Filch we're done, so we'll catch up with you in the dorms. Hopefully Remus'll be back then.' Sirius gave him a last smile, as the two strolled down to Filch's office. Peter did as they asked, and made his way to the Gryffindor dorms, wondering how he could've doubted that his friends only liked him sometimes. Of course they didn't.

They were his friends.

* * *

 **Quite a filled chapter**

 **Still, hope you liked it!**


	23. Silence and Shouting

**See early chapters for disclaimers.**

 **I'm rewatching the HP series, and this was super hard to write after PoA. I'm also going to re-read the HP series, I really don't know if I could write this after reading PoA, since I've gotten so fond of Peter in this fanfic :( Oh well, I'll battle through!**

* * *

Chapter 23- Silence and Shouting

Remus was back the following day, pale as a ghost, yet his eyes twinkled and he grinned at his mates.

'Getting through the O.W.L.s? He asked.

'No.' James replied, giving an angry pout. 'It's horrible. Thank goodness it's the weekend, It's slightly louder now, but it was dead silent. People told me off for tapping my feet, or humming. But I can't stand silence.' He stomped his foot on the ground for emphasis. 'I don't know how I'll survive another week!' He cried.

'It's true.' Sirius added. 'He's began to chew loudly, and clatter plates everywhere each meal. He even considered taking your chocolate, so he could fill the room with the count of snapping chocolate. But knowing you, if you were ever going to use an unforgivable curse, you'd use it on a person who took your chocolate.' Remus blushed slightly.

'Well, James, wait until your doing your owls, you'd be begging for silence them.'

'Won't!'

'Will!' James stuck his tongue out childishly, and Remus did the same. On either side of them, Peter and Sirius burst into laughter. James soon joined in and Remus followed.

'Do you mind being quiet? Some of us have O.W.L.s in two days time, and...'

'Wingardium Leviosa!' The boy's book flew into the air, and he turned angrily towards Remus.' He opened his mouth, but Remus spoke first.

'For goodness sake, i bet the words are going in one ear, and coming out the other-It's a muggle saying- you need to relax and regain your energy! We have been telling you this for centuries- oh, I"m exaggerating! You don't have to tell me that!'

'Woah, Remus, calm down!' Sirius laughed, as the four tried to drag him away, up to their dormitory. He eventually gave in, running up the stairs with them.

'Why are we running?'

'Sirius wants to show us something!' As soon as they reached the dorm, Sirius pulled open a draw, and took out a large poster with a flourish.

'Ta dah!' The poster depicted a motorcycle, stretched out, most of the parts revolving, along with a little caption. His friends seemed less impressed than he was.

'Cool!' James exclaimed unenthusiastically. Sirius used a permanent sticking charm to stick it to the wall. Peter gasped loudly.

'But they are permanent! That'll be there forever! Not even Headmaster Dumbledore could remove that!'

'But I can!'

'Does that mean your better than Professor Dumbledore?'

'No, it means he cast the spell.' Remus replied, bemused. Peter then plonked his had on his head.

'Merlin, I'm so stupid!' He then joined in with his friends, laughing happily.

Peter continued to comically bash his head during the day, muttering about being stupid, permanent sticking Charms, and other times, he merely glared in the direction of the dormitory, setting James into fits of laughter. At this, all the studying students gave him dirty looks, before Remus quickly hushed him up, him and Sirius concealing the laughter themselves. They eventually decided that they were going to the library, which had been open for other years, just for today. They followed the excited Remus down several corridors, up and down stairs (Peter didn't get stuck at all, much to the other's surprise) and they found themselves surrounded by stacks of books, big, small, thick, and everything in between. Remus seemed happier than ever. Sirius and James browsed the library for spell books, Peter looked for any sort of fiction , while Remus seemed to know exactly what he wanted, and was halfway through the volume, when Peter finally found a fiction book, though he had read The Tales of Beedle the Bard several times before. James was quietly whispering some spells from a book, to Sirius who was quickly jotting them down in his fancy, neat writing. Peter glanced at the book Remus was reading.

'This grade five plant has the ability to photosynthesise sound as well, hence the gurgle and rasping noises it is famous for giving off. It is unclear how it manages this. It is often used as an essential ingredient for soundproof walls, however, it is often concealed, since their red tint is not very attractive. The bloodwave plant is also easy to transmute in alchemy, due to its basic composition being extremely simple.' He read out loud, completely baffled. 'What the hell does all that mean?'

Well, it means that...'

'That question isn't meant to be answered! I wouldn't take it in anyway!' Peter laughed.

'Today really is your day, Isn't it Peter?'

'Yep! Come on Remus, just borrow the book, and read it in our dorm. It's too eerily silent in here too!'

'But that's what' so good about it! It's silent, but without tension!' Remus whined in reply, nevertheless, his friends were dragging him out, into the corridor outside. They were making their way back to the common room, when Peter pretended to trip, with an exaggerated 'whoops!' Before getting up and muttering 'my feet really don't like me, or I'm really stupid.'

'You're really stupid ' answered a tall seventh year student. As their eyes flicked towards her tie and crest, they were unsurprised to see the sliver, and greens of the Slytherin house. 'Illuya Soldyck. Older sister of Kalluka Soldyk, in your year. She's told me all about you. About how you four always play pranks on everyone... Well two. You became friends with Lupin so that he can slave away doing your work right? And this other guy, you just felt sorry for him since he has no brains am I correct?' Sirius pinched James, stopping him from taking his wand out.

'Sirius!' He hissed

'Oh yes, and the two jokers, the blood-traitor pals, only made friends since fooling around is the only thing...'

'Shut up about blood status! Besides, your family is half-blood!' Sirius suddenly shouted.

'And you have a sister in Ravenclaw, and a brother in Hufflepuff I swear!'

'Perhaps, but they aren't me! Though, they behave at least, to the Slytherins. Why did one of you transfigure Kal's chair?'

'Since it was funny.' Peter replied simply. It seemed Illuya had been pushed beyond her limit, as she whipped out her wand, but someone else had lost it first.

'INFLATUS!' The Slytherin suddenly puffed out, a contrast to the skinny, raven-haired girl before. He pale skins went all red, and her normally emotionless eyes showed a hint of terror. However, removing her wand, she muttered something under her breath, and was returned to her normal state. James, still fuming, began to shout.

'DON'T TALK TO MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT! WE DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF EACH OTHER, AND WE GENUINELY CARE FORE ONE ANOTHER, EVERYTHING YOU SAID WAS JUST LIES!' The girl, looking unfazed, told them that she had better things to do and walked out, leaving James, unrelieved of his steam. They stalked back to the common room, when a Slytherin shouted,

'I thought there was a dragon coming down this corridor! Can't you walk quietly. James swore, and jinxed him, as all his friends expected. What was unexpected, was that Remus shoved Sirius away.

'Go back to the library! He's waiting for Farley, you can't be here! Say you were looking for a missing book! Go!' He rushed down the corridor, turning at a bend, just when professor Farley came out of his office. He saw the Slytherin's face, which was covered in boils, and then looked straight at James, Remus and Peter.

'My office. Now.'

'Only a detention each.' James said, as he walked into the Boys Dormitory, finding Sirius on Peter's bed, reading his magazine.

'I got one too, for running into the library. I've been banned from it for a week after the O.W.L.s Remus looked utterly horrified.

'Merlin, that's harsh!'

'Well we can borrow books for him. It's easy to get past that.' The suggestion surprisingly came from Peter.

'You never fail to amaze me' James commented, causing Peter to blush with pleasure. They chatted until the door suddenly was opened and Peakes and Cootes joined them.

'Hey, you know, the Ravenclaw and Slytherin re-match is next week!'

'What!? Quidditch season is over, isn't it?' James quickly replied, baffled.

'Yes, but since their last to matches were cancelled, and then we've been preoccupied with the exams, they nearly forgot about the match! McGonagall just told us!' Cootes said.

'Why would McGonagall tell us? We aren't playing!' Peter asked.

'Have you seen the scores? They're so tight! Gryffindor' first by only 20 points! Then It's Slytherin, followed by Ravenclaw, and then Hufflepuff, who'll be last place sadly. Still, this match could mean we end up in third place, from first!' Also, we can't get first place, since both teams are less than 150 behind us, and one of them have to get the snitch.'

'Dang!' Said James angrily, while Sirius glared in the direction of the Quidditch Pitch. Peter just looked confused.

'Gryffindor haven't won in years! Hufflepuff won the last two years, then it was Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but no Gryffindor! When I get on the team, I'll have to make up for all that!' James quickly spat out. Peakes and Cootes nodded with complete understanding. Remus however, seemed slightly amused.

'So, we are going to see the match, and hope they both do the worst they can?'

'Exactly'

'Of course!'

'Obviously!' Peakes, Cootes and James spoke at the same time, all of them loud and confident, causing the other three boys to laugh until their sides ache.

'You may as well change your names to Quidditch terms, your that obsessed with it!' Sirius wheezed out through his laughter..

'Right, I'll be Nimbus, dedicated to the Nimbus 1001! James muttered.

'Ok, you're Nimbus, I'll be doofus, what about the rest of you?' Peter addressed to the other boys.

'How about Fleamont?' Sirius asked, causing him to get a 'Hey!' From James.

'I'll be Bludger!'

'I'll take...Bats then, though I'm a keeper.' Cootes murmured.

'I'll be perfect hair! Or just perfect. Maybe beautifully handsome? Yes, I'll be Beautifully Handsome Perfect Hair.' Sirius concluded. 'What about you, Remus?'

'I don't know... .Bookie?' This idea was met with fake retching, and laughter.

'Come on! You can do better than that!' James shouted.

'How about Reemy?'

Yes! You can be 'Our Reemy'!' Sirius exclaimed.

'Alright, now come on, let's tiptoe down to the common, well now studying room Doofus, Bats, Bludger, Our Remus and Beautifully Handsome Perfect Hair!' James enthusiastically chanted to the group, and they began walking down the stairs.

The O. began again, so the boys soon found themselves silenced. However, lessons became slightly easier surprisingly, as the teachers were even more distracted than before, so there was a constant low hum, as students whispered to eachother, while the teacher were preoccupied, although his friends had banned James from doing so, since his 'whispering', was really just talking, he could never be quiet. The exception was Professor Binns, who acted no different to normal. Everyone clearly got more excited as the week drew to a close, as Friday came closer and closer. Apparently everyone had potions O. on that Friday, so the Thursday before was definitely the worst O.W.L fortnight evening, as the groaning filled the Gryffindor common room. Everybody seemed to hate potions, and to have it as a last O.W.L...

'All the more reason to play a big prank!' James optimistically said, looking completely knackered.

The following day seemed to past slowly, it was boiling hot for a change, though the fifth years were actually great full, since the potions room, down in the dungeons, was cool. However, all the others, teachers and pupils-of course, with an exception of Binns- were roasting. Professor Flitwick gave up trying to follow the lesson plan, and instead taught everyone cooling Charms. Professor McGonagall, much to the surprise of the students, taught them how to transfigure pieces of parchment into fans, although by the end, there was a great show of the muggleborns teaching Sirius how to make a fan by folding paper . The lessons ended, however the day was far from over. The Gryffindor common room was bustling with life, celebrating the end of the Exams. James and Sirius, despite not having to do any exams, were the most excited. Their eyes twinkled with mischief.

'Ready for tomorrow, Nimbus?'

'As ready as the Slytherins aren't, Beautifully Handsome, Perfect Hair.'

'Is this related to the giant package you received earlier?' Peter asked.

'All that muggle stuff?' Remus added. James and Sirius grinned identically.

'You bet!' They answered.

* * *

 **I like this chapter, there are so many different aspects of their lives, but thinking of a name for it was very hard!**


	24. Water Squirters

**See early chapters for disclaimers**.

 **I know this chapter is a week late, but last week was my first week back, plus my little brother started secondary along with me, plus I had a whole bunch of other stuff. To make up for it, this chapter is quite longer than my usual chapters.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 24-Water Squirters

'James Potter, why have you bought water squirters?' Remus asked, when James opened the large box he had received earlier. The rest of the stuff in it was a mixture of magazines, posters and toys about muggle transport, which Sirius immediately snatched up to admire; James had bought him it to help him survive the summer holidays, though they still had several weeks of Term left.

'An end of exams treat for the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.'

'Therefore I'm assuming the victims of the pranks shall be the Slytherins?' James made a mock-shocked face.

'How, in the name of Merlin's Beard did you work that out?' He said.

'I can read your mind!' Remus exclaimed, before staring into James eyes with a face full of concentration, but he could only do it for a few seconds before everybody dissolved into laughter.

'All that's left now s to get some swelling solution- the second years are brewing it, so we need to sneak into the potions room today!' Sirius cheerily commented. Remus' smile faltered slightly.

'But that could be serious! Not only could it cause serious harm to the Slytherins, but the students brewing the potions could get in trouble! Also, they may have brewed it incorrectly!'

'Oh cone on Remus! Fine, we'll use Slughorn's one, and that's all, for all on the Slytherins! Just one squirt each! Please!' James pleaded. Remus gave a nod, and the other three started cheering. Peakes and Cootes then entered so the four quickly stopped, but they gave each other knowing smiles as they waited for night to come.

James brought out his invisibility cloak quietly as the two other boys in their dormitory slept. It just covered the four of them, though the soles for their shoes were visible unless Remus, the tallest of the four, crouched down slightly. They had initially planned on Sirius as James going together, one to look out, the other to get the potion, however Remus insisted that he should come, since they probably needed someone sensible to make sure they stuck to the plan, and then they decided that they didn't want to leave Peter out, so it looked like the four of them were going. They snuck out down to the potions labs in the dungeons, dimly lit by the little torches.

'Damn... I wish you could be in my potions class! It's the only lesson where we aren't all together.' James muttered, frowning. Sirius and Peter looked surprised.

'Haven't we told you?' Peter whispered excitedly.

'Told us what?' Remus curiously asked. However the two who knew merely smirked, not telling them.

'We've got a potion to get...come on!' Sirius murmured. James, who was previously frustrated, got to work. He slipped inside, filling a tiny caldron from his father. Thanks to an undetectable extension charm, most the potion fit in. He then increased the amount of potion in the Potion Master's caldron, before setting off back down the corridor.

'So, now tell us, what don't we know?' Remus asked. Sirius then replied.

'Professor Barchi's going to Durmstrang after this year! Viridi Bergelmir's going there too, unfortunately for Amorrow. I don't know why, but Bergelmir was apparently only here for a year due to family problems from what I overheard, while Barchi's been doing research on the major wizarding schools, so he's taught here for a few years, so now he's going to do the same in the other schools, he didn't even attend Hogwarts! He's Italian, but studied in Ilvermorny.'

'He said he liked Illvermorny because he liked the houses, he was a Wampus, but he knows enough languages to have gone to all of the big wizarding schools. His father- a muggle- was a language professor, so he learnt lots of languages. Basically we spent half the lesson talking about him, before he remembered that we had a potion to brew, so we rushed it, and all flopped it.' Peter finished. Remus chuckled, but James suddenly stopped and yelled

'WHAT! SO WE ONLY HAVE THE REST OF THIS TERM TO PRANK HIM AND BERGELMIR! WE NEED TO...' What they needed to do, they weren't told, as both Sirius and Remus flung their hands around to cover James' mouth, however it was too late, footsteps in the distance meant that Filch was coming. Peter hastily covered them with the cloak, and they stood in silence.

'Mrs Norris, can you sense any students out of bed?' The small cat looked at them, and James wondered if he cat could see them, perhaps the cloak didn't work for other animals. However, Filch couldn't see them, so he slowly turns away, muttering ominously, Mrs Norris trailing behind him. They tiptoed to the Gryffindor common room, where the Fat Lady slumbered in her portrait.

'Screech owl!' Peter whispered, as the other three had just stood still, unsure of what to do.

'What? What are you doing awake at this time! Wait, where are you? Who are you? I can't see...' Peter and James both came out from under the cloak, stopping the Fat Lady's waffling.

'Just let us through. Please.' Peter pleaded.

'Oh, go on you two, but don't go wondering again at this time! You'll disturb my sleep!' With that the four snuck in, and didn't say a word until they had all slithered into bed.

'I can't wait for tomorrow, murmured a sleepy James.

'Today was really fun though...I bet Filch is still looking for us!' Sirius whispered.

'We should have given Mrs Norris, his new cat, a nice little kick. She's horrible.

'Come on everyone, go to sleep, we have a prank to perform!'

'O.K. Mum.' Chorused the other three, and they all drifted Of to sleep.

James spent longer than usual in the bathroom, since he was carefully placing the swelling solution inside the many water squirters. He emerged looking like he was holding a bag, yet there was nothing in his hand, or rather, you couldn't see what was in his hand. It was deposited on his bed with a whisper of 'wait 'till lunch.'

Lunch couldn't come any slower. It was a Saturday, and nearly everybody was lounging outside, finally able to breathe freely now that the Exams were over. James however was quite restless, constantly fidgeting.

'It's been ages since we've pranked someone, and at this rate, I won't ever prank anyone ever again. '

'James, chill. It's an hour until lunch'll be ready. You'll survive.' Sirius said calmly. However James was not reassured. He kept on fidgeting and messing around, until he nearly missed the start if lunch. All of a sudden, the nervous, tense James transformed into a determined Gryffindor, with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, and a smirk on his lips. They ran to their dorm, and grabbed the water squirters, before sprinting down to the Great Hall (Though they had to stop when Peter got caught in a sinking step, and his squirter went clattering down of the edge of the stairway, down many floors, and it was gone. Peter had to use a spare one)however they slowed to a walk as they approached the large doors to the hall.

'Ready?'

'Of course!' They entered the Great Hall, where most of the Slytherins were eating or talking. They all spread out, except James and Sirius who both went for the first years. With a glance at each other, they started spraying the swelling solution all over the shocked Slytherins. Remus acted like he was walking, subtly spraying those he passed. Peter, James and Sirius however, ran around, spraying all those they came across, just happening to pass Snape several times. All the Slytherins began to swell, their skin becoming red and raw, as they stretched over inflamed parts. A great chorus of screeching shouting and yelling began, as they swelled larger and larger, some people had to lift up swelled areas which were becoming o heavy for them. They watched with pleasure as Snape's already overlarge nose, swelled quickly, and covered his eyes and mouth. The other Slytherins were looking equally as hideous, with faces, arms and legs steadily growing, a look of intense pain on the faces of them all. The three kept on spraying the students before each of them felt like they were stuck in water. Their movements slowed down and their squirters flew from their hands. They saw Professor McGonagall at the teacher's table, her wand raised, her face depicting rage. The Slytherins were now filing out of the Great Hall, making their way to the infirmary. James, Sirius and Peter also left the hall, however, they turned to McGonagall's office, for what they knew would be a very grand scolding.

'Potter. Pettigrew. Sirius.' McGonagall began. 'I guess we could stand for one or two, innocent, harmless jokes, however THIS is unacceptable. You have injured many students, and though I know it is reversible, as you do too, however, it is still extremely dangerous, and I, for one, did not think it was funny at all, watching the students in pain. you have sent a quarter of the school to the hospital wing, therefore I believe you shall have a detention every day, for a quarter of the weeks left. That's two weeks. Every day. You shall spend half of them with me, the other half with Professor Slughorn.' The three nodded, for once intimidated by the transfiguration teacher. 'Also, I noticed Remus Lupin walking around the Slytherin table, so was he involved...'

'Oh no professor!' James quickly said.

'He didn't know, he would've strongly disapproved if we had told him.' Sirius added earnestly.

'We'll be getting another lecture when we get back!' Peter piped in.

'Seriously, he wasn't involved Professor!' James finished. McGonagall's mouth twitched, causing Sirius and James to look at each other in shock.

'Alright. You are dismissed. You detentions shall start on Monday.' The three left the room and ran straight into Remus Lupin.

'How many Detentions?'

'Every day for two weeks.'

'Oh Merlin! Do you think if I owned up...'

'No.' Sirius said firmly. 'We covered for you, so we'll get in trouble, as well as you. It'll be worse.' The pale Remus nodded, and they walked to the Gryffindor common room. The moment they entered, they were greeting with quite a bit of cheering, including prefects. James raised his hand, pretended to silence the crowd, grinning wildly. Sirius too, had an identical grin, while Peter was laughing. Remus however was merely smiling, his mind focused on other things. He felt quite troubled actually. His friends hat gotten in lots of trouble, but he had gotten off scot-free. He knew it was dangerous, but did little to stop them, he was just as bad as them. But he got off. The common form suddenly felt stuffy, and Remus turned to Peter and muttered

'I"m going to go to the library. Clear my head.' He strolled out, trying to look unconcerned, but failed.

'Remus?' James, Sirius and Peter had caught up with him.

'Yes, Beautifully Handsome Perfect Hair?'

'You O.K.?'

'No you're not.' James answered.

'What is it?' Peter asked. Remus opened his mouth to answer, when someone yelled,

'GET READY TO INFLATE!' Peeves the poltergeist's wicked eyes, and vibrant, green clothes suddenly appeared, as he raised a water squirter, and pointed it at Remus' face. Sirius, who was closest to Remus, dived in front, raising a hand, just as Peeves squirted a whole lot of swelling solution at it. Sirius gave a yell of pain, as Peeves zoomed away, cackling. Sirius' hand was quickly swelling, to an extent where it was too heavy for him to carry. Remus, his previous worries forgotten, helped to grab his hand with the other two as they ran to the infirmary, Sirius muttering ominously.

'How dare he... try to hurt our Remus... in the face as well... how dare he...' James too was absolutely furious, his yelling overriding Sirius.

'How could he try to squirt our Remus in the face after the spectacular show we gave earlier? I suppose he wants the title of the Hogwarts Trouble-maker from himself!' Peter was white and silent, his eyes lost. Remus tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump a mile.

'What's up?'

'It was my fault. I never remember that trick step, so I got stuck again, and dropped the squirter. Peeves must have found it. It's my!'

'PETER IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT, IT'S PEEVES! AND IF YOU DARE BLAME YOURSELF, I'LL MAKE YOU DO...something...' he finished looking rather confused. Peter, Remus and Sirius giggled, causing James to scowl. However they soon reached the infirmity, and then Sirius was there only concern. Until they opened the door.

'MERLIN'S BEARD!' Sirius cried while the others simply dissolved into laughter, as they walked into a room full of Slytherins with random, swollen parts. Lucius Malfoy tried to look dignified with his arm looking large, red and abnormal, Illuya, Millika and Kalluka Soldyck were talking, or rather, the two older ones were talking to their first year sister, who was stolen all over. Sirius' eyes sought his cousins, eventually locating the three in a corner. Sirius felt a pang as she saw Andromeda's swollen face, however Andromeda caught his eye and gave him a smile. James however had immediately sought for the other first years. Most of them, who weren't with their siblings, were near the back, and they all seemed to have grown magnificently, a malicious smile on James face as he saw Snape's extremely large nose.

'What is it? Oh another swollen one? Come over here dear...' the new school nurse, Madam Pomfrey, lead them to an empty bed. It was then that she registered the three standing besides Sirius.

'Potter? I though it was you that performed this mass-swelling?'

'Peeves.' James said through his gritted teeth. Madam Pomfrey tutted, before moving back to the Slytherins, several of which had now returned to normal.

'Well, drink up!' Remus exclaimed after a minute, when nobody said anything. 'Your lovely potion is waiting for you.' Remus indicated to a small glass of a murky brown potion, a grey smoke pumping out of it. Sirius wrinkled his nose, before picking it up, and getting it down in one go.

'Tastes like...nothing.' He muttered. A lot of the Slytherins had gone in the last few minutes, the only ones left were the first years, and their sibling, since they had been especially targeted. The four boys could feel the glares from them, and they laughed loudly, knowing the Slytherins could no nothing more than glare. Soon Sirius' hand was restored, and the four walked out, careful to go past Snape, who was the only person left as get had gotten the most on him.

'Wands out?, Peter suggested as they approached the door.

'Yes.' James swiftly replied, whipping his wand out from his pocket.

'Though, we can't do much against older years.' Remus added. They opened the door, and found the terrifying sight of Professor Farley, arguing with Professor McGonagall, both looking livid.

'They have already been punished severely, Tectius, by both me and professor Slughorn! You do not need to punish them. '

'Well, Minerva, a lot of those Slytherins, were my students! And it isn't just any subject either, Arithmetics is one of the hardest! Missing out on a few lessons.'

'Professor, aren't you the one who promotes the idea that we should only look towards the wizarding world, not the muggle one! They are fine now! Only one or two will still have the effects...' And they had finally looked up, and noticed the three boys gaping at them, opened mouthed.

'Why are you three here?' Professor Farley demanded.

'Sirius was sprayed with swelling solution by Peeves.'

'What? Black? Well, it serves him right for playing such a vile, horrid...'

'Which is enough of a punishment for all of them. Now, Professor Farley, I believe the issue's been sorted out, so why don't you return to your office?' Professor Farley glared at her.

'And his name is Sirius, you know he has never been or will be a true Black.' James piped in, looking fierce. The professor however, merely turned up his nose, and departed, briskly walking back to his office. 'Stupid, slimy, evil, git! Oh, pretend you didn't heat that professor!' James hastily added remembering professor McGonagall.

'Well, alright I didn't hear it clearly, you won't get a detention.' She answered, with a small smile on her face. James, Peter and Remus spent a few seconds silent, completely shocked, before the silence was broken by shouting from within the infirmary.

' _Tarantallegra_!'

'What? No! Stop! _Finite Incantatem_! That us unacceptable Mr. Snape, no wait, what are you doing Mr. Black, no Sirius, no!'

' _Flipendo_!'

'No! Both of you! That us completely unacceptable! _Protego_! Hexes and Jinxes in the infirmary? That means a detention for the pair of you!' James turned to Professor McGonagall.

'Actually Professor, I called Farley a Stupid, slimy evil git. Can .I have a detention how?'

* * *

 **I hope this is accurate for the time! Though, there isn't much I can do if it wasn't, being honest.**

 **Also, when I started, I had probably watched the movies last, so I made sure Sirius wasn't taught by Slughorn, but re-reading the books, I realised that was just the movies, so Sirius can go back to Slughorn's class.**


	25. Duels and Detentions

**See early chapters for disclaimers.**

 **Uploads from now will be on with Monday or Tuesday, since with school work piling up, it's harder to get time to write. So technically, this chapter is on time!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 25-Duels and Detentions

'Man, two weeks of detention from today!' James mused cheerily. Sirius was equally happy.

'A week of sorting potions ingredients for Slughorn, and a week of tidiying the transfiguration department for McGonagall.' Groaned Peter. 'How can you be so happy?'

'We'll be together for sorting out the ingredients, and we have this, so we can talk to Our Remus.' James replied, pulling out a little mirror from his bag.

'And James and I love transfiguration, so we'll probably end up seeing loads of cool stuff there! You can borrow our mirrors and talk to Our Remus if you want.' Sirius continued.

'So we wreck havoc, and get very little punishment from it!' James finished, beaming widely. They were now outside Slughorn's classroom, and they entered, Sirius and Peter for the first time.

'Ah! Potter, Pettigrew! Black!' Giving a wink to the final one, who winced. 'So you've managed to obtain some swelling solution, and decided to spray my Slytherins with it? Well, I'm afraid, you'll have to punished for it. So this week, you'll have to sort out all of the potions ingredients, since some of them have expired,or not been kept properly. Should keep you busy, eh?' Despite all this, he was still smiling , and they felt this was down to Sirius' presence.'Well, off you go, though I must say, that was very brave of you, Sirius. I suppose it was why you were put in Gryffindor. Knowing your parents, they won't be very pleased, eh?' James watched as Sirius' smile faltered slightly.

'Come on Sirius, let's get started.' They started sorting silently before Peter exclaimed,

'So are we going to talk to Our Remus or not?'

'Shh! We're only in the potions cupboard, Slughorn can hear us if we're loud! Anyway, yes! Remus Lupin!' The mirror, which was reflecting a James Potter, now showed Remus Lupin.

'You took your time!'

'Sorry! Sirius was worried.' Sirius worked up, surprised.

'Worried about wh...'

'He forgot about his parents! How they'll react when Farley's message about it reaches them. They'll probably send another Howler!' Sirius now looked even more surprised.

'Well, its only expected. Sirius is well known thanks to his lovely mother. Half the school would be knowing it'll come, including the Slytherins, so it won't really have much of an effect. Just ignore that hag.' If it was possible, Sirius looked more surprised than ever.

'Yeah, it's pointless. Just a way for her too lose her voice. In which case, you should anger her more. Might get rid of that shriek forever.' Peter contributed.

'If only!' Everyone was now laughing, Sirius the most, beaming more than ever, glad that he had gotten three of the best friends in the world.

'There they are!' Remus exclaimed as the three walked into the room!

'Yep, the beautiful me is here!' Sirius shouted.

'You know, Cootes walked in when you were talking about how amazing you were, and thought it was me, talking to my reflection. He probably believes I'm a stuck up, self-obsessed weirdo!'

'Well, what I was saying was perfectly true! I mean, just look at this hair!' He gave an exaggerated hair flip, and Peter dissolved into a fit of giggles. 'So perfect and wavy! I mean, James' hair looks like it has never met a comb in it's life!'

'But I'm is much more than whether or not my hair knows what a comb is! Appearance means nothing to James Fleamont Potter!' By the time he realised his mistake, it was too late.

'Fleamont?!' The other three chimed in unsison.

'Yes...Fleamont is my middle name. After my father, Fleamont Potter. The one who invented Sleekesy's! He was much more than his ridiculous name, and so am I!' James cried. Tho others, however, were rather distracted.

'Yes... he was a great potions inventor!'

'Agh!' James shrieked. 'Potions! That's worse than his name! Potions has always been taught by Slytherins! It's a Slytherin subject! How could he... I need to send a letter.' James concluded, walking confidently out the room, leaving his mates laughing.

'So, James Fleamont'

'Don't use my middle name!'

'Potter, did you send the letter?' Remus asked.

'No. It was after curfew. Filch caught me. I've got a double detention tomorrow.'

'Aww, I feel bad for you, James Fleamont'

'Don't use my middle name!'

'Potter.' Sirius said, looking solemn.

'So James Fleamont Potter.'

'I won't even ask.'

'Will you send the letter tomorrow?' Peter asked.

'Yes.'

'Alright!' Peter exclaimed loudly. 'Now, to bed!' Everyone dived onto their beds, or at least, a bed, and lay there for a bit, before Sirius whispered.

'Peter, it's nine O'clock! Everyone's still in the common room!'

'Do you really like Sleep that much?' James inquired. Peter merely snorted in reply. He was asleep already.

As they all predicted, the lovely, soft grey, Great-Horned Owl, flapped his way to Sirius, holding a less lovely letter, a bright red letter. Sirius didn't hesitate to open the envelope, and was not surprised to hear his mother's shrill screeches.

'SIRIUS BLACK, HOW DARE YOU?!' The letter began, but Sirius merely looked away, a bored expression on his face.

'My mother is so original!' Sirius murmured to James, he nodded enthusiastically. 'Oh, I can't wait until the holiday, so I can finally get back to my lovely wonderful, sweet mother!'

'You know my mum won't mind if you come around...'

'Nah, my family are fine, I guess. I just need to avoid their waffling.'

'Sirius, they abuse you. They're not fine!' James whispered, so only Sirius, Remus and Peter could hear.

'I'll be fine.' Sirius said in an even quieter voice. But Sirius didn't feel fine. He was dreading the holidays, despite them being in seven weeks.

But he was also touched, by James' kindness, as well and Remus and Peter, encouraging him to listen to James.

But he didn't let it show. The Howler fell, burning into a pile of ash. Sirius picked up his spoon, and got back to his breakfast.

The lessons were drawing to a close, and the Friday was ending at last. Peter Pettigrew was last out the class as usual, but was grinning broadly, as he spotted his friends in a nearby corridor, and he ran to this, thankfully not tripping over as he normally would. The four began to make their way to the library, however, as they rounded a corner, they pumped into a whole lot of surly faces, which only hit colder as they caught sight of the Gryffindors. A chattering bunch of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years nearby instantly became silent.

'Alright Snivellus?' James shouted, which was also the signal for the Slytherins to start firing hexes and Jinxes at the Gryffindors, and at everything else. Peter and James both got hit, as well as Tinos Farlsome, a Hufflepuff boy, and one hex narrowly missed Romulus Yawshaw and Matthew Maple. Sirius fired a jinx back at them, and it hit Parkinson on the arm, which instantly started to swell. Remus however, was trying to stop Peter, who was dancing, and the crowd was hurrying away from the scene. Nobody noticed Filch's wheezing from around the corner, though the noticed when he yelled,

'What's going on here? What's all the commotion?'

'We were, atchoo! We were walking, ah, atchoo! Walking, and then the Slyth...Atchoo!' James managed through his sneezes.

'We were walking, and then the Slytherins started firing hexes and Jinxes at us! James and Peter got hit, as well as Farlsome and Ross from Hufflepuff, and Hawkang from Ravenclaw!' Sirius quickly explained.

'And ME!' Howled Parkinson, causing everyone to jump. 'Somebody inflated my arm! Oww!' Filch looked at them all suspiciously.

'That would be me. No, Sirius, I did it.' Remus Lupin immediately stated.

'Well, everyone who cursed anyone will be in detention. I'll go get Professor McGonagall.' Filch looked delighted at the amount of students who would be punished. He hurried off, leaving everyone by themselves. It was completely silent, except James's sneezing. Remus had managed to unjinx Peter.

'Miss Cortly, Mr Køhler, Miss MacMillan, take the three jinxed students to the hospital wing. The rest of you... off you go. Those directly involved, come with me.' The four Gryffindors, and six Slytherins followed McGonagall into her office.

'Now, explain. ' What followed could only be described as complete chaos. Everyone tried to explain the story in the loudest voice the could muster, while Prewell Parkinson was crying

'OWWWW! MY ARM!' And James' sneezes were only getting louder.

'Silence! Mr Chalnark, you will take Mr Parkinson to the Hospital Wing, Sirius, you will take Mr Potter. The rest of you, stay here.'

'Why does McGonagall call you Sirius?' Chalnark asked, as soon as they were out of earshot. Sirius was extremely surprised.

'Well, since I'd rather not be reminded of my stupid family, and their stupid ideals.'

'Basically, he, Atchoo! Ah, wants to hide, Merlin, ATCHOO! The... _Blacker_... part of his Atchoo! His life!' James grinned, despite looking extremely pale. 'They are... _Siriusly_.. annoying! Atchoo!' Sirius burst out laughing. Fei Chalnark's lips twitch. But one person was far from happy.

'I _SIRIUSLY_ DON'T CARE ABOUT HIS ' _BLACK_ ' PROBLEMS, CAN WE JUST GET TO THE HOSPITAL WING AND GET MY BLOODY ARM FIXED!?' Parkinson hollered.

'Ah-hem, we are already at the infirmity idiot.' Sirius replied, as he pushed open the large oak doors.

'Yes, what us it? Oh, were these two caught up in the corridor squabble?' She cast an eye over James and Sirius, both grinning (and sneezing in James' case). 'Probably involved in it.' She muttered. After supplying Parkinson with some anti-swelling solution, and James with some no-sneeze potion, James and Sirius went to see the others caught in their fight. It was with a lot of guilt that they chatted with Tinos Farlsome, who had tentacles on his head, Rosie Ross, and Rizay Hawkang, now sporting a very swollen stomach. With a look at each other, the two boys silently decided that they won't be up to any mischief for the rest of the term.

Well, maybe a little.

Meanwhile, in McGonagall's office, Remus and the four Slytherins were receiving quite a scolding. Peter sat in the corner, quite deep in thought about his friends. He was quite lost by the time they were dismissed.

'Peter. Peter! Come on! We have to go!' As soon as they left, they immediately bumped into some body. Fearing the worst, Remus took out his wand, only to see James and Sirius laughing.

'Cured of your sneezes then!'

'Duh! So, what was your sentence?'

'I'll be lining you in detention next week!' He said happily. Sirius and James gave a cheer, while Peter shook his head, saying,

'You've defiled the innocent, heart of gold, Remus Lupin. Do I congratulate you, or shake my head at you?' It was clear the two he was talking to, weren't listening.

'I wouldn't even try, mate. Nimbus! Beautifully Handsome Perfect Hair, lets go!'

So the four Gryffindors marched up to their common room, the rear two chanting,

'Our Remus deliberately got a detention! A week's worth if detentions! Let's all cheer for OUR REMUS! WOO!'

The weekend passed quickly, and soon the four boys found themselves in McGonagall's room, waiting to get instructions on their detention. As they four scuttled of to their jobs, McGonagall kept a sharp watch on all of them, Particularly Remus, who was tasked with stacking some heavy items the sixth years had been using, and James who was checking the animals.

'Sirius, Peter, look at this cute little ferret! It's so small! We once had a Jarvey in our garden, it was massive!'

'Mr. Potter, I asked you to check it the water charms are all good and well, not to take the animals out!'

'Sorry Professor. Forget that even happened.'

'I can't just forget everything, Mr. Potter.'

'Professor, what are the Slytherins doing?' Peter asked curiously, as their detention drew to an end.

'Cleaning out cauldrons. The third years we're doing sticking potions, so it was quite a mess.' James let out a snort of laughter, before hastily saying,

'Please forget that ever happened Professor.'

'Like I said, I can't forget everything, Mr Potter.' Was McGonagall's toneless reply.

'Thanks Professor!' James merrily replied, as they left McGonagall shaking her head.


	26. When Slytherins go too far

**See early chapters for disclaimers blah blah blah.**

 **Suffering under extreme writer's block right now :( Still, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 26- When Slytherin's go to far

'James Fleamont Potter!' James sighed. He tried getting everyone to call him Nimbus again, however that was a huge failure. Peter wasn't being called by his chosen nickname, Doofus either.

'Yes?'

'Does your house have a telephone?'

'No, we use the local one if we must.'

'Oh. They seem cool. That's what this issue is about. Apparently, a phone can travel faster than owls! But looking at this diagram, there are no wings or legs, so how does it work?'

'Phones don't travel. Err, I'm not sure how they work either, but the message travels down a wire to another person.'

'That's awesome! Can we go and see it sometime?'

'Sure!'

'What about these things muggles have just invented- televisions!'

'Oh, nobody's got any of those. It was only invented super recently.'

'Aw, that's a shame! All this stuff is super interesting!' It was another normal Saturday evening. Sirius' muggle magazine arrives, and then the rest of the afternoon is spent under intense questioning by an enthralled Sirius.

And James, Peter and Remus absolutely loved it, as Sirius became so obviously happy and carefree.

At least, they loved it until they were subjected to Sirius' many questions.

'Should we go outside?' James asked as Sirius turned a page.

'Yes, we shall.' Sirius replied, surprising them all as he put down his two strutted outside, Peter and Remus following. Most the school was outdoors. The sun was radiating bright, a few fluffy clouds scatter across the blue sky. The four found a shady spot underneath a large oak tree, and looked out and the landscape.

'Won't it be great when we can bring in our brooms next year, and I can finally make the team?'

'Yes. And I shall have fun watching you. Your determined face is priceless!' Sirius then did an exaggerated impression of James' concentration face, eyes squinting, nose wrinkled up, and his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth. James punched him playfully.

'Well, not everyone had a perfect face, even when they are concentrations like you, Perfect Hair!'

'Ah, yes, of course, I forgot it is common for those less amazing than me!' He shouted flourishing a hand in the air 'Which is everyone!

'Even Dumbledore?' Lupin asked.

'Even Dumbledore!'

'And Merlin?'

'Especially Merlin!'

'Well, if you think that, then you must be deranged.' Sneered somebody from the other side of the large oak tree. Mulciber walked out, followed by his usual lot, Avery, Lestrange, Parkinson, and Snape.

'Oh, for Merlin's sake, he was being sarcastic! Even an idiot like Parkinson would know that!' James yelled, walking in front of Sirius.

'I wouldn't bet on it. You may think being sorted into Gryffindor, and spraying the Slytherins with potions make you better than everybody else, but it doesn't. All it does is make you a blood traitor!' Avery jeered. 'You need to get off your high hippogriff.' James was currently being restrained by both Remus and Peter. Sirius however, was as chilled as always.

'At least I won't end up having to marry my cousin. That's gross.' He said cooly.

'At least we won't have any chance of marrying some muggle filth, and have some disgusting squib children.'

'Someone in my family was a squib, and aren't the Black's a 'pure blood' family?'

'Or maybe even some half breed dung!' Lestrange continued viciously, as if Sirius hadn't spoken. 'All those stupid things that think they could come and dirty the blood of wizards!' At this point, even Sirius, Remus and Peter were on the verge of loosing it, and were only holding on by a mere thread. The Slytherins were cackling, infuriating the Gryffindors even more. 'They think they're worth of love, those stupid muggles, mudbloods' Peter let go, looking completely disgusted, Remus snarled at the Slytherins, barely managing to restrain James, who had totally lost it and was shouting. Sirius glared at them, and drew his wand. 'Those giants like Hagrid, or part elves and goblins, or vampires, or werewolves...' Remus let go of James this time, and James charged at the Slytherins, The other three close behind, Sirius dropping his wand, and like the others he attacked the Slytherins, who were clearly overwhelmed at the idea of a physical attack. There was a minute of kicking, punching, scratching and shouts, before there was a succession of 'Impedimenta!'s being called out, and everyone was stuck in place. Professor Flitwick glared at them all, before releasing them with a flick of his wand.

'Unbelievable! Unbelievable! Muggle duelling, I mean, fighting! First years fighting! Though it us for your heads of house to decide, I expect you'll be in detention for the next three weeks! Maybe even until the end of term!' Everyone was extremely surprised too see the normally calm and excitable Charms Professor in a rage, so they silently followed the furious Flitwick to the dungeons first, where the four Gryffindors communicated through looks as they stood in the corridor, dozen, while Flitwick told Slughorn of the situation. As the little professor bustled his way out, the four heard him mutter,

'Thank goodness Professor Slughorn's the head of house, Professor Farley would've let them off...' the four shared a smile, and they thought they saw Professor Flitwick give them a little friendly glance. However they were not smiling much as they approached McGonagall's office, for she was definitely not going to let them off lightly. The small Charm's professor knocked.

'Enter!' Came McGonagall's voice from inside.

'Can you believe it! Only one weekof detention! We got off so lightly!'

'Really? They start next Monday... Which is when half term is!' Remus groaned. Peter looked a lot less happy.

'I forgot...Oh well, at least, five weeks after half term, we get to go home!'

'Really? I see that as more of a bad thing.' Sirius spat. Both Sirius and Remus had been silent while James and Peter explained the tale, and though James was unsure on why Remus seemed downcast, he knew that the taunting had done it's job- reminded Sirius of his family and home... no, the people who raised him, and his house, James thought furiously. He pouted, and was only distracted from his train of thoughts on how he would punish the Slytherins, by some loud laughing.

'James! what a lovely pout!'

'Oh come on Perfect, you know mere mortals aren't blessed with always perfect looks like you!' Remus laughed. Eith a lot of effort, James pulled back into the conversation.

'Just sayin', we can't let this issue slide away again.' Sirius looked directly into his friends eyes, and gave a tiny nod.

So James let the issue slip away. But only for now.

'Holy Godric, I almost forgot! My magazine!' Sirius cried, as he opened the door to their dormitory. Sirius flung himself on Peter's bed, before scrambling through the magazine, most things leaving his head. The three other boys smiled, it was much better seeing Sirius stuck in his magazine. Peter sat down upon Remus' bed, for it was the closest, while James sat down on his own, leaving Remus with Sirius' bed.

'So, what are we going to do for the half term?' Peter asked rather stupidly. James and Remus stared at him, and even the rustling of Sirius' magazine stoped, as the boy himself looked over it. 'Stupid question. Let me guess, pranks, hexes, Jinxes, and getting into a whole lot of trouble?'

'And Detentions every day!' Remus added.

'Of course! I mean, what else could be do?'

'Which reminds me,' Sirius said, his magazine being chucked on Remus' bed, 'we need to go to the...'

'Library! Of course! We need to...'

'Find some new hexes and jinxes and prank ideas! Plus...'

'The Slytherin's would be there, so we can annoy them, but they can't do any magic or shout since...'

'It's a library!' The four paraded out of the room, only realising that it must be evening since the common room was packed. There seemed to be four different exploding snap games taking place, and a whole lot of shouting. The four immediately ran back up to their dorm.

'Merlin's beard! The common room's packed! The library's probably closed for us too!' James however, was pulling something out from his trunk, and Sirius, seeing what he was doing, started,

'We, we can leave the common room fine, the Gryffindors won't snitch, and then...'

'We use this!' James cried, showing everyone his invisibility cloak. Remus nodded in approval, while Peter gave a little clap.

'You know we should use it more often! Remus whispered after they managed to pass a member of staff for the third time.

'Maybe in a prank for Professor Barchi, and Bergelmir.'

'Yes but now, we are meant to be quiet or we'll be discovered, and the cloak confiscated.'

'God, we're pathetic! Using our invisibility cloak to sneak out... to the library!'

'Shh! Filch is coming!' James abruptly stopped, and Sirius walked right into him with a thud, and the two fell to the floor, Remus and Peter making sure their faces and Gryffindor ties were hidden. For a few seconds, their feet were veisible, but they quickly whizzed back under.

'Who goes there?'

'Why, It's only I, Sir Robert Sweswald, I'm a ghost!' Lupin shouted randomly.

'Yes, he just bumped into me, I'm the ghost who... always appears when Sirius is in the toilet.'

'Wha...That girl who cries...' Filch's next words were drowned out by Sirius wailing in a high pitched voice.

'Oh how I hate you Mr Swineswald! Why would you be invisible so other ghosts can bump in to you?' He managed through exaggerated sniffles.

'But then why would you be invisible, my dear lady?' Remus replied, really getting into it, James and Peter desperately trying to hide their sniggers.

'Because everybody's mean to me! The other day, that Gryffindor Sirius guy caught me spying on him, I mean, who can't? He's perfect! And his hair...' Sirius gave a sigh. 'Anyway, he gave a scream, and ran away, and now I feel terrible! But anyone I go to says they don't blame him. They say I'm fat, and spotty and ugly and sulky, and so I though it was better if nobody ever laid eyes on me... after all everything was true... WAAAAAAAAAA!' With his loudest wail, Sirius began running down the corridor, along with his friends, leaving Filch muttering away.

'Stupid ghosts...I'm surprised nobody heard them crash into each other... do ghosts even make noises when they crash into each other?'

'That was brilliant!' Peter whispered loudly.

'Was that thing about that ghost true though, Sirius? In the toilet?

'Yeah. Unfortunately being perfect had it's downfalls. She's been stalking me since second term.'

'The library.' Said Remus, looking up at it in awe.

'You were here two days ago!'

'It's still amazing!'

They entered the library quietly, before emerging from under the cloak, and beginning their search on hexes and jinxes suitable for the Slytherins. However, those they found either seemed to complex, or they already knew them. So after an hour-and-a-half long search, they left the library in vain, Remus acting slightly traumatised at the idea that the library had failed them. James however, was grinning wildly.

'Look, our Remus seems sad! Don't worry Reemy, it's not like we can't use an old trick. I'm sure Mulciber would love to have his skull defatted again!'

'Ahh, the memories!' Sirius suddenly exclaimed 'It was lovely!'

'And I'm sure we'll find something suitable for the other ones!'

'I wish we knew how to do a bat-bogey hex. It would be perfect for old Snivelly!'

'But we can use that boils and warts hex on Parkinson! Make I'm look a bit prettier!'

'We'll find something strange for Lestrange, right?' Peter inquired.

'Obviously! And A VERY terrible hex for Avery!' Sirius laughed.

'Pigfarts!' Remus shouted.

'Pigfarts?' Sirius questioned. 'What's Pigfarts? Sounds like some weird school on Jupiter, or Mars, or something...'

'It's the password Sirius!' They dashed up to their dorm, where they found Peakes and Cootes chatting.

'I can't believe the current keeps on the team is a Coote! They are our family frenemies you know, we're always competing... There you are!'

'Where have you been? Did you play a prank?'

'Oh, just tricked Filch into thinking that two ghosts bumped into each other, before one of them floated away, crying.' Sirius replied in an offhand voice.

'It was alright.'

'You mean.' Peter asked. 'You can do better than that?'

'Obviously! That was nothing for the beautiful, handsome, awesome and perfect Sirius Black!'

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Please review ;)**


	27. Peter and the Slytherins

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 27- Peter and the Slytherins

The classrooms were silent, as the parades of students made their ways outside, as the sun beamed, imploring them to leave the school's castle. The giant squid bobbled up and down happily as some first years threw food at the creature, now drifting across the smooth, black lake. A few of the older years were marching down to the Quidditch pitch: they must have been given the permission to do a bit of flying practice. Groups of friends were huddled together in various areas of the large, verdant, school gardens. Professors were walking around cheerily, both them and the students enjoying the warmth from the sun. It was truly half term.

Four boys stood by the edge of the lake, being bored. Or rather three of them, for Remus was completely absorbed in a muggle novel.

'Remus! Can we do something?'

'We are all doing something! I'm reading, you're talking and the other too are watching, and we're all breathing...'

'No! Something interesting!'

'Well, what don't we all read! There's not much we can do outside.'

'But reading is boring! Unless you're Remus Lupin, or Lily Evans! Nobody else, well nobody else in Gryffindor does, unless absolutely necessary!'

'And which two students are top of the class for most subjects?'

'You two...'

'So...you mean...the answer to getting smarter is reading muggle novels?' Peter asked eagerly.

'Well, not exactly!' Remus's words weren't heard as Peter began whooping and laughing.

'What's so good about muggle books?''

'Well, there are loads of different types, though I like real life books. They are basically like wizard story books, but without magic a lot of the time, but other powers. Send when there is magic, it's very different to ours, and super interesting to see! Though I mainly like more realistic muggle stories, they really help you understand muggles much better!'

'But your mum, and her side of the family, are muggles!'

'Well yes but I hardly see my muggle family, and my mum knows lots about magic, even if she can't use it. These stories are from muggles who know nothing about this world!'

'That...DO COOL! I WANT TO READ A MUGGLE STORY! Do you have any other Remus?'

'Yes, ranging from real life to adventure stories, which I think are your styles.'

'Let's go!' Yelled Peter and the four ran to their dorm, where, much to their surprise, Peakes and Cootes were huddle over a bed.'

'Peakes! Cootes! What's up?'

'Working out a way to get Cootes into the team! We can join the team next year, but the position Cootes is held by some third year, who's really good!'

'And his name... is Joshua Coote! That's basically my name! Or surname! Coote! Cootes! Like, they are said differently, but the spelling is practically the same!'

'Anyway!' Peakes shouted loudly. 'We were trying to find a way to get better at keeping, for Timmy will be distraught if Coote gets the position.'

'Well, best of luck, for my mate Sirius shall be going in for keeper!'

'Am I?' Sirius exclaimed, surprised.

'You are.' James replied firmly.

'Anyway, books!' Remus exclaimed, bringing them to his bedside cabinet. Half of his textbooks filled one section, while a whole range of muggle books filled the bottom half.

'Woah! This is like Regulus' room, but with muggle books!' Sirius didn't realise that his friends were looking at him curiously, for this seemed to be the first time Sirius had actually talked of his family, without seeing him hurt. Even when he made a joke on them, everyone, including Peter, could see the pain he was hiding; The usual twinkle in Sirius' eyes would disappear at any mention of them.

'Woah! That's a boat on that book! I know about boats!' The very excited Sirius pulled out the book, knocking over two others in the process.'sorry!' He said quickly, before diving onto Peter's bed, and then opened the book. However, he then put the book down, and went back to the little cupboard. 'Sorry.' He repeated , before rapidly picking up all the fallen books, and placing them on the shelf neatly. He then returned to Peter's bed, and resumed his reading. Peter too, snatched up a small adventure novel, and began reading.

'James?'

'No thanks.' He sat down next to Sirius, and looked around at his three friends, absorbed into their books. He played with his hands for ten minutes, before Sirius finally looked up at him and asked if he were ok.

'Of course not! You promised we'd return outside!' Sirius let out a bark of laughter, while the other two giggled and chuckled. So the four returned to their spot on the side of the lake, where they sat down, and quietly began reading except James, who was chucking stones Into the water, and performing the odd spell or two. Even after an hour, they still hadn't noticed the two professors watching the boys intently.

'They have not said a word for an hour. They have hardly moved for an hour. They are actually reading, or practicing transfiguration, peacefully. If only they were this good all the time.' Filius Flitwick whispered to McGonagall, sitting besides him. He was looking at the four as though he had ever

'Aye.' She replied. 'They behave alright in my class, for they like transfiguration, but they aren't the best behaved in the rest are they?'

'No. I told you the time where for three lessons continuously, they entered, and levitated a student immediately! And that was just Mr. Potter and Sirius!'

'Mmm. Though supposedly, they give the most trouble to Professor Slughorn and Professor Barchi.'

'Yes, it must be as the four are Gryffindors.' They continued watching over the area, when there was a loud bang. Despite the two last seeing James, Sirius, Remus and Peter more peaceful than ever, their eyes swivelled round to where they were, too see, as they also expected, four Slytherin First years standing by them. It appeared Peter was lying on the floor, Remus kneeling behind him, a worried look on his face. The Slytherins were laughing, Parkinson actually holding his stomach, bending over. Sirius and James were facing them, both faces contorted with rage. Remus yelled something, and then much to the teachers surprise, James and Sirius turned around, and James running to Peter, wailing loudly, while Sirius hastily picked up the books, and James' dropped wand, which the Slytherins had eying, before he too joined Peter. McGonagall and Flitwick came dashing into view, and the Slytherins stopped, for none of them were stupid enough to cause any more trouble. Well, maybe not Parkinson, but he had stopped like the rest of them.

'I shall go take Mr. Pettigrew to the infirmary.' With a nod to him, Flitwick bustled off, three very concerned Gryffindors behind him.

'My office. Now.' The five Slytherins went away, under McGonagall stern gaze, but James, Sirius, Remus and Peter didn't look back at them.

'A slicing hex!' Remus exclaimed faintly. 'Merlin's beard! How could they learn that! That's extreme magic!' James was fretting around Madam Pomphrey, asking him when Peter would be ok,and Sirius was talking to Peter.

'Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew is fine, it's just the potion I administered makes him drowsy unfortunately. Now stop pestering me!'

'HOW COULD THEY!' James hollered, as soon as they left the infirmary.

'Here we go again!' Remus muttered under his breath. They followed James down to the dungeon corridor, where they stood angrily, waiting for the Slytherins. They came soon, looking subdued, however each of them gave an identical grin as they saw who was ahead. Well, all except Parkinson, who kept on walking.

'Prewell! We have company!'

'Who? What? Oh!' He too gave a smirk, as he moved into a line, Mulciber in the center, Snape and Parkinson at the ends. James snorted.

'You have a special formation.' Remus muttered mildly, as though he was only slightly amused.

'Don't you too!' Snape retorted. 'Potter and Black in the front, while the two less brave ones at the back.'

'How did you about that slicing hex. None of them said anything. Avery and Parkinson's eyes flicked towards Snape.

'Of course. Snivellus. You taught the rest of them that horrid hex.'

'He didn't Black. He did the slicing hex. He decided everything. We just came for the laugh.' Lestrange smirked, though the four boys were staring, glaring, at Snape.

'Well, what you going to do? Privileged Perfect Potter, Big-headed Blood-traitor Black, Loopy Lupin, and Poor Petrified Peter!' Snape spat each of their names with obvious hatred.

'Did you just make all those up on the spot?' Mulciber asked curiously, while Peter was sent into fits of silent laughter.

'No, I saw him working them out earlier. He was enjoying it.' Avery muttered, causing Snape to go bright red, while James, Sirius and Remus joined in on Peter's silent laughter.

'You lot!' Andromeda Black walked into the corridor, clearly surprised by what she saw.

'Sirius? What are you doing here?'

'Don't worry, Meda's fine' Sirius whispered.

'Snape used a slicing hex on our mate, Peter.'

'A slicing hex! How does he know that! Not even Cissy knows the incantation!'

'Meda?' She turned around to see her older sister Bellatrix there, along side Lucius Malfoy.

'Bella!'

'What's going on here.'

'Nothing. It's been sorted.'

'Is that Sirius? Behind you? With Potter and his mates?'

'Yes. But it's been sorted. They're going back to their common room now.'

'Really?' This time Malfoy spoke. 'If I recall, Potter and his mates are rather fond of trouble. Are they really all sorted out?'

'Oh, shut up Malfoy! It's your Slytherin's who are...'

'How DARE you speak to me like that! Ten points from Gryffindor, and back to your common room, or I'll take more points off! I'm a prefect and I will not tolerate that language! Go. NOW.

'I'll be glad to. I can't stand all these Slytherin presences.' Peter said coldly. 'Remus, James, Sirius, let's go.' Peter strutted off, his friends following. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus saw Parkinson's mouth drop open with awe, before being nudged by Malfoy. He saw Sirius looking in that direction, and they shared a smile.

'Merlin's Beard, Peter, that was a spectacular performance!'

'Did you see Parkinson? He looked absolutely amazed!'

'And Snape did a double take!'

'I guess they'd never expect it from you, but you were put in Gryffindor! They were all Stinking Slytherins!' The small boy was blushing with pleasure, and beamed at everyone. In fact, when Peakes and Cootes burst in, they actually asked Peter if he was ok, for he was positively glowing, and was acting like Remus on chocolate.

'Oh, he just out-sassed the Slytherins, including that Prefect Malfoy, and his girlfriend, Black! As if in Bellatrix Black!' Remus exclaimed triumphantly, and instantly everyone suspected that Remus had had half a bar of chocolate, while they weren't looking.

'Remus err... What's your middle name?'

'JOHN. Just John. Nice and simple. Unlike Fleamont!'

'O.K. Remus John Lupin, how much chocolate have you had?'

'Too little.'

'Remus.'

'Ok, just three quarters of a bar.'

'Two quarters more than what we allowed you.

'But, come on! That was brilliant!

'Where's the chocolate?' Sirius clicked his fingers at him, like an impatient mother.

There was the sound of shuffling, and then Sirius felt something cold placed in his hand, and he looked down to see... an empty chocolate wrapping. He looked up to see Remus with the rest of chocolate in his mouth, four Gryffindors sniggering helplessly.

'Looks like your getting an early bed time!' Remus merely stuck his youngest out.

'AS IF!'

The rest of the week passed too quickly for everyone's liking. Remus had managed to finish all his chocolate, so was subdued for the rest of the half term, and he didn't dare ask for more, as he had already asked his parents for extra supplies. The Slytherins avoided them, much to James and Sirius' disappointment, for they had found some good hexes in the times they spent with Remus in the library. Peter went back to worshiping James and Sirius. Days passed quickly, and soon everyone was getting ready for bed, on the last Sunday of half term, preparing for getting back to school on the following day.


	28. The Fertiliser Fight

**Tests, Open evenings, homework, award ceremonies... this week and last week have been super busy, so Fanfiction kind of slipped to the back of my mind... oh well, I've managed another chapter, so here you go!**

 **~Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 28- The Fertiliser Fight

'REMUS JOHN LUPIN, I HAVE FINISHED ALL YOUR BOOKS. WHAT AM I MEANT TO DO WITH MY LIFE NOW?'

Sirius Black stormed down into the Gryffindor Common room, where his three friends were waiting. Ignoring the staring students, He stomped all the way to the fire, and sat down in an extremely dramatic way, and a 'hmph.'

'Well?'

'How about a prank?' Sirius glared at James for a second, before his face broke into a wicked and beautiful grin.

'That. Is perfect. It'll make up for potions today!'

'Mate, you didn't even have Snivelly in your class!'

'I could feel your pain.' Sirius said solemnly, gently patting James on the back.

'So, we're going to prank Snape?' Remus asked, looking super excited.

'James. Sirius.' A soft voice behind them whispered. They turned to see a small girl, with a mop of fiery red hair. It appeared she ha overheard them from the rounds of exploding snap taking place near them.

'Lily Evans'

'Are you going to be pranking Severus?'

'Yes. He deserves it.' Lily looks sceptical. 'Seriously. Even Remus agreed!' James continued earnestly. Lily still wasn't convinced.

'He use a slicing hex on Peter, Evans! Really, we can't do anything that bad to him! Really Evans!' Remus insisted.

'Doing it would only put you on the same level on him!'

Why do you like him so much anyway?' Peter asked angrily. 'Why are you friends with him?'

'Why are you friends with James Potter? I really dislike him, and so do many others! You don't know a thing about Severus. A THING!'

'Then tell us!'

'No. Like you said, I'm his friend. I'd never say it to anyone, let alone you! But I will tell him if you're going to prank him!'

'Oh come on Evans!'

'We won't do anything too bad!'

'Be a sport! Don't tell!'

'Please Lily!'

'We are not on first name basis, Potter.'

'Yet...' Sirius murmured with smirk.

'Fine, Evans!' James cried. 'Just don't tell Snape! We'll tell you what spell and everything! Otherwise he'd never learn!'

'NO. You won't be doing anything.'

'Fine!' James replied, crossing his arms. 'I promise I won't.' Lily returned to her place, while James scowled.

'That's not like you! Backing down to a girl.' Peter exclaimed

'Well, she was clearly upset about it, and so my gentlemanly instincts came in. An instinct I bet Snape doesn't have.' He added. 'He only has animal instincts.'

'Anyway.' Sirius shouted, appearing bored of the situation. 'Can we get to my original problem?' He was met with three blank faces. 'BOOKS! THERE ARE NO MORE ADVENTURE BOOKS FOR ME TO READ.' He then faced three boys rolling around with laughter. Sirius gave a quick smile, before feinting a distraught look. 'Oh what am I meant to do!' He pressed a hand to his heart.'My life is over! I have no purpose! My life is meaningless!' He then broke into noisy sobs, and everyone in the common room was watching, either rolling their eyes, or laughing as well.

'Actually, I have a few more novels in my trunk...' Sirius immediately stopped banging his fists on the floor, and looked up at Remus. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Sirius went into speech once more.

'My love! Mon amour! My saviour! You have saved my life! How can I thank you for this?'

'You haven't even seen them! You may not even like them!'

'Well, show me them then!' The four ran back up to their dorm, with a lot of giggling and snorting, leaving the res5 of the Gryffindors completely stunned.

'Ta dah!' Remus exclaimed as he flung open his trunk, so dramatically, that it was worthy of Sirius. A few more novels were laying amongst all the jumpers and other books. Sirius picked up the one closest to him.

' _Pride and Prejudice_.'

'I haven actually read that one.' Remus admitted.'I started, but I guess it wasn't my style. Too many balls and stuff. It's a classic romance.'

'Sounds good enough to me!' Sirius exclaimed, and he sat down to read.

'Imagine that! Sirius reading a book Remus hasn't! Sirius liking a book Remus doesn't'

'I'm not that into books!' Remus replied indignantly to Peter's comment.

'You bought twenty muggle novels and I don't know how many other books not on the list. And you're home seems to be the library.'

'But I'm not just books!' Remus said in a quiet voice. Janes realised that Remus had somehow been hurt bu the comment.

'Of course you are more than books! You're funny, clever, excellent and planning pranks, and you're awesome! We'd be nothing without our Remus!' He gave a sad smile, before he was suddenly enveloped in a hug from behind. He looked around to see Sirius, hugging him tightly. James and Peter also rushed forward, an joined in on the group hug, with Remus at the middle.

And it was another reminder to Remus that he had friends at Hogwarts. It wasn't just his family who cared for him, who loved him. A reminder that he wasn't alone.

He knew that he should stop being surprised at the idea of him having friends.

But he never failed to.

And as all the warm, happy thoughts filled his mind, me snuggled into their embrace, feeling more at home than ever.

'Hey, Cootes! Peakes!' The two, who were previously absorbed in a book on hexes, whipped around to see Marlene McKinnon and Mary Pritchard, who was holding her new birthday gift- a camera- to her heart. 'Is is those four making all that noise?' Cootes shrugged.

'Probably.'

'Should we go check on them?'

'Yeah.' They raced upstairs, and Peakes slowly opened their door. McKinnon took a breath in at the sight. The four were hugging tightly, and Remus actually had tears in her eyes. She nudged Pritchard, who too had tears in her eyes, despite only seeing the sight for a few seconds, and Pritchard raised the camera to her eye and 'click!' took a photo. They then closed the door, and looked at each other.

'They...that...'

'It was beautiful.' Mary Pritchard murmured, her blue eyes still extremely watery. 'They're so close!'

'Well, we all know Sirius has problems at home, and Remus is in the hospital wing every month...' Peakes contributed.

'I guess we're too busy seeing their mischievous side, to realise what a bond they had!'

'What happened?' The two ginger heads belonging to Lily Evans and D'Arcy Warsh appeared. 'Is it James and his mates?' Pritchard nodded, and Lily Evans noticed the tears in her eyes.

'Mary! Are you ok?'

'Oh they didn't do anything wrong! They're... hugging!'

'What!?' The two red-heads immediately pushed open the door to find all the boys sitting in a circle on the floor, chatting. They looked up at the two girls.

'Girls? This is a boy's bedroom!'

'Nothing wrong with that though!' The two merely smiled, and returned to their conversation outside.

'Seems like we missed it. Shame. Anyway, we've got to get to bed, come on Marlene, Mary!' They four girls left, while Peakes and Cootes entered their own dorm.

'Bed time already?' Remus asked.

'You still say bed time?' They inquired.

'I know I'm childish...'

'I love this already!' Sirius randomly shouted, engrossed in his book already. There was silence as everybody got ready for bed, or just read, when there was a timid knock on the door. At the door was Mary Pritchard, wearing a sweet little blue nightdress and matching rabbit slippers, her chestnut-coloured hair resting on her shoulders, looking like scared mouse.

'Here.' She handed Peter a piece of card, with some writing on it, before running away. Peter turned the card around, and gave a gasp, for on it was the picture of them all rushing in for a group hug. The simple black and white image had a gold border, and was neatly stuck on to the cream card.

'Merlin's Beard!' James softly exclaimed. 'It's beautiful!'

'It looks like all the girls helped.' Remus pointed to the four signatures of the First Year Gryffindor girls. Sirius gently picked up the photograph, and with a swish and a spell, the photograph had been stuck onto the bare wall opposite the four Gryffindor friends.

'Perfect...' Peter muttered in awe.

And as they got in bed for the night, as they began to doze off, the four of them took a look at the photo, before falling asleep, a smile still on their faces.

'We have gone TOO long without a prank!' James loudly whispered that morning as they ate their breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

'Perhaps. Well now we need to be more concerned about Herbology.' Was Remus' short reply.

'Why!?' James cried furiously.

'As it's in ten minutes!' Remus tapped his fingers on the table, while James groaned, Peter scoffed his food, and Sirius read.

'Ha! She walked through mud! In the muggle world, that's an abomination, isn't it!'

'In Victorian times, yes.'

'Victorian? That sounds interesting! Hey James, how about a mud fight in Herbology!' James' eye lit up.

'Too simple. How about that gross rag on poo fertiliser?' Peter murmured, however a look of horror overtook him, as Sirius' eyes also lit up, and James' eyes seemed to get brighter.

'No, I meant...'

'We are totally having a fertiliser fight!' James shouted.

'Well we may not, since you shouted that to the whole hall, with four teachers still here. One of them being Albus Dumbledore. You know, the Headmaster Of Hogwarts!'

'Oh. Sorry.'

'Or maybe,' Sirius added, 'we won't have a fertiliser fight as we'll be arguing here until the lesson's over.'

'Merlin's Beard!' Remus exclaimed, and he pulled the three to the greenhouses.

'Is Herbology all of a sudden, very interesting?' Matthew Maple asked shyly, after spending ten minutes being overwhelmed by the four more-than-excited Gryffindors surrounding him.

'Well, the fertiliser is!' James whispered, only making Maple even more confused.

'Now, on to you! I want to see everyone try and remove the leaves of the Cancaro plant. Make sure you're using the right equipment!' And in the hustle bustle of preparations, nobody saw the mischief makers making their way to the large bag of fertilisers in the corner. And in a second-

SPLAT! A ball of fertiliser hit one of the Hufflepuffs, Tinos Farlsome, who responded with a Dark look that was way beyond anything expected from the innocent Hufflepuff he presented himself as. However his best friend, Berwald Svisan picked up some mud from his pot, and chucked it right back, hitting Sirius on his perfect mane of hair. With a roar, a fully fledged mud fight began, though most retreated, some remained. D'Arcy Warsh was flinging mud balls with all her might, Marlene McKinnon laughing behind her. And while Falsome had resorted to dark looks, and Svisan had resigned to designing furniture in his scrapbook, their fellow Hufflepuff, Mathias Kohler, was running around in the thick of it, clearly enjoying himself. Nearly all the Hufflepuff girls were joining in, throwing what they could get their hands on. Only three students went outside: Pritchard was first out, for she hated dirt, followed by Evans, comforting Maple, who had gotten extremely scared. The rest were either fighting or watching. Meanwhile, Professor Sprout was dashing around, firing a mix of impeverus and impedimenta spells, her wand a mere blur at her quick wandwork. In no time, everyone had been stopped. There was mud and fertiliser everywhere, and obviously a horrible stench. Professor Sprout glared at everyone in the greenhouses, told everyone to follow her, and marched out of the room.

'Aren't we going to have cleaning spells?' Maria Ross questione.

'No. You'll have to deal with the smell. It was your fault.' Sirius however, pulled his three friends back into the greenhouses, and with some spells, Hair potion, and perfume, the three were as good as new, and enjoyed a lovely lot of annoyed, surprised and impressed looks as they caught up with the group, clean as ever.

Professor Sprout lead them to the next greenhouse, that wasn't covered with dirt.

'Let's see, a Detention for everyone directly involved, and five points from everyone who involved, as well those who urged them on. That was disgraceful, and Gryffindors, your head of house will be informed. Now...'

And the lesson continued as usual.

It was out of pure goodness that that Sirius performed a cleaning charm on everyone, as they left the greenhouses, though he couldn't help but smile at the gracious 'thank you's he was receiving. But his smile quickly faded as he spotted an angry Professor McGonagall dashing to them.

'Well?' She asked coldly.

'I swear we can explain!' Sirius cried. The other three nodded.

'Go on then.'

'It was ' _Pride and Prejudice_ '!'

'What? What nonsense is this?

'It's perfectly true Professor.'

'He's not lying! It's true!'

'He actually is being _Sirius_ Professor!'

Remus, Peter and James protested, while Sirius just shook his head, looking utterly offended, while muttering under his breath.

'It is not nonsense! It's amazing! It's one of the best books I've ever read!'

McGonagall stared hard that the four students before her, shaking her head slightly. After a minute, she finally spoke:

'You four never fail to surprise me.'

* * *

 **I'm only a part way in _Pride and Prejudice_ , and I love it already. I feel Sirius would like that kind of book too.**

 **Hope you liked it ~**


	29. Mipsy the House Elf

**Not last minute for once! I really like this chapter for some reason, It was fun to write!**

 **Anyway, I was reading over this fanfic, and there are so many SPaG (Spelling, punctuation and grammar) errors, there's, like, one every sentence, so I'm super sorry if parts of this made no sense due to my stupid little errors!**

 **And while there are SPaG errors everywhere in this chapter, I still hope you enjoy it :).**

* * *

Chapter 29- Mipsy the House Elf

Weeks passed, lessons were taught, pranks were played, detentions were given, and life at Hogwarts went on. Of course in the thick of all this mischief, was Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter. In the weeks approaching, the four seemed to get more and more mischievous, probably as they can't in the upcoming holidays, which was most unfortunate for Mr. J. Barci, and Viridi Bergelmir, both of who, would be leaving at the end of the year. Mr. Barci began to stop expecting a normal lesson, for no matter how had he tried, he would always find Sirius and Peter somehow managing to create total mayhem, and more than once, James Potter had burst through the door, and performed some hex, or throwing a potion on the Slytherins, creating total panic. Once, Remus had shyly opened the door, before most unexpectedly, putting a colour-change charm on his recently grown beard. Bergelmir was getting it no better- James had even put effort into potions, since they were doing smelling potions, and other gross ones, just to chuck them at Bergelmir. She had had a lot of her stuff transfigured into the most random things, and nearly burst into tears when her kitten hand been stolen (and returned in a very Gryffindor shade of red). Time zoomed by, and most were surprised to find that it was only two weeks before the summer holidays.

But before the summer holidays were to come, The first year Gryffindors and Slytherins would now have to face an hour of potions. Sirius and Peter were the last to arrive, grumbling and groaning about how bad it was to have potions first thing each Monday. It was the same for James, as he arrived at Professor Slughorn's class, though Remus quietly took his seat, mumbling words of apology, as James glared at him. They were being taught about balancing ingredients, and it became rather boring, several nearly drifting off. However, half way through, there was a big bang from next door, and everyone sat bolt upright. Slughorn immediately instructed Evans and Remus to go see what had happened, though they didn't need to be told, the four boys had made sure that not a single lesson goes without a disturbance. Evans opened the door, and let out a shriek, as something red wizzed past her, and ran down the corridor.

'Fireworks!' Remus exclaimed, seeing the bright red and purple things zoom around the classroom, falling into bubbling cauldrons, which gave a loud bang each time, and the slimy pink concoction exploded outwards, splattering onto those around. The professor was vanishing them as fast as possible. He spotted Sirius and Peter, hiding behind a stack of cauldrons, laughing uncontrollably. Peter caught sight of Remus, who was now grinning madly, and gave a thumbs up. Sirius also saw Remus, and winked. Suddenly, Evans slammed the door, grabbed Remus' hand, and ran back to their potions classroom, yelling,

'Come on!' They flung the door open, to find Professor Slughorn, looking expectant. 'Fireworks!' Evans gasped out.

'Over twenty!' Remus added, trying his best to suppress a laugh.

'Oh dear, they're brewing hair-thickening potions! If the fireworks get in those potions, they'll explode, and the fuel for the fire crackers, will counteract with the grorlack extracts, and if that lands on anyone, their hair will not only thicken, but grow too! A great example of how different potions react, I'll have to use it for the third years, it's a great example.'

'Professor, several have landed in cauldrons, and they need attention!' Lily Evans shouted, recapturing the teacher's attention, who with an 'ah, yes' ambled over to he second potions room, to help out.

'That was brilliant!' James shouted, thumping Sirius and Peter on their backs.

'I know! I know we were meant to do it at Lunch, but I didn't know we would be making potions! Potions and fire crackers always work to create mayhem!'

'Except neutralising potions.'

'Sounds awfully boring to me!'

'Anyway, I saved some for Lunch!'

'Yes, but it won't be as good as in potions. I wasn't even in the lesson, but seeing the Slytherins covered in hair!'

'How comes none of the Gryffindors got hurt?' Remus inquired curiously.

'Simple. There were only two other ones, so I just asked them to go with me to the ingredients behind the caldron, to see if we needed it. Sirius then set them off, and joined us, while the Slytherins got covered in potion!' They then pictured those Slytherins, before all bursting into laughter.

'Barci will be pleased though, a blob landed on his chin, so his tiny little beard now reaches his stomach!' They laughed even harder than ever.

'Black!' They turned around, to see a rather small sixth year. 'I've got a message from Professor Barchi. He says...'

'I've got a detention at six o'clock today, and I'll be cleaning the potions room from the hair-thickening potion, so I should bring my dragon hyde gloves, right?'

'Not exactly. It's at quarter past six, but the rest of it is correct.' They said, chuckling. 'Have you gotten that many detentions?'

'Yep!' The four said at the same time. The Hufflepuff snorted.

'Well, keep up the good work!' He replied, before joking his friend, and laughing down the corridor.

Lunch came and went, though not as it normally would, as several fireworks were let out halfway through, though this time, it didn't end up in students covered in thick hair, but rather, a loud cheer happened, as the Fireworks whistled, and danced around the hall, golden or red sparks flying out the end. It was quite spectacular, and even the Slytherins had to admit it was a lovely show. It wasn't the effect the four Gryffindors were anting, but it was lovely nonetheless.

Time flew once more, and too quickly, it became the weekend. Only three more potions lessons left to disrupt, only one week to go crazy. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter huddled around the fire on that Sunday, planning their last week of the year. However, nobody could really concentrate, and they all knew why: Sirius. Sirius seemed to live each time they got up to mischief, or just hung around really, these last few weeks. But when it wasn't that, he was gloomy. Completely miserable. James had his whole family. Peter had his doting mother. So though they would hate to be separated for a few weeks, they had family to get to. And even though Remus had his painful and dreaded full moon problem (though the others did not know it) he had his parents to get him trough. But everyone knew that Sirius had nobody. A few decent distant relatives existed, but he rarely was with them. Those six weeks of holiday seemed nothing less than torture to him. Sirius' thoughts flew to his parents any time someone mentioned the Summer holidays. And all of a sudden, he would become downcast and upset. And as Sirius presently though these thoughts, James and Peter frowned, Remus sighed, and at the same time, the gave a huge yell of 'SIRIUS!' Awakening him from his trance with a jump. He grinned awkwardly.

'Mr. Sirius, there is still one week left, and I will not allow you to be miserable in that time, just as it's the week before you meet your fiendish family!'

'And if you think about it, you're also getting closer to the time you get to truly leave your parents!'

'And closer to the time you get to get your own motorbike!'

'And closer to the time where we'll all purchase a huge mansion, with a forest at the back, and a Quidditch pitch too, and we'll all sleep in a room like this, and play Quidditch every day, and have a good time annoying your parents and brother, and we'll play pranks on all our visitors, and have parties every Friday!

And we'll have fun every day, and live together until we're all old and wrinkled, and can't move properly, as we'll have constant joint pain!' James cried happily, but Sirius looked affronted.

'Excuse me! I am Sirius Bl... I am Beautifully handsome perfect hair! Do you siriusly think I will end up as an ugly, wrinkled old man? I am going to die with flawless skin, and I will be laughing with all my perfect teeth, after doing something I love! Which'll not be having my head cut off, like my stupid house elf.'

'Your house elf wants to have his head chopped off!?' Peter interrupted.

'Uh-huh. He's gone loopy in the head.'

'Ugh. The Hogwarts House elves seem to be perfectly sane though- they're lovely!' Remus mused.

'There are House elves at Hogwarts?'

'Yep.'

'And you've met them? How?' Remus hesitated.

'When my father was ill a few months ago. They helped me get ready and stuff.'

'I've never seen a house elf other than your own.' Peter complained. James nodded. 'Can we summon one?'

'Of course we can't ! We don't know how, and they're...' Remus began

'I need one Hogwarts house elf!' Sirius shouted. There was a loud crack, and they hoped that nobody upstairs heard, being woken up at one in the morning wasn't going to please many. But when there was no sign of movement, they sighed with relief, and turned to face the elf before them. She had large, crystal blue eyes, a droopy nose, and large, pointy ears, poking out of her grey hat. She gave a low bow, and didn't get up until Sirius told her she should. His three friends seemed stunned, so he took change of the situation.

'Hello, little house elf, what's your name?'

'Mipsy, sir.'

'Ok. How are you?'

'Mipsy is doing good, Sirs.'

'Alright. So, Mipsy, could we ask you something?'

'Certainly, Sirs. Mipsy would be delighted to serve her masters.'

'Where do you normally stay Mipsy?'

'In the house elf quarters, next to the kitchens.' At the mention of kitchens, Peter's interests suddenly sparked.

'The kitchens? Do you make our food?'

'Yes, good sir.'

'Wow! You lot are very good cooks!' Mipsy looked utterly delighted. 'Could you make food outside of eating hours?'

'Of course sir! Mipsy and the other House elves will spend all night making food if you want!'

'We won't make you do that though.' Remus added quickly. But Peter was on to his next question.

'You lot are brilliant! So, how do you get into the kitchen Mipsy?'

'It is very simple sir. You must go down into the side corridor of the Great Hall, and then go to the fruit bowl portrait. You'll have to tickle the pear to get in sir.'

'Thank you Mipsy.' Sirius got in, before Peter could continue. 'You've been wonderful. Return to bed now, and have a good night's sleep.' Mipsy's eyes glazed over with tears.

'Thank you Sirs! It has been wonderful to help you!' And with a low bow to each of them, she disappeared.

Until they went to bed, they talked only of House elves.

'How comes you were so nice to Mipsy? You hate Kreacher.'

'Kreacher reminds me of my family, and he's like them. All muggleborns are scum and stuff, and he hates me. The Hogwarts House elves are really nice though, I mean, they helped our Remus and all... So there's no reason not to be kind, I mean, they still know we are more dominant than all other magical beings and beasts in this world (Remus gave a little squeak nobody heard), so it's all good.'

'So you think they are below us?' Remus asked, with a hint of indignation.

Sirius merely looked thoughtful. 'That's what my parents told me...' he said slowly.

'And has anything your parents said been correct?' Commented Peter.

'Nearly never. I guess, we are somewhat smarter than other beings and beasts, but when you think about it, we're equal. How my family treats muggleborns is how the wizarding world treats House elves! So, logically, if my parents are wrong about muggle borns being inferior, why aren't we?' Sirius was acting as if he had made some sort of revolutionary discovery. Remus seemed somewhat relieved, which was picked up, but not understood, by James and Sirius. James and Peter, who didn't really contribute in Sirius's rather deep debate with himself, looked amused at the situation. Peter gave a loud yawn.

'Looks like it's time for bed!'

'I was trying to point that out many hours ago! We have school tomorrow! Oh, Merlin, today!' They quietly raced up the stairs, thankfully not waking any of their fellow Gryffindors, before tucking themselves in a bed (James in Peter's, Peter in Sirius', Sirius in Remus', and Remus in James'), and drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

 **See you next week- the last week of their first year at Hogwarts!**


	30. The End of an Exciting Year

**Just in time, where I am!**

 **So here you go, the last few days of the year! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 30- The End of an Exciting Year

The golden sun slowly raised over Hogwarts, sending light into the Gryffindor dorms, on the chilly Thursday morning of a week that went too fast. Remus' eyes were the first to flutter open, and he immediately sat up. The noise awoke Sirius, who was an extremely light sleeper, and Remus immediately burst into speech, on seeing this.

'We're getting our first year exams back! I hope I've passed, you have to, in order to get through to second year!' He whispered. 'Apparently, it's normal for one or two people to fail, and they get held back.'

'Well one of them won't be you.' Sirius replied in a husky voice, having just woken up.

'You'll never know! It's not always the dumbest who fails, it's those who didn't revise! Both charms and potions were based off first term work!'

'Remus, before the exam, you even considered staying in the library overnight. You've passed.'

'Psst!' It seems their whispered argument had woken others. Cootes' figure emerged from under a mess of covers. 'What're you talking about?'

'Our first year exam results! We're getting them back today!' Cootes paled.

'I've bet I've failed. I didn't revise, so I've failed charms and potions, and I never pay attention in Herbology...' Remus dismissed this idea with a wave of his hand.

'You're more likely to pass than me!' Both Sirius and Cootes scoffed at this, but Remus wasn't convinced. The rest of the boys woke, and they all got ready, even Peter, who was too concerned for Remus to consider his bed. He was among the first to get ready, and even Remus cracked a smile at this. As expected, Sirius was the last to get ready, for although he woke up in the best state out of all them, he insisted on making sure his hair is beyond perfect, and his robes pristine. They went to breakfast that morning, before it was announced that the first and second years would get their results at lunch, the third and fourth at dinner. Sirius and James, upon hearing this news, beamed uncontrollably.

'How can you smile! We have to wait until lunch!' Complained Remus,

'As we'll get them just before potions! And we'll all be passing with flying colours!'

'And so, we'll be extremely happy, just in time for the mayhem that'll be potions!'

And despite Remus' protests that double Herbology would feel like several hours long, it really did fly, as Professor Sprout decided to show them some of the plants in the other greenhouses, which were truly a lot more interesting. And then Lunch came. Sirius, James and Peter had kept Remus very happy, and his mind off the results, but Remus was full-on panicking now. Peter comfortingly rubbed Remus's arm as McGonagall approached them. She gave a huge smile as she did so.

'Well done, The four of you!' She passed them all the results. Remus tore his open, and gave a happy cry.

'Second highest in the year! It's not first, but good enough!'

'Seventh!' Sirius shouted.

'Eighth.' James pouted, as if he was sad, but his eyes twinkled.

'I got twenty ninth. And there are forty or so students right?'

'Forty one, but that doesn't matter, you still passed!' Remus exclaimed.

'Lupin!' D'Arcy Warsh was looking at him. 'What position did you get?'

'Second!'

'Ah.' Lily Evans said from besides her. 'I got third. I wonder who got first?'

'Probably some Ravenclaw.' James contributed.

'I only got twentieth!' Warsh complained.

'I got twenty ninth!' Peter whines louder.

'At leads you passed.' Said a quiet voice from opposite them. Timmy Cootes' lips were shaking, eyes glazed over. Peakes' results were unopened, he was too busy comforting Cootes. 'Fortieth, and just below the pass grade.' He mumbled, placing his face in his shaking hands.

'We didn't revise.' Peakes mumbled. 'We were to concerned with Quidditch. It's not your fault.' Cootes then opened Peakes' envelope.

'But you passed! Look! Thirty first!'

'But I've always found work easier...' Peakes cooed soothingly. By this point all the Gryffindors had raced around to where he was sitting, and huddled around Cootes, in a huge group hug.

'Failed have we?' Said a snide voice from besides them. It was Lestrange, with Avery by his side. Many picked up that he didn't seem like himself, his eyes were more downcast, and his rosy glow had gone.

'One of your mates have too.' Whispered Lily in a quiet voice, the first to figure it out. She indicated to where they just came from, where Parkinson was staring at his results, his hand clasping some of his hair, not a trace of his goofy grin on his face. The other first year boys seemed to be talking to him. Avery bared his teeth.

'Shut up.' He hissed through his gritted teeth. 'You dirty mud...' most the Gryffindors, including the red-eyed Cootes, then gathered around Lily protectively, but of course, James whipped out his wand, and cried,

'REDACTUM SKULLUS!' And just like in their first week, their head started to shrink. Lestrange gave an unnatural-sounding shriek, as a professor finally reached them, Professor McGonagall.

'Finete!' Avery's head stopped shrinking, but the everyone bar the Slytherins, were still laughing.

'Take him to the hospital wing Mr. Lestrange, and them come straight back, I need to find out why you were here. Mr. Potter you too.' They all sat down in their places, Cootes looking much more cheerful, James practically ecstatic.

After an eventful lunch, came an eventful potions. Professor Barchi had been expecting it, but honestly, there was noting he could do. Fireworks were released, there were several hexes and curses flying around, and somehow, many potions had been stolen, of all kinds, from swelling potions, to warts potions, but not one of them was pleasant. And all these potions were squirted everywhere, by water squirters that survived McGonagall's purge many weeks ago. All his books were charmed to walk around, and ended up trampled on. But nobody had expected Peeves to come in with a whole bunch of doxys, and a tub full on ink, poo and rubbish, which was pored on everyone. The whole of Slughorn's class also came in half way thorough, for who knows what reason, and he could never describe the relief he felt as the bell rang, and the rest of the class who had not already left for the infirmary, left. And them he attempted to clean up, but ended up wondering how on Earth two ashwinders managed to get into his cauldron, and trying to get his personal journal to stop throwing up, while Filch cleaned up the mess.

'At least there's no more potions lessons with them.' He thought.

Friday soon came around, with the last lessons of the year. It was 'nice and messy' for there weren't any true lessons, just helping the departments clear up (unfortunately for those with potions), and preparing for next year. Meeting arrangements were made, group photos were taken, contact details were exchanged, and immediately lost, and there was a whole load of packing. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter spent all the time they could together, and James shyly asked the girls for a spare camera, which McKinnon happily provided, for they could use Pritchard's. The four boys had a huge photoshoot, with some pictures being kept by the boys, or tacked on to their wall. Remus promised to read Pride and Prejudice in the holidays, and keep Sirius updated on his promise, James gave his word to Peter that he'll send some good pranks, Sirius made sure that he had enough supplies to write to them all daily, while Peter vowed to not leave his homework to the last minute, and not to spend most the day sleeping.

Then there was the leaving feast. Dumbledore announced that Ravenclaw had won the House Cup, Gryffindor and Slytherin close behind. Many were delighted in seeing the Slytherins' faces, the first years looking more embarrassed than the others, knowing the had contributed to to many House points taken away. The feast ended much faster than expected (where was the time going?) Evening came, and the four spent the evening plotting on how to punish the Slytherins for everything they had done, messing around, and enjoying their time. They had no more lessons, no assessments to worry about for a while, and they were more comfortable than ever. The prefects began shooing the students off to their dorms, and Peter practically ran, however this was due to something he though of, and that was food.

Remus emerged from under the invisibility cloak, and stretched up to the picture of a fruit bowl, and tickled the pear, which gave a chuckle, and a part of the wall seemed to swing open, revealing a glowing kitchen, being tidied up by hundreds of busy house elves.

'Hello!' Sirius Said, as the other three seemed completely stunned at the sight of all of them.

'Sirs!' Came an excited, high pitched voice.

'Mipsy!' James exclaimed, regaining his voice. Mipsy gave a low bow, and the other House elves followed.

'Mipsy, we need food for a feast for the whole of the Gryffindor first years.' Peter instructed firmly. There were several cries of 'Of course Sirs!' And 'Certainly, masters!' from the clearly delighted elves.

'Err, do you mind bringing it to our dorm? As quietly as possible?' Remus asked, to receive a sitar reaction from the happy elves.

'We'll summon Mipsy when we need it. So, see you!' Sirius finished, as they began leaving, all grabbing a little snack for their way back. The House elves gave a final bow, as the boys left.

The boys crashed into their dorm, to find all the Gryffindor first years bar themselves, in there. James stuffed the cloak further into his pocket, wanting to keep it as secret as possible.

'Oh. We were just going to call you lot.'

'Well, we came here to spend time with Cootes.' Pritchard murmured.

'Right.' There was a tense silence, before Sirius remembered their original plan.

'Mipsy!' With a crack, the elf appeared before them, holding a large chocolate cake. She gave the cake to Sirius before bowing down to all of them. 'Send the rest, one by one, so it won't be too loud. I'll put up a silencing charm.'

'Certianly Sir.' Mipsy popped off, as Remus put up a silencing charm.

'We, are having a midnight feast!' Peter explained, seeing everyone's confused faces. Suddenly, everybody gave a cheer, before the House elves started arriving. There were pastries, scones, endless cakes, biscuits, eclairs, profiteroles, and other lovely puddings, along with endless drinks, juices, fizzy drinks, tea, and many more. Everyone scoffed up the food, the chocolate going first, while the drinks were slurped up, or spilt on the floor, but the House elves quickly cleaned it up. The House elves too, were allowed to eat the food, and joined in with the conversation, however they did eventually relax for all the Gryffindors, determined not to be like the Slytherins, instead upon it. And thanks to Remus' excellent spells, nobody heard. The House elves took several group photos, passed out to everyone. They decided to play some games, including a truth and dare game, ending in Remus attempting to sing several songs, Cootes attempting a handstand, Lily actually doing a cartwheel, the other three girls confessing that they thought Sirius was the best looking boy in the year, James saying he thought red hair was extremely pretty (him, Evans and Warsh blushed furiously), Peakes had to to pied by a delighted Cootes, and Peter had to let the girls style his hair tomorrow. The night ended with lots of laughter and fun, and everyone decided to leave when both Peter and Remus had fallen asleep, and knocked something over. The House elves were thanked profusely, the girls tiptoed out, and some of the group pictures were attached to the wall. And all the first years fell on to their bed, and immediately entered a world of dreaming.

Everyone felt very flat the following day, the last day of the year, especially since Pritchard fell ill due to all the sweets, while Sirius was terrified of seeing his parents again. Cootes was panicking about having to say down a year. However all the first years needed to do was to remember the night before, before they found themselves failing to his a grin. Breakfast was soon over, and Dumbledore announced the year finally over. With a cheer, everyone dashed for the carriages that would take them back home. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter bagged a carriage, and later a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, in the final carriage. It was then, that Remus first realised that they were in the same compartment for the first time. And they vowed that it wont be the last.

The train journey was full of chatter and sweets, Sirius and James deciding to treat the two, less well-off ones, and they talked of everything that had happened that year, from their sorting, to the detentions, to their midnight feast. The train began to slow down. It rolled into the platform, where all the parents were waiting; Remus spotted his Parents, and cousin Grace, and was delighted to see that his father looked a lot less strained; Sirius frowned, as he saw his radical parents with all the Slytherins; Peter looked for his timid mother waving at him; James beamed at his large mob of family who were all clearly very excited. They got off the train, and made their way to each of their parents.

But not before giving each other the hugest hug they had ever given, holding each other so tightly, that you may think they would never let go. Sirius and Peter burst into tears, while Remus and James' eyes were glazed over. And all to soon, they had to separate.

All too soon, they had to say goodbye to each other for several weeks.

All to soon, the crazy, ridiculous, hillarious, emotional and life-changing year, also known as their First year at Hogwarts, had ended.

It was definitely a most memorable year.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **I'll do a bit on their holidays, before going back to their second year, which I promise will be more exciting than the first... or at least the last term, when Remus' secrets are revealed~**

 **Cheerio for now!**


	31. Summer Holidays

**It's the half term holidays, and this chapter is still last minute!**

 **Enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

Chapter 31- Summer Holidays

Peter woke early to the sound of his blaring alarm, at eight in the morning. The first day of his holidays. He slid out of bed, rapidly got changed, his mind on his work. This time, he was determined to do his homework as soon as possible. Well, as soon as he had made sure his mother was ok, after he raced to the kitchen, and declared that he was going to do all his homework. (His mother started choking on her tea). Once he had determined that his mother was fine, he scoffed all his breakfast up, and raced to his room. Out came a whole bunch of parchment, potions ingredients, and textbooks, and Peter got to work. For the whole day, he scribbled essays, frantically flicking through his books for the answer. He was extremely pleased with his transfiguration essay, several inches more than he was required, and he was certain most of it was accurate. He also quite enjoyed his Herbology, as he had to do a log, with diagrams, of the main plants they had studied. The exception of course, was potions. In the end, Peter resorted to sending a long letter to Remus voicing his struggles.

Soon Peter found himself, at 22:00 basically finished! The exceptions were astronomy, which was to document the position of Mars once each week, and potions, for he still hadn't received a reply from Remus. But he wasn't too concerned, I mean, there were still six weeks left of the holiday. As he flew to his bed, and chucked his head on the pillow, he breathed a sigh of relief. Now he could relax.

The following day brought Remus' reply, which was half a long, complex explanation of potions, the other half, Remus' shock at Peter doing his homework on the first day of the holiday, for even Remus hadn't done his! So Peter was left with his astronomy, and truly relaxed. He kept a constant stream of letters to his friends, and his mother was truly delighted to see Peter get up early, and do things, Peter once even asked to try riding on the broom (he managed to successfully fly five laps around an isolated field in one go) and was living his life to the fullest. However, approximately two weeks before the end of the holiday, Peter received a letter that caused his face to drain of all colour. His mother, sitting nearby, noticed.

'What is it?' Peter passed her the letter.

 _'Break contacts with my son. He has run away with some of his stuff to Merlin knows where. Because of your stupid ideas. If he gets hurt, it's due to you. Break all contact with him. If he returns to Hogwarts, don't speak to him._

 _W. Black.'_

'He's run away?' But Peter wasn't listening. He was writing a letter to James at an unbelievable speed, and he was soon on to writing Remus a letter. Peter hardly ate. His mother gave up trying. It was only until it was late at night that news arrived. With huge amounts of apprehension, Peter ripped open the letter to find it was from James. With relief, he read, as James explained how Sirius had gotten the recently established Knight Bus, and came to his hose, unharmed, but shaken, and Sirius was fine now, it was his parents driving him crazy with their pure blood nonsense, and he needed some relief. Colour flooded Peter's face, before writing a letter back to James, asking if he could go to his house. He was pretty sure Sirius could do with some friends.

* * *

James Potter was delighted to see to see his family again, and basked in their praise, he was the youngest in the family, and was much loved by everyone. His homework and lessons were long forgotten by the first week, for his aunts, uncles and random Potters he hardly knew of insisted on having him to themselves for a day, and James loved it, though he often wished he had his three friends with him. He wrote to them often, but only Peter's letters satisfied him. Remus wrote inconsistently, and was very flat, while Sirius, like before, went on about pranks he was playing, to cover a very unhappy boy. James made it his mission to get all his relatives to write Sirius a letter, show that he had a true family.

He had managed to get a lot of his homework done quickly, much thanks to his father, who was a totally potions wizz. He had always excelled at Transfiguration, and good at the other subjects. And after four weeks into the holiday, he was done with the essays, and found himself rather bored. And the first thing that came to mind was 'jinx the Slytherins.' So it was then that James wrote a very long and detailed letter to Sirius on a plan he came up with, and stayed up all night, waiting for a reply. He got one quickly, but it definitely wasn't to his liking. He dashed to his parents room, and awoke them.

'It's Sirius! He's run away from his home!' At that, his parents stopped slumbering, and there was quite a panic. For an hour, they waited, by which time, he had received a letter from Remus, when they heard the doorbell ring. The opened the door to a shivering Sirius, who gave a weak smile. They hurried him in, and dismissed his sincere apologies, getting him dressed into a pair of James's warmest pyjamas, and tucking him in bed. He fell asleep quickly, while James wrote back to Remus and Peter, who's letter added to their kerfuffle. Sirius slept for a long time, and it was in the late afternoon that he woke up. James had gotten many letters, and said both Remus and Peter could come around, and since Remus used the floo powder, he arrived before Sirius had gotten up. Peter would come tomorrow. James shuddered. He did want to have all his friends with him, but not in this way.

* * *

Remus' holiday wasn't the best. He had a full moon on the first week of it, and it was as painful as ever. He truly loved his parents, they made sure he had a good supply of chocolate, and a hot bath afterwards, but it was nothing compared to the work of the House elves and Madam Pomphrey, who always seemed to bring his moral back immediately. Not to mention, his friends and school mates helped, even if they had no idea of his little problem. However that wasn't to say that his parents didn't do anything. He was treated to a lovely holiday at the Lake District, one of the most beautiful places he'd seen, and made sure his friends all got a picture of it. He'd known how much it must have cost them, and was grateful beyond words. Sirius had sent a letter to his parents, with a good bit of cash, recommending that they go to see the Loch Ness monster, and so they did a few weeks later.

It was a great day trip, as Sirius had said, though he didn't get a look at the infamous monster, the scenery was beautiful, and he loved hearing of all the many theories about the monster, while laughing on the inside, for he knew it to be a kelpie pretending to be a sea serpent, not the last living dinosaur. He wrote to his friends as often as he could, though despite the outings, for Remus insisted on helping his father with his research, though his father wished him not to.

But then that letter came from Sirius' mother, and Remus stopped in a frenzy, and in the end flooed to the Potter's house with his parents, and was heartbroken to see Sirius lying in bed, pale and shaken, and it was clear he was reminded of the same thing as his parents were reminded of: Remus after his transition. There were tears in his mother's eyes.

* * *

Sirius's holiday was the worst one yet. His parents became even more pedantic, and his father gave Sirius a daily lecture on not associating with anyone other than strict purebloods, until the point where Sirius nearly hexes him. He continued to pull pranks, and each was met with a harsh punishment. At the start, it was merely Regulus being in change of his owl and Mail, which was fine, as Regulus didn't care much about what Sirius did, even found it amusing, but never read his mail. But they steadily got worse. Kreacher was banned from following his orders for that holiday, his mother stopped his subscription to his muggle magazines, before eventually sending Sirius to stay a few days with Parkinson with Regulus, which was fine for Parkinson left him alone, still haunted by the fact that he failed his exams. But then he was sent to stay with Avery for a few days.

It was some of the worst days of his life. They behaved whenever adults were on the scene, but as soon as the two were alone, they would find themselves firing jinxes and hexes at each other constantly, and Mrs. Avery always made out Avery to be the victim, relishing at the abuse she would then deliver. Sirius however, was stubborn. The many calls of blood traitor didn't get to his heart, it would take more to get to him. But when he returned home, to his parent's sneering faces, and them asking,

'How did it go?' and ' You look like you've enjoyed yourself' he'd had enough, and that night, he slipped out, as silent as a mouse, and as soon as he was far enough he called for the Knight Bus. After quite the ride, Sirius found himself at his best friend, James Potter's House. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt, for intruding upon his friend. But as he stood, shivering, he felt he had no choice but to ring the bell. He was extremely surprised to find the door immediately opened, before being fussed around by a whole bunch of Potters, and within a few moments, he found himself in James' bed, only managing a quick 'Thank you' before his eyes fluttered closed.

Sirius woke up to a light hum, and smiled as he remembered he wasn't at home. He got up, and the hum immediately went. Confused, he looked around to see James, Remus and Peter all sitting in the corner, chatting. Sirius only had a few seconds to register his shock, before be found himself being hugged fiercely by the three. The only let go once Sirius began to cough, before he rushed to the bathroom to go through his normal morning routine. After a considerable amount of time, Sirius was done, and the four boys spent ages talking, and catching up with the fun the holidays had brought for them, and even Sirius gave a laugh when he told the story of how his mother once asked Regulus 'Are you serious?' In which Regulus replied 'No, I'm Regulus.' They were soon called for dinner, which was very enjoyable, unless you were James (there were several beans), before they came to the matter of sleeping. In the end, Mrs. Potter brought out an enlarged mattress, and plenty of blankets. After they all changed, and brushed their teeth, they all laid down, and fell asleep together.

The four woke up at similar times, with Peter lying off the mattress, on top of Sirius' arm, despite Sirius falling asleep on the other end of the mattress, James' head on Sirius' legs, feet resting underneath Remus, who's hand was stretched over James, and was resting on Sirius' other arm. How they managed to get in that position, nobody knows, but it was definitely a sight to see.

And the four boys spent the day enjoying themselves, James giving them a tour around Godric's Hollow, showing off all the shops and cottages of the village he was so proud of. They probably spent the most time in the sweet shop, treating Sirius to a wide range of muggle treats. Remus' father came along after Lunch, and Remus departed with many hugs, and Peter left later that evening, after some vigorous Quidditch training, though he was very proud of his goalkeeping skills. The Potters insisted that Sirius should stay with them for the remaining two weeks, so Mrs Potter wrote a letter that was unbelievably polite, after she had an outburst on how terrible parents they were. Sirius was ecstatic, which James commented, matched his hair, which somehow looked better than ever before. Two weeks with the Potters: That was something to look forward too after those last four weeks!

* * *

 **I think this chapter was kind of cute... it was lovely to write. I hope you'll think the same for the next chapter I've planned! :)**


	32. A New Year Begins

**Sorry it's late! School's back and super annoying, this almost slipped my mind!**

 **Despite all my revision (I've a Jekyll and Hyde test tommorow- eek!) I've still finished this chapter, I think it's a very cute one, and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 32- A New Year Begins

The cup smashed on the floor. Sirius stopped, frozen, staring at the ornate cup he had hit, and caused to break. James, walking next to him also stopped, and looked at Sirius confused, as he suddenly began trembling, and let out an audible gasp as footsteps were heard from the adjoining room. As Mrs Potter rushed in, Sirius' hand flew behind his back, and the boy stood in front of the broken piece.

'What happened?' Mrs Potter asked, concern filling her eyes.

'I'm...I'm so sorry Mrs Potter... I swung my hand out, and it knocked that cup over there, and it smashed.' Sirius half whimpered. James looked at him strangely.

'Are you hurt?' Sirius hesitated, but as he did so, he felt his hand being dragged out from behind his back by a determined-looking James. There was a thin red line where the cup had scratched him. Sirius tried to pull his hand back, but James didn't let him.

'It's fine, honestly' he muttered, but James firmly replied with

'No, it's not.' Mrs Potter cautiously approached the nervous boy, who looked away, clearly determined not to meet her eyes. She raised her wand, and Sirius flinched, causing James to make a disgusted noise, his hands curing into fists. With a small flick, Sirius' hand healed completely.

'Thank you Mrs. Potter.' He said quietly, before turning around, but before he could start to clean the mess, Mrs Potter performed a quick 'reparo' charm, and it was as good as new. Sirius stood still, staring at the place the cup stood.

'James, take Sirius to the bathroom. He needs to wash his face. Cheer up Sirius, you're as pale as death!' James steered his best friend to the bathroom, and Sirius did as he was told. He splashed some warm water on to his face, and as he dried his face with a warm, fluffy towel, he knew that not all he was drying up was the water he'd just splashed on his face.

From that day, the Potters were extra careful to comfort Sirius as much as possible. James had given a furious rant on Sirius' parents, being as mean as possible, and Mr. Potter assured Sirius that in a few years, when Sirius was old enough to leave, there was always space at the Potters, Mrs. Potter was perhaps overly overly-protective, and Henry Potter was constantly cracking jokes on how stupid Sirius' family were, and that Sirius was one of the few reasonable ones. It appeared that James had also informed Remus and Peter on the happenings, for they sent long letters filled with hate. Sirius couldn't stop laughing for ages once he had read that 'Mrs. Black deserves to drown in a bunch of frog warts and dragon dung and vomit flavoured jelly beans while Snape and the other Slytherins sing a requiem for the ugly, before throwing in some starving devil's snare to finish her off.' according to Peter.

Peter himself laughed uncontrollably after writing that line. He was proud. Not only had he shown some knowledge of Herbology, but he was certain Sirius would enjoy that image, like he did. Peter was enjoying the last few weeks of the holiday. His mother, despite not being so well off, decided to take him to a forest in Wales, with loads of little naughty pixies flying around. However he did do lots of revision too; He didn't want to fail the second year exams! So once more surprising all he knew, Peter became glued to books. It was most unusual. Even Remus didn't spend all the holiday reading!

Remus had spent pretty much all holiday either traveling with his parents, or helping his father deal with his potions. His transformations had been steadily getting worse, and his last one, the day after the four spent the night together, and caused him huge amounts of pain, and he just slept the whole of the following day, his parents completely devastated at his son's transformation. However, with a week of the holiday left, Remus had something else to distract him. For the next few days, his cousin Grace would be staying over.

Next year would be Grace's first year at Hogwarts, and Remus was determined to make sure his cousin got the most out of Hogwarts.

'Grace Erlinda Berchby, why are your non-fiction books doing with your textbooks?'

'Grace Erlinda Berchby, place your scarf with the rest of your uniform!'

'Grace Erlinda Berchby, what is your toad doing in your potions ingredients set?!'

Grace was rather tired of this behaviour, but she couldn't help but smile when Remus gave his 'most important' piece of advice: Have fun. She would try to indeed.

Mrs Potter sealed the letter addressed to 'Mr and Mrs Black.' and sent it off. Sirius was beyond grateful. His parents had been informed that Sirius wouldn't be returning home for holidays, and they would be taking him to Hogwarts; Sirius had bought everything he needed for Hogwarts with him when he first left his home. Henry Potter than decided that the boys shouldn't spend the last week cooped up inside, so he took the boys to a local Quidditch match. It was in a field a good distance away, with a few anti- muggle charms on the way. James found themselves a nice spot, and they watched the rather exciting match.

It was between the 'Godric's Ghouls' and 'Kalemage's Kwiddich Krew'. It was a close match, the scores kept pretty even, however the Ghouls were just pulling ahead, one of their chasers scored thrice in a row after a series of magnificent feints. However it was only by a few points, it all depended on the snitch. Both seekers were very skilled, and a cheer went around as the Ghouls' seeker reached out, and made a swipe at the snitch, but it was then followed by a groan, as the snitch just farted away, straight into the path of the opposing seeker, who went straight at Int, and grabbed it with both hands, falling off the broom, however since he still had the snitch in his clasp, Kalemage had won. There was another loud cheer, as the tired team flew down, clad in their dark blue robes. The Ghouls were still smiling, waving cheerily at the crowd despite their loss. Sirius managed to obtain the signature of the Ghoul's keeper, Marylin Cassius, and Sirius, being the dramatic one he was, pretended to faint.

'Oh, my heart!' He simpered. Cassius gave a hearty laugh, before walking away with her team.

Mrs Potter than decided to do a similar thing, and took the boys around the village, and then took them on a long walk to the nearest town. The boys laughed as they trudged through the muddy paths, dirt splattering their coats and James' hair (Sirius' however somehow remained perfect) and eventually the reached the next town, a crowded market taking over the streets. They were treated with many goodies- though James did not find it funny when his mother bought a huge tub of beans- and Sirius found his way to the park, where it seems there were a bunch of dog walkers. Sirius' heart appeared to melt, and he went around, asking if he could pet them, and if he could, Sirius then entered a few seconds of doggy cuddles Heaven. It was a sweet sight, the cute dogs being stroked by Sirius, a look of innocent and blissful happiness on his face.

They then stopped for lunch in that park, and they strolled around, nibbling on their little sandwiches.

'Aww, are these you're sons?' An elderly woman asked, as she ambled past.

Sirius' heart skipped a beat-

'Yes.' Mrs. Potter replied without hesitation. 'They are.'

Sirius definitely cried again that afternoon.

The first of September arrived, and the four found themselves being taken over to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Remus was the first, with little Grace by his side, and he cheered when he spotted James and Sirius, both with bright eyes, and mischievous grins leading Remus to suspect the last few days of the holiday were spent coming up with pranks for the coming term. Finally, Peter emerged through the entrance, and the four were complete. The dashed on to the train, and found the compartment that sat in before of course. France had scampered off to find others, and a snide laugh, that could only belong to a Slytherin rang in their ears.

'Mulciber.' Remus, Peter and James said at once, to Sirius' amusement. They stuck their head around the door to find him, and the rest of the his friends, including Parkinson, who appeared to have recovered from the shock of him having to stay down a year. There were a few first years nervously following them, trying to fit in.

'Oy first years!' James yelled, catching their attention, 'you might want to stay away from them. They are horrid, and putrid. Have you smelt them?' The Slytherins growled at James, and one inquisitive first year sniffed Avery curiously. In return, Avery smacked them away, and snarled,

'Get lost!' To them. The first year scampered off, while the four Gryffindors laughed.

They soon reached Hogsmeade, and only a little while later, they found themselves being pulled bu the horse-less carriages, musing over if there were invisible horses pulling them, after they heard another second year exclaim at 'those weird horses with wings!' And they found themselves entering the great hall with the Slytherins, and trust me, there were endless dark looks flying around. They sat themselves down, and waited for the sorting to begin. Time seemed to speed up, as the gabble of first years burst through the door. The sorting hat burst into a joyful melody, and then the sorting began.

'Avery, Allamous.' A confident looking first year strolled to the stool.

'SLYTHERIN!' As his cousin joined them, he smirked, giving her a little pat.

'Axely, Artie.'

'GRYFFINDOR!' The four boys cheered loudly, as the timid by joined them.

'Bannsfield, Timory.'

'SLYTHERIN!'

'Berchby, Grace.' Remus sat up a little, as his cousin nervously walked to the stool. The hat was placed on her head. It seemed thoughtful, considering the house. After a few minutes, it exclaimed,

'RAVENCLAW!' Remus cheered, while James cried,

'At least it's not Slytherin!'

His cousin was followed by 'Bondevic, Emil' (Ravenclaw!) and many others, until it finally finished when 'Yixlinder, Tiffay.' Was sorted into Hufflepuff.

'Gryffindors follow me!' A familiar voice cried out.

'Jessie!' Sirius cried, moving to the front of the Gryffindors, to catch up with his distant cousin, a shiny red prefects badge pinned on her robe.

'Heya Sirius! James! And...'

'Peter and Remus.' Peter provided.

'So you're a prefect now?' Sirius shouted over the noise.

'Yep.' Jessie replied quickly, before getting back to shouting orders.

'Hah! We'll never be prefects!' James replied.

'I don't know. One of the boys in your dorm has to be a prefect. It'll probably be the most responsible of the Gryffindor boys.

Three pairs of eyes flicked toward Remus, who turned a nice shade of scarlet.

'I'm not that good!' He muttered, while everyone burst into laughter.

'Right! We're here!' Jessie chanted. Sirius immediately stopped, and James walked into him. The two toppled over, and James landed on Sirius. They were pulled up by Remus and Peter, before they entered their common room together.

They ran up to their dorm, the sign on the door now reading 'Second year boys.' They barged in, and their five beds were there waiting for them, guaranteed to be cosy and warm, and their trunks were already up there too. Peakes, the other boy in their dorm, wasn't there yet. Sirius immediately pulled something out of his bag, and the others looked at it curiously. Peter recognised it as the list of deaths he had made for Sirius' family, and James remembered it too. Peter beamed proudly as his letter was pinned onto the wall, in a steadily growing collage of the boys. James' eyes suddenly lit up.

'Hey, guys! Let's push our beds together! We don't really care which bed we sleep on, so let's join them all, like our sleepover! And so it was, that the four boys pushed all their beds together, and they planned on asking the House elves to help them with the curtains, though they assured Remus the elves would get treats at the end. And soon, the four boys were tucked up in their beds, eyelids drooping, drifting off to sleep.

It sure was good to be back.

* * *

 **So what did you think?**


	33. The Cactus Called Fitzwilliam Darcy

**Agh, another late chapter! I'm still not adapted to school life!**

 **And I always forget to mention this, a lot of this is based on prompts I've seen on the internet, tweaked a bit and expanded on. So credit to those prompters! And J.K. Rowling obviously!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to two of my twenty three Cacti, Mr. Darcy, and Mr. Hyde. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 33- The Cacti Called Fitzwilliam Darcy

The first week passed pretty quickly, however it didn't pass prank-free. James and Sirius had decided to make sure the week was full of mayhem. The worst was probably their first potions lesson, for it was Sirius and Peter's first lesson with Professor Slughorn. In a similar way to their last potions lesson last academic year. There was complete havoc, with even more fireworks, and water from the lake being chucked everywhere, and a bunch of bowtruckles who attacked many students angrily. Slughorn wondered what in the world possessed him to think today would be a fun starter lesson. In fact, the only lesson that wasn't chaotic was Transfiguration, partly as Transfiguration was the favourite subject of three of the four friends, and partly as... well, have you seen McGonagall's glare? Sirius even managed to truly wake everyone up in astronomy by changing his night-suit into an imitation of Professor Galloway's thick, furry robe that everyone was envious of, before repeating everything the Professor said in a loud voice, with an odd tweak or to each sentence. In the end, Professor Galloway actually cursed in the moon's name, before giving up with the lesson, allowing Sirius to take it over. Much to her surprise though, Sirius didn't just talk complete nonsense, and talked about the constellation he was named after.

As the first weekend rolled in, so did an announcement that flew around the Gryffindor Common Room in record time. James, as soon as he found out, gave a screech, and flapped his arms around like a concussed pigeon.

'Oh my Godric, the Gryffindor Quidditch trials are next week! Finally, my time to shine like Sirius! It's my time! He danced around the room wildly, hollering madly, until a whole bunch of N.E.W.T. students yelled at him. The other three watched this with amusement. James returned to them, his cheeks lightly red, a wide grin on his face.

'The keeper and two chasers are gone, and the other chaser isn't trying out so they can focus on their O.W.L.!' James explained cheerily. Nobody was sure where he got this information from, but they didn't ask. 'It's a whole team tryout, but those spots have little competition, I mean that Bergended girl was a pretty good chaser. Looks like I'm nearly guaranteed a spot on the team!' Sirius laughed.

'You need to get off your high hippogriff James!'

'But I am an excellent chaser! And you're an excellent keeper too! You should try out Sirius!' James replied.

'You better.' Remus muttered to Sirius and Peter, as James began to sing again. Peter nodded.

'He had that determined look in his eye. You can't fight against him.' Peter added.

'Ok James, I'll do it!' Sirius shouted. James gave a cry, hugged Sirius, before getting back to his singing. Once more, the whole common room told his to shut up, after his fifth failed attempt to hit a high note, and James instead pulled his friends outside, to their spot by the lake.

'Now...' James immediately began.

'Yes. I'll help you train for the trials!' Sirius moaned.

'Thanks, but that's not what I was going to ask.' Remus coughed violently, while Peter seemed to choke on air. James gave them an adorable death glair.

'Do any of you know how to sing?'

'What, in the name of Merlin's name, just happened?'

'A singing lesson apparently.' Peter murmured, while Remus raised an eyebrow.

'In the name of Merlin's name...' he repeated slowly. Sirius pouted.

'I was just expressing my shock!' James them dramatically flung his arms around Sirius.

'If you dare tough my looove!' James sang, 'I will kiiiiiiiill you!'

Remus snorted, and James's face turned to him.

'But Siriusly, if you dare say mean things to my love, I will kill you.' He said in a low, threatening tone.

'And I thought Sirius was dramatic!' Peter exclaimed happily.

'I will kill you if you dare harm my Fitzwilliam!' There was a little groan from Remus.

Remus had bought a little gift for his friends. James got a new prank set, Peter got a wizarding cookbook, and Sirius, for a joke, received a cactus. Within moments, it got the name of Fitzwilliam Darcy, after the Jane Austen character, the whole of Sirius's bedside table, a new, knitted cozy arrived soon after, complete with a little set of mittens, and a long photo shoot, with the best pictures being framed and displayed. Sirius was near obsessed with his new companion. Now, alongside the two other magazines on muggles, he also got a magazine on Cacti, which somehow existed. Owls were very frequent visitors, not only due to that, but also as James was stocking up on pranks, while Peter on snacks. Remus seemed to be the only one still using the breakfast owl post out of the four. Yet even he sometimes preferred to get it specially delivered, when it happens to be an aid to one of James and Sirius' wild schemes.

The next week started, and the back-to-Hogwarts feel was beginning to lose it's novelty. The first years were settling in, Cootes and Parkinson were used to their new classmates, and everybody had nearly forgotten Bergelmir and Professor Barchi. Hogwarts life was truly back in action. Of course, it was rather different for Peter, Remus and Sirius, who seem to spend every second of their Sapir time on broomsticks, and James wanted to skip all his lessons, but Remus absolutely refused. However, the night before was rather different, for James was paler than ever, and so tense and fidgety that practice was pointless.

In no time, Sirius and James found themselves on the Quidditch pitch, waiting for the trials to begin. The Captain announced that the trial for keepers would be first, and so Sirius had to face seven shots from their ex-chaser, who found some time to get away from their O.W.L. studies, and Sirius blocked three shots, and nearly a fourth. It was quite good, most scored less than him, and those that got better were all older than him. Sirius cheerily walked to the stands to watch the rest of the trials. There were a few seekers, though the previous seeker-Jessie McMiller, the prefect- remained. Then it was the beaters, which was a fierce competition, as one spot was guaranteed to the captain. And then- the chasers. James seemed unnerved, but as soon as he was off the ground, the cool air flowing around him, the wind blowing in his hair, he felt at home. He put his full effort in, carefully aiming, and scoring multiple times, dodging bludgers for all he was worth, zooming around the pitch, playing his best. Soon the trials were over, and James and the other Gryffindors were called down.

'Well done!' Their Captain cried, giving the third year closest to him a big thump on the back. 'I have chosen my three chasers now, but don't be disheartened if you're not one of them, there's always next time!' James tried to conceal a snort, the burly, tall, sixth-year Captain was not one who would seem to be endlessly cheery at all. 'So, my chasers are: Nate Bonzga, Lochmer Smithgen, and James Potter.' Bonzga, a quiet but athletic third year, gave a squeal, Smithgen, a more dignified fifth year, gave a small cheer, while James went ballistic: he did a huge lap around the pitch, waving his arms in the air like before, singing a song on Gryffindor at the top of his voice. He then fell to the astonished captain's feet.

'I promise, I shall be the best chaser Gryffindor has ever seen! I'll never let you down! I'll work until I die!' He half sang, half screeched. He heard a cough behind him. Sirius was standing there, a perfect eyebrow raised perfectly.

'I got on the team.'

'We didn't notice.' Remus said, as he strolled on to the pitch. They had been standing just outside the area, as only those going for the tryouts could go on their pitch. However, you'd have to be deaf not to hear James' singing. James blushed and mumbled something. The other Gryffindors parted, going their own way, leaving behind an occasional laugh. The four also left the pitch and followed James, to some other part of the castle they had only seen on their midnight adventures. James stopped just outside a door abruptly, and Sirius walked straight into him, and the toppled to the ground with a shout and squeal. The commotion caused a quiet muggle studies professor to rush to the door, believing there to be some sort of duel going on. Instead she found Sirius and James scrabbling to get up, Peter in fits of laughter, clutching on to the wall for support, and Remus torn in various degrees of amusement and concern.

'Professor!' James exclaimed, as he finally stood up, and dragged Sirius up with him.

'Ah, Mr Potter. What brings you here?'

'Do you mind if we have a singing lesson today? I know we said next Sunday, but I want to sing about me getting on to the Gryffindor team!'

'Congrats!' She said sincerely. 'I'm glad for you, It's hard for a second year to get in! Anyway, come inside boys!' She gestured into her room, and James strolled in, the other three nervously entering, still unsure who the teacher is.

'Oh, and I'm Professor Millan, the Muggle Studies teacher.' She swiftly said.

'I'm Peter Pettigrew.'

'I am Remus, Remus Lupin.'

'And I'm Sirius...' he hesitated. He hasn't referred to himself as a 'Black' for around three weeks.

'It's Sirius.' James said firmly. 'Just Sirius.'

'Ok. So, I have got a whole bunch of work to mark, the first assessment of the year, so it's quite important you know, but I can spare half an hour for you four.'

And so, the four found themselves in a singing lesson. James was extremely passionate, though seemingly unaware that he was off key, Remus mumbled the words in a very sweet voice, Peter slowly go into it, and was pleased to find that he could sing in tune, with a nice, soft voice. Sirius of course, was perfect, as he always was when it came to the performing arts (most especially drama.). Soon the half an hour had flown by, and they were shooed away. James and Peter sang all the way back to the Gryffindor corridor, not caring whether anybody laughed, Sirius and Remus even joining in when they were passing the Slytherins in their year, as well as Parkinson, to whom James most happily reminded that he failed to pass the first year exams, in the tune of an old Christmas carol, most unexpectedly, Amorrow emerged from the babble of boys, and flung her hand out to strike James, but Sirius besides him, was all to use to this behaviour, and smacked her hand out the way fiercely, while she gave a little whimper.

'I know you must still be feeling a little hurt since your only friend has left you.' Sirius snarled, while giving her a painful reminder of Bergelmir's departure, 'but that doesn't mean you can hurt mine.' Amorrow smirked, and flicked the hair out her eyes.

'Fine.' She said. 'I don't want to associate with a filthy blood-traitor like you anyway.' She said, before strutting away down the corridor, the others following her, the expression on several of their faces suggesting they liked her in a more-than-friendly way. They returned to their common room in fits of laughter and song.

'Is Sirius Ok?'

'Oh, my sweet little, baby catcti,

Time to say the day goodbye,

Time to whisk off to your dreams,

Let hope it not just beans!'

'Well, is singing your cactus to sleep, while gently rocking it in your arms, Ok?'

'Sleep well and stay warm,

Rest you prickles and your OW YOU PRICKED ME! JUST BECAUSE I SING OF PRICKLES, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO USE THEM!'

'Mm, I'm not sure.'

BAD CACTUS! YOU SHALL NOW BECOME MR HYDE!'

'Who's Mr. Hyde?' Peter asked curiously.

'A character from a book Sirius bought in Godric's Hollow.' James said, as Sirius continued to scold his cactus furiously.

'BAD, BAD HYDE! Don't worry Peter, I'll lend you it tomorrow. BAD HYDE! DOUBLE, NO TRIPLE DETENTION FOR YOU TOMORROW!'

* * *

 **Sirius shares my passion on Cacti, and James and Peter are now obsessed with singing. I feel bad for Remus, who'll have to put up with this.**

 **What do you think?**


	34. Pranks and Plunges

**...This time I have an excuse for the lateness. Family troubles. Is that ok?**

 **I'm sorry anyway. Hope you like the chapter~**

* * *

Chapter 34- Pranks and Plundges

Remus sighed loudly. It seemed his friends had thrown themselves into life. James spent half his time singing, the other half flying. Peter was going through a similar stage as Sirius, having a weird obsession with Victorian novellas. Sirius was absorbed looking after Mr. Darcy, and helping Peter to better understand the language of the Victorians. It was hectic, mad and crazy.

Remus loved it.

'REMUS! I'VE FORGOTTEN WHAT A JUGGERNAUT IS!'

Well, most the time. So after explains to Peter what a juggernaut is again, Remus found himself submerged in the quiet dormitory, Peter absorbed in his book, Sirius watering his cactus, James nowhere to be seen.

'AND MY SOUL BELONGS TO GRYYYYYYYFINDOR!'

Ok, now he could be seen.

'ANY WHY DOES OUR REMUS SEEEEEEEEEM SO BORED? IT IS NOOOOOT NORMAL, I DON'T LIKE IT,

WHY OH WHY?'

'James! That was wonderful!' Sirius cried, clapping.

'Thanks! I did try my hardest.' Was James' honest reply. Peter shut his book. Well, the Ravenclaw booked the pitch today, they've got their trials today. So what should we do?'

'I think we could go check on the House elves. We haven't seen them since they helped us push the beds together.'

With a big smile, James whisked out his invisibility cloak. Soon enough, it wouldn't fit the four of them in. Sirius could steal his family invisibility cloak (it was often unused anyway, as his family hardly ever went outside), but it wouldn't be the same. Also, James' cloak seemed special, The Black's clock had been bought just before Sirius was born, but some of it had already faded. But it made this moment, just a bit more special. They snuck all the way down to the kitchen, having a tense moment where there were too focused on the painting to nice some Hufflepuffs they walked straight into, before actually getting to the painting, and tickling the pear.

They blinked as the left the dark corridor, and entered the kitchens, bright with light from the many blazing fires. At once many House elves ran over to them.

'Good Sirs! Anything we can do for you?' A particularly small House Elf asked with a bow.

'Nah, We just came to visit. Although I wouldn't mind some biscuits!' James muttered. At once, a selection of delicious biscuits and chocolates appeared. They all grabbed some, before Remus insisted that the rest be distributed to the elves. They chatted for a bit, and decided to learn some more of their names, only knowing one before. However, as time ticked, Remus got panicked, and they were dragged back to their room, the hour being so late that Peakes was for once there before them (he'd normally spend a lot of time with his first-year friends.)

'What are you still doing up?' He tiredly muttered. 'It's nearly midnight! We have lessons tomorrow!'

'Never mind...' Peter muttered, and the four changed and got into their joint bed, quickly falling asleep.

'Time to get up everybody! We've got Transfiguration to go to!' hollered James. Sirius groaned, Peter turned around in his spot. Remus groggily got up, and ran his hand through his bed-hair. 'If you don't get up, I'm singing in my old voice.'

'I'm up!' Sirius cried, mock desperation in his voice.'

'I'm not even that close to you, and that's enough to get me to get up.'

''I'm up too!' Remus said.

'I'm up three!'

'That's technically wrong.'

'Anyway, transfiguration!' James shouted over them. 'Let's go!' He made his way to the door.

'Err James?' Peter called while Remus raised an eyebrow.

'You may want to change out of your rabbit pyjamas!' Sirius got through his laughter. James looked down to see he was still in his rabbit-patterned night-suit. Blushing, he quickly changed, like the others, before they started making their way to breakfast. James put his arm around Sirius, who put his arm around Remus, who put his arm around Peter. After enjoying breakfast they made their way to McGonagall's room, where they found themselves continuing with animal transformations. This time, it was frogs or toads, into cups and bowls. This time James was the first to manage it, to which he gave a might whoop.

'MR. POTTER, CONTROL YOURSELF.' McGonagall instructed, while Sirius gave him a friendly glare.

'Next time I'll get you Fleamont.' He hissed to James' sniggers.

'As if!' And as the bell rand, Sirius roared, and chased James out the room and down the corridor, as Remus helplessly yelled,

'WRONG WAY! WE'VE GOT DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS NEXT! WE NEED TO GO DOWN this corridor...'

'They're going to be late.' Peter solemnly said.

'Late. Detention.' The two boys sat down, giggling, Remus rolling his eyes, and Peter joining them.

'As I was saying, this year, we are going to continue with defensive spells, and may start with basic offensive spells. It may seem a bit boring, but just wait until third year, you'll be studying defence against dark creatures, and the basics of runic spells, to accompany those doing Care Of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes.'

An 'ooh' went around the class, and Remus' eyes lit up.

'Now don't forget how we have the rest of Second-year to pass. The 'ohh' was followed by a groan from the class. This was going to be a long year.

After a not-so eventful afternoon, the four had to go to the Quidditch pitch. Or rather, James had to go, and dragged the rest with him 'so you can pick up some cool tips!' James exclaimed, however the other three had seen from the last practice, that James was secretly very nervous. However his play today was much better, and he seemed to work excellently with the other chasers: it was quite spectacular. The beaters were clearly not up to it, and in the end, one smacked the other in the face with a bludger, before hitting him again with the bat, as it had flown out his hand with the shot. The practice was called off early, to James disappointment, though he grinned, since spending time with one's friends can't really be a disadvantage.

'So what're we doing?' Peter questioned, closing his book. James blinked. That would always seen unusual to him.

Sirius pulled out a magazine from his bag. Nobody knew how many magazines Sirius was subscribed to, but the last recorded number was five, two on muggle mechanics, and ones on muggles in general, magical Cacti and plants, and one on magical creatures.

'Pranks for every wizard.'

Ok, so now it was six.

'I was thinking we should find a way to slip these fire-breath, vomit-flavoured powder into the teachers food. I don't know how...'

'Just give it to the house elves. They'll happily do it.'

'But they have probably been instructed not to put dangerous things in their food they'll be torn at the issue.' Peter complained. Remus slapped a hand over his mouth.

'Oh my tail! I'm horrible!'

'You're not horrible... and oh my tail?" Sirius laughed, while Remus scowled.

'We have an invisibility cloak, and it's a weekend, therefore there's no true set breakfast time. We go in, and cover their food in it.' James replied logically.

'Just don't sing while you do it.' Peter mumbled, causing James to join in on Remus' scowling club.

'That was once!' He protested.

'You sing in you're sleep.'

'I'm not truly awake then!'

'Alert. Slytherins here.' Warned Remus. Some older Slytherins swaggered over to where they were. They briefly recognised Millika Soldyck, the older sister of a girl in their year. Whom they sprayed with stinging potion.

'This can't be good.' Sirius muttered, while Peter gave a little squeal. Those Slytherins looked menacing.

'Run!' James cried loudly, a smile on his face. 'The Stinky-rins are coming to get us!' and with that, the first years ran straight to the lake, and plunged in.

'MERLIN'S BEARD!' Sirius emerged from the water, his hair was wet, but somehow still better than most people's here. James also burst out of the water, spluttering, coughing and laughing. Remus came out just after, looking Calm but cold, and Peter came up last, having jumped in the furthest in, to the deeper water confusing his sense of direction. (He tried swimming in what he thought was up, but actually further into to dark waters of the lake.) The Slytherins we're keeping their distance, especially when Sirius jumped back on to the land and shook himself like a dog, water spraying everywhere. The Slytherins disappeared from sight, while the four boys stood shivering but happy.

'That was awesome!'

'I saw the giant squid!'

'THAT'S EVEN MORE AWESOME!' They grabbed their bags, which thankfully hadn't been taken and dashed off to their room. Of course, not before running straight into professor Farley, who got soaked, and issued James and Peter a detention while Sirius and Remus hid around a corner. Though Sirius, being Sirius then emerged from the corner, and splattered Farley himself. Once the angry Professor left, Remus emerged from around the corner.

'Aww, hoe comes our Remus never gets in trouble?'

'You ask for trouble.'

'Who said we didn't?!' Shaking his head, like many times before, Remus followed the boys to their room, definitely feeling like a mother with three rowdy kids.

Soon, the weekends were over, and the four had managed to get the weird powered into the teacher's food twice. Professor McGonagall finally looked as scary as she was with her firey breath, everyone was amused to see little puffs of smoke count out of Flitwick's nose as he sneezed, and many were sets into fits of laughter when Farley roared at everyone around him, looking for who did it, but instead burning Dumbledore's hat away. Dumbledore however seemed as calm as ever, merely bewitching his goblet, before drinking it, causing all his fire-breath to go away.

This week was just as eventful, since the fire-breath power was definitely not the only thing they bought. Peter had even found an old trick wand in the depths of his trunk. They managed to get Professor Flitwick to use it, and so when he attempted a shrinking charm on Remus' book, he ended up shrinking himself. It was a sight to see, and probably the best prank of the week, though yanking McGonagall's chair away whenever she tried to sit down came close to that. It was the least harmless, since McGonagall was their favourite teacher, though still hilarious. The boys were pretty sure the professor knew it was them, but McGonagall still loved them. She simply couldn't be mad at the boys who put so much extra work into Transfiguration, they managed to transfigure their mouse into a ball of thread on their second attempt. But this wasn't enough to stop giving them homework.

All the teachers seemed to be slowly bringing up the workload for them all, but the four hardly noticed, mainly thanks to Remus, who was generally good at every subject. Many were not only envious of their mischievous manner, but of their efficient way of doing all their work so speedily. They could feel the jealous stares of other students on the tables besides them, as Remus speedily got them through all the work. So that Transfiguration essay took no time at all, and even Peter did it all by his self, his Transfiguration improving grandly, probably due to the influence of this three friends.

And therefore, that Friday, when Transfiguration rolled around, they were quite happy, not rushing to complete their homework outside the corridor, as most the Slytherins were doing.

'Hand your homework in! And don't forget your names!'

Sirius wasn't really thinking. It was only when he had handed it in that he realised he had written his name as 'Sirius Potter.' He had done it before, but he had never handed it in before. James besides him, patted his shoulder and said 'Relax. McGonagall will know who it is. She'll probably call you Sirius Potter if you want.'

'That's want they all want me to do, say I'm not a Black, cut relations with me. They'll be happy, and I don't want that. So it's between annoying my parents and the Slytherins, and admitting I'm related to those Ghouls.'

There was a thoughtful silence, before Sirius gave a wide smirk.

'Of course it's annoying my parents!'

* * *

 **What did you think? Leave a review!**


	35. Quidditch!

**I'm on time for once where I am!** **Yeee!**

 **Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Lilliana, who's comments always make me smile (and on one occasion squeal), so thanks!**

 **For disclaimers, see earlier chapters.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 35- Quidditch!

James shrieked as soon as he saw the food on the tables of the Great Hall, scared some of the others so much that they fell off their seats. 'BEANS! WHO ON EARTH HAD THE AUDACITY TO PUT BEANS ON THE TABLE FOR DINNER?" He cried, he looked around, before suddenly realising that was the only plate of beans in the whole hall. 'AND WHO DARED TO PLACE THE ONLY LOT OF BEANS IN FRONT OF MY SPOT?! WHo...' spinning around, James found Sirius and Peter in fits of laughter. Remus looked confused. He indicated to them to sit down, and once the commotion turned away from them, he immediately started his questioning.

'Well...well it was Peter's idea!' Sirius got through his laughs. 'I summoned a House Elf, and got them to...got them too.'

'To place some beans especially for you!' Peter finished. James glared at them intensely.

'I will get you for this!' He whispered. Peter and Sirius then both gave James puppy-eyes.

'Oh surely not!' Peter said in an adorable voice. James returned the puppy-eyes look.

'Of course not! Why would you think such a thing!' The three then looked at Remus.

'No! Don't gang up on me!' He said in a cute voice, with matching cute eyes.

'Err you four?'

'Yes?' The four relief, still using their child-like voices and massive eyes. The four girls gave a start to this new look, and were actually silent with shock at the sight.

'Well, erm, if you're not eating those beans, can we have them?'

'Of course! Take them!' James happily answered. 'And sorry if we gave you a scare, Marlene, Mary, Darcy and...Lily.' James became aware of a light blush spreading across his face. He turned away, Marlene muttering words of thanks, to face his three, grinning friends.

'You're blushing. Who?' Sirius asked eagerly.

'Well, Err, Lily.' He said quietly.

'What? How, when I'm sitting right here?' Sirius cried, pouting, before his mouth broke into a grin. 'Only joking! When, if you don't mind me asking?'

'Well, I guess I realised last year, when I admitted I liked red hair...'

'Wow! That's a long time!' Remus blurted out.

'Well, you, Mr Remus John Lupin, have loved me since you first laid eyes on me, isn't it?'

'Obviously. Still, I didn't expect you to keep it in for that long!'

'I expect everyone to fall in love with me when they first see me. Right James and Peter?'

'Of course!' Peter cheerily replied.

'Mmm. But now I seem to like Evans. Lily Evans.'

Sirius then unexpectedly wrapped his arms around James, and muttered, 'Just don't leave us for her!'

'Never.' Was James' immediate response. 'We're like, oh I don't know, fourlets?'

'I beg your pardon?'

'You know, like twins, but for four!'

' I don't even know that.'

Oh. So if our Remus doesn't know it, that should be ok.' Peter breathed out a sigh of relief.

The four then returned to their dormitory, talking about everything that had happened that day, which was actually rather eventful. They then proceeded to have a very eventful pillow fight, and also helping the house elves move all Peakes' stuff to the first year dorms- he had specifically met with Dumbledore to get that arranged.

Peakes left cheerfully, thanking the four profusely and smiling wider than they'd ever seen. And as soon as he had left, Peter chucked a pillow at Sirius's head. With a growl as a response, the pillow fight broke out again, and utter chaos resumed. It had definitely been a good day for them.

The weekend then brought James' first ever match, against the Hufflepuffs. He had only managed a little breakfast, and seemed deathly pale, but still ever determined. James strolled onto the pith, the smallest of the team, with fierce pride plastered on his face, and his Nimbus gripped tightly in his hand. He looked up to his friends, who were holding a large banner, depicting a lion, with the words 'GO ON JAMES!' In big, bold writing. James gave a thumbs up to them, and Sirius pretended to swoon.

'Mount your brooms!' James tuned away, and focused on the ball the flying instructor was holding. And with a whistle-

WOOSH! Fourteen broomsticks zipped into the air. The two seekers went up the furthest, the keepers went up to their posts, the Hufflepuff beater made the first swing at a bludger, while the Gryffindors got possession of the quaffle. Bonzga and Smithgen got towards the end of the pith through a number of small passes, but then a bludger broke the arrangement up, and the ball began to fall. James raced to get it, but was beaten by one of the opposing chasers.

'Oh, and Lancashire has managed to get the ball!' The commentator boomed. 'Bad luck Potter! And Lancashire passes it to captain Benji Caster! And Caster makes his way down the field, and ohh! That was a close call from beater Mackie Badricc, but Caster is ok!' Caster then aimed, and gave a powerful shot. The Kepler managed to nudge it, but it still went through, and there was an almighty cheer from the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. James resisted the urge to swear at them. Nate Bonzga appeared to be fighting a similar dilemma, and he flew over to James.

'If only we could kill those Slytherins.' He said through gritted teeth. ' We are thrashing them Potter- there's no choice. We'll wipe the smirks of their faces.'

'Of course. The best deserve to win!' Bonzga smiled and flew away, while James clenched his fists around his broom hands, feeling determination rushing through his veins. They were going to win this. The Quaffle was thrown in the air again, and the Gryffindors plays fiercely. Everyone was surprised to see the normally calm and quiet Bonzga yelled when the Quaffle was taken out of his possession, and he quickly regained it, before rushing to the Hufflepuff hoops, and throwing the Quaffle. It was a good and fast throw and went straight through. The responding cheers were deafening. The Quaffle was once more thrown in the game, and Bonzga and Smithgen both found themselves being marked, so the ball was rather carelessly thrown to James, who thankfully caught it. Flying as fast as he could, James made it to the shooting range, and chucked it. The Keeper raced to block the middle hoop, but James changed the direction of his shot half way through the shot, aiming it for the right goal hoop, and he scored. There was another almighty roar, and much to James' surprise, Sirius had made his way to the mega microphone, and was yelling 'GO JAMES!' At the top of his voice.

'GO ON JAMES THAT WAS BRILLIANT!'

'Sirius, give Xavier back the microphone!'

'YOU'RE THE BEST JAMESSSS!'

'SIRIUS, POTTER, YOU GIVE THAT MICROPHONE BACK AT ONCE!'

'OK! SORRY PROFESSOR!' Sirius returned to his seat, and the gameplay resumed. Gryffindors managed to score thrice more, Hufflepuff only once, though James hadn't scored any of them. The game had been going on for around fifteen minutes, when a ripping noise was heard. James looked over to find the 'GO JAMES!' Banner ripped in two, a bludger had flew through it, aimed by Tiberius Verily, a scrawny-looking third year. With a roar, James sped towards Verily, but before that...

'Whoops!'his three friends yelled loudly, as they dropped the two pieces on Verily and his companion.

'Sorry Professor!' Peter yelled at the teacher stands, while Sirius gave James a thumbs up himself. Remus however, pointed up to the sky, where a fierce chase was taking place. Jessie McMiller was racing against Emery Maragua, trying to get the Golden snitch. It was an unusual sight, they were good friends, but now, they were almost violent. They smacked eachother's hands out the way, and shoving each other roughly. McMiller's arm reached out, and her hand clasped the scrabbling ball. Marauga pulled away with a red face, looking cheerful, and pounding her friend on the back. A loud cheer drowned out the Hufflepuff and Slytherin's boos, and Sirius, Peter and Remus had managed to get to the microphone again, and were chanting their 'GO JAMES' song again. They had won. Gryffindor had won! James flew down, grinning widely, even though he'd only managed to score one goal. The Hufflepuffs came down too, and congratulated them, even Verily. Maragua had somehow managed to drink an entire bottle of water, while she walked around, praising them all. Bonzga grinned wildly at James, for though he didn't shoot many goals, his passes were excellent and well aimed. He pulled his hand through his hair, and waved at his friends, resisting all urges to jump up and down, while screaming 'WE WON! WE WON!'

James jumped up and down, screaming 'WE WON! WE WON!' He pranced around their little dorm, while the other three clapped along, looking at this overly-hyper James with great fondness. After a few more minutes, James appeared tired out. Remus handed him a large bar of chocolate, and dragged his mates out to the library.

'Time to revise some hexes and jinxes!' Remus exclaimed, trying to get his friends to be enthusiastic.

'Bumph I yornt fhink yat re yill eber ynow ag mush ras Snate!'

'James, have you got half a chocolate bar in your mouth?' After a lot of chewing, he swallowed and gulped out a,

'Yes.'

'So, what were you saying?'

'That he thinks that we will never ever know as much as Snape. I was thinking the same thing.' Sirius provided.

'Well we can try!' Remus replied positively.

'Who said we wouldn't?!' And so they ran to the library, and went straight to the DADA and Transfiguration sections, and spent the rest of the day looking like they were doing some work, but rather learning about hexes and weird magical creatures.

'Hey, Potter!' James turned bright red as Lily and the other Gryffindor girls came up to them.

'You were great earlier!' McKinnon exclaimed.

'Yah, and that goal you scored was amazing! You feinted, didn't you?' Warsh excitedly chirped.

'Anyway, Mary took this super cool picture, and we thought we should give it to you!' She was right, the picture was brilliant. It was of a particularly trick pass James made, where he had to pretend to zig-zag one way, actually zig-zag the other way, before immediately aiming and passing. James watched the pass with great pride and took it with many thanks. It was enlarged, and stuck onto the wall, which was now beginning to form a mightily collage.

'You know what it's missing...' James started...

'A good photo of some hexed Slytherins!' Sirius finished. Remus let out a sigh.

'So I guess that's tomorrow's plan then?'

'You bet!' They replied in unison.

'So who?'

'You know what Sirius?'

'What?'

'I think we should do all of them.'

'Three, two, one...'

' _Tarantallegra_!'

'WOAH!' Snape, Mulciber, Avery and Parkinson suddenly began dancing crazily, legs flying all over the place, arms moving in all directions, and complete chaos. Lestrange, the only one who hadn't been hit, stormed out of the battlefield, and yelled,

'POTTER! BLACK! WHERE ARE YOU?' In a crackly, and rather scary voice.

'Here, dear friend!' Sirius said, as he and James emerged from behind a nicely-placed statue. Lestrange roared, and ran towards them when-

' _LOCOMOTOR WIBBLY_!' Lestrange fell to the ground with a high-pitched screech, and Jung in the complete pandemonium taking place in the deserted corridor. Peter quickly took a picture with a camera Pritchard had lent them, before they sat back to watch the action. Parkinson hit Snape by mistake, who proceeded to kick Avery, who ended up running straight into a wall with a resounding 'bang.' He slid to the floor, his eyes looking unfocused, and began muttering ominously under his breath.

'Did you know there was once a disease that would cause people to dance to death? Or that in the animal world, makes often dance to attract mates? Or how about...'

'You know, we should probably get them help.'

'I hate to say this, but you're probably right...' Sirius muttered. The four began to walk to the hospital wing, when they bumped into three little first years.

'Grey!' Remus exclaimed upon recognising his cousin.

'Hey! I see you're in a bit of a dilemma.' She said, looking over their shoulders.

'Yeah, we were going to get help.'

'Without using 'Finite Incantatem' on them first?' a sweet-looking girl besides her asked.

'That, Lilliana, is why they are not in Ravenclaw.' The boy besides them nodded.

'Erm... ok... _Finite Incantatem'_ and after restoring the five of them who still seemed dazed and confused, and then looked at the first years for help.

'They seem alright, except the concussed one.' The boy analysed. 'I've got a concussion potion in my bag if you want. My family is a famous family of healers. You may have heard of them- the Bondevics.'

'Oh them!' James cried. ' So you'd be Emil. Your brother Lukas is in our year.'

'Yep.'

'Still, maybe we should check with the hospital wing...' Remus murmured.

'Oh come on!' Peter cried. 'It's not like we really care for them.'

'Mmm. I mean, what life without a little risk?' Sirius said, grinning widely, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

'And,' Lilliana pointed out, 'it's much quicker. I'd want to do it as soon as possible considering most the Slytherins seem able again, and are glaring at you murderously with their wand out.'

There was a few seconds silence, before, with a smirk, James shouted,

'RUN!'

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter! :)**


	36. Plan for Halloween

**Ayo~ Surprise English Homework ate away my writing time yesterday, so sorry it's late. But here's a new chapter for you!**

 **Since someone asked if I would be writing other stories, probaly not. Even with this, I struggle to update, and the chapters are terrible and not proofchecked, and with my GCSEs in two years, I'm afraid time is being nasty. If only I had a timeturner *sigh***

 **For disclaimers see earlier chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 36- Plan for Halloween

The four boys had gotten a double detention each, but they didn't care, it had no effect on them, and they were just as bold and brazen as ever. Slughorn never was harsh with punishments- Remus was excellent at potions, and Sirius was a member of a notable Pure-blood family. Slughorn sometimes acted like he was close to the boys too during the detention, often creeping the boys out slightly. But, oh well, having Slughorn act like buddies was better than the detention Farley had suggested. So the four helped tidy up all the mess from the last potions lesson, though Sirius did little (he spent a lot of time chatting with Slughorn), before quietly setting off.

'Hey guys!' Sirius excitedly whispered as they made their way back, 'Guess what I found out! In the muggle world, on Halloween, you wear a scary costume, and go around to people's houses and ask for sweets! I think we should do that for this Halloween!'

'YES!' James shouted. 'I'm going to be a Werewolf! Then I'm going to bite all the Slytherins so they freak out and think they're werewolves!'

'Most costumes aren't that realistic.' Sirius said seriously. 'And, my mother and father decided to teach me about werewolves. They called them horrible, disgusting things that deserve to die. But they showed me a book where Werewolf transformations happen, and I feel quite sorry for them. It looked quite painful.'

Remus bit back a mad grin. Merlin, how little did they know.

' Well then, I'll dress like a bean!' exclaimed James, as oblivious as ever of James' struggle.

'Beans aren't scary bafoon! They're only scary to you!'

'Then I'll dress up as a cactus.'

'Are you perhaps suggesting, that my cute, sweet, little Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy is scary?' James gave out a laugh, and then him and Sirius began a friendly brawl with Sirius Shouting about Cacti, James laughing wickedly, and some playful punches and kicks.

'I quite like the idea.' Peter said to Remus. 'I though we could do Jekyll and Hyde, you as Jekyll, me as Hyde, but I want to see you as a villain.'

'Oh, please no!' Remus protested.

'Oh, come on! How about we all be Victorian monsters? I can be Hyde, you...you can be Dr. Frankenstein's monster! Sirius...would make a great Dracula, and James... well he can choose for himself.' So as soon as Sirius and James finished, Peter relayed his ideas to them. Sirius was all for dressing like Dracula, while James pondered over who, or what, he should be. Peter, Sirius and James actually go so excited by the idea that Remus found it necessity to remind them that it was still two weeks until Halloween and they hadn't even decided how to get the costumes yet.

'MERLIN'S BEARD, I'VE GOT IT! I'M GOING TO BE DUMBLEDORE FOR HALLOWEEN!' And Remus put his hands in his face, as he realised the other three had not listened to anything he'd said. But Remus feel a thrill seeping through him. Of course he'd survive school, and do well, but to enjoy at school, he definitely needed these three idiots.

Peter sighed as he faced his mountainous mountain of homework. He could enjoy school easily, but to survive school, he definitely needed these three lucky and naturally smart boys. Somehow, despite the hyperactivity before, they had all calmed down enough and now were practicing-and mastering- Transfiguration spells, and were two of them were writing out on the most part, adequate potions essays. Peter sighed, disappointed in himself. James noticed, and then showed Peter his potions homework. It was barely legible, not long enough, and also not on the correct topic.

'You do realise that the importance of only ever adding stinging potion ingredients as powders is not the same as describing the old hippogriff talon that's wedged in our table, and your many attempts of removing it?'

'Really? Oh, but my hand's broken, so this'll have to do!'

'I'm pretty sure that talon's cursed. It is literally part of the table. I don't think it's come off even if you blast the table.' And so from there began a night discussing theories about the mysterious talon, with ideas from an angry student sticking it in the crack magically, to it actually being one of Salazar Slytherin's tonsils, that he placed there so a part of him would live at Hogwarts forever.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully, while the four boys (mainly Sirius and Peter though) were excitedly planning for the Halloween feast. Remus found himself the mother of the group again, as the two came up with increasingly more ludicrous ideas.

'No Sirius, you will not be biting Farley's neck.'

'There is no way I'm letting you beat the Slytherins with a cane Peter.'

'Don't even think about flying in on an invisible broomstick with an enlarged bat fixated on you bat to make it look like you can fly Sirius!' Thankfully, none of James' suggestions of what he should do as Dumbledore were too rash. When it was a week up to Halloween, Remus decided on approaching the topic on how they could get all they needed for then.

'Well, I can use my clothes that change into what ever clothes I want, and stuff for Mr. Hyde, Frankenstein's monster and anything else for Dracula can be sorted out too. And we can order a fake beard and stuff for James in the Muggle world, since your cousin Grace can get that stuff easily.' Sirius replied simply, having clearly thought it through before, to the surprise of the others.

'That sounds great Sirius!' James was the first to speak, and he thumped Sirius on the back. They burst into laughter, and ran up to the their dorm, while the other two followed at a slower pace. When the four were together, Sirius pulled out another one of his countless magazines, this one had 'A Muggle Halloween Party!' On the cover.

'This actually has a lot of costumes to buy, including a Frankenstein's monster and Vampire kit! I only need to order the face kit though. Peter only needs a suit that's to big for him, so he can wear mine.'

'And me?' James questioned.

'I've thought of that too! Dumbledore wears really eccentric robes, so you can wear that robe Peter has with that weird purple glittery stuff on it, we enlarge it, and then we order the beard and wig from Grace.' Peter smiled and then pulled out a pair of robes his mum thought appropriate for casual wear, which was a bronze colour, with a pattern of purple smoke on it. It even came with a matching wizard's hat to complete the hideous look- totally Dumbledore's style. And so the order was made to the Wizzmuggle Store, they enlarged Peter's robes, and checked Sirius's smart suit was too big for Peter, and they forgot they still had a week until Halloween.

The following day was another boring Wednesday, for many, the only good thing about it was that it was closer to the weekends than Tuesday and Monday. However for Remus, it was particularly bad, thanks to lunch. It had started well, for he had gone to Grace, with an extremely excited crowd (aka Sirius, Peter and James) to ask if she could find some fake beards and wigs, to find her surrounded in a large babble of girls with the exception of Bondevik. It was a varied group, the Hufflepuff known as 'Lilliana' was there, and quite a few Gryffindors. There was also a hint of the Emerald robes belonging to a Slytherin! Remus felt jealousy flair up in his chest. This jealousy grew as he asked Grace. He'd always ask a lot from Grace, yet Grace hardly ever asked him for anything. And wasn't he the one with a muggle mother? Grace's parents were wizards. So why must he rely on her to get muggle things? Oh, of course, since their family was well connected, rich, and knew loads on muggles thanks to his mother. And Gray wasn't a Werewolf. His family meanwhile, was poor, and had cut many contacts. His parents constantly moved, and avoided muggles, due to their Werewolf son. Due to himself. These bitter and jealous thoughts ran through his mind as he spoke to Grace, asking for her help again, and he tried to keep the poison in his voice to a minimum. Yet his younger cousin's soft hazel eyes portrayed her confusion and upset, and she ran back to her friends as soon as possible. Great, now he felt really guilty as well. How wonderful.

'Remus, are you ok?' Three boys chanted as he returned to them.

'I asked Gray, and she said her parents know of a good place, and will get some for us.' He murmured, avoiding the question.

'Ok, but you still look half angry, half upset, and it's scaring me.'

'I'm fine. Now let's talk about something else.' He said bluntly. Sirius frowned.

'But Remus, you're clearly distressed! You're only a second year mate, but you're acting like you're a cranky N.E.W.T. student!' He cried.

'I'm honestly fine!' Remus replied, sounding furious, but his voice was feeble. With a sigh, he remembered the full moon in a day. His mind started to drift, and then he found himself falling asleep.

Remus appeared to loose all energy before the concerned boys, who immediately got to action, carrying him down to their dorm, and spreading him on the centre of the bed. Sirius and James also got on, and sat next to each other, resting on a stand, draping an arm around the other's shoulder. Peter was initially reluctant, but ended up perching lightly on the edge of the bed. His face was pale after the events. They had homework to do, and school tomorrow, but they sat by Remus' side for nearly half-an-hour, chatting lightly, before Remus' eyelids fluttered open. James and Sirius abruptly stopped talking, and Peter's head shot around. Remus lethargically looked at his friends.

'Why Sirius...' he started tiredly 'your hair looks really good.' And despite the tension, Sirius exclaimed,

'My hair always looks perfect though!' James, Peter and Remus put their faces in their hands. The latter then produced a weak, wheezy cough.

'I think I'm going to retire to the hospital wards.' He moaned, and his friends helped him all the way there.

The following day was rather plain, for Remus was absent the whole time. Peter couldn't enjoy Herbology at all, despite it being his favourite subject, and Charms was terrible. Remus always had a witty comment to make then, and it didn't seem the same without him. Remus had missed lessons before, but this was a whole day, and it was too much. After the lessons they were split further: James had to go to an emergency Quidditch Practice, Sirius had a detention, and Peter, feeling extremely melancholy, had to go to their singing lesson, by himself.

But two days later, things were changing drastically. Remus returned with a massive smile, bursting with excitement, though his face looked as white as a ghost. The day also a large delivery, from the Wizzmuggle store- their costumes had arrived. And still on that day, Grace ran up to them with a second package, no doubt holding James' fake beard and some wigs. She also however, produced a second package, which James snatched straight away, and hid behind his back, the others assuming it was a gift for Lily.

Soon the weekend was over, and it was the day before Halloween. Despite Sirius and Peter both waking at six o'clock, too excited to fall asleep again (who knew how they'd react when Halloween actually came), when Transfiguration came around, they were dead serious. Sirius and James absolutely loved Transfiguration, and Peter was determined to pass. It was a contrast to the rowdy potions lesson before, but everyone expected it. The day passed quickly, and soon costumes were out, ready for the following day. The boys were too hyper to sleep, so they sat on their joint bed, talking of nothing in particular, Cacti, singing, Remus' absence, Grace and Jessie, Lily too, until a buzz resounded, an alarm, coming from a little clock on Remus' desk. The four looked each other in the eye, identical grins plastered on their faces.

'Happy Halloween!'

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Oh yeah, another thing that I was asked- as it says in my bio, my Hogwarts House is Ravenclaw!**

 **See ya!**


	37. Celebrations

**I cannot believe I actually got this chapter out on time (for where I am)- my mum, brother and myself were all ill on Saturday, and so I had to rush this, but it I still still a pretty fun chapter if I say so myself.**

 **For disclaimers see early chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 37- Celebrations

'We're going to look amazing.' Sirius admired himself in the mirror, his face gaunt and pale, a bright red trickle of (fake) blood dripping from his mouth. A dull makeup made it appear that he had deep shadows under his eyes, but his striking grey eyes stood out even more, and twinkled too. His wavy hair was slicked back(courtesy of Sleekeazy's Hair Solution), glinting in the light, looking as elegant as ever. His clothes were pristine and smart, a robe of midnight backed with claret. He opened his mouth in a grin, revealing a menacing lot of pointy teeth. Aristocratic but still deadly: Dracula. Sirius turned to face Remus.

'Looks like we're not that bad at makeup! I mean considering it's our first attempt, and we're 12!'

Remus emerged from the bathroom, almost proving the point. His face to, was rather pale, and he had painted shadows index his eyes. Deep red scars screamed on his face, along with a few more purulent scars for the past, all fake of course. Remus thought, for once, he looked worse than the day after the full moon. While it wasn't as accurate as Sirius' was, Remus was proud of his look. He also sported a plain, Frankenstein's monster outfit, to complete the look.

Peter finished changing, and turned around, putting an ugly face to match with the dull, grey skins Sirius and Remus provided for him, he snarled at them, and brandished a cane, waving it wildly, all while cackling madly. The suit he was wearing was large and didn't fit well- without a doubt he made an excellent Mr. Hyde. James, who had entered the bathroom right after Remus had left it, slammed the door open, and strutted out. Failing to hide his grin. He was wearing a pair of odd and magnificent robes. Extravagant, elegant, and perhaps a bit extra... it was bronze and violet, with stitches coloured in gold and silver. A similar wizard's hat rested on his head, and a fake wig and beard adorned his face, giving him the appearance of someone who somewhat resembled Dumbledore. He held his hands up regally, letting the wide loops of the sleeves drape down.

'Dear Peter,' he began in a regal voice, 'how nice it is that you mother has the same taste in clothes as good old Professor Dumbledore!'

'Shut up!' Peter mumbled. 'It was ages ago when she bought it, it was liked then.'

'What, like in the Middle Ages?!' Sirius exclaimed.

'Boys!' Remus shouted over them. 'Sorry to disrupt the argument over Peter's mother's taste in clothes, but we should probably go and surprise them before teachers come looking for us and surprise up. You know the Halloween feast this year has a set time!'

'Thank Merlin for our Remus! Of course we have to go! Sirius: get the broomstick. Let's go!'

Meanwhile, the four's absence was mainly unnoticed- however the first year girls did wonder where their fellow Gryffindors were. They were just discussing the very topic, when the doors of the Great Hall were flung open.

'MWA HA HA HA HA!' Sirius flew into the Hall, zipping around the area, laughing loudly, his cloak flying out behind him. His grin exposed his sharp, glinting teeth. A moan came from the entrance, with some more cackling, as Remus and Peter entered. Remus had his head tilted, and was groaning, attempting to hide a massive smile. Peter didn't have to, as he limped into the Hall, waving around his cane, a hideous laugh escaping from his mouth, which he twisted as much as possible to look unusual. They made their way to their spot, everyone following them, or Sirius, still zipping around, when suddenly the Hall was filled with another voice.

'HAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPY HAAAAAAAALLOOOOOOOWWWWEENNNNNN!' James sang at the top of his voice. His face was strained from the full effort he put into the notes, echoing around the Hall. Laughter filled the place as everyone realised James was dressed up as the Headmaster, many noticed Dumbledore himself was chucking too. Suddenly the four of them broke into song. They had spent a whole night awake just to write their little song, and practiced it whenever they could. It was scratchy, three of them having only taken lessons recently (Sirius was naturally good at most of this stuff), but still rather enjoyable. They beamed as they belted out words on Ghouls and ghosts, on banshees and bats, on monsters and murders. Everyone (or rather Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and some Ravenclaws) began clapping along to their rhythm. They only had two verses, and when they were done, there was a huge cheer from three tables, some booing from the emerald-clad students, a friendly applause from Dumbledore, Slughorn, and a few other teachers, with the expected exception of Professor Farley, on the verge of having smoke coming out of his ears.

'What a performance! I do like your interpretation of various Gothic monsters. I'm quite a fan of them myself. Obviously this doesn't apply to Mr. Potter, but I do like your interpretation of myself, though I'm not half of a good singer as you! Of course, several rules broken, however since it's Halloween, I guess we can let it pass. Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Potter, I recommend you take a seat now.'

'Certainly.' James replied in his regal voice again.' Sirius flew down, but before sitting down, he stood tall, and faced the Slytherins, his eyes quickly falling to his three cousins who shared his name.

'And Sir, you don't have to call me Mr. Potter. I'm a Black. Although, let's just say I'm a lot more muggle-loving, a lot more Gryffindor-y, and infinitely more better-looking than them.' He announced loudly, looking specifically at Bellatrix, the most pedantic of them. She turned around and spat on the floor, a lot of the other Slytherins giving cold gazes, raised eyebrows and wrinkled noses. Sirius provided them with a sarcastic smile before sitting down. James started clapping, breaking the proceeding silence. Remus and Peter joined in. And soon enough, majority of the Hall were clapping at Sirius' little announcement, to which he blushed and giggled; He honestly hadn't expected such a reaction.

'Thank you for that announcement, Mr. Black.' Dumbledore calmly shouted. 'And now, after all the exciting distractions, I think it is time to carry on with our feast!' After a resounding cheer, tables were soon clear of its food, students stuffing themselves to the brim with treats and goodies, enjoying a lovely Halloween day.

Despite Halloween being over, the four were still overly-hyper. The Third Of November was that Friday, and was therefore fast approaching. And what was special about the 3rd of November?

'I'M GOING TO BE 13 BOYS! I'M GOING TO BE A MAN IN TWO DAYS! YOU LITTLE ONES NEED TO WAIT FOR MARCH AND MAY! I MEAN, I'M GOING TO BE OLDER THAN REMUS, SO THAT MEANS I'LL FINALLY BE WISER THAN REMUS!'

Remus mumbled something under his breath that was certain to be about how wise Sirius was. However Sirius' yelling drowned it out completely, and Remus resorted to shaking his head, as Sirius childishly ran around the room, screeching about becoming a 'man.'

The teachers had a little discussion in the staff room on the night of the second.

'Tomorrow.' McGonagall said gravely, 'Is Sirius... Black's Birthday. I have him tomorrow, who else does?' McGonagall's eyes closed once she heard Slughorn's reply. Oh great. Sirius Black's Birthday + Potions will likely end in mayhem.

' _Sonorus_.'

'Ding-'

'BOYS! IT'S PAST MIDNIGHT SO I'M FINALLY 13! SIRIUS BLACK IS 13 YEARS OLD!' There was a weak cheering from James and a snort from Peter.

'Well, you aren't truly thirteen until it reaches the exact time in which you were actually born.' Remus softly stated. Sirius merely glared at him, before standing on his bed and yelling:

'BOYS! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, SO I DEMAND A MANLY PILLOW FIGHT!' He chucked his pillow and James, and thus began a pillow fight at midnight. Though it was only a minute later that a tired prefect burst through the door, their curly hair pointing in all directions (still no match for James) and told them to shut up, before getting hit in the face with a fluffy pink pillow, belonging to Peter, thank to James' great aim of an excellent chaser.

McGonagall glared at the four boys as they strolled through her door, but Sirius and James took one look at the board, and their eyes widened, Sirius yelling...

'GODRIC GRYFFINDOR! ARE WE ACTUALLY GOING TO BE TURNING CATS INTO VASES?!'

McGonagall nodded, evidently confused.

'WICKED! CATS' ARE SO ANNOYING! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO ANNOY THEM BACK... Oh, Sorry Professor McGonagall, I'm definitely a dog person.' And without further disruptions, Sirius plopped himself down, excitement and anticipation filling his bright eyes. McGonagall gave a sigh, and she began bringing in the cats.

Sirius and James were ecstatic by the time the lesson had finished, however despite potions following, the four were still happy, confirming McGonagall's suspicions that there was some planned mischief. She had some hopes that Remus would somewhat keep the mischief to a minimum, having no idea that Remus was the one who planned the chaos that was about to take place.

'So, I'm afraid that the practical I organised had to be cancelled today.' Announced Slughorn genially, 'So I though we could recap potions theories!' Sirius dropped his book in shock where it landed in what sounded suspiciously like fireworks.

'No...practical?' Sirius muttered. James bit back a smile.

'Oh. What a shame.' So the lesson went on boringly, and Sirius acted distraught- dramatic as usual. After Sirius whined for the thousandth time, James stood and looked at the teacher.

'Professor Sluggy-Slughorn! What would happen to the third year potions if the crushed bicorn powder was changed for fermented erumpent horn powder?' Slughorn's face paled.

'Eh? Well, it'd be a potion ready to explode at the slightest touch of a spectral scale or from a juxtapoze seed.'

'What? Like this?' Peter asked, pulling out a shiny blue spectral scale. Everyone's eyes widened simultaneously, as Peter pretended to fall, and the scale when flying over to the side, and landed with a neat plop into one of the cauldrons. The only This heard was a 'HA!' from the Birthday lad, before the contents of the cauldron expelled outwards. The rich, indigo shimmering liquid lost all its beauty and elegance as it ferociously attacked the room with no mercy, charging in all directions. It fought well against the boring lesson that is potions, providing immense pleasure when one blob decided to fight against Martha Greengrass' well tamed mane of sandy hair. Her screeches joined that of the other Slytherins, and unfortunately one or two Gryffindors caught in the action (most had been pulled to a sheltered corner by Remus and James). Sirius had tears rolling down his cheeks when some of the solution ended up on Lestrange's robes, and he let out a scream more high-pitched and louder than any of the others. Nott joined in on the singing, with his low, tuneless shouting, and Chalnark began dancing around, for the violet solution proved to be rather sticky.

Slughorn ran out the room, and near immediately returned with a coupe of professors at hand. Professor Flitwick, Galloway, Millan and two unknown ones rushed in-almost as if they were on standby waiting for such an event to happen. Soon, some charms and magic stopped the exploding potion, and dried off the students. There was an array of scarlet faces- representing the various scales of embarrassing actions that took place in the mayhem. Peakes had a light tings of red on his cheeks- he had been protecting Pritchard, purely out of his gentlemanly instincts ( he claimed). Lestrange and Snape meanwhile, were around about a crimson- it was rather embarrassing to be caught screeching by six professors. McKinnons however, wasn't red due to embarrassment, but rather since she had thoroughly enjoyed it, and was now more of the shimmering purple than her normal self. Her beam made the Slytherins even more annoyed, much to Sirius' satisfaction.

Lunch rolled around, and Remus explained to Sirius what happened behind the scenes of the spectacular show- a bit of sneaking around from Peter had lead him to find out that the third-years were just before them, and were making calming solutions.

' Then I did a whole bunch of research,' He explained,' and then found out that conveniently, all it took was replacing the bicorn powder with fermented erumpet horn powder to turn it into a weak explosive. So since the two looked similar, I took some detention time to quickly switch the labels, and then, ta-da! It was there ready for the third years to make.'

'We suspected Slughorn would cancel the practical, so we made sure this was set up. I nicked some spectral scales earlier, so all it took was a 'trip' from me, and then chaos broke lose- though you obviously got to see that bit.' Peter continued and finished. Sirius grinned.

'Thanks! You lot are siriusly the best!'

'Just you wait...' James ominously whispered, the effect ruined by his twinkling eyes, his elated expression. 'You're only half way through your birthday.'

* * *

 **Pretty much all mischief there!**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	38. Sirius: Now a Teenager

**Hello you lot! I'm so sorry that this chapter is really late, but the past week has been really busy. Going to town to get an IPad fixed, helping my mum get a new house ready for some of my family moving here, staying in school until eight pm for carol concerts...yeah it's been stressful. Also one of my online friends may have committed suicide (since they're online, I don't entirely know yet/it can't be confirmed), so I'm super stressed about that, and I just haven't been in the mood to write :/**

 **Anyway, I managed to struggle through and write a brand new chapter for you!**

 ***see early chapters for disclaimers***

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 38- Sirius: Now a Teenager

BANG!

The fiery crimson and gold mane of a proud lion stretched across the broad sky of the charms classroom, roaring with all its might. It was followed by a sapphire bird, whistling a loud melody as it flew higher than the rest, a magnificent plumage reflecting off everyone's entranced eyes, following the display. Even the small professor Flitwick watched the fireworks with awe, despite the fireworks being quite ordinary. The four had obviously given some fireworks display before, but never in their charms class. Earlier in the week, it appeared that some classes were doing mimicking charms, and someone had made the charms room mimic the grabs hall. As a result of this, the ceiling was hidden by a charm representing the weather. As the first years entered, there eyes immediately found the sky, a rich sapphire colour, as deep as an ocean. But as the first firework slithered into the sky- a bright elegant, emerald serpent- it turned into a void of darkness, creating a contrasting conflict between the midnight heavens and neon performers. It was spectacular, intriguing, marvellous.

And as they exited their class, the birthday boy himself voiced these thoughts.

'THAT WAS BRILLIANT!'

'I know, who'd have thought that setting off fireworks at night time would make them seem so much better?' Remus replied with good humour, to which Peter responded with a gasp.

'But it wasn't night! Remus got that wrong! It just looked like night!' And before Remus could say something, Peter had fallen to the floor with a whimper, acting as if he'd fainted, James was leaning against the wall, clutching his heart, and looking around with wide eyes, and Sirius, naturally dramatic and elegant as ever, delicately placing a hand to his forehead, and murmured 'oh no's and 'It can't be!'s. Rolling his eyes, Remus grabbed his friends, and pulled the damsels up to their DADA class.

'Today, I'm afraid we can't do the practical I proposed, however—'

'Oh come on!' Sirius blurted angrily. 'We were meant to have practicals in all our lessons, but we only got it for Transfiguration!'

The maroon eyes of Professor Ackerly twinkled and he have a small smile.

'I do believe you're smart enough to know why that is, looking at that bright red birthday badge you're sporting' he replied. Sirius scowled, knowing exactly why. James too was scowling, while Peter shook his frowning head as if in disapproval. Remus meanwhile, merely looked bored, and loudly announced:

'All the professors, except Professor McGonagall, are scared that since it is Sirius' birthday, we're going to wreck havoc if they have a practical, so they ant to keep the risk of us causing havoc to a minimum. The exception is transfiguration, since it's obviously Sirius' favourite subject.' the teacher had a hint of a smile on his face, implying Remus was correct.

'Oh please sir! Defence is an amazing subject too! I promise we wont cause any mayhem! Pleaseeee! It is my birthday after all!' Ackerly looked into Sirius' puppy eyes, and sighed.

'Alright. But any intentional chaos, you are in detention for the rest of the term, along with everyone else involved.'

'Thanks sir!' Sirius chanted cheerily and James, beaming widely, grabbed his and Sirius' book and flung them in his bag. Everyone took out their wands, and the lesson began.

It was with a lot of surprise that the professor dismissed the class, finding the lesson had gone smoothly, and his classroom still in its former state. He, in fact looked in pride at the four, along with their fellow Gryffindors. They were a talented bunch indeed.

James and Peter had a busy dinner, as the stood outside the grand doors, holding back other second years (other than the Slytherins of course) inviting them to a midnight party in the Gryffindor common room. Majority accepted, knowing it was just a bit of harmless mischief. For Sirius' previous birthday, he just spent a day with James. This year however, he'd spend it with most of their year.

It seemed the rest of the Gryffindors were aware that the cheeky second years were planning something, since they sportingly left the common room earlier, however, the first years held them back- It was only food really. Therefore, by midnight the common room was packed. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had been let in, and the Hufflepuffs mainly, gawped at the grand common room. It was relaxed, calm and chilled, everyone merely talking and eating to the warm embers of the golden, glowing Gryffindor fires.

It ended rather like the end of the previous year; the girls, along with Peakes and Cootes, hanging out in the four's dorm, for even the ever-good Evans and Remus didn't Ming a bit of midnight mischief. Sirius also noticed that his best friend had cheeks that were a furious crimson, most likely due to the smart, red-haired muggleborn in the room. Rather cheekily, Sirius suggested a game of Truth and Dare like before, just hoping his friend ends up choosing Truth.

'Merlin'

'Oh, of course. M is always easy.' This version was the famewizzed trial- You had to go through the alphabet, naming a famous wizard for each letter. If you took longer than three seconds, or made a hesitant noise, you had to do a Truth or Dare. They had managed all the way to L when Mary Pritchard finally messed up, giving a long 'Errrrrr' before realising her mistake. She then made the decision of doing a dare, which definitely surprised the others, for she was a quiet girl, who lived through her music and singing. She was dared to sing her favorite song completely out of tune- and she did just that. Her dainty features twisted in determination, as she quietly (they didn't want to be heard), and terribly. Face grim, she completed the song with a slight look of disgust. They moved on, and now, after Sirius' 'Merlin' It was James' turn to think of a famous magical being, beginning with N. However, much to Sirius' delight, he couldn't think of one in time, and therefore James was now facing a difficult choice.

'I'll go for...Dare.'

Sirius gave a smirk. 'I dare you, to give a wink to the girl to have a crush on!' James' jaw dropped open, and his ears, cheeks and nose went red. 'Or you can just give me a wink if you want!' Sirius added, certain James would take the first option. On the contrary, James stated quiet for a while.

'Come on, you're a Gryffindor right?' McKinnons burst out.

'Go on James. We all knew you liked someone, it was kind of obvious.' commented Warsh, blunt as ever.

'Don't worry James. It'll be fine mate!' Remus laid a hand in James' shoulder.

With a deep breath in, James turned to face Lily Evans, and gave her a neat wink, his face flushed, but hazel eyes twinkling. Lily too blushed, but Sirius immediately moved on, removing the tension swiftly much to his friend's relief.

'What a performance! Anyway, we need to get to the end of the alphabet, so let's go!' The second years were a smart bunch, and only one person got caught out, and surprisingly, it was Remus. And perhaps even more surprisingly, he chose dare too. ('everyone's abandoning truth!' Sirius cried). Everyone wondered what they would get poor Remus to do, when Sirius pulled out a magazine, and flipped it open to a certain page.

'No way.'

'Yes. You are going to make and wear this 'Cactus hat' for the rest of the day.' Remus moaned, while most others snickered. He slowly began cutting out the parts whilst everyone packed up, and said their goodbyes, and the dorm was quiet again.

For a second or so.

'James you're not mad at me right? You knew it would probaly come out soon enough...'

'Of course not, Perfectly Perfect hair. I would have ended up revealing it soon enough' he smiled widely, and Sirius ran up to him, engulfing his friend in a tight hug. As if by instinct, Peter and Remus ran in, and they were all dissolved in their tight hug.

'Happy Birthday Sirius!' Remus said, while the other three stepped away.

'But it's past midnight...' murmured Peter ominously. 'So it's not Sirius' birthday. Our Remus...MADE ANOTHER MISTAKE!' And Remus shook his head, as the other three put on their dramatic act. Again.

November continued on, with a lack of important events. The four went on with their regular routine- singing, playing pranks, looking after cacti, trying out tricks, dealing with werewolf transformations, annoying Slytherins and joking around. Oh, along with a bit of learning. A week passed by quickly and uneventfully, many resorting to getting the Christmas feels, despite it only being the second week of November. Sirius had already made an order for Christmas stuff once the novelty of his many presents wore off. Peter too decided to stock up on Christmas supplies- for despite how early it was, his mother had invited all the boys to spend The first week of the holidays, and Christmas Day with them. The fact that there was still over a month to go was forgotten for them, if it wasn't for a stubborn Remus keeping them on track.

He constantly reminded his friends that there were still several weeks of school left, and he used all he could do to make sure that stuck with them, even if it meant threatening to hide Sirius' cactus if he skipped Herbology to hang some shiny tinsel in their room (and all around the common room. And the classrooms. And the banisters. And Great Hall etc.). And so it was that a fuming Sirius daintily made his way to Herbology, and ended up chucking the fertiliser everywhere when trying to re-pot some rather angry vines. By the end of the week, Sirius was fuming, desperate for some sort of mischief-but he also knew most their effort went into his birthday, so he decided he'd be in charge for once- it could be a return gift.

Two weeks after his birthday, on a cold, frosty Saturday morning, Sirius found himself up in the owlry, feeding up two grand owls belonging to him and James. They were an important part of his plan; Sirius was going to send the owls into the hall, carrying bags of water, and if everything went right, and the smart birds managed to do as he instructed, then the Slytherin students should end up rather wet. And as he stroked his own owl, their feathers as dark as the midnight sky, he hoped that a certain Slytherin teacher would get rather wet too.

'AGHHHH!' The Slytherins screeched their song loudly, and a large owl swooped over the table, dropping the carefully tied up bags, which exploded from the impact. The water broke out of its prison, and like graceful firework, spread out through the air- little missiles of water droplets- attaching the students of the Serpant house once they had finished their elegant dance. And this all happened at fiery speeds, many were soaked before they registered what was happening. James' grand owl was followed by a slightly larger owl belonging to Sirius, who followed in the other's footsteps, and delivered their little presents of a good soaking. Unfortunately, the bird missed Farley, who still managed to look like steam was about to come out of his ears. He birds zipped out to a cheering crowd and screaming Slytherins, the whole ordeal over in a matter of minutes. Teachers began to help the Slytherins away, while the other students burst into excited murmurs. Sirius turned to face his friends with a flick of his hair.

'It was you wasn't it?'

'Well of course not Peter? How could you think of such a thing?!' James sarcastically replied.

'Sorry James, I had to use your owl- they're the only ones strong enough to carry all the water that would actually listen to me.'

'Oh of course it's fine!' Came a cheery reply. 'She's living up to her master at last!'

'It's annoying.' Peter huffed ' that you have a way with animals James. You'd never struck me as an animal person.' James grinned. They had found out that James actually had a good talent of getting along with animals. He even managed to get along with Amorrow's cat, a rather horrible, sickly thing, though his chestnut-coloured fur was sleek and neat- Amorrow probably cared more about his appearance than health. The boys envied James' ability to get on well with animals, though Remus knew that even the very un-magical pig could sense the danger his full-moon state provided.

But he obviously didn't reveal this as they talked on. And despite all the pranks and trucks, as they chatted on about animals and broomsticks, it was evident that honestly, they were still a bunch of excited, second-year Gryffindor boys~

* * *

 **I may quickly pass the weeks until Christmas, since I can't think of anything to do in the time inbetween...**

 **Also did any of you get snow last week. We did! SNOW!**

 **See ya!**


	39. Advent and Tinsel

**23:31. Whoops, shouldn't be awake, but oh well!**

 **In contrast to last week, this week had been one of the best in my life. And my friends doing well too, thankfully. In fact, they even made me a lovely blog! So this chapter is dedicated to them. Love ya Sam~**

 ***see early chapters for disclaimers***

* * *

Chapter 39- Advent and Tinsel

November passed quickly for everyone, and the white snow and frosty mornings of December rolled in. Sirius was ecstatic- Remus could no longer use the 'It's only November!' Excuse for him not putting tinsel all over the room. And thus, by the second of December, their dorm was hardly visible under the mass of gold and red tinsel decorating the room. He'd also ordered a Christmas tree, and Remus was absolutely dreading that their room would soon be unusable, as Sirius seemed ready to make a barricade out of his Christmas decorations. He even went to lessons with a silver tinsel crown, and holly tied on his wand. He tried to protest against this, but with a nice threat Remus was subdued. He was pretty sure Sirius wouldn't stick that cactus hat to his hair permanently, but he didn't want to test it. One day with it on was enough, and he only left the room for meals that day! And so it was that all the students watched with excitement as their professors that day came in, and jumped at Sirius' sparky crown.

All the teachers were fine with Sirius wearing the crown that week, and professor Galloway was particularly delighted when Sirius adorned his crown with a miniature solar system attached- which is what they were studying- and Sirius too loved it, for it had been a cool birthday gift from Remus. When meal times came around, teachers they didn't have also had widened eyes when they saw his apparel- and as expected, Farley fumed, but others laughed, and Sirius beamed, looking like an angel from a school performance.

Everyone had hardly seen Sirius so excited: not even James! But they were quick to get used to it, and join in too, though Remus was reluctant. But soon enough, the four could be found prancing down long barren hallways, carolling at the top of their voices. James wrapped some red tinsel around the sides of his glasses, and around his tie too. Peter had a gold necklace and bracelets of tinsel. Remus wrapped some multicoloured bits around his wand. If this was how they were a few weeks before Christmas- what would they be like on Christmas Day? Well it seemed only Peter's mum would know since they all accepted Peter's request (though one was against their parent's wishes) and Peter was so ecstatic that Sirius feared Peter would take over his title as the 'advent queen'. However both soon calmed down, as for some reason, December had annoyingly decided to slow down, and lessons seemed to be lengthening out, and they were dying for lessons to be over.

'Transfiguration and Defence are ok, but why can't the rest just disappear?' James loudly complained.

'Herbology is nice though!' Peter exclaimed. James was good with animals; Peter was good with plants- it was quite curious. Many expected him to be scared of the sometimes vicious plants, but Peter had a way with them. Much to the others disappointment, he young boy didn't see this as a good thing, he believed it just showed he belonged in the 'other' house, Hufflepuff. Sirius would argue that Peter was certainly brave, even performing pranks when the forever furious Farley was around, and Remus would complain that Hufflepuff was a great house anyway, for a moment, the sorting hat considered putting him in Hufflepuff!

And Peter would cheer up quickly, only to feel down-hearted the next time it was pointed out that one of his best subjects was Herbology. And so it would begin all over again.

But Peter didn't feel down this time, as the happiness brought by the holiday festivities surrounded all like a smothering, warm coat. Sirius reported that Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, now dressed in a little reindeer costume, was excited for the approaching holidays.

'Hey guys' James whispered. The four were tucked into their joint bed, while moonlight wafted in from outside. 'You know, this is the perfect time for a prank.'

'How so?'

'Nobody will suspect it. Except Dumbledore perhaps. They think we're absorbed by Christmas festivities!'

'Oh my Gryffindor, that is true!' Sirius exclaimed. 'So what shall we do?'

'In defence, you know how we're doing basic anti-jinxes? Well, he's allowing the most trustworthy students jinx him so he can show how to block them, and one of those students is Remus, so what if Remus 'mishears' what Ackerly says, and fires a jinx at him at the same time as someone else! But before you complain, dear Remus, you're going to shout ' _tinsilita_!' and point at him with a fake wand, which'll shoot out tinsel and golden glitter!' The other three stared at James in utter shock.

'You've really thought that through haven't you?' Remus managed. James gave an excited nod, and then got up, despite the fact that it was the middle of the night, and pulled out the wand he had talked of. With a neat swish, a shower of sparkly tinsel flew out, along with a bang of confetti and glitter.

'The problem is that you can't get rid of this stuff!' He moaned, kicking the pile of decorations. No sooner than he had done that though, Sirius had collected it all up, and assigned it to a place in the room.

'This'll be great' he sighed dreamily, as he carefully draped the materials over a bed frame.

'I can't wait!' Peter exclaimed, finally releasing the words he had repressed within him for so long. In a very loud way. Definitely loud enough to wake the girls, who's dorms were only a few staircases away. And knowing the girls in that room, they had certainly heard.

The door was pushed open.

'Excuse me you four bit it is WOAH.' McKinnons had come through the door, followed by Evans and Warsh, who may have come looking slightly angry, but know had clear shock painted on their faces. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus has all forgotten that nobody but them had seen their drowned-in-tinsel room, but now that fact stood out like a neon pink on a dull beige. James' cheeks and nose were rather coloured, Remus rubbed his nose-something he naturally did when he was embarrassed- while Sirius beamed with pride. Peter was pretending to be asleep, though none believed he truly was, seeing he was the one who had yelled earlier.

'So what do you think?' Sirius excitedly whispered.

'It's...sparkly...'

'I know!'

'It's pretty nice once you get over how sparkly it is though.' Evans said in a honest, sincere voice. 'I think it looks artistic'

'And rather Gryffindor-y' McKinnons pointed out in her deep Scottish drawl. 'It's all red and gold'

'I'm glad you noticed that!'

'Anyway!' Warsh exclaimed, a lot quieter than Peter still, 'Shut up, it's past midnight, and we have school tomorrow!'

'Or rather today.' Evans corrected.

'Mary's lucky. She's a deep sleeper. She didn't wake at Peter's screaming'

'I wasn't screaming!' Peter cried indignantly, throwing away the covers. 'I was just expressing excitement loudly.'

'Yeah, OK.' McKinnons muttered with a yawn. 'Let's go. I'm tired.' The girls departed, and the boys quickly drifted off to a prank-filled dreamland.

The following day bought four boring lessons, and unfortunately no DADA. They hoped they hadn't given away anything with their extra hyperactivity- and they didn't. Everyone assumed it was just due to Christmas only being a less than a week away. Well, maybe not Headmaster Dumbledore, who always seemed omniscient, but nobody would understand most his thoughts anyway. The Wednesday passed, and soon enough, night passed, and the four got up to a chilly Thursday morning.

'GODRIC GRYFFINDOR, IT'S SNOWING!' James, Sirius and Remus sprinted to the window to join Peter, and try and get a glimpse of the dancing snowflakes spiralling to the ground. The year had been warm, and snow normally came before this point, but at least there was some snow. Hogwarts was a beautiful fairytale castle; slender icicles gripped onto ledges, and snow had taken over rooftops, giving it the appearance of having been coated with sugar like a nice cake. It was gorgeous. Bells ringed: they had to get to breakfast. This didn't dishearten them though- it was the last (full) day of school, and not to mention a nice prank to look forward to!

'When you're ready.' A small student stood before Ackerly, and raised her wand, while Remus, just behind her took a breath in. Just before she could start the jinx, Remus raised the prank wand and yelled ' _Tinsilita_!'.

And out came the fountain of decorations, glitter resting on the professor's half-combed hair, confetti setting on his shoulders, and tinsel just everywhere, until he looked half Christmas-tree. It was short, simple, and sent the class into fits of unconfined laughter. The professor himself gave a chuckle. He removed most the tinsel, but gave himself a nice red sparkly scarf, and made somewhat of an attempt to brush the gold ornaments in his hair. The good-humoured teacher continued the lesson as normal, and even praised Remus' acting abilities, and looked at the fake wand with curiosity.

'Your own creations?'

'Nah. 'Twas my dad.'

'Well, credit to him. Even if it's used for showering teachers with tinsel, it's some pretty interesting magic.'

'Better than potions.' James muttered under his breath. Ackerly gave another chuckle.

'We want to do this stuff when we're older!' Sirius babbled excitedly. 'Open a joke shop too. And then expand into a whole company! So even when we're old men, we can still be the cause of mayhem all over Hogwarts!'

'Well, I'm sure to retire by the time you're old men! Knowing you, I'm sure you'll get there.'

'Thanks sir!' And they left the classroom, quite pleased with how their last lesson of 1972 turned out.

Sirius carefully snuck out of the common room alongside Remus, hidden under James' invisibility cloak. As they expected, two older Slytherins were waiting outside.

'I recognise you!' The older of them cried. 'You always hang out with Sirius. Do you know where he is.' Andromeda asked politely.

'I'm afraid not. I think he left early to try and avoid you.'

'Told you this was a waste of time.' The distant and haughtily voice of Narcissa Black met their ears, and Remus was secretly glad that her piercing grey gaze didn't meet his eyes.

'We have strict orders from our aunt to wait for Sirius, so we can't leave without him.' She explained. Remus gave a nervous giggle, but when both sisters gave him a look, the two boys dashed down the hallway, before jumping on to a carriage with Peter and James. Sirius kept under the cloak, and rightly so, for Bellatrix came scoring around, looking for him. And the carriages departed; the Christmas holidays had began.

They arrived at Peter's small house quickly, simply decorated with ornaments and a small tree. The boys livened it up greatly, with their week's worth of tinsel and confetti, and by Christmas Eve, everything was ready. Darling Mrs. Pettigrew had ordered the best Christmas dinner she could afford, along with some crackers and stockings too. She was normally so lonely, living on a barren field, with only one other cottage, and to have so many guests delighted her. In the excitement, she had invited her only neighbours around, Arielle and Roy, and their parents, to their Christmas party tomorrow (they were a magical family too, so they didn't worry about looking muggle). Ten pm came and went, and in true traditional style, the boys were put to bed early, so their stockings could be filled, and sacks of gifts could be placed next to their receiver. Tiredness wracked through them, and three snoozed away peacefully, while Mrs. Pettigrew raced around until Remus, who was the only one still awake, stopped her.

'It's Christmas in an hour. Please relax miss.'

The house was quiet for a while. And then an hour later, a distant Church bell rang, signalling the start of another Christmas Day.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter (I was half asleep while writing it, sorry!)**

 **See you next Monday- Christmas! And it'll also be Christmas for our favorite boys too. See you then!**


	40. Christmas Day

**Oof, I missed uploading this on Christmas! Sorry! Well, Christmas here, it may still be Christmas for you!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed Christmas! Mine was brilliant. I now have HP pyjamas, A History of Magic, some neat HP badges, a golden snitch charm, and a cool little trinket thing that plays Hedwig's theme! Did you get anything cool for Christmas?**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 ***See early chapters for disclaimers***

* * *

Chapter 40- Christmas Day!

'GODRIC GRYFFINDOR IT'S CHRISTMAS!' The shrill shrieks of Sirius awoke the small house and in an instant, everyone had jumped our of their beds, tired no more, with an exception of Ms. Pettigrew. However she was soon up too, as Peter hauled her out of bed to start unloading their stocking. The four's hazel, chocolate, sky-blue and misty eyes were twinkling, and grins were plastered on their faces that would be difficult to remove. They were nearly shaking with excitement, emitting an overwhelmingly cheerful aura.

In a rather gentlemanly act, the four decided to let Mrs Pettigrew open her presents first. It was a great surprise for poor Mrs Pettigrew, to find it was 'presents'- normally it was just a small something Peter had saved up for, but this time, there were quite a few. There were some from each of the boys- Peter had gotten her a book series she wanted, there was a nice calligraphy set from Remus, a huge box of chocolates from James, and a new easy-care, friendly, house plant. She had also gotten gifts from Remus' and James' parents!

She quickly finished opening her gifts, so to not deprive the boys from their gifts. With a roar, the boys tore through their gifts, with happy exclamations and occasional screeching.

'OH MY MERLIN!' Sirius cried, as he opened a gift, revealing a notebook with a picture of Fitzwilliam Darcy on the cover, from Remus. Remus too loved the gift Sirius had gotten him- a long-lasting chocolate pen. It looked like a pen, but was actually chocolate. And it keeps on regenerating for a month. It was wonderful. While Remus quietly thanked Sirius, James was yelling his head off.

'SIRIUS LOOK WE NOW HAVE MATCHING NIGHT-SUITS! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED ONE!' James delicately held his gift: special pyjamas that could change into any clothing assortment when worn. It was carefully placed aside, as James moved on to his next gift, a tub of trick chocolate-rocks from Remus (who did give him a better present too thankfully).

Peter was unwrapping his last two presents much found in one, a new, Gryffindor blanket from Remus' parents, and in the other, a slip of paper, that looked shiny and decorated. As Peter read it, he gave a loud squeal.

'Thirty galleons to spend at Magical Menagerie!' He faced his mother. 'Thank you so much!' He said, trying not to let his eyes water over. 'I know our little barn owl is old, and passed down too, so I thought you can get a second owl, as well as another pet to keep with you. We can go shopping tomorrow, there are probably sales there too!' And at that point, Peter had to run up to his mum, and engulf her in a tight hug.

Sirius however, wanted to do the opposite with his family, His eyes filled with anger as he opened the badly wrapped package, and found a scarf, with the black family crest placed near the tassels. Not only that, the scarf had emerald and grey stripes patterned across it; his parents had sent him a Slytherin scarf, but just with the Black crest, not the Slytherin one. However, instead of chucking it in the bin, with a smirk, Sirius shoved it unmercifully to the side, before proceeding to the next present, a small book of unorthodox Transfiguration tricks from Regulus, much better than his last gift, and quite a surprise for Sirius, though he knew his little brother had always looked up to and respected Sirius, even though it was not as much as with their parents.

Wrapping paper in bin, presents in piles, boys sitting at tables, Christmas breakfast was served. It was soon scoffed up, and Sirius immediately proposed a walk. Seeing the excitement plain on his face, no-one found themselves objecting, and they all followed Sirius to a nice woodland near their house, which they had explored earlier. A morning frost coated the trees delicately, painted with puffs of flour. The boys and Mrs, Pettigrew tracked through the crisp mud for a while, admiring the foreign forest scenery. They then came across a huge river leading off into the distance with a strong flow of the clear waters, slightly slowed down due to some ice-y toppings.

Sirius had been holding a fancy bag he had gotten from Mrs. Pettigrew, which held something the others didn't know about until how. Stamping a hole in the thin, black ice, the Slytherin/Black scarf that had been received earlier, was pulled out. It was with great satisfaction, that Sirius thrust the scarf in to the chilling waters, and watched as it soaked the liquid up, and it sang to the bottom of the dark endless void of water. Gone. Snuggling tighter into his warm Gryffindor scarf, Sirius indicated that they could go to the local town, and the others agreed. James ran along with Sirius, his large bobbled hat bouncing up and down comically, in a rush of bright colours to match his mittens. Peter, hugged by his large puffy coat, made an attempt to run with them, but soon enough fell behind with Remus and his mother. Remus looked more at home than ever. His fluffy brown hair was sprinkled with flecks of snow, and his Christmas jumper, slightly large for him, really suited him. His scars seemed barely visible for once, and even more unusually, his eyes sparked perhaps more than the others. It was safe to say that Remus' favourite time of the year was Christmas.

The town's shops were all dark and alone, but the streets were bustling with life. A huge snowball fight was taking place, children and adults all participating. The four were spotted by some muggle girls, hiding behind some bins, who's gloved hands indicated for them to join in. They didn't thing twice, they ran straight in to the action, the adult joining some other bystanders, and began chucking all the snowballs they could, in all directions. They soon found separate teams, and the battle raged on. However, lunch approached, and the throwing slowly subsided. Peter's team had won, despite them being the second smallest group. Peter, James, Sirius and Remus ran over to Mrs. Pettigrew, who was talking to some parents, and to their shock, one of their daughters being one they had definitely seen at Hogwarts.

'Ah, I recognise you!' The five faced the other four. 'You're those pesky second years!'

'Aye, that's us.' Remus replied.

'You're ze ones that Alissa 'as been talking of then!' Their mother exclaimed in a strong French accent. 'I'm Inès by ze way.' She shook each of their hands genially, followed by her spouse, 'Brentwyn Pazwell' They were on the verge of leaving when they were held back by the Pazwells, insisting that they had to stay for some lunch. And thus, the boys and their guardian were dragged along to their home, in the centre of the town. They enjoyed a pleasant meal, with lots of chatter and laughter, as the boys talked of their best pranks. Alissa, a Gryffindor in the year above, excellently emphasised how funny they were, and the Pazwells were a great audience. Contact details were exchanged, and hugs were given, before leaving- it may not seem like much, but to Mrs, Pettigrew it was her first friend in years. All thanks to her son and his friends. Trust me, she could never thank them enough, as she left with a bright beam on her face. Christmas finally felt like Christmas.

After a happy walk back, the group found themselves back at Peter's house, a bit away from the town. And it was there that they found another big surprise- a large bunch of people standing right outside the house.

'You should've warned us you were going out! We've been standing here for twenty minutes!' James could recognise the voice of his old grandpa any day. Of course that meant-

'Mum! Dad! Poppa! Aunt Cozzy! Uncle Josh! Aunt Jemmy! Jessie! Sammie! Loucie!' James ran around to all his relatives, giving each of them a tight hug. Remus then suddenly noticed some brown hair rather like his.

'Oh Merlin, Daddy! Mummy! Oh, Aunt Faye! Uncle Mathias! Grey!' And Remus to flung himself into the mob, leaving Sirius and Peter awkwardly standing on the side. However two mothers noticed this, and Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Lupin held them arms out for the boys. The two joined in, and there was a mass of 'hellos' and introductions, including with Mrs. Pettigrew. The Potters had bought a huge tent (resembling one from last Christmas) and so as soon as that was magically set up, everyone rushed in, and an unexpected party began.

And despite the happiness, one person seemed rather gloomy. Sirius couldn't help but notice the lack of 'Blacks'-his family- in the area.

'Hey, just remember, I'm part Black too...' Jessie murmured, creeping up behind him.

'Yeah. But you're the only nice one. Well, maybe a few others but... I mean... Isn't Sam a squib? If they were my sibling, they'd be chucked out and blasted out of the family tree, the family way of saying their existence is irrelevant to them, that they're not part of the family. However with the Potters, they're treated like everyone else. It's the same with the others. Family is important to everyone, and if they're different, you feel different.'

'Sirius, calm down! Family is important, but it's not you. So get disowned by your family! Get blasted off that portrait and look upon it with Gryffindor pride! Show everyone that family is important, so that's why you're doing al, to show you're not your family!' Sirius stared at his third cousin as she finished her soliloquy.

'You're wise. And brave. I see why you're a prefect.'

'Thank you! Now get in there and join the party! So Sirius rushed in, grabbing James who stood on the side, and started dancing to the Christmas waltz playing in his usual dramatic manner. Everybody had endless fun.

Christmas dinner was served, where James 'had a heart attack' on finding out both Sirius and Remus liked brussell sprouts, to which the other three responded that they were 'shaken to their cores' when James said he hated sprouts more than beans. Remus' father and James' father both got on extremely well due to their interests in potions, and the sweet squib Sammie talked to Remus' muggle mother on surviving without magic in a magical world. The families merged well, but time passed quickly. Soon it was nearing night time, and it was time to depart. James, Sirius and Remus, James and Sirius all decided to say for a few more nights, so they all said goodbye to their families- even Sirius felt so- before tucking into bed a bit too quickly, a little too early. Mrs. Pettigrew heavily suspected that their dinner chatting had not been too innocent, and had maybe included a bit of plotting to make their midnight a little less than usual.

She would bet anything that it was a midnight feast.

But Mrs. Pettigrew was wrong. It was an one-hour-before-midnight feast, as per Remus' requests, so that it would still be Christmas. The four put up as many quieting charms as they could, before enjoying the food they snuck from dinner. It was simple, but a whole lot of plain fun, though all it was was chatting while eating cold turkey, vegetables and pudding. They had finished quickly (there is only so much food you can hide at once) and found themselves facing the last minutes of the twenty-fifth of December. So the four pranksters, merely with a look, decided that, not caring how sappy it seemed, a group hug would be the right thing to do- and that's exactly what they did.

And each of them then decided that it had been the best Christmas they had had so far.

* * *

 **Hope you had a very merry Christmas, and'll have a very happy new year too!**


	41. A New Year

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**

 **So here's another (late) chapter! (Sorry about that. I upload more on Tuesdays than Mondays now oopsie)**

 **For disclaimers, see earlier chapters ( I should probably stop doing this, one should get the idea)**

 **Edit- Oh yeah, just to clarify, this story will continue until the end of their second year. It was going to be just until James, Sirius and Peter found out that Remus was a Werewolf, but I then extended it to the end of the year. It's only a few chapter's difference, but oh well!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 41- A New Year

Since Christmas had passed, time sped up a bit. The thirty-first swing around, and much to their surprise, they found themselves spending the day with the Pazwells, the family they met on Christmas. None of them minded though, as Peter informed them that he never remembered his mother ever having friends around, except from Remus' and James'. It was evident on her face, she was beaming with pride. Alissa Pazwell was good fun too, and they were shocked to find out that she was going out with Wilhelm Broklehurst- a Ravenclaw in the year above them. He was a quiet, focus, studious student, while Alissa was boisterous and playful.

'It would be like you and Lily' Sirius whispered as soon as they were told, while James' face was painted with Gryffindor-red blush. However perhaps the biggest surprise came that afternoon, when they were forced into the Pazwell's car, and driven up to their closest city- Manchester.

It was bustling with life, streets full of excited residents. The shops were all shut; a huge travelling market had chosen to visit. Apparently there was everything Muggle you could ever find, and Sirius upon hearing this squealed in pure delight (Mrs Pazwell put a slender hand to her heart declaring it was the cutest thing ever.) before running in and immediately stopping.

'I don't have any muggle money.'He said trying to keep his disappointment out of his voice. 'Guess I'll have to come back another time.' He tried to smile- the corners of his mouth did turn up slightly. Mrs Pettigrew hover pulled out two twenty-pound notes, and gave it to him, when Mr Pazwell brushed her had away and held out to Sirius two hundred pounds. Sirius started in shock.

'No! I couldn't possibly accept that! No way!'

'Take it. It's fine. You deserve some treats. Enjoy.' It was thrust into his hands to prevent him refusing. Sirius smiled. 'I promise I'll pay you back! It will have to be in galleons though.'

'No need! Go and enjoy yourself!' And James, who had been standing on the side, grabbed Sirius' hand, and ran straight into the war.

They quickly found Remus and Peter, who dragged them to the far end of the market, and pointed to a stall that made Sirius stand still in shock (he found that happening a lot these days). He looked around in delight. Everywhere, there were statues of vehicles and funny Muggle contraptions and everything. His eyes immediately found a large model of a motorcycle, with bright pink decoration. Almost instinctively, he pulled out his cash, and paid for the model. There was no way he was not having that!

Remus meanwhile, had wondered over to a stall selling expensive chocolate, made in Switzerland. It was costly yes, but it was chocolate. Remus unsurprisingly spent just less than half of his money at this store, with not a single regret crossing his mind. He then wondered over to Peter, who found himself with arms full of sweets and other Muggle food.

For once, James was perhaps the most practical one, for he was preparing for the year ahead. He nabbed up a neat camera, went a little crazy at a prank stall, listened to a bit of music before ending up buying a whole album and a player, and many more things that may last more than a week.

Evening rolled in, and the party met up again, showing off their proud purchases. Sirius raised his new hair products and clothes in the air, while Remus started eating away at some of his finding already. Mrs Pazwell had found somewhere to change, and emerged in a beautiful blue dress, while Mr. Pazwell's face heated up- it was a sight to see, the normally calm and sturdy man looking like a young boy with a crush (*cough*James*cough*).

While the lot fell into silence finding a lack of things to do, Sirius suggested that they find a park. Being without a map, this was rather hard. But Sirius and James confidently lead the way through the mass of streets and in an hour and a half, they managed to locate a park half an hour away from where they were before. And despite the walking, they went wild. Sirius went running in the distance, James just behind him, running like mad. The wind blew through their hair and it flew back behind them. Once they had returned from their race, panting, Remus suggested they all had a joint race. The adults backed out simultaneously, but the rest agreed, though Peter was hesitant, and Sirius and James seemed too tired to talk. And so it was that the adults watched as the six kids run crazily into the sunset, Remus quite ahead, Alissa shortly behind, James and Sirius neck and neck, Peter just behind them, and little 5 year old Dominica determinedly stumbling behind them.

They finished in that order, all out of breath and begging for water. It was then that they realised they somehow did not have any liquid on them...

'Looks like it's back to the market then!'

Not very soon, they had located the market and were provided with relief in the form of water (the other options being alcohol) and chocolate, to provide instant energy, as it would be a shame to be asleep when the new year started in less than an hour! A lot of people had gathered in the centre, looking at watches intently. Someone had bought a radio which now boomed out that it was ten minutes to midnight. Mrs Pazwell had managed to buy some alcohol, band was chugging it down like crazy, causing her whole family to go red in embarrassment, before her husband dragged her to a pub, muttering words of apology. Alissa came to where the four boys were standing, with tears in her eyes and 'sorries' coming out of her mouth, distress clearly painted on her face. And it was Peter who reached out, and stroked her arm, who comforted her, and told her it was fine- they all had their flaws. The others were rather stunned, since Peter was more than socially awkward. Sirius did manage to get in a tale of how one day, his dad got to drunk and managed to lock himself out of the house and somehow managed to break in to a muggle house next door, thinking it was his own house. It... didn't really help. James' mind however was on something else. But Peter had only really gotten to know Alissa, and that was hardly enough to qualify them as friends. But why was it that James had a sneaking suspicion that Peter had a crush on her?

Well, whatever was behind James' suspicions, was wrong. Peter was just desperate to keep on good terms with the Pazwells. He didn't want his mother losing the only friends she had. Peter was the only one who knew how much friends meant to lonely Mrs. Pettigrew, when her parents both died when she was a teenager, her husband and in-laws left her. Peter was all she had. She often felt guilty about Peter too- thinking he would be better off with her father, with a larger family, and knowing his half-siblings... instead she had taken him to a life of isolation. Peter knew his mother's struggles and thoughts. And you'd have to be very cruel and selfish not to try and help her with them. Peter was trying his hardest to make sure his mother felt included and loved, and his way of doing that to make sure she had friends. Thus, he treated the two sisters vey well- not because he had a crush on one of them. Except James didn't know it.

But it was all swept out of their minds, as a cheer rose in the square. They began counting down from ten.

'Ten! Nine!' James rapidly put his arms around his three friends.

'Seven! Six!'

'How about a loud cheer and a group hug?' Peter asked, the others nodded.

'Four! Three!'

'This year was a good year' Sirius commented, while the crowd yelled,

'TWO! ONE!'

'Goodbye 1972' Remus muttered.

'WHOOO!'

'IT'S 1973!'

'HAPPY NEW YEAR!'

'YEEEE!'

After screaming themselves hoarse, they settled for another tight group hug, a great way to start off the new year. They had hugged many times before, but they loved it still. To show they all cared for each other, and they were all included. It baffled them how older boys never seemed to hug their friends.

But as they hugged, little did they know that 1973 would be a life-changing year for all of them, that their life would be flipped in a few months or so. That everything would change for them, forever.

However, as they returned home, saying goodbye to the Pazwells, and settling for a long chat in Peter's room (none of them were tired) they had no clue of this, as James introduced the topic of Peter's 'crush'. Let it be assured that Peter was very surprised.

'WHAT?! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!'

'Peter, Peter, Peter.' James replied in a superior voice, 'it's alright, I understand. It's an awkward topic. But you don't need to hide it from us.'

'No, seriously, I don't have a crush on her.'

'I can give you advice. As you know, we are growing older, and we start to feel what is called 'love'.' James began, ignoring Remus and Sirius' cringes, 'and it is a feeling from deep within the heart, a deep pounding, from the depths of your very soul. A fluttering in you'

'STOP!' Remus cried out, looking at James weirdly. 'You're twelve! I really don't think...'

'Oh Remus don't worry. I'm just very mature on the inside, though I don't act like it.' Sirius snorted. 'And Peter feels it too! You two are just late bloomers.'

'I think you're just an early bird. You're not even a teenager, and I doubt you'l ever be mature enough for love.'

'Pre-teens should be focusing on friendship and la-di-da!' Sirius said, slinging his arm around Remus' neck, both giving a very innocent grin. 'Even I, a teenager unlike you lot, think I do not need to fawn over anyone. Remus and Peter nodded. James sighed. 'Just wait until you feel it. So you're serious Peter? You don't like Pazwell?'

'Not in your 'love' way, no.' James gave another sigh, almost looking upon them with slight pity.

'Mote, you don't need to pity us because you've got your pants in a twirl over Lily Evans, but we don't for anyone.' And thanks to Sirius' comment, a mass play fight began.

'Hurry up, we need to leave, or we'll miss the train!' The four boys sprinting around the house, looking for missing socks or new textbooks which had been ordered, delivered and chucked in a corner. They made it out of the house, when Sirius shrieked that he had left his purse of money inside the bathroom. As soon as Sirius had gotten that, the Knight bus was summoned and they found themselves on the violent purple triple decker, off to Platform Nine and three quarters.

They could've gone straight to Hogwarts, but honestly, what was the fun in that? No sweets, no time to chat, no Slytherins to annoy...James and Sirius shuddered at the suggestion. So it was off to Kings Cross Station, a run through two platforms, a whoop as they found themselves by the Hogwarts express. They dove into the thick crowds, making their way towards the end of the train, Sirius quickly passing a large bag of Galleons to Mrs. Pazwell, who had recovered from her drunk night, and then rushing in, and plopping down on the seats of their compartment.

'Time to go back to Hogwarts, eh?' Remus tiredly murmured.

'Of course yes!' James shouted, the exact opposite of their drowsy friend.

'It'll be nice.' Sirius mused dreamily. 'Mum and dad are going to send a howler tomorrow.'

'Ugh they never learn. Oh, the train's leaving! We're off. Bye mum! BYE MUM! I'LL SEND YOU A LETTER EVERY WEEK! I PROMISE THIS TIME! EVERY WEEK!'

'My, Peter, do you want to make us all deaf?'

'Oh no. Sorry!' And the train left the station, chuffing it's way across the land to Scotland.

'Sirius! Sirius! Don't eat them! We need to put the fake pumpkin juice in! You need to hold it still!' The four had dashed to the front to the train to get to the Trolley Witch first, and order a whole bunch of sweets. They wouldn't be eating all of then though. They sprinkled half the food with fire-breath and ice-breath powder, and some of the drinks were replaced with drinks that make you vomit endlessly. The good supplies were discretely held by James, wrapped in an invisibility cloak; the tapered food was being held by the others in full view, ready for the Slytherins to take. They began making their way back when-

'Hey!'

Bingo.

'Surely you can't eat all of that can you?'

'It's chocolate! Of course we can!'

'I doubt it. Why not just give us some?'

'Never! We brave Gryffindors shall never give into you slimy Slytherins!' Mulciber smirked, while Lestrange muttered something under his breath. Suddenly-

'Accio!'The piles of chocolate flew into the air, and the pumpkin juice bottles flew too, somehow not breaking. Avery, Parkinson and Amorrow emerged from various hiding spots and quickly collected up the loot, while Chalnark emerged from a compartment.

'What's going on he- Oh.' He stood, stumped for a second. 'Wait, didn't you use Acci-'

'Shut up and leave, you good-for-nothing blood traitor! You on the same level as this one!' (He indicated violently towards Sirius).

'Well, if you did, only one pack would've flown to you, but all of them...'

'FOR SALAZAR'S SAKE GO AWAY YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD LOVER!'

'If you insist.' So Chalnark left, leaving behind some surprised Gryffindors and disgusted Slytherins. And then they remembered the food and drinks scattered on the floor.

* * *

 **Anyway, I've got a question to ask, is there too much stuff about OCs? (Other characters, not canon, like the Pazwells or Fei Chalnark) I think I've overdone it with them. Do you think so?**

 **Hope you enjoyed the first few days of 2018!**


	42. Working with the Serpents

**Well I hope I'm not dreaming, but according to my time zone, this chapter will be uploaded on a Monday- on time. Haven't seen an on-time chapter for a while!**

 **I've just had my first mock exams, and I've been super stressed out, so really, this fanfiction and my friends are keeping me alive.**

 **So for this chapter, I tried to focus less on OCs, other than the Slytherin OCs as they're kind of needed. But tell me what you think still!**

 **Enjoy-**

* * *

Chapter 42-Working with the Serpents

'Ours.' Avery growled as him and his crew nabbed up all of the treats and drinks, in a way that was almost passionate. The Gryffindors stared in true shock- it seemed like the Slytherins had a weakness for chocolate and juice. Just as they were leaving the carriage, they heard a great amount of spluttering behind them. Whipping themselves round, James, Remus, Peter and Sirius fond themselves watching Avery's mouth swell up, as it filled with cubes of ice. You can't hold it in though, so out from his mouth came a waterfall of little ice cubes, endlessly flowing from the magical power.

'Must be expired.' The Gryffindors wanted to facepalm. How stupid could Parkinson get? Apparently even more, as he picked up a chocolate frog for himself, and put it in his mouth, to find himself blurting out ice too. The Gryffindors could no longer hold back their laughter.

'Look! You can see bits of white power! You tricked us didn't you?' But before the funding lot could get to them, they shut the door between the carriages, trapping the Slytherins in like they were a pack of dangerous beasts. The Slytherins in return, provided them with plenty of rude gestures and curses that only made them laugh harder. Unfortunately, the Slytherins ditched all the food (Remus got internally mad with himself for not realising that the Slytherins would only eat a few before realising the truth. What a waste!) but fortunately, they, for some stupid reason, thought the pumpkin juice would be alright. The result was three violently vomiting Slytherins, and a commotion of laughter from students who came to enjoy the spectacle with them.

'That was amazing!' Remus panted as they flung themselves into their carriage after sprinting away from a bunch of angry, vomit-y Slytherins.

'I wonder what they're going to do with all those sweets?' Peter pondered, attempting a thoughtful look.

'Ditch them and buy their own. They're all stinking rich anyway, except Mulciber and Snivellus. They only took them to annoy us mainly.'

'I wish Snivellus had eaten some.'

'What've you got against Snape?' Remus asked tiredly, while James and Sirius' faces darkened.

'He's probably the worst. You notice how he never takes part in all their little scenes actively? Well, that's because he's the background person. He knows more about dark arts than the rest! You think we know a lot- you have no idea about him.' James growled. Sirius continued:

'Even in our first term, we eavesdropped upon them when they were walking back to their common room. Snivellus was telling them how he had dome lots of research at his home about dark magic, and he had bought some books about it with him.'

'And,' James butted in angrily, 'he hangs around with Evans all the time. Calls her _his best friend_. But at the same time, he goes round with all his other disgusting mates calling other Muggle borns you-know-what, when Evans' is muggleborn!'

'We hated him the moment we set eyes on his greasy hair and really long nose. He basically radiated his horridness. He said Evans should be in Slytherin. He's twisted in the mind I swear!'

'And his mum's no better! The both look like the Scottish mermaids or whatever, but worse!'

And James and Sirius continued abusing Severus Snape quite a while into their journey. Remus, in a desperate bid to stop them, pulled out the morning's daily prophet before instantly regretting it.

'Lyall Lupin and his love of Werewolves'

The article, which he had read earlier, described hoe his father once worked for condemning werewolves to death, considering them less than human, to now trying his best to give werewolves rights. They talked about how his dad had gone to the ministry for help on creating his potions something Remus knew his father wanted to keep quiet. Then there were people's opinions on him- some thinking he's 'too kind for this world', other's believing he had gone insane.

Remus moved quickly, hoping to put it away, but the headline was seen by his friends who snatched it up and read the article. He didn't try to stop them- I mean, Sirius had his own copy kept in his bag for later, but he could feel himself squirming as Sirius' face darkened slightly after reading it.

'Your father likes werewolves?'

'Yes...he does.'

'He wants to help them?'

'Yes.' Sirius considered his next words carefully.

'I've read about them... aren't they very violent? Every full moon, the beasts make it their mission to bite as many as possible? They are lower than us I think.'

'It's not their fault, some didn't want to be bitten, and they have no control over themselves during the full moon! The monster-' He paused for a second- 'It's not them.' Remus was quiet, and Sirius seemed very conflicted. It was then Remus realised that his friends, they weren't his friends. They knew nothing of him. They were friends with just a part of him, they would hate the real him. They would-

'Ha! Gramps is in here, along with my old man!'

'Old man?'

'It means Dad!'

'Isn't that rude though.'

'It's a common thing, I mean, dad calls gramps 'old man' too.' And so all of them buried themselves in the news of James' family, other, furrier, matters were left to slip to the back of minds.

'We're back at Hogwarts!' Sirius dashed up the entrance stairs and stood proudly at the top of the stairs of their school.

'Black!'

'Sorry Professor.' They walked into school in a more orderly way, had a neat dinner before going to their dorms that they hadn't seen since last year.

'Our second home.' Remus said. Sirius however, just said

'Home.' The best one ever.

'Potter! Black!' The four sighed, and turned to face the pack of serpents.

'Drop it will you?'

'You're the one who gave us those blasted stuff on the train.'

'But you had ages to clear it out. We need to eat breakfast and go to potions immediately.'

'Wait, we have potions?' Sirius quickly asked with a smile.

'Of course, didn't you know?'

'We just follow you. Anyway, if it's potions, we can afford a little battle.'

' _Cantis_!' Peter stood tall, after pretending to be cowering in fear. As planned, the enemy was caught off guard. Amorrow suddenly burst into song, singing an old wizarding tune. As they stared at Peter, the other three took the opportunity to place the spell on some more Snakes- so now Snape, Avery and Nott joined in on the singing, all except Nott horribly out of tune. Before any more jinxes could be passed, the remaining three Slytherins cast basic shield charms that were strong enough to stop their singing jinxes.

'It's better for you too!' Snape suddenly sang, resembling a dying bat extremely well, 'you do nooot want to hear Mulciber singggg!' He was shot a multitude of weird looks, before Sirius shoved him out of the way, and the four left for some breakfast.

'I didn't think they would have hot chocolate!' The simple sweet joy of Remus Lupin, as he discovered mugs of hot chocolate waiting for him warmed the heart of everyone who heard. His smile was quite pure and innocent to a point even Sirius was 'fanboying' over it. Remus' hazel eyes twinkled as he took his seat, and started sipping a mug of frothy hot chocolate, a little bit sticking just above his lips, giving him a nice moustache. Remus really did look at home. He got through two mugs before the bell exploded. And he sighed, never so reluctant to go to lesson, leaving his third mug behind to get to potions, the annoying first lesson of the year.

It was a practical- they were going to be making Burning Bitteroot Palm preparation potions, and it was most interesting, for they were introduced to a new potions ingredient, that astounded many, even Sirius and James couldn't not show interest in it! But as it was the last ingredient to be added, they needed to brew everything else first. And what a shock when it was revealed that it would be a battle between the boys and the girls, and the winner gets to complete the potion with the special ingredient, as there was only enough for one cauldron. And this meant James, Sirius, Peter and Remus had to work with Avery, Mulciber, Lestrange, Chalnark, Nott and Snape, or they had no chance of winning. And looking at the options, Sirius and James decided it was not worth it.

'Please! I've always wanted to see a black crystallised burnt flame, and I've been dying to have some Bitteroot Palm!' As Slughorn placed the instructions on the bored, Remus whined, desperate to get his friends to cooperate with the Slytherins. They often thought the only time they would work with the Slytherins is under a very strong imperius curse, but for Remus... I guess they could.

'Pass the chopped roots you stupid serpent.'

Avery chucked him the roots carelessly, and James replied with a 'Thanks fool.' Before slowly adding the roots in as it said in the instructions. Sirius took more care than ever before, as he stirred the potion lightly and delicately. Peter happily dealt with mushing the bat droppings, and Remus was working perfectly as expected. The Slytherins too brewed well and with skill, after all, it was _their_ subject. A flicker of hope was also brewing in Remus too as he observed the boys. Maybe they had a chance of this.

Slughorn pottered around, inspecting the two mixtures extensively, tapping the cauldrons extensively, and often blowing into the mixture, to crate small back waves racing for the dirty caldron edges.

'Both are absolutely brilliant! Maybe none of you should get it eh?' There was a general moan in the class, and Slughorn laughed. 'Only joking! So it was a hard choice, but I believe the boys should get the flame. Well done, and sorry girls!' All of the boys cheered, even Snape let out a whoop, but all went silent when the ingredient was bought out. It was a flame of a black fire- a magical fire with powers that kill easily. Somehow, a way to solidify them was found, s9 they were solids, but at the same time...not. The dark whisp was passed around, and admired, James being a gentleman and giving the girls a look at it. It was carefully placed in the potion, and then Slughorn bought out some Bitteroot, giving each of the boys a big chunk each, and giving the girls some pieces too. In turn, they all dipped their pieces in the 'potion' which was gold to some, black to others (causing a lot of confusion) and bought out something rather like a glittery stone, but it looked like an endless void of darkness to many.

'Just crush it up into a paste, and it will create the most soothing paste ever, with absolutely amazing properties, almost curing all pains, and healing injuries well. Remus gazed at his piece in astonishment- they were extremely expensive, and yet here he was holding it in his hand. And though he never planned on having it, somehow he knew he would definitely need it, it was like an instinct in him. And their next astronomy lesson would reveal why...

Professor Galloway rushed their class in quickly, her eyes bright with stars that were not only reflections, but signs of her excitement.

'Come on class! I have some exciting moon- I mean news!' The chattering died away and everyone's tired eyes made attempts at focusing on the professor. 'I have prepared for you to have another lesson in next week, you shall be joining the sixth and seventh years!' And this made everyone pay attention, as their eyes widened and moans escaped their lips. 'Oh come now!' The teacher exclaimed happily. 'There's a great reason behind it. As you are currently studying moons, I though this was an opportunity not to miss. I'll explain more in that lesson, but if you want to be prepared- it is going to be a full aura moon!'

And while the class gave their confused and ignorant looks to all, Remus' eyes widened in horror. He knew what a full aura moon was, and he knew what would happen. It explains his instinctive feeling earlier about needing a soothing balm. For Remus had never been so terrified in his life ever before.

* * *

 **I'm excited for the next chapter... I've planned it already and it can eith go terribly wrong or very well. Hopefully it's the latter. Anyway, it's probably my biggest challenge. See you then!**


	43. The Werewolf

**Heya everyone!**

 **So this is my favourite chapter so far, but at the same time, it could've gone horribly wrong. It is centered around Remus, and is probably something I had never thought of writing when I first started, but I'm a little more confident with writing. Tell me how you think this chapter went!**

 **I really do hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 43- The Werewolf

The day had come. The day Remus had been fearing for ages. The day of the full aura moon. His face had been blanched white, and he could barely keep his hands still. This often happened on the day of the full moon, but this time was slightly different. It was why he was collected only from his first lesson, by a sympathetic Madam Pomphrey, and was lead down to his prison under the wild whomping willow, to be provided with small bits of chocolate, which he instantly gobbled up like a starved puppy. He spent the day quietly reading, struggling with each word, maybe due to his trembling hands, or his wondering mind, he didn't know. Hours passed, and a night sky took over the bright blue one- Remus' book was chucked in the corridor, and the door was slammed shut, locked and checked. He slowly removed his clothes, and huddled up in the corner like a helpless mouse, waiting for the moon to rise. His heart wrenched as he remembered his friends, innocent and unaware, making their way to their extra astronomy, probably moaning over Remus' luck in missing it. And what little did they know, as the glowing moon entered into the sight and Remus was drained of all colour. It was time.

A hell buried deep in his soul battled out to the light of the moon, streaking through every inch of his body with raging fire and a burning hatred, a deep rooted dual side to his life coursing through his veins, plundering the innocent red blood of Remus Lupin, and bringing out a soulless creature, and his blood turned black and cold, the moonlight had control of him, grasping the young boy in it's firm hands and chaining him to endless pain and suffering, and bloodlust burst through him, eating his life away viciously and without control, an endless fire that wouldn't cease until dawn. His caged wolf had been angry and fired, before the blasted moon released it, and it attacked, and soon Remus' mind was engulfed in darkness...

 _'Welcome, class, to a very special lesson...'_

All human thoughts fled his brain, trying furiously to escape the furious pain seizing him...

 _'It is a night of the 'full aura moon'- a magical phenomenon that roughly occurs only once every fifty years...'_

And his life became an endless void of destruction and doom, ensnared by pitch blackness, ripping all things human to pieces as it worked its hell...

 _It is when the magical gravity on the moon suddenly spikes during a full transition and the magical atmosphere on earth suddenly races towards the moon in less than a second..._

Instinct charged to his tips and core, and he suddenly flung his head back, and howled into the silence of the sky...

 _And this magic becomes an deadly aura, as they react violently with each other, before being emitted out back into the Earth as a most terrible weapon of destruction..._

And suddenly it was no longer within that the war was fought, as his teeth formed little daggers to kill and tear upon first thoughts, and his soft hazel eyes turned to a bright amber, a reflection of the angry flames burning within...

 _And the moon looks beautiful, but the invisible magic aura clashes terribly with anything magical on the Earth- the more magical it is, the worse it is affected..._

Coarse, rugged, matted hair sprung from his roots, coating him with a terrifying blanket, that was both burning hot and freezing cold against him...

 _And this means Hogwarts is currently at a terrible risk, and magic wards could only make it worse. It was why no practicals were done this week, especially in potions. But the things worse affected is magical articles and creatures that are affected by full moons too, like potions ingredients that mature in the light of the full moon, the revealing runes that show deadly secrets under the light of the full moon..._

His back arched gracefully, and his body grew, the broken boy within less that a weakly flickering ember, ready to be flecked away- and now his nails hardened and formed menacing, sharp claws...

 _Or even worse- for werewolves. Their transformations become endlessly painful, and the werewolf becomes even more dangerous if it's possible..._

His bones rattled harshly, and ever cell, every particle in his body expanded outwards, ripped away from each other, as his flesh exploded like a bomb, and he howled once more, the chilling note piercing the cold black sky and spreading a freezing cry across the lands, haunting the hearts of everyone who heard...

 _And for most werewolves, it will be the worst night of their life._

The scratch of Remus was finally extinguished, human thoughts long gone. It snarled and glanced around with disgusting excitement. The Werewolf was finally free.

The mighty sun rose proud in the sky, sending down warm rays of hope and comfort to all. The werewolf shrieked and hastily retreated, deep in to Remus' core, already dreaming for the next full moon. The glowing, glaring amber orbs gave one last glance before disappearing, leaving back a pair of watery, chocolate-coloured eyes. Remus curled up again, maybe shielding himself from the world, or the world from himself. A deep ache held his small body, and a deeper ache in his mind. He didn't even notice the cat, with rather familiar markings, departing with a sorrowed look, seemingly too human. Lethargically and mindlessly, he stumbled to the cupboard to find it in several pieces. Looking around, he found that everywhere. He should've guessed. He somehow managed to find his clothes scattered around, and put them on, an unexpected smile appearing as he snuggled into his warm crimson jumper, the calming, familiar feel on his skin was comforting, and the lovely smell of chocolate and their dorm accompanied it too, much to his delight. He plonked himself onto the slightly broken bed, and rested his head, slowly getting his thoughts away from the monster who shared his body.

He slept deeply for most the morning, letting his mind escape from the terrible world he belonged to. His slumber was disturbed by Madame Pomphrey, who came armed with chocolate and a troop of House elves. Despite the interruption, it was a welcome sight, and Remus found a little smile playing on his lips again (Madam Pomphrey's heart melted) and he slowly ate the life-saving chocolate, and felt a comforting warmth flow through his arteries and capillaries, and the house elves coated him with soothing potions, and Mipsy the house elf brought out the balm they had made last potions lesson, and gently massaged it on to Remus' dry skin, which seeped it up like a vampire and blood, though slightly less frightening. He let it work its magic, and he almost immediately found the pain to be lessening. After a drink of water, and a proper meal, Remus then found that now his most basic needs had been fulfilled, he needed his friends.

He was brought to the hospital wing by a slightly fretful nurse, despite him assuring them that it hadn't actually been that much worse than normal. However he was still forcefully gotten into one of the beds, and told he needed rest. He was let off his lessons for the day, and settled to reading the book from the day before. The sky was painted a deep sapphire again, and everyone went off to sleep, including a certain Werewolf, when he was suddenly awaken by a loud noise, that turned out to be James, Sirius and Peter.

'REEEEEEEMUSSSSSSS!' They gave him a suffocating hug while he choked out,

'You'll wake up the whole school!'

'Don't worry, we put up silencing spells!'

'But, honestly, even if we all do it together, it would still be very weak.' Of course, then Madam Pomphrey then entered upon hearing the loud noise, while the three trouble-makers scrambled under the invisibility cloak in the nick of time.

'Pupils? What was that?' Startled students stared around, confused about the loud but unexplainable noise.

'Sorry miss. Bad dream. A nightmare after... you know, I think I shrieked in my sleep.' Remus quietly made up. The explanation was accepted, and everyone settled off, and when it was safe, the three emerged from under their hiding spot.

'Ooh, That was close!'

'Well next time remember that we're only second years and our silencing wards are not strong. Oh Skittering spiders, I think my headache's returning!' A flash of strong emotions suddenly made the eyes of the three shine bright and sad.

'Was it our shouting? Oh, I'm so sorry Remus! What even happened? You were just suddenly pulled out of class and-'

'Oh, don't worry, I can take medicine for the headache. Anyway, err... I had spoken to Madam Pomphrey in the morning as I felt unwell, and the tester took a while to test, and she found out I had this terrible magical bug known as...errr...um...a BRUTUM FULMEN! Oh...erm... yeah. So it's horrible like I said...and-'

'You have caught magical bug called 'senseless thunderbolt'? Sirius asked, a look of confusion painted on his face, a slight contrast to the other's completely and utterly bewildered faces at this point.

'Well...you see...it's as- WAIT DO YOU KNOW LATIN?!' Remus suddenly exclaimed, louder than the three's joint shout of 'Remus!' earlier. And James, Sirius and Peter had to fly underneath the very useful cloak of invisibility. Once more, Madam Pomphrey emerged from her room.

'Remus?'

'I'm so sorry Miss! I can't control it! These nightmares... it's only expected after a full aura moon...' the nurse's eyes brimmed with sympathy an understanding, and she swiftly got out some medicine.

'I think it is safe for you to have a second dose of 'sleep-well' Solution. Here you go Dear.' Remus lapped it up, in hopes that he really didn't get nightmares when he went back to sleep. It seemed more than likely. Students once more, went back to sleep, after grumbling a bit, and Remus' friends emerged from their hidden spot.

'Yes I am.' Sirius stated proudly, acting as if nothing had happened. 'I'm fluent. Though I think quite a few of the Slytherins are. But oh well, it's cool!'

'Why does the full aura moon make this bug worse?' Peter asked innocently, the question Remus had dreaded.

'It knocks me unconscious, and gives me hallucinations.' He said instinctively, and for once, was quite proud of his often troublesome impulses.

'So you didn't see the moon?'

'No.'

'Oh. That's...a shame. It was beautiful.' And suddenly Remus had been hit again, a force like a train, but over such a simple thing- he would never see a full moon again. He had only ever seen a thin sliver of a slice, before his inner 'Id' burst out to witness the rest. And the werewolf wasn't him, right? I mean he never remembered what happened after the transformations...

These thoughts ran wild through his mind, the others surveying carefully as his face merged into expressions of confusion, sadness, doubt and despair. Remus still didn't notice them staring.

He remembered once, when his mum once took him on a camping trip on the night of a full moon, and they toasted marshmallows, and told stories under her bright light. Or how when he was only three years old, he would love to see the full moon, and question how the 'light in the sky' managed to grow back even though it had been 'eaten.' And what about when he first learnt about aura moons, how you can _see_ the magic as emerald and purple streaks being shone by the glowing moon. And he had missed the first and maybe the only one in his life, as it fell with the full moon. He had always wanted to see one-

'Yes.' He choked through a flood of bitter memories and pain, eyes glistening over with tears he couldn't hide, 'I bet it was.'

* * *

 **Yikes, I hope you thought that was alright! Sorry if you didn't like it-**

 **See you next week!**


	44. The Forbidden Word

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, it's been a tough week, and I've had my first mocks, which drove m y.**

 **Also, I'm going to be turning 15 in less than seven hours! Yeee!**

 **Enjoyy~**

* * *

Chapter 44- The Forbidden Word

Remus recovered, the events were forgotten, and life returned to the usual. School, pranks, pillow fights, tricks, and chats about everything under the stars. Of course, normal only lasted a few weeks at a time, but they definitely made it seem like a while. And on this bright but chilly day, in late December, their morning was being dedicated to talking about non-magical animals.

'I really want to go a farm now!' Sirius cried in his childlike tone.

'Hey! That's exactly what I was going to say!' James yelled in a similar manner.

'I was thinking of a zoo, but I'm coming with you!' Peter followed on.

'And if we ever go to one, I'm going to put dog leashes on you. You'd all get lost.' Remus finished. James instantly protested, Sirius said he would mind, as long as he could go to the farm, and Peter said he could probably wriggle out of it. Remus knew the responses before they even came.

'So today, I have arranged for a surprise test.' The whole class gave loud groans but McGonagall wasn't stirred. 'Let's hope you've practiced everything from our first lesson over a year ago.'

'Why would we be practicing that!?' Some student yelled out, causing the teacher to raise an eyebrow.

'Well, you need to be getting used to revising, as you'll find it a life-saver during the O.W.L.s-'

'The O.W.L.s?!' Peter shrieked, expressing the class well.

'Yes. Now if you haven't revised, just see how well you do. Your results will be given next lesson.' So from toothpicks to chairs to little bugs, everyone busily worked away, a mixture of incantations, as the professor made her way around, teasing everyone individually, and pen scribbling filled the air as everyone worked away at the written and practical, wishing they had revised as minds seemed blank.

'Are you serious!?' Remus looked at James and Sirius with a ludicrous expression. 'You think you did badly? You completed everything!'

'You did too!' Peter shot right back, looking thoroughly disappointed with himself.

'I revise. It's how I know lots, I'm not too smart, I just revise. McKinnon does too, Oh and Evans, or rather _your dearest Lily_ ' ('Shut up!' James yelled) 'does it as well. You however, only revise for tests.'

'Remus...'

'What?'

'We've got herbology.'

'I know...Oh Merlin, we are going to be so late! Why did I think I was charms?! Come on, run!' Remus filled with fear as he flew down the corridor in a state of panic, releasing an array of curses while his friends followed, slightly concerned amongst their laughter. They somehow managed to arrive on time, and Remus' sigh could've blown away the moon (if only!). And Sirius and James told him they'd never forget this day, as Remus was just too adorable. In response, Remus placed some soil on their head.

The following day brought Transfiguration again, and McGonagall, always strict with her promises, had all their tests back for them, and they were all very excited. It was handed out in alphabetical order, much to Sirius' delight, for his was given out third. Which also matched the position he came in out of the results. He was mortified.

'So James and someone else must have beaten me!' He said hoarsely. 'I can't believe-' He was silent as the rest were handed out. James had gotten second, to both his delight and confusion. Remus bagged fifth place, and Peter had done much better than expected, coming in ninth. But who has gotten the first spot? Sharp McGonagall spotted the four painted with expressions of confusion- and to her distaste, Sirius had a bitterness presented in him too- and gave a little smile. 'Well done! Many of you did much better than expected. I can tell some of you have actually revised even though there I hadn't informed you of the test! And well done to Lily Evans, who got the highest result in the class.' There was a polite applause, and James gave a 'Wow that's brilliant!' But it was Sirius' reply that everyone listened to...

'Who'd have thought the mudblood would get the highest in the class?!' The word rung around the classroom, and as a dark realisation started to dawn on him. Suddenly someone started clapping. It was Lestrange. In the next few seconds, Avery, Mulciber and Amorrow joined in (Snape just refraining himself) and they even started whooping, patting him on the back, and yelling about him living up to his family at last. But Sirius looked around, allowing the Gryffindor's faces to sink in. McKinnons was looking at him with a disgusted expression, Remus looking at him in a way he'd never seen before. Peter, Pritchard and Warsh couldn't bear to look at him. McGonagall looked totally shocked, James looked half disappointed, half sorry, while Evans looked rather hurt. And it was then he ran out the classroom and down the corridor, just wanting to escape from his guilt.

'Sirius?' James strolled softly to his sniffling friend sitting on the edge of the lake. He had gone straight after Sirius without a second thought, and still didn't care now; Sirius needed him. The boy at this point had removed his shoes and socks, and sat with his feet in the water, staring out into nothing. The area around his eyes were puffy and red, eyes duller than before. He didn't respond. James too, took off his socks and shoes, and joined Sirius, and the two sat in silence for a bit, before Sirius quietly mumbled,

'I don't know if I can ever face Evans again.'

'She'll forgive you. It was an accident. We all saw you, it slipped out, and you were just showing your surprise. We all know what your parents are like, they would've forced you to use that word constantly. And not to mention, you were upset that you had been beaten-'

'But that's no excuse for using that word!' He cried back.

'You were bound to slip up at some point! You heard it all the time when you were little, to the point it lost it's terrible meaning, and became a normal word for you!'

'But-'

'How far have you come since you first arrived? You used that word very often. And now, you've only used it once this whole year so far! You have done your absolute best to stop using it, and it's still not stuck in your head not to use it, but keep on trying and you'll get there! Just apologise to Evans and her friends, and we can get back to being the prank stars of Hogwarts!' Sirius didn't respond, and just stared out to the vast, mysterious lake. After another bit of comfortable tension, James blurted out, 'hug?' A tearful Sirius looked at him, and gave a slow nod. The moved closer together and held each other tight, in a warm, happy hug.

'Aggghh!' Sirius was suddenly pulled out of the hug with a sharp pull from a certain giant squid, looking like they wanted...to play? And while Sirius wanted to comply, he felt a sharp pain in his foot: he had scraped it harshly against a jagged rock, and the water around his foot turned quite red. The squid retreated, as James rushed to get his soaking friend out, quickly putting his shoes on, and making his way straight to the infirmary.

'He got pulled into the lake by the Giant Squid, and cut his foot on a rock Madam Pomphrey.'

'I thought he'd end up here. He ran out of the lesson right?'

'Please don't start on that miss. He does regret it dearly.' He replied in a tired voice. The nurse noticed.

'Alright. It'll only take a while to get him up, but I'll let him stay off for now. You may want to come back just after dinner, I'll probably release him then. I know in terms of Transfiguration, you'll both be fine, but get some catch up work for him from you last lesson.'

'Sure.' James definitely was tired, having nearly pulled his friend all the way back to the school.

'Tell you what, stay for the rest of the lesson. You need some rest.' James was grateful as he slipped into the bed next to Sirius and drifted off. They were lucky to have such a nice nurse.

The two were woken by the arrival of Peter Pettigrew. He had come running straight to the infirmary, and fell with a bang at the foot of James' bed. But this didn't stir the boy, as he painted out,

'James, Sirius, you two alright? I was really worried! Remus was too.-'

'Where is Remus?' Peter looked guilty.

'He said... he wanted to do some revision for his N.E.W.T.s. I mean, O.W.L.s. No, I mean the charms test!' Like James, he had the wonderful ability to be a complete failure at lying. Sirius felt his heart sink. 'Anyway, what happened?'

'I fell into a lake and hurt my foot.' Sirius said bluntly. 'And James had to drag me back up here, so he felt a little sore and tired.'

'Very. You're heavier than you seem.' James corrected. Sirius couldn't help letting out a bark of a laugh.

'Well, will you be returning to lesson?'

'I will be, but not Sirius.'

'Oh. You'll probably do the test later.'

'You'll be telling me all the questions right?' Sirius asked mischievously.

'Of course!' Madam Pomphrey then bought them lunch, and they continued to chat. It was quite a bit better than they expected it to be.

James and Remus didn't talk much the following lesson, however it wasn't just due to their exam. There was a slight tension between them, not that friendly. Remus couldn't meet James' eye. After what felt like a century or two, the exam was over, and the class dismissed. As soon as they left the musty classroom they split their ways, Remus strutting straight towards the Gryffindor Common Room, James walking at a hurried pace to the infirmary. Peter hesitated, before deciding he would go to the hall and eat. He'd forgiven Sirius, this had little to do with him; if Remus wanted to remain angry, then Remus could do that with himself.

Peter easily read the concern on Lily Evans' face as he approached the Gryffindor table alone, rather surprising him.

'Aren't you four always together? Or at lest in pairs?' She immediately asked when the boy took a seat.

'Sirius cut his foot in the lake, and is in the infirmary, James told me he's going to bring Sirius to our dorm to meet Remus, and Remus is fuming at Sirius and is going to tell him off. I'm going to avoid the drama. But, I'm sorry about what Sirius said, it's a word he grew up with constantly, it just slipped out. He's very distressed about it!' Evans was hesitant, clearly wanting to forgive him, but struggling too at the same time.

'I'll speak to him when I next see him.' She said instead, turning back to McKinnons. Peter got to his food, trying to leave behind his worries.

Sirius was scared. He had never seen an expression like that on Remus' placid face in the years he knew him. He didn't even see Sirius when he was hurt. Merlin could only imagine how angry Remus must be. James had a comforting hand over his shoulder, and he gave Sirius a quick smile, before pushing open the door to their dormitory. Remus was sitting on their bed, looking at his hands and giving no indication of noticing their arrival. Sirius started immediately.

'Remus, I'm so sorry! I can't'

'You know I don't think you actually understand what you called Evans.' Both Sirius and James winced at his harsh tone, not believing it actually belonged to their Remus.

'I do understand, I seriously do-'

'Then you shouldn't have said it!'

'I didn't mean what it meant at-'

'Things like that don't just slip out!'

'They do if you grew up with them!

'Oh come on, over a year later you should've stopped-'

'For Godric's sake Remus, listen to Sirius!' James suddenly shouted.

'I'm sorry Remus, I've tried my hardest not to say it, I worked hard not to say it, and this is the first time I've slipped up! I was frustrated and I know that that is no excuse, but I really didn't mean it that way! For ages I thought it just meant 'muggleborn' and so I know what it really means, but my parents have engraved in my head a different meaning, which is what I meant. It just came out and I don't know why but I regret it more than I can say.' He looked at Remus helplessly.

'It's true Remus.' James stressed. 'He's tried so hard, and is really regretful about it. You know he loves all things Muggle, and called himself a 'blood-traitor'... he never meant it at all.' Still, silence from Remus. After a while, he finally spoke.

'Apologise to Lily. If she forgives you, then I guess I should have little choice but to do the same. But I may not be like this next time Black.' Sirius felt the urge to cry as soon as his surname was uttered. They never called him by his surname. It was horrible. Both he and James (and secretly Remus too) desperately wished Lily Evans would forgive Sirius: they were pretty sure they couldn't last like this for long at all.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See you next week! X**


	45. A Horrible Prank

**Oof, I'd normally apologise for the lateness but this time I'm not, I'm just going to say that I got I in to another absolutely fabulous series, and totally forgot about this until the name 'Black' came up. Whoops!**

 **And also, I got lots of Harry Potter merch for my birthday, and I'm so happy!**

* * *

Chapter 45- A Horrible Prank

'Of course it's alright!' Sirius let out a deep sigh of relief. Behind Evans, McKinnons rolled her eyes.

'You don't have to forgive him, you know.'

'Oh no please do!' He cried in response. 'I'll even get down on my knees!' And he did thus, and began his panicked apology almost instantly. ''Oh dear Lily Evans, forgive me, I am truly sorry! I don't know what got into me and-'

'Honestly, I forgive you, this isn't needed! The look on your face when you realised showed you were sorry. BUT, for this, what I ask is that you try really hard to stop saying it entirely. Others may not be so lenient the next time.'

'Really? Thank you so much! And I promise, I'll dedicate my life to it! You really are amazing! Like an angel or something I read about! Or maybe-'

'Right, stop before you end up asking her to marry you.' Remus interjected, sounding much more like himself.

'I wouldn't! The only one worthy of marring me is a certain 'Sirius Black' from Gryffindor. Though I'm sure James wouldn't mind.'

'Hey!' James blushed furiously, while Peter joined in with a laugh.

'I bet you already have a ring, and a beautiful dress, and a castle prepared!'

'I do not! Besides, Sirius referred to her as amazing, so maybe he feels a bit of love fo-'

'James, you are still a child. Do not talk to me of love like you understand the deep and complex feelings of a man such as me.'

'Sirius, you are two.'

'Oh young naïve Peter, I may act young, but in my feelings, I am a man. Remus speaks like an old-man, but he isn't one, right?'

'Who are you calling an old man?'

'Excuse me, but do you realise we are still here?' They had indeed forgotten that the girls were still there.

'Well yes, you just told us.' James blurted out.

'Nice to know, we're off. And no, I will not marry you Black, and there's no chance of me marrying you either Potter. Sorry for the broken hearts!' Both Sirius and James suddenly looked awfully flustered and red as the girls walked away.

'Did she think I really like her? Oh I hope she doesn't! That would be awkward!' Sirius gabbled our nervously to Remus, while James spluttered out his own concerns to Peter.

'Do you think she believed what you said? About the ring and everything? Because I haven't actually got one and-'

'Calm down! She isn't as childish and simple like you not to detect sarcasm!'

'Same for you Sirius! She was joking!' Remus added to Peter's exclamation.

'Phew!'

'Ahh. I really thought she believed it!'

'Same' Peter and Remus weren't even sure if the two had been seriously panicking, or were taking the Micky, but both possible sides made Remus and Peter smack their hands on their foreheads. Could anyone be more dramatic than these two?

Sirius felt his friends huddle close to him, as the howler yelled and screeched at him, his mother's unpleasant voice sticking firm in his mind. He knew his mother had waited until he didn't expect the letter: And she had succeeded. It was quite a shock when the little red envelope fell before him, giving him merely a second to take it in, before letting its loud contents out. It was one of many, yet it never failed to hurt him. There was a pain he desperately failed to hide in his misty eyes as he silently observed the letter howl on. After maybe a century or two, the letter burnt out into dying embers, and soon enough the normal babble broke out.

'Don't look so glum.' Peter sprouted out. 'Hey, I just remembered, it's the first of February today! _Let's take a plate and whack it, and make a general racket, for a new month had begun, let us hope it is filled with jolly and fun!'_ He awkwardly sang out. Sirius gave a weak chuckle.

'Also,' James pointed out, 'I'm surprised that Remus hasn't said this, but we have History Of Magic shortly. Half the hall's left too.' Remus, as expected, flew into his little frenzied panic, and the rest chased after him as he practically sprinted to a lesson even he admitted was rather boring.

It was a shame really, because the topic they were studying was definitely quite interesting-The downfall of 'light' magic in Norway, and the succeeding magical battles in the eleventh century. It was a brilliant tale of dark magic, magical beings and beasts, invasion and duels, and was all lost in the dead music of Binns' voice. A shame. Remus made an attempt to read a vaguely more interesting textbook on the subject. This time, it was James, who dozed off first, his head gently resting on Sirius' shoulder, who was currently whispering to Peter loudly. Even the normally hard-working Ravenclaws had given up with the subject. Not soon enough, the lesson was over, and the students filed out, the Eagles off to Transfiguration, the Lions off to potions. History of Magic, or potions. They didn't know which they preferred.

And thus the day ended, after a bunch of boring lessons with matching bored students. They had been back in term for over three weeks now, and they were wishing for Easter desperately despite it still being the frosty months of February- Sirius had already planned Remus' and James' birthday parties, Peter already having purchased Remus' gift for him. And also, Sirius' weird obsession with roses, that had suddenly appeared, was finally cracked: it was Valentine's season. James and Remus both didn't particularly feel much for the day ('Shouldn't the day for love be every day?' Remus exclaimed during a rather deep chat), they couldn't help but feel excited at Sirius excitement. Though, of course, none of them had any dates, making the large gifts Sirius purchased a mystery to the others. They had little clue that the gifts were for them.

Sirius ended that week by chucking purple rose petals all over their defence classroom. 'A week and a half until Valentine's Day!' He said in a sing-song voice.

'And you still haven't told us who you bought those huge gifts for!' James replied loud enough for them to hear a responding bunch of giggles and whispers likely from the girls who had just left the room. But there was not even a tinge of red or pink coloured his cheeks, as he told them to 'wait and see.' It infuriated them immensely: there was no clue on who the mystery girl was. Peter was so desperate he wondered if he could search through Sirius' draws, but the very disapproving glare he got from James made him wonder how he even thought of it. I guess they would have to wait.

However the next week wasn't to slow down as it normally would. For the Slytherins took the distraction of Sirius as a time to play a 'joke' on James during his Quidditch practice, which had started indeed again now the cold had somewhat lessened. They tainted his broomstick with a potions and a spell- including one potion had somehow invented themselves- while James changed. The practice began, and the Slytherins, watching from an obscure corner in the teachers' stands, stared with glee as James strutted out, ready to practice, his broomstick cliched tight in his hand.

James did not understand. He had just gone up into the air, and all seemed fine, until he made a sharp turn: and he hadn't stopped turning. He zigzagged across the pitch, feeling slightly nauseous, barely aware of the angry shouts of his captain, and panicked shouts from his friends. He didn't even notice a Mulciber very close to him, talking of how his father had especially purchased this potion from Nocturne Alley for him. The potion wore out soon after, and the team were called in.

'Since someone decided not to behave...' Breaches boomed out, 'I thought we'd just do basic quaffle work with the whole team, before some dodging practice.' He order a circle before James could explain his broomstick played up. He seriously hoped that would be the last of it, but somewhere in his mind, he knew it probably wasn't. They began passing the ball to each other, and James worked carefully, trying to avoid any possible triggers, but for the next spell, all it needed was for the quaffle to hit his broom. And there was a likely chance of that: the Slytherins overheard the captain saying he would like to try some broom-trap catches, where the ball was caught in-between the broom and the rider's chest. It was hard to do, but rather secure. It also meant the Quaffle had to touch the broom.

James flopped his first attempt though. He caught it in his hands: it was his instinct. The second attempt was no better, and the Slytherins feared James would never manage. They were astonished- they actually wanted James to improve. And he did.

As soon as he somewhat succeed the catch, his broom started bending. Twisting. Like it was doing it's own terrible flailing dance high in the air. And Sirius' blood went cold, when he realised where the spell came from. At his Christmas at the Potters, he received one copy of a manual passed down for generations, full of spells, potions and anything created by the Blacks, meant to be only for pure-blood use. However he wasn't the only one with this: there were several identical copies that could've easily be in the hands of one of the Slytherins.

For it was in this book that he saw the spell. Sirius felt his face pale as he remembered more- this ancestor was trying out a series of things on broomsticks, for what he wrote 'unsuspecting mudbloods or worse, when they deem it right to use our ancient ways.' It was a collection of spells and potions, with different triggers and uses. There were two recommended for Quidditch- the one James was experiencing, and the second one- to make the broom suddenly snap when it becomes the target of a bludger. Didn't the captain say they were doing dodging practice later? Oh, but he had the current problem to deal with, so he ran away, and grabbed a broom, flying to the window of his dorm as silently as he could- but all who saw still stared.

'Stupid broom!' Sirius was just about small enough to squeeze through the window that belonged to their dorm, how're the broom refused to. He briefly wondered whether an enchantment was put on to it, before he remembered his friend, still caught in his dancing broom, and then grabbed his copy of the ancient book from his bedside draws, and flew his way back.

He dashed back to the stands ten minutes later, clutching the journal to his heart. Remus and Peter burst into urgent questions, but Sirius flicked through the very large volume, and found the section me needed. James' Nimbus was still flexing around, much to his disgust. James' face was a sickening green, but nothing the other members did stopped the thing.

'James!' Sirius hollered. And so James came, with much difficulty, but he did make it. Sirius calmly performed the reverse-charm, and it surprisingly worked first time. James let out a huge sigh of relief, and made his way down, certain he could do no more, when-

'Potter!' A group of Slytherins stood on the floor, smiling menacingly. James only let out a faint 'Oh no!' when a bludger was released, and headed straight for him.

Then his broom started to crack.

Sirius had never tried to cast a long-distance spell, but he had to have a shot at it.

' _nolite confractus!'_ Nothing happened. He'd missed. But the team were much closer, and several had their wands on them too. By the end, James was safe and sound, since four members recited what they had heard, and got it some what accurate.

And the Slytherins were nowhere to be found. But Remus, Peter, Sirius and James knew that they would be facing Hell soon enough.


	46. Valentine's Day

**I'M SORRY GUYS I totally forgot to tell you, but last week I went on a school trip that lasted a couple days, where we took a step back from our daily lives- including fanfiction writing- so I didn't get a chapter out. And straight after, I went to the 'History of Magic' exhibition (it was AMAZING) and also I had a trip to Hampton Curt Palace... things have been hectic!**

 **But here's the next chapter for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 46- Valentine's Day

'What should we do?' James furiously stomped around the room, mad at being so helpless to himself. 'It has to be good!' Sirius was equally as mad, as two of the spells had all been down to one of his ancestors.

'Use that damned book back, that's what! We have every right to use it, if they did so!'

'But that would put us on their level! On the level of the rest of your family!' Remus yelled, being extremely angry too.

'Well, it's time to put some of their stupid stuff against them for once!' Peter soiled back fiercely. They were all fuming- James could've been seriously injured. Maybe some of their pranks weren't the safest alright, but they doubted any were as dangerous as trying to get James to fall off his broom mid-flight. So, I guess you could say, the four were a step away from having smoke come out of their ears.

Sirius violently flicked through the tattered, greasy book, desperately searching for something simple they could master. In the seemingly endless pages, there had to be _something-_

 _'_ Sirius!' He groaned, turning away from a page vividly describing the traumatic effects of failed mutilation spell. Peter looked at him with nervous excitement. 'We don't have to use that old thing you know!'

'I thought we should-'

'They'll be anticipating it after all. So how about, we go Muggle instead?'

The four quietly such into the ancient runes office, hidden under the trustworthy coat, serching for the paints. There were two paints used in runes lesson- magical ones to activate runes, and ordinary Muggle paint for practice. The latter was what they were searching. And it was quite easily found too: while the magical paint had been securely locked away, the normal one was scattered around in it's tins all around, perceived as harmless and therefore in no need of security. Quite convenient for the four, who grabbed as many tins as could be safely held, and ran off, invisible, back to their red night chambers.

The following morning, the boys decided that they were simply going to chuck it at them during potions later that day. The Slytherins did it cunningly behind their backs, but they would de it up front- and who cares of consequences? They could've seriously hurt James, and that didn't sit well at all with Sirius, Remus and Peter. This would be revenge.

Considering this was only showering the Serpents with paint, the three didn't think it was close to enough, but James couldn't bare to let his friends go through further troubles and consequences purely for him, and even forbade them from doing anything more. The Slytherin's expected humiliation would be enough. And so they waited through a breakfast and two lessons, before they finally found themselves collecting the eight tins of paint from their dorm, and making their way to the long-awaited potions lesson.

To few's delight, it was a surprise practical exam, testing them in the brewing of two potions they learnt about from the end of their first year. James gritted his teeth. Great- they were going to fail their exam (well, maybe not Remus, his head often buried in a textbook), so they may as well brink the Slytherins down with them. In a spot of quick thinking, as they collected the ingredients, he pulled out a few odd bits, feathers, wings, and similar things, he was certain they hadn't used, and subtly placed them in the cauldrons of the Snakes as they passed. A little personal revenge from him. Though it was likely they wouldn't even be getting 'A's, things still looked good.

Two minutes in to the assessment: one cauldron on fire. Amorrow strutted away angrily, as Slughon put out the fire, and removed the burns, while James, Sirius and Peter laughed, Remus letting out a little chuckle. What was funnier was that James hadn't done anything with her cauldron; Amorrow was often hanging out with the boys since her first year friend, Bergelmir, had left. To be honest, they didn't know who had done it, whether she had been there or not, but whever she stood, it was hillarious none the less. Only a couple minutes later, a 'boom' reverberated around the room, and soon after another fire took place. Snape and Mulciber spent many minutes in utter confusion, wondering where they had gone wrong, before deciding just to move on to the second potion, Lestrange's potion ended up flying quickly enough, however Avery's potion was completed perfectly, and so was Nott's, most annoyingly. He made a mental note to get the two- and Parkinson, who had been held back with the first years- some day. But for how, he had to get to his own potion, wavering on the line of total disaster.

But just as he thought that, the contents of his cauldron made a deep rumbling- he looked in the caldron... to see his 'potion' was now a neon-pink, glowing goo. Delightful. At least he got a reassuring smile from Sirius, who's cauldron was now shrinking for reasons beyond him. Peter appeared to be on the verge of disaster too. Remus didn't even bother with trying the first potion: it seemed that if he didn't know what he was doing, it ended with disaster, hence why Remus liked keeping comfortable. It bugged many- however they didn't want to risk the potions' room being set aflame, so they let him get on with his other potion. And as soon as he finished, he subtly extracted his cans from his bag. Sirius, noticing this, informed the others, who copied him, and found their way behind the suspected Slytherins.

'SPLOSH!' The paint was chucked unmercifully all over the seven, resulting in a joint 'AAAGH!', Mulciber the shrillest of all. The black mess dressing them horridly, getting in their mouths, and in-between each hair. It was a gross, embarassing mess indeed. There wears a moment of silence- before an outbreak of deep laughter. Most the Gryffindors were dissolved in tears, Peakes was clutching his stomach, and McKinnons was laughing uncontrollably. Even the other girls were giggling and laughing; It seems the news of the Quidditch practice had spread, seeing the exaggerated laughter from their house. Oh Merlin, even Chalnark and Soldyck were sniggering quietly, despite being in Slytherin themselves.

'I hate you!' Amorrow shrieked, then running out of the room, Avery immediately chased after her, and the rest of the painted serpents following.

'Well, That was a performance.' Slughorn said, failing to conceal his smile, 'however, for obvious reasons, you must be given detentions. Double detention each.

'What wrong did we do?' Sirius growled, surprising anger laced in his voice.

'Well, potential harm to another student, disrupting a lesson and assessment, misbehaviour, fooling around in class...'

'I know!' Sirius shouted, and walked out the room with a strut, the rest following, the only explanation being Remus muttering 'We'll just go check on him.'

Sirius was way more angry than he was letting on, for he knew his friends would only shout him down if he revealed how guilty he felt about this whole affair. So he put on a false smile, and bit his tounge through the day, though he allowed himself a bark of laughter when James poured paint down Parkinson's neck at lunch, and then somehow tied together Avery and Nott's shoelaces, so that they had a quite a trip to the floor, and the three met with a resousing and painful bang, that even made Peter and Remus wince. Though to James and Sirius, it was quite delightful- or _delightfall_ shall we say. But it marked a sort of finality in this rather horrid business, and they were all glad to get rid of it, especially Sirius, who had just remembered Valentine's Day fast approaching.

But it wasn't fast enough. The boy was on the verge of being tethered to his seat in several lessons. He could hardly understand why people weren't like him.

When he was younger, his parents had certainly not been fond of the 'stupid Muggle concept' of Valentine's Day, but as usual, Sirius tends to end up liking that in which his parents share a huge dislike of. In those days, he'd take all opportunities to peep at his neighbours, and occasionally escape, and it was though this he gained a knowledge of Muggle culture- of festivals, events and such. And it was similar with Valentine's Day. With a 'Happy Valentine's Day, Bella Mia!' He watched a nervous Italian man, give a small little box to his sturdy, olive-skinned partner. He had expected the proud-looking one to chuck the gift away, but much to his surprise, they gave a smile, their eyes greatly softened, and as they swooped down, likely to plant a kiss on the gentleman's cheek, the young Sirius ran off, to inquire after his father, What 'Valentine's Day' actually was. His father, obviously thought it was a stupid idea, complaining 'why should one give gifts to their partner? They are often trouble, like in my case, and I thought the husband is meant to be the gift his wife needed. It's just a stupid day where muggles express 'love'.' Which Sirius quite liked the concept of.

'Seriously, I really don't like Valentine's Day, but I really disagree with your father still!' Valentine's Day had come after a millennium or two, and Sirius was excited. Last year, he really only spent it with James, but now there more to enjoy the day with. And to rattle on about his own encounters with the day. But it still seemed the others were intent on finding out who the presents were for; Sirius was determined he should only give it to them as soon as school was over, thus revealing who the gifts were for. So Remus, Peter, James and Sirius struggled through the day, motivated by the thought of the evening to come.

And one of those subjects were good old potions. They were getting their exam results today, and James was delighted to hear he had absolutely and utterly failed, and was even informed he did the worst in the class! Slughorn told him, in a most melancholy voice, that he had with made a mistake with every step for both potions, or just mixed together a bunch of ingredients: which is exactly what he did. He chose the least reactive products he knew, and dumped them in the pot, for he didn't care of potions, the long known subject of the Slytherins, and a subject he was sure he had no talent in. It was irrelevant to him, so why even try? He boasted to his mates how, even after meddling in some other potions, he had gotten the lowest. It actually pained Remus to listen.

'Can't you even give it a try?' He whispered out. 'It surely isn't that bad, that you are proud to do terribly?'

'Oh _please,_ It's the subject of the Slytherins, you can see it's all their favourite subject. They love it, so I hate it. Simple! Not to mention, it's dead boring and irrelevant...'

'It's a core subject for a reason! It's important indeed!' Remus instantly answered back. 'And wasn't it your father's favorite subject? He was a Gryffindor.'

'Well... I'm not my father. I find it burning and pointless, since I will never be good at it. So why try?'

'Because, actually, if you try, you will get better at it!'

'I doubt it.'

'Please!' He begged. 'Just try James! It's a useful subject!' To be honest, Remus didn't know why he was so intent on getting James to try at potions. He was going to drop it, when James looked in his eyes.

Remus wanted him to at least try. James wouldn't have listened normally, but as this was Remus...

'I'll actually try next time then.' James replied tiredly. 'I promise.'

And once Charms passed, Sirius grabbed their hands, and dragged them up to their dorm, where they gifts shuddered in excitement: It had been boring waiting in the corner for over a week, and they were excited to finally leave. The Gryffindors entered, eyes twinkling, and Sirius pulled out the first gift- a book shaped thing wrapped in violent pink tissue paper. 'So, you've been pestering me all week on who these gifts are for.' They nodded exitedly. 'Well I can reveal that they are for Lily...'

There was a loud gasp, a shriek and a 'WHAT?!'

'...Evans' not-so-secret admirer James Potter, and his friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew!' He gave the gift he held to James, a neat brown package to Remus, and a large, weirdly-shaped present, wrapped in red, to Peter. The three were still in silence after their shock, but Peter carefully opened his up.

It was a giant teddy bear.

It was rather big, and definately super soft and fuzzy. Though Peter wanted to act more like a grown up, he had to admit, it was adorable, and he loved it. He hugged it tight, and suddenly, it's arms came up to hug him back. It was wonderful. 'It's a hug-back-bear. Quite expensive, but I couldn't resist.' An idea suddenly popped up in his mind.

'I can send it to my mother! She can get awfully lonely, but this can help to be a reminder of me for her!'

'That's what I planned...' He barely finished, when he was engulfed in a tight hug from his friend.

'Well go on then!' Sirius cried, as soon as he got his breath back. 'Remus, open yours!' Remus did so, very carefully again, to reveal a nice warm jumper, with various shades of red and gold, like their house, and also a book on making jumpers too. Nobody had not noticed that Remus always seemed to have a cosy jumper on during the holiday. 'Look at the jumper though!' Sirius shouted. And everyone watched as a knitted broomsticks flew around the garment, and how the gold stars twinkled brightly.

'It's beautiful...thank you.' Remus said quietly. Sirius thumped him on the back, as he turned to James, and exclaimed: 'Well, you open yours now!'

'Yes James!' Sirius added. 'Rip it open crazily too!'

And he did so, showering the room with bright pink confetti, and excitedly pulled out...a book. A textbook. On potions. He felt his heart drop slightly. 'Hey, Mister-' Sirius said quickly 'just be patient. Watch this.' He tapped the book twice, and whispered ' _open_!' And so the book opened, to reveal that it obviously wasn't a book. Instead, it was a container, with seven curious marbles, all in different colours.

'Are those exploding marbles?!' Remus stared at them with mixed apprehension and excitement.

'You bet they are!' He then suddenly picked it up, and chucked it on the floor, where it exploded with a 'splat!' and a bright red gloop splattered everywhere. But Sirius was calm and collected as he tapped the box with his wand again, and chanted ' _red_!'

A most curious thing happened: the goo seemed to be sucked back in, like time was reversing, back into the spot where the marble was- and then formed the marble itself, but a glimpse later, it was gone. Sirius then held out the box, where a glittering, crimson marble shone in it's place. It was indeed most awesome.

Sirius then returned to the spot where the presents once laid, to bring out another little brown package they hadn't noticed. He unwrapped it himself, and showed his friends the shiny new plant pot-complete with a Gryffindor seal- which he placed his small cactus, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, in. Once he was assured that his prickly companion was quite comfortable, he turned to his friends, only to find himself devoured in a wonderfully tight hug, that may have happened many times before, but was more special than anything else in the world.

* * *

 **Now, I'm sure I'm not going on any no-fanfiction trips this week, and we are also on holiday here, so I'm expecting myself to upload next Monday- let's hope I do so!**


	47. A Good Laugh for All

**Hello Guys! So this is the chapter where my crappy fanfiction has somehow reached 100k words (the FanFiction word count includes these authors notes, so it appears longer) and I'm rather proud of myself.**

 **Also, a couple months ago, I entered a 100 word story competition, as I was bored, so I thought, 'why not write a little story for this?'**

 **Well it turns out, the judges quite liked it, and now it's going to get published, along side many others they like, in a book! I can't believe it! It's only a paragraph in the whole thing, but I really am surprised with myself.**

 **Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 47- A Good Laugh for All

Despite Remus and James retaining the idea that Valentine's Day had little meaning, they had to admit, it had been a lovely day, thanks to Sirius and Peter. Sirius said he ' thought it too early to act upon the new, manly, adult feeling of true romantic love I hold as a mature teenager.' and so focused on his brotherly love, towards his three friends and his cactus, later admitting he had sent something to his younger brother at home, and to his faithful owl. Remus had to keep in an 'aww' as the blushing Sirius told them of this quietly, in their spot around the fireplace. He really was quite sweet.

But Sirius wasn't the only one who surprised them that day: a certain Peter Pettigrew performed the most unexpected prank of asking Mary Pritchard out. They were friends, mainly due to their shared timidness, but Peter thought it funny to trick her into thinking rather differently. And the normally nervous boy stood confidently by a confused Pritchard, as he looked her in the eye, and murmured 'what beautiful sapphire eyes, and gorgeous hazel hair!' His face was falsely open, and this was all it took for Pritchard to turn Gryffindor-red.

'P-pardon?'

'You look gorgeous today dear!'

Peter stared deep into her face, pretending to look enthralled- James couldn't help but let out a snigger. 'Mary whatever-your-Middle-name-is Pritchard-' Peter continued, causing James and Sirius to totally lose it, Remus to burst into uncontrolled laughter, and Pritchard's group of girls to start giggling furiously. 'Will you make me the happiest Wizard in the wide world, by accepting my hand to lead you out to a spot by the Great Lake, with all our friends, where we can have some sandwiches or something in a large, friendly picnic? 'Cause, you know, I'm starving!' By this point Sirius was on the floor, while the other two were clutching their sides, half dying from laughter. But Peter didn't crack a smile as he stared at the other with wide eyes.

'Well of course, if you put it like that!'

'No, not today!' Peter suddenly cried.'You weren't meant to accept!'

'Why not?' Sirius asked, smoothly walking in. 'Quicky get some food, and the two of you can go on a'

'No no no no! Sirius, I'm _twelve_. Oh, and a normal twelve year old, who doesn't fall head over heels over a classmate who likely dislikes you _James.'_

 _'_ Hey, I didn't say anything!'

'Still, no.'

'And I was saying yes to a joint picnic. If it's not happening, then I'm afraid it's no from me too.' And she joined her giggling gaggle of girls with a beam on her face, and they returned to whatever they were doing.

'Sirius, do not try and set me up with anyone again.'

'Mate, I was going to say 'friendly picnic that we will join as soon as possible' but alright.' And then our four burst into laughter- it was different to what most expect 'Valentine's Day' to be- But it was totally awesome still.

James was being more stern than ever. That is, in Quidditch. He took his training extremely seriously, and once even told Sirius off for laughing too loudly (apologising as soon as practice was over), for they had their second match, against the Ravenclaws, edging nearer. It was towards the end of February-just under two weeks, and James was determined that they were absolutely going to smash the opposition, and became so resolute on this, he even forgot to scowl at any sign of the Slytherins, though he did enjoy hexing Snape as he made some move as to speak-no doubt some foul comments and slurs- and subtly placing some spicy herbs in Parkinson's favourite 'mild' soup. But those were just little shots, as his attention was steadily drawn onto the game, less than a week away now.

And in no time at all, James found his last-minute practice over, and his feet lead him over to the pitch, waiting tensely for him. He quickly changed into his bright scarlet robes, feeling the nervousness, the dread, the excitement running in his veins. The sky was a twinkling blue, with quite decent cloud coverage from the blinding sun. The air was quite nippy- he started to shiver a little. Not the best conditions, but everyone was in the same position. It couldn't be too hard, could it?

The Ravenclaw squad greeted them, an air of coolness surrounding him. The opposition had a good range of talents, the experienced old ones, the determined new members, and a fresh new captain too lead them- as expected, they thought the team out well. The Ravenclaw captain ran a hand through her short, brown hair, before extending it to their leader.

'Nice team there, captain.' She said neatly, contrasting with his stuttering but true compliments on her crew. They were at a similar level to Hufflepuff, who won due to McCollum's quick snitch-catching-skills, for the longer the Hufflepuff played, the stronger they got. They wanted to end this quickly, for 'unlike the Slytherins', Bonzga commented 'we don't tease the enemy before torture.' With a nod, James found his expression determined, his heart even more, as the whistle blew, and the game began.

It started well, for they got possession of the quaffle, and quickly got it to the other side, where James found himself aiming, and taking a shot. It shot towards the hoop fast, but the keeper was faster: the ball was stopped straight in its track. But James didn't give himself time to groan, as he set about his way trying to block the other team scoring. They certainly slowed them down-but it didn't stop them. They scored- and James couldn't help but groan. But I guess it only helped him become more set on winning this game. Ravenclaw scored twice more, however the Gryffindors were still at nil. Smithgen chucked the quaffle harshly but accurately at James, who boldly decided to use the new move they learnt, aware of a seventh-year Ravenclaw hovering behind him.

He raised his broom subtly, and the ball flew into his stomach, so the wind was knocked out of him, and he released an 'Oof!' But he still pressed the ball to the broom, his stomach keeping it in place, nice an secure. The Ravenclaw made an attempt of knocking it out, but James kept strong. He flew towards the hoops, Bonzga nearby. He could try to shoot himself, but he knew his throws weren't as good as Bonzga's. Not to mentions, he was better up close, but with two chasers waiting at the goal area...

He didn't spare a glance as he chucked the ball at Bonzga-the only one expecting it. And before they could get over their surprise, the quaffle was chucked with some sort of lazy swing, and went through the eight hoop. He resounding cheer was deafening indeed. James ignored a trickle of jealously, as he clapped and whooped, before they turned back to the game.

But, alas, their luck was not to last. The Ravenclaws were surprisingly focused on attacking, holding ten goals to their team, while the scarlett crew only had half that amount. The chasers decided to go on full attack, relying on their beaters for defence- they were much better than the new Ravenclaw beaters, one of whom was a third year who looked half afraid of the bludgers. And so the Gryffindor goal posts were left to the keeper, and the three went flying down the pitch in possession of the quaffle.

Since purely focusing on scoring, they found their goal count rising up, through the Ravenclaws were also scoring more- it was a win loose situation. However in the middle of an intense chase after the quaffle, flying between the two teams, there was a sudden scarlett and sapphire streak that was the two seekers battling out for a snitch. Most had forgotten about them, but no nobody could not watch at how McCollum slowly edged out-hand reaching out- and grabbed for the snitch. It was suddenly all over. And Gryffindor had won!

James was ecstatic. He flew down to meet his equally excited team, and was greeted with hugs and thumps on his black- his hard work had been shown well, with his performance including several trick passes, catches and manoeuvres- most quite beyond his age, and some of them were things they hadn't looked at. Without him, they probably wouldn't have done so well, and James was very proud of himself- and rightfully so, but he couldn't help his little sinking feeling when he remembered that out of the ten goals they had, none of them had been his.

Nobody had ever seen Remus like this. He ran on the pitch straight shrieking about Gryffindor, and hugging James tighter than ever. Even several hours later, he hadn't calmed, especially once they spotted his cousin and her friends.

'GREY! HAA! WE WOOONNN! GRYFFINDOR FOREVERRRRRR!'

'Remu-'

'WOOOO HOOOO GRYYYYFINDORRR ARE THE BESTT!'

'Remus Lupin, please, you didn't even play. If anyone should be screaming, it should be Potter. He was the one who gave a brilliant performance in the game!' Remus blinked, comprehending her unexpected sass, and James gave an honest smile.

'The whole team played amazingly.' Lilliana piped in. 'You're going to smash Slytherin when it's their turn. I'm looking forward to it!'

'And I'm going to score at least ten goals against them. I heard them talking about me not shooting: Well I'll show them alright!'

'Too right you will!' Grace exclaimed, before walking off, giving James a pound on his arm. Lilliana and Emil however, just stuck to friendly smiles.

'She always does that.' Remus finally got out, after his stunned silence. 'I once got a bruse since she did it too much. Merlin, I _need_ to do something about that attitude-'

'Remus, you're the same. You're a goody-two-shoes nearly all the time, but you have infine sass in you. It probably runs in your family.' Peter couldn't believe Remus' shocked look.

'Oh Godric's Gryffindor, surely you know what a sarcastic person you are? And don't give that look. Embrace it. It's a lovely side to you.'

'Have I ever been mean to anyone with it?!'

'Remus. You couldn't hurt a fly. Even when you try to be mean, you compliment them!' Remus, thinking of his werewolf self, focused on not saying that actually, he could hurt way more than a fly.'

'Mate, next time you face the Slytherins take a deep breath, and let your sarcasm out. It will be fantastic.'

He gave a nod, feeling slightly excited.

But before Remus could meet them, there was a party in the common room. A banner hung across the room, and James stared with pride at his signature, sparkling in the firelight, sitting with the rest of the members' names, a glistening gold colour. There was food, and plenty of drinks, loud music and people dancing around. The common room was full of life and colour, song and marry. The warm friendly atmosphere dragged all from their books, to the gathering, either chatting with friends, or dancing wildly in the center. It held no signs of stopping, and nobody wanted it too.

But Peter managed to somehow slip out, and he made his way to the owlry as quietly as possible. As expected, there stood a majestic owl, a small parcel attached to it's leg. It's bright amber eyes fixed on him as he untied the package a made to check it's contents-

'HOOT' The owl's shriek made Peter jump out of his skin, but the owl didn't care, it just merely rattled it's other leg, where little bag was tied to it- he was asking for a tip.

'Well,' Peter said, 'the timing was perfect, and there was little to no fuss...' he pulled out two galleons, and felt very generous as he placed it in the little bag; He then gave the owls some treats, which it nibbled up hungrily, before he sent it away, finally able to check what was in it.

An undetectable extension charm had clearly been used, and Peter pulled out the streamers, ribbons, banners, balloons, part poppers, and all things needed for a party. A party taking place in two weeks, and Remus finally joins Sirius in being a teenager.

* * *

 **I'm sorry at how terrible the chapter title is- I couldn't think of anything else!**

 **I hope you still enjoyed it though!**


	48. James' Marvellous Moustache

**Hello again! Look who's finally got around to updating way to late again!**

 **Still, another chapter for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 48- James' Marvellous Moustache

'Sirius, I am not putting on a fake moustache or a shirt that says 'finally a man!'

It Remus' birthday- he was finally 13. But he felt like a young baby as Sirius tried to force him into the black t-Hirt that bore the words mentioned. Sirius gave him his hard-to-resist puppy eyes.

But Remus mustered all his Gryffindor courage, and still refused.

'Oh come on! I wanted to see how you'd look with a moustache!' He began throwing an overly-dramatic temper tantrum, while Peter and James smirked in the corner.

'I swear they're an old married couple!' Peter chucked, as Remus made an attempt to stop the other's stomping, with James snorting 'More like an old, tired grandpa, with his dramatic, baby grandson.'

They instantly stopped their bickering, and turned to face James and Peter.

'Now what did you say?' James' eyes twinkled.

'RUN!' He shouted, grabbing Peter's hand, and pulling him out the door conveniently besides them, but Sirius and Remus were just behind. The four sprinted through the common room, and out to the main school, so intent of their goals that Remus forgot to give his usual apologetic glances to their fellow Gryffindors, and to the fat lady-currently shouting at them for bursting through so quickly. Peter was surprisingly quick, and kept the two pursuers panting; James and Sirius were both quite athletic and naturally talented, and ran at almost identical speeds; Remus was roughly the same speeds as the others. So it looked like it was all down to how long they could last.

And moustaches of course.

'Hey James!' And like Remus expected, James' instincts lead him to hesitate and falter back. And he knew what Sirius would do- he had noticed the twinkle in his eye.

Sirius slapped the moustache onto their bespectacled friend.

Perfect.

Jame stopped dead in his tracks, Peter skidding to a halt as soon as he realised the sudden events that had just flashed by. He looked at James...and let out a massive burst of laughter.

For James now bore a slightly-crooked, hazel moustache that certainly didn't match his hair, and it's fancy ending twirls really didn't suit him. Sirius had especially made it for Remus- who's long, scarred face and long brown hair made him quite different to James- and it didn't suit the Potter at all. James quickly tried to remove the atrocity.

'Oh Goblin ears, I hate magic!' For yes, Sirius had also gotten it made so that once it was on, it couldn't be removed unless they knew a certain spell, or after 24-and-roughly-a-quarter hours.

Oh boy, he sure wasn't telling anyone the spell. Ever. This was brilliant.

'Hey James, do you _siriusly_ hate magic?' Peter asked curiously, perhaps a little sneakily.

'Why meeeeeee? Peter is just as guilty, you were chasing after both us!'

'You were the one who called me old, and this one a baby.' Wow, he had completely forgotten about why they started this.

'So now you're stuck with a moustache for the day!' Sirius squealed delightedly. 'You know, chop off the edges, and change it to black, and it may actually suit you.'

'Thanks...?' James replied, raising one eyebrow.

'You prefer the one you currently have?' Sirius swiftly answered back: except raising two eyebrows, only making him look sort of surprised.

'Ok, whatever. Let us go back as grown men. Though I guess I'm more masculine than all of you lot: I have the moustache. And without looking long enough to see Peter rolling eyes, he flicked around and walked back towards home.

At least nobody shouted at them, being stunned by James' new feature, looking quite comical. He held his head high still, and marched towards his room with purpose, and dare I say, slight excitement to see himself.

He ran up to the mirror and- MERLIN, HE LOOKED TERRIBLE. And coming from him, it means a lot. He nearly winced at the clashing colours, and the crooked positioning.

Sirius lent over his shoulder with a look of uncertainty on his face. 'Oh it really is horrible. Are you sure you don't want me to remove it?'

'Absolutely not. It can be considered an extra birthday gift to me James.'

And this answer, Sirius got to work. His cutting really want good, so Peter took over, so that it looked half-decent in shape (occasionally his mother asked him to trim her hair, so it wasn't all new to him), lacking the extra twirls, so it just looked like a normal whoops-I-haven't-shaved-for-a-but look.

Normal, other than the fact that the one sporting it was not even a teen yet.

After a quick colour-changing charm, the moustache matched his hair, and he looked fine. In fact, rather proud. He continue to strut around the common room an hour after everyone had recovered from the shock of James' new feature. So much so, he was forgetting that they needed James to take Remus out of the room, so they could start arranging for Remus' surprised party!

'Err James?' Peter began awkwardly.

'Hmm?'

' Didn't you need to go to the library?'

'For what...Oh. Yeah!' He finally got the message from Sirius and Peter's pointed looks, and the Birthday Boy-or rather teen-'s confused one.

'I wanted to..err... see if there were any good books on Quidditch! Want to come Remus?'

'A trip to the library on my birthday?! Of course!' The other two meanwhile, muttered something about 'showering' and homework, and the two twos parted ways.

As soon as the fat lady's portrait swung shut, Sirius exclaimed

'Fellow Gryffindors! As you know, it is Remus John Lupin' birthday! And so, I thought it appropriate to host a surprise party!' Unfortunately, they were only met by sighs and eye-rolls. 'You're all invited... there will be food and music...and stuff...' he continued, each word and negative response disheartening him.

'Well, as long as we don't end up with moustaches!' Some third year rang out, breaking the tension in the room.

'I don't mind, their parties tend to be harmless.' another student added. Every eye looked for Glandor- the 'head boy' of Gryffindor house (and much to their disappointment, not of the school, for Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs claimed the Head Girl and Boy of the school spots), a relaxed, hard-working student.

'Go on. As long as your decorations don't bother students working. As it was a Saturday, many weren't so it all seemed alright.

They really hoped Remus would like it.

James really didn't know how long left it would take- just that Peter would fetch them. He was rather bored, reading the fourth book he found on Quidditch, portraying it as a demonic sport that should not exist. Great. Giving a sigh, he turned away, only to face the librarian looking at him as if he had just grown a moustache. Though it was only stuck on.

He turned around to find Remus deeply engrossed in a book that appeared to have no title on it's tattered black cover.

Oh well. At least Remus was enjoying himself.

Sirius artistically draped a chocolate-coloured ribbon over a lampshade by the fireplace: the last of the decorations.

Peter tickled the pear guarding the kitchens, and instantly, a warm smell of a nutty pudding engulfed him, as his ears met a chorus of 'Master Pettigrew!'s. He took another great sniff of the boiling pudding, before opening his eyes and smiling.

'Seriously, we're not your masters. Call us by our first names. And is that a warm, nut-and-raisins pudding I smell?'

'All the elves' eyes lit up, and Peter smiled some more. With a little conversation, it was a young little elf, trying to look very confident, that answered for them.

'Yes ma- Sir, yes it is! We are glad you like the smell! We have also made Master Peter, Master James and Master Sirius the party foods they requested! Maymo put them on the side, so we can bring them to you!' He was trembling with excitement, one of his ears twitching as he looked up as Peter with bright brown eyes.

'Thanks! You're welcome to stay if you want.'

Maymo looked around as his fellow elves, who looked back with sad eyes. 'No, sorry Master Peter, we must make sure dinner is good! Professor Dumbledore says we cannot beat ourselves, but if Master Peter and his school mates don't like it, we will all drop the hot pots on our feet!'

'What? Don't do that! Dinner is always amazing!'

'But not Breakfast and Lunch?' The little one cried out, reaching for a large frying pan before Peter grabbed his hand.

'Those are amazing too! Anyway, Dinner's in a couple minutes, I have to fetch Remus, and then it's party time!'

Peter sprinted to the library, as flocks of students began making their way to the Great Hall. He was so intent on getting James and Remus out to dinner, that he didn't notice when he bumped into James and Remus.

'Oh, Sorry! I have to- oh James! Remus! It's you!'

'Yes it's us! James read through nearly all the books! I bet he's really hungry!'

'Yes I am! (Wait) NOT! I am NOT hungry, just tired, yes.'

'Me too. I don't think we'll be eating a lot then.'

And nor was the whole of Gryffindor house, aware that parties with these boys often bought plenty of food. Remus noticed- immediately assuming what was going to happen. With a smirk, he considered eating even more food to Big his friends, but picturing the amount of chocolate that had been present at previous events... he ate just a little less. Chocolate is a priority. As the hall finished up, students returning to their houses, Dumbledore whispered in McGonagall's ear.

'Looks like your house are planning something.' And as she looked at the nearly deserted table, still packed with food, she had to agree.

'And I do say, Mr Potter's moustache was quite nice.'

She secretly agreed to that too.

Taking the longest route possible, the three made sure Remus arrived last, where he was met with loud 'happy birthday's and 'surprise!'s. They knew he had known, but his twinkling eyes, and genuine pleasure made up for the lack of genuine surprise. His fake surprised look was absolutely terrible. And not surprisingly, Remus went straight to the chocolate. Someone began playing some music, though none of the four heard it. The party was looking to be very good indeed.

And it was. Many had eaten until they felt sick (though thankfully none were), and the cake was completely gone. Remus thought he could turn into chocolate seeing the amount he consumed; James believed his stomach would explode if he dared eat any more. There was plenty of laughter and fun, even still when night approached. People laughed even when McGonagall came in during the middle of a pastry eating competition, and merely told the first year giggling by the door that 'everything must be tip top in the morning, or the whole house was in double detention, before backing out of the war-zone.

So people cleaned up to music, this time to the albums of the Witches' girl group 'Singing Wyverns.'-Remus had absolutely refused to let the house elves clean up, though many suggested it. It was half way through the mess clearing when Peter let out a gasp. 'Your cloak! I left it outside the kitchens!'

Looks like Remus' birthday was far from over.

They had certainly grown too dependent on the cloak. Their first year selves were better at staling around the school without it. They kept to the shadows, but they still nearly bumped into Filch twice on their way there. Then Sirius had run straight into some armour, which toppled over with a certainly emphasised crash. They had to run silently down several corridors after that, before Sirius this time, ran into James, who let out a high squeal. They hid behind some random plant they never noticed, before they finally got to the corridor outside the kitchen, where the cloak wasn't sitting. James began to panic.

After a several minutes of searching, the cloak found them. It was quite sudden: their was a hiss, followed by a horrific shriek from James and Sirius, Peter running into a wall, and Remus jumping, his leg hitting something warm, to find an invisibility cloak at his feet, a cat running around a corner, and the four of them sprinting away like mad as they heard some random squeal about a banshee in the Hufflepuff corridor.

* * *

 **Anyway, snow kept me away from school, so I could write, while admiring the world painted white. Quite wonderful.**


	49. The Best Birthday Ever!

**I'm so sorry guys. Since January, there's have been many stressful and overwhelming events, and I often feel too stressed or tired to write. These past few weeks have been more stressful than ever, and I have had like, constant writer's block due to it. I'll try to improve this story though!**

 **Oh, and Maiun, do not worry, I have seen Paint it White! A great movie. Not that I understood what was going on half the time- but that's Hetalia!**

* * *

Chapter 49- The Best Birthday Ever!

The following day, rumours about the mysterious scream started instantly. Nobody had seen them, therefore nobody but them knew the truth. Theories ranged from the original banshee, to an army of invisible gnomes getting attacked by a cat, to a screeching rhode vine that had magically appeared there, screamed, and then apparated back to wherever it came from. Very few suggested that it was actually humans. James and Sirius were bursting with pride at their joint scream, which had sent the whole school into a frenzy, and bother did nothing to reduce the rumours, adding a few more into the collection. Remus found himself rolling his eyes constantly, and had to frequently remind Sirius that he was a 'logical, mature teenager' to quote the boy himself.

Not that Sirius even listened.

For as a week passed, and the excitement cooled down, Sirius only got more excited as James' birthday edged nearer. In fact, he seemed even more excited that James himself. Peter was dismayed: soon he would be the only non-teen. May seemed too far away. However he bore it with a smile, and started borrowing Sirius' magazines to order his own presents for James... and Remus did the same. Sirius' many magazines were now widely used by all, and for once it was the advertisements that caught their attention, as they flicked through the Prank filled volumes looking for something. James often went quite red when he saw them doing this, and protested very strongly to them getting any more gifts when Peter complained that he couldn't afford something he really wanted for James. In fact, he boldly stated he would rather be blanked for the whole of his birthday than allow his friend to spend all of their little pocket money on unnecessary gifts for him. It was the firmest he'd ever been on his friends yet, but he had to. He just couldn't let them do such things. Sirius: he had plenty to splash around, but the other two... Merlin, he'd rather spend the day with the Slytherins than let them go bust!

It was enough to stop them. He looked way to tired and determined for them to refuse. He could be rather annoying, but he was certainly a most loyal friend.

The next weeks passed quickly, with the biggest even merely being a DADA test. Though the lack of drama was slightly unusual, it was quite forgotten as James' birthday soon came about, starting of with a huge bang instead of normally 'dong' from his alarm as midnight hit.

'POTTER! YOU ARE NOW A TEENAGER TOO! HOF FAR YOU'VE COME!'

'Sirius, I'm a day older than yesterday. And I wasn't born until 12:06 pm, so not yet.'

'Well, it is still your birthday.' Peter mumbled from his bed, pulling out a gift from under his pillow. 'Happy birthday.'

James took the gift from Peter's outstretched had, and let a moment's guilt appear on his face.

'James.'

'Remus.'

'If that look comes across your face again, I will personally leave you in the dungeon with the Slytherins.'

'Fine.' He then ripped up the wrapping paper to reveal a little black box, which opened to reveal...

A little flying Nimbus.

It only moved up and down, but Merlin, it was cute.

But that wasn't all. For on the broomstick rode a little James Potter.

'Wow. This is awesome!' He stared at the broom, and it's minuscule rider. Simple, but truly sweet.

Suddenly, James engulfed Peter in a hug. There was a song of 'I love it, I love it, thank you thank you thank you!' And 'alright, alright, gerroff, gerroff!' Sirius and Remus clutched their sides laughing at the childish brawl that had occurred, and none of them noticed the footsteps outside.

But they were all silent as the door was opened by four girls, looking quite angry.

'Do you seriously need to wake up the whole house just because it's Potter's birthday?' Warsh whisper-shouted.

'Well we weren't planning to...it just sort of happened-'

' Ah, Well never make these boys see sense!' Marlene suddenly exclaimed, sounding very tired. 'Let's just go back. 'Appy birthday Potter.' And with that, the four strutted away, while Remus closed his eyes.

'I want to imprint McKinnons looking tired in my brain forever. She always looks ready to fight and win.'

They all let out a burst of loud laughter, before instantly going quiet, hoping the very angry girls didn't hear-.

And when it was clear they hadn't, the boys resumed laughing.

It was Sirius who gave the next gift to James: a large bag of little brick-like things, bearing the mark 'Lego.'

'It's Muggle thing-' Sirius commented '-But is apparently pretty awesome. You can make cool models out of it, and also it is apparently indestructible if you don't use magic. Somebody said it should be used on enemies: you make them walk on the blocks, and it's meant to really hurt. Like, a lot.' James smirked; he had certainly heard about 'Lego' here and then, the 'indestructible block' as it was known in his village.

'I think the Slytherins haven't heard of it though...' he murmured.

By the time breakfast arrived, the boys had already caused enough commotion that everyone would be surprised if one of the Gryffindors didn't know who's birthday it was. And as everyone settled down for the morning feast, it was likely the whole school would know.

'Ugh James, it's so annoying, your Birthday is on a Tuesday! No Transfiguration and Defence today! What a poor timetable you have today!' Breakfast hadn't even been served, but Peter had already started.

It's actually more of a 'certainly know' than 'likely know.'

Remus gave his first gift at breakfast, and what a surprise- it was a book. Sirius gave it a disapproving glance, before turning back to a mysterious letter he had received. He studied it for a bit- the black seal wasn't there, so it wasn't from his family, and it definitely wasn't one of his magazines... deciding to read it later, he chucked it in his bag, and turned to a sight he'd never thought he'd see.

James's jaw had almost dropped to the floor as he inspected the first page. What he saw... he was speechless. As he watched the little doodle of a snitch fly over the page, he still found himself in shock, when Sirius leaned over his shoulder.

First of all, it was James' copy of 'Quidditch Throughout the Ages' that he had lost two weeks ago. Second of all, in that time, someone had clearly written in his copy.

But James wasn't complaining.

He stared still at the slightly fancy scrawl that covered the page.

The scrawl Of Kennilworthy Whisp. The author of the book. One of James inspirations.

Remus was slightly tense. 'I'm sorry I had to take the book. I thought it was best if he signed your copy...'

'How did you get him to sign it?!' Peter exclaimed, turning away from his food in an instant.

'I simply sent him a letter, telling him of James' achievements, and how much he looked up to him. He said he would be delighted to, and sent his congratulations. Turn the page.' James followed his friends' instruction, and there it was. The letter, from _Kennilworthy Whisp_ praising him, James Potter...

'Oh my Merlin. Oh my Sword Of Gryffindor. Oh. My. Dumbledore.'

'I'm sorry if you don't like it...but I'

'Oh Remus, it's amazing! Thank you!' Remus actually coughed out a bit of his food with this hug; he was quite positive that his face had gone bright red thanks to the lack of oxygen. 'Thank you so much! I can't believe you could actually do this for me! I love it!' And abandoning his food, James trooped upstairs, where he carefully put the letter away, before returning to the near empty hall. He smiled at his three friends, who had waited for him-even the The-world-is-going-to-end-if-we're-late Remus.

James was certain that it would be an impossible task to wipe the smile off his face today.

He beamed all the way through the Charms quiz he had not revised for.

He smiled even when he ended up covered in the potentially stinkiest fertiliser around in Herbology.

He grinned his way through another, quite boring, History of Magic lesson.

And he even laughed potions- he had actually beaten- _beaten_ \- Remus John Lupin in a potions test.

Now that was something to celebrate!

And then he was given quite a few presents along the way- most of them things for pranks or Quidditch. He loved them all.

'Merlin, I must be the luckiest boy alive!'

'I doubt it.' Peter said immediately. James gave him a look of utter confusion, before the boy indicated behind them, to where Remus was eating a piece of chocolate James had given him: he looked as though he was in utter delight.

'That's right James. You can take 'second luckiest' if you want. Remus' eyes were closed as he took in the chocolate, easily allowing James to sneak up on him-a signature smirk on his lips.

Remus' eyes flew open as the last piece of chocolate was removed from his hand.

'Second place doesn't sit well with me.' James stated, putting the last piece of chocolate in his mouth.

Remus was sure he had a look of mortal offence expressed on him, as he say Peter and Sirius dying of laughter behind James. 'You fools!' He exclaimed, as James chucked him a chocolate bar from his bag, and shaking his head, and then followed his friends to dinner.

And when 12:06 struck, during the middle of History of Magic, Sirius and Peter gave a loud shout, that Professor Binns couldn't believe was human. So the ghostly professor made a student look for a 'banshee' before continuing with the lesson.

Honestly, after Remus' birthday, where Sirius had then been mistaken for a banshee too, James started to wonder if Sirius secretly was one of those screeching women!

They had decided against a whole-house party, since they had had one very recently, and just went with the usual little party, with those in their Year. Despite their anger earlier, the girls still came, along with Peakes and Cootes, and they all sat on their joint bed, eating some dinner they had taken secretly earlier.

'Are we going to do anything?' McKinnons asked, her sassy tone now back.

'Well, just as long as it's not truth or dare...' James mumbled, not finishing off his sentence. So Peter did it for him.

'As last time that happened, James had to confess his undying love for Evans!' The two students mention wentba lovely Gryffindor-red, while the rest laughed .

'How about a plan to annoy the sanity out of those Slytherins? If they have any sanity at all!' The boys and McKinnons agreed, but there was an instant protest from Evans-

'You know, not all Slytherins are bad!'

'Proof?'

'Well, Sev-'

'Oh, I forgot you were friends with that git.' Sirius said without thinking-before shooting James an apologetic look.

'He isn't a-'

'He's the same as the rest. I was tracking them the other day, and he and the rest of them teased this Hufflepuff muggleborn. But it was clearly Snape who used... that word.' Lily looked shocked.

'It is true Evans, I was there...' Remus broke the silence with much hesitation.

'Anyway, how about a dancing competition? I'm obviously the best dancer, so I'll be judge!' Everyone was glad at the cheery voice of Sirius Black, who took the brave role of breaking the tension. The music started, and the dancing began.

They finished eating a delicious cake Peter had ordered, before everyone departed, leaving the four alone on their messy bed.

'You know we haven't pranked the Slytherins for ages...' James mused tiredly.

'There's no changing your mind now, is there?'

'Of course not.' He finished with a weak smile.

And in a flurry of 'good night!'s and 'thank you!'s, they all drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

 **Oh I am going to enjoy next upload. James' smile couldn't be wiped off on this day, but it will be hard to make him smile next week! ;)**

 **Hopefully things will get a bit more interesting...**


	50. Quill of Poison

**Wow. Chapter 50. I didn't think I'd get to this point! And my story is nearly a year old! I'm in shock!**

 **So, to thank you for sticking with me until then, here's my longest chapter so far-(and not to mention, uploaded on a Monday!).**

 **But be prepared: it is not all happiness and sparkles!**

* * *

Chapter 50- A Quill of Poison

It was the following morning when Sirius remembered the letter waiting inside his bag. Remus currently hogged the bathroom, so finding himself with nothing to do, he extracted the envelope, and started reading it.

 _Black,_

 _I can't believe you. How dare you._

Sirius' heart suddenly started beating faster, but he kept his face as neutral as possible. What was this? He read on-

 _Every day you walk around wearing our famous Gryffindor crest, and our tie too._

 _A crest and tie you definitely do not deserve to wear._

 _You disgrace us. Have you no shame?! Look at your Slytherin family, and all your Slytherin connections!_

 _And as a Black, you're no different. You shame us._

 _I bet, when your alone, you scorn at muggleborns, and hate the fact you've been called a 'blood traitor.'_

 _But don't worry, us Gryffindors do not think you are. We know you're just as bad as the rest of them._

 _You probably only asked to be in this house to humiliate it. 'The Black in Gryffindor.' How terrible it sounds!_

 _And how could you influence your noble Gryffindor friends like that? Make them believe that you are on their side? How could you?_

 _You don't deserve to be in Gryffindor. You don't deserve to call yourself one of us. And you definitely don't deserve your friends._

 _Go back to Slytherin._

 _-a TRUE Gryffindor._

Sirius was stunned. Is- is this what they thought about him? He could feel a tear trickle down his cheek. His hand shook wildly as he looked for the person who wrote it: but there was nothing. He noted the writing style, and handwriting were quite like his own- but it didn't really indicate anything. Did people think he was just like his family? He thought he wasn't...but thinking about it, nearly every Black had or is a Slytherin, even his relatively-nice cousin Andromeda! Why should he be an exception? He could be cunning, and he knew he acted proud: Slytherin traits indeed! Did he actually belong in Slytherin?

His brain flicked back to those times he'd used the forbidden word for muggleborns. He cried, but was it just for his slip up, or because he was truly sorry for what the word meant. James had always-

James.

The writer had been right. Look at him- another Black, a should-be-Slytherin, befriending a true, wonderful Gryffindor? Along with the steady and smart Remus, and accepting and quiet Peter... he did not deserve them. He always shoved his problems in their faces, was always complimenting himself, focusing the attention on himself, Wow, how horrible he was!

He would distance himself from them.

He shoved the letter into a random drawer, carefully wiped his tears away, steadied is shaking hands, and got ready for the day-feeling sick for wearing his usual Gryffindor robes. He tried to act normal, but his silence and weary face was noted immediately by the others.

'Hey Sirius, what's up?'

'Nothing. Just a bit tired and hungry. I think I'll head off to breakfast a little early.' He dragged himself out of the room, starting the horrible process of distancing himself from his friends.

After a breakfast where Sirius didn't say a word to them, and actually sat away from them, James, Remus and Peter had never been so scared.

'What's wrong with him! He's acting like he doesn't know us!' James exclaimed-his voice breaking horribly- as the three made their way to their first lesson.

'I can't study when he's like this!' Remus cried, sounding equally as pained. 'Something happened, and we are going to find out what it is!' Peter nodded solemnly.

'Did you see his eyes? He looked so powerless and hopeless! He's not himself!' They stopped midway in their walk, and instantly started to walk to the Gryffindor tower- that was when he first seemed out of place.

And, pushed carelessly into his underpants drawer, Remus pulled out a letter he certainly didn't put there.

James could not contain his fury. Remus didn't when he read the letter. 'That was horrible! Horrible! How on Earth can anyone do this! How can they call themselves a true Gryffindor after sending a poison quill letter! That's cowardice, and hypocritical!'

'They knew where it hurts him most.' It was with a mixture of fury and sorrow that Remus muttered this, 'We know Sirius gets easily upset when it comes to friends and family. They hit him in both these.'

Peter had perhaps been more calm with this, and though his eyes didn't bathe in anger, the sadness was very eminent. He felt so helpless for Sirius-someone who was always so feisty and protective- but he couldn't do anything for Sirius now. He took in what his friends said, and then felt the anger washing up. He had to get Sirius back.

'Whoever did this was wrong though, all wrong.' He stated. 'And we have to tell Sirius that.' The others nodded vigorously. Remus checked his watch.

'Merlin, that such took long! Only half an hour of lesson left! But I still can't work, looking at this. How must poor Sirius be feeling?'

A sort of sad emptiness in him, was one way to describe it. He sat through Charms without speaking or paying any attention to the tiny professor. He was also angry-with himself. He felt horrible. James, Remus and Peter weren't here for reasons beyond them, but he liked it that way, since he didn't have to face them. Charms ended, and with relief, he finally got to leave. But as he made his way to potions, he was suddenly pulled into an empty corridor by none other than James Potter. He was shocked, as he was dragged all the way to the Gryffindor tower, to their common room, and finally to their dorm. 'What are you doing?' Sirius cried, sounding like a stranger to the other three. James nearly burst into tears as he pulled Sirius into a huge, tight hug.

'How much of that letter did you take in?! What had it done?' Sirius stiffened.

'You found it? Well, it's true isn't it?'

'No it's not! You've never scorned at muggleborns behind their backs! You remember how quickly you were sorted into Gryffindor? You had no time to ask!' Peter instantly objected.

'You are nothing like the rest of them! You are straightforward and to the point, those folk are cunning, and secretive. You are as much of a Gryffindor as Peter, James and I am, and we are not being influenced by you. You were an eleven year old boy when you befriended James! You could hardly manipulate him into a friendship at that age, and James too will not be easily manipulated.'

'You should be proud to wear our robes! People talk of your bravery to do so, looking at your family! You are a Gryffindor, and you are very much a good friend. Don't let those stupid words go to your brain! They're the Slytherin one, trying to get you where you are most sensitive, and in such a cowardly form too. You should look down on them.'

Sirius still looked confused, and James could not take it.

'Look at me Sirius. You. Are. Not. Like. Them. You are Sirius Black, our brilliant, Gryffindor friend. Pretty much everything said was absolutely wrong. They're lying. You are Sirius Black. Don't let them get your fabulous self down.'

'But...But...I am always selfish, and complementing myself, and I'm such a self-centred, terrible fried...' James rolled his eyes, Peter facepalmed, and Remus let out a shocking array of swear words.

'Well, you are quite perfect, so you're not wrong...' he muttered, breaking some of the tension.

'Seriously-'

'Siriusly.'

'Fine. Siriusly, you are awesome. We can tell that you are being overdramatic when complimenting yourselves-and that's what we like about you. You're naturally funny and stuff. And you also stand up for us, and you've got a really cool reputation-you are being way to self critical ironically.' Babbling out his ideas, Peter blushed, and looked at Peter desperately.

'Oh my Merlin, what have they done to you! You are so un-Sirius right now!' James released dramatically. Remus scowled.

'I swear to Gryffindor, as soon as we find out who's behind this, we are so kicking their ass-'

'Remus!' Sirius cried suddenly- 'Watch your mouth! I know you're a teenager, but Peter isn't! You can't use such language!' He covered Peter's ears, before a moment of silence followed, in which Sirius dropped his hand, and a Sorry-puppy look came into his eyes.

Peter, James and Remus burst into laughter.

'Oh Dumbledore Sirius, I need to see more of father-Sirius, protecting his dear son's innocent ears!' Remus wheezed. Peter used this moment to bring some action in- he slung an arm around Sirius' shoulders.

'I can tell you want it to be like this. So do we. Come on!' James followed Peter, and stood at Sirius other side.

'Friends again?' He looked at Remus opposite him, and James and Peter besides, before giving curt nod.

'I wouldn't say no for anything.'

'Unless it's chocolate.' Remus corrected. Sirius looked thoughtful.

'Actually, I think I wouldn't say no even for an unlimited supply of chocolate.

'Excuse me?!' Remus looked most affronted. The others rolled their eyes.

'But who could've sent it though?' It had been a day Sirius opened the letter, distanced himself from his friends, before getting back to them soon after. The three made sure their little dramatic one was as happy as possible for the rest of that day, before they decided to wonder more about who sent it.

Sirius was genuinely surprised when the three revealed that they suspected it was a Slytherin.

'But they were insulting Slytherin!'

'Not exactly-only mildly at most. They were mainly talking of how you are from a Slytherin family, and so brink shame on Gryffindors. That's not insulting Slytherin if you think of it. They just say you're connected to it, not saying why it was wrong.'

'How much effort did you put into analysing this stuff?'

'Quite a bit.'

'And if a Slytherin didn't write it themselves, they'd just force some little one to do it for them. They're dirty beasts, all of them.'

'Some are fine!' Sirius weakly protested.

'Off topic. They know you're pretty touchy about your family sand friends, so they are probably at Hogwarts...'

'Their writing style, and the actual handwriting, is quite similar to mine. I'd say it's probably someone of a similar status to me in blood ranking and close to the Blacks too...'

'It's probably either the boys in our year, or one of your cousins.' Peter recited slowly.

'It wouldn't be my cousins' style. Not Narcissa and Andromeda at least. Bellatrix is a bit more wild- but cares little about me I think. She said I'm a fly once, and that even if she got the opportunity to kill me, she wouldn't, as it wouldn't be worth the energy lost.' He said blandly.

'That's horrible! How could she say that?!'

'What? You said they weren't so bad!'

'Seriously? She really is a nasty piece of work.' Sirius grimaced.

'But none of them would've sent it. However, Mulciber, Nott, Snape, Amorrow, Parkinson and Lestrange seem fully capable. They dislike me, but also know me well enough. And this isn't out of bound for them I think too. Avery wouldn't, I grew up quite close to him. It isn't his style at all.'

'It's weird you know so much about them. That you grew up together. My deepest sympathies go to you': A shudder was given as Peter talked.

'Yep. I was often forced to meet with him and Lestrange often, so I know them quite well.'

'Sirius! Peter! Get your mind back to the task!'

All they did was laugh.

Once they had narrowed it down to the boys it always seemed to lead back too, the four got to work on finding a way of getting them to confess to writing the poison-quill letter.

'How about we act like the effects are working? We see if the Slytherins look guilty, or confused or what. That may work?'

The humble suggestion, after quite a debate, met the approval, and they were etching to try it out.

All this happened early in the morning somehow, and they decided that they should try it out at lunch. For once, the sun was beaming, and little flowers danced to in the wind. People would be outside. That's where they will find them.

The four were fuelled by the ever unusual nervous excitement, and the lunch bell erupted, and Transfiguration ended. After scoffing down their lunch in record speed, and left shortly after their targets did. Peeking around from a corner in the castle, they spotted them instantly, lounging around a bench, observing Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black walk around the area. It was time to set Plan 'Time-to-find-and-punish-(NO-DEATH)-an-idiotic-Slytherin in action.

'Stop trying to talk to me! You know I'm no longer your friend! I swear-' He stopped before the Slytherins, as if just noticing them, his eyes widening slightly: a flawless performance. He took his time to take in their looks. As expected, Avery looked confused-he would've disapproved of such a letter if he knew of it. Actually, Lestrange, Snape, Amorrow and Nott had a look of confusion on their faces.

However, the glee on Mulciber and Parkinson's face was blazingly obvious. Fools. Why write an anonymous letter when it was this easy to work it out?

'Remembered you place, Black?' Parkinson jeered. 'Finally realised the humiliation you've bought upon yourself, your family, and the rest of us purebloods?'

Sirius was going to whip out a nice response he'd been planning when a cold, sneering voice came from besides them. 'What's going on here?' Sirius turned to face two tall, elegant looking figures. 'Causing trouble?'

'Rather the opposite. It appears Sirius has found he is better with us!'

'Really?' Malfoy sneered. Sirius noted a knowing look between the blond and a certain two Slytherins.

James, Remus and Peter decided to join. 'What's going on?' Sirius ignored them.

'And do you know why?' He couldn't keep up a façade with the suspicion growing in his mind.

'What's that my dear?'

'A letter. But I think you know that. And Parkinson and Mulciber.' Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

'So that's what my suggestion ended up with?' He addresses the two second years. 'It seems effective.'

'So you were the one behind it?'

Surely not. The Malfoys had never stopped that low! They would just disassociate anyone disgracing them-

'Well, not the letter, but rather that you needed to be put in place. Your antic were really quite frustra-'

Apparently not.

Sirius had heard enough. Forgetting the wand waiting in his robes, the went straight up to Malfoy, and swung his leg back, before bringing his foot right to Malfoys shin with all the strength he could put into it.

In other words- he had kicked Lucius Malfoy. Hard.

But all he heard after that was panicked and angry shouts, and his cousin yelling something that sounded like 'stupefy!' Before the world cut to black.

He was in the infirmary when he awoke, a slight pain in his limbs.

'What happened?'he asked, when his three friends came into focus.

'You were stunned. We bought you to the infirmary while Bellatrix swore continuously at you.'

'What did she say?' The other three's faces darkened.

'I didn't understand half of it, but it was rather foul.'

'As to be expected from her.' Replied Sirius. 'Now, how long has it been?

'Lunch just ended; we'll soon be going to class. But Said that, for various factors, you'll have to stay until around eight pm. We will come back then.'

'Oh. Alright. I'll see you around then...' and he watched sadly as his friends departed,

It was an unusual potions lesson, since Mulciber was constantly glaring at them, while some of the Slytherins were glaring at _Mulciber_! James was still sure that they'd make up soon, and get back to plotting against them. 'But it's weird. Avery and Nott have standards?' James mused to his friends.

'I know. Weird indeed.' Remus confirmed, while Peter nodded.

Slughorn meanwhile, was standing in front of the class, helpless as to why there seemed to be an intense staring match between most of the boys in his class. There was a knocking on the door, and Professor Farley strode in, a cool menacing expression on his face.

'Is Mulciber and Mr Black here?' He asked, his voice expressionless.

'Well Mulciber's here, Mr Black is in the hospital wing.'he replied, looking as confused as ever.

'Oh don't worry! I won't punish him. I just want to have a little chat on proper etiquette.'

'Wow, even Professor Fawley respected his superiors-maybe Slytherin isn't all-Nah, who am I kidding?' James joked to the boys besides him, while Mulciber followed the professor out.

A lot of shouting had been heard shortly after.

Sirius smiled as he left the hospital wing, much earlier than proposed. Normally, the first time you had _stupefy_ used on you, your libs become extremely sore, but apparently that wasn't the cast with Sirius. He strutted towards the Gryffindor tower, when he was unexpectedly pulled in to a dark corridor and thrust against the wall, a searing pain appearing in his arm.

'OWW! I see what Madam Pomphrey meant. Oh goblins, I don't think my arm's ever going to hea-'

He found Parkinson and Mulciber's face right before his.

Oh Merlin, his eyes would never be the same after witnessing their disaster-of-a-faces up close.

'Never, even do that to Lucius again!'

'Aww, sucking up to dear, wonderful _Lucius_ are you?'

'Shout up, or I'll kick you just where it hurts the most.' Sirius couldn't hide his wince. 'How dare you do that to him!' Mulciber continued.

'And-' Parkinson said, his eyes full of menace, 'I bet you wouldn't do anything like that to the person who wrote the letter.'

His heart dropped. He whispered a cracked 'who?' Instantly. The two grinned like crazy,

'Why, your _dear_ brother of course!'

This time his heart plummeted. No.

'It was Regulus?'

* * *

 **;)**


	51. Midnight Pondering

**GUYS I AM SO SORRY I completely forgot to tell you, but I was on a residential trip to York, so in all the preparations, planning, and the actual trip- where I didn't have internet or any electrical devices bar a broken phone- I couldn't write and upload a chapter! But do not fret, I am not dead, and am back from York with a new chapter!**

 **P.s York was amazing- I mean I got to walk down the road that's inspired Diagonal Alley, and was full of Harry Potter stuff!**

* * *

Chapter 51- Midnight Pondering

Sirius scouted the area, following the Slytherins' moments so they could hopefully find the Slytherin Common Room: something meant to help them in their 'big plan' of getting back at the Slytherins after the Poison quill letter ordeal-but Sirius had alternate motives. He watched Avery, Lestrange and Mulciber walked slowly towards the common room, things noticeably tense between them. A little smirk was allowed by Sirius at this. They suddenly stopped at a very large tapestry, and Sirius knew that was it. The entrance to the Slytherin common room. Now he just had to see how to get in...

But he had something else to do first.

'Did my parents force Regulus to write that letter?' He had stepped out from his hiding place, holding the invisibility cloak behind his back.

'Of course not! Dear Regulus asked us if he could so some-'

'Yes they did.' Avery said over Mulciber, who glared at him furiously. 'Parkinson told us. They sent the idea to your parents, who got Regulus to do it.' It didn't calm Sirius as much as he had hoped to, but he still smiled, even gave a chuckle after seeing Mulciber's furious face. 'Now get lost.' Avery commanded with a smile of his own. Like James said, it was weird. They had known each other for ages, and when they were younger, they called each other friends. But- oh how things have changed, despite the familiar joking taking place. Sirius walked off without any thank yous, to allow himself time to think.

As expected, James found him first, and Sirius let it all out. Thankfully James didn't interrupt him, as he explained who wrote the letter, and what it meant. It would take some time for it to sink in, and for Sirius to be ready to tell the other two, but he could always tell things to James it seemed. And James would take it just how he wanted.

'Sirius, you haven't failed at being an older brother. Look at your parents, cousins and family. They're nearly all maniacs. There was nothing you could ever do to stop them. Regulus is still half decent from what it sounds like, especially considering how those horrible ideas have been poured into his ears since he was young.' Sirius nodded, taking in the words.

'They are horrible.'

'They kind of got to you too- They specialise in manipulation. It's amazing that you got your head out of their ridiculous ideas, but not everyone can.'

'Yeah...'

'He's only ten or eleven Sirius. It's not even of his own choosing. It was based of his parents' ideas.'

'But if you think about it, then it's not even my parents' ideas. It's whoever started this whole pureblood thing!'

'Yes! I bet they're currently in their grave enjoying the mayhem they caused!'

' Oh How I hate them! If they weren't dead, I'll kill them right now!'

After that, Sirius felt a bit better after that, and resumed the school day as usual, chatting avidly upon realising it was the last week of term, and he was even more excited when McGonagall revealed that everyone was staying at Hogwarts for the holiday, as it was too much hassle go get everyone on the trains. For Sirius, it meant not facing his parents, desperate to get him home. Potions consisted of a glaring match between the Slytherins, but unfortunately, Remus left half way through, in a usual monthly routine.

However when night was approaching, Sirius dared to take a shower, despite knowing that his mind would likely wonder to the letter.

It was then he remembered that he denied what he was told about all this pure blood stuff: and so the rest accepted it. It meant they had a choice. So maybe you couldn't lead it down to that one fella who started off the nonsense: it was everyone who accepted it and believed it.

Including Regulus.

His heart sunk again.

It was nearing midnight when Sirius found that he likely wouldn't sleep tonight, and that he desired the forest breeze of the outsides. James allowed them all to use the cloak, if they informed the others, but as two were sleeping (or so he thought) and Remus wasn't around, he left a little note-a note which Peter picked up only minutes later, when he rose upon hearing Sirius' departure. Having no invisibility cloak himself, Peter was going to have to rely on his small size and quick footing to follow Sirius to their spot by the lake. Besides, after a letter from his mum- though it thankfully wasn't a horrible, spiteful letter like that of Sirius'-it still contained some pretty bad news: her mother had fallen ill, and ended up being chucked out of her job! Money was going to be scarce indeed. He set out on the aim of following Sirius, however it seemed like Peter was doing it for himself too.

They were both surprised to find that their spot, under the low three by the lake, was actually occupied. On closer inspection, by a girl. Sirius removed the cloak, and hid it from view, before approaching the familiar face by their place.

'Hey.' Was all Marlene McKinnons said. Her usual loud, clear voice had become no more than a gently whisper.

'Hello.' Sirius replied blandly. 'What are you doing here?'

'Nice of you.' She replied, though she didn't sound angry at all. 'Hello Peter.' She followed on, having noticed the young boy behind Sirius. The black-haired one flung around to face Peter.

'Did you follow me?!' He exclaimed. Peter's eyes wander towards the invisibility cloak, while Sirius facepalmed. He really could be stupid sometimes. Peter couldn't have follow him. 'Right, shall we sit?'

The two boys sat besides Marlene, looking in the distance absentmindedly. All of them sat in silence for a while, clearing out their minds. Peter spoke first. 'My mum's struggling. She's fallen ill again, and has been chucked from her Muggle job again. Until she gets a new Job, we're limited, so I was a bit worried for her. Not to mention, she's still pretty sick...'

'Well, I can help in terms of finance.' Sirius said. 'Don't worry about that! But, oh, I do hope she gets better soon.'

'What do you mean you can help in terms of finance?' McKinnons asked curiously.

'I'll pay for everything.' He simply replied, while Peter gasped.

'No you can't do that!'

'I can and I will.' He said, in his firm little voice. 'Don't even try and stop me.' And Peter listened to him, having known Sirius for a year and half. That boy could be pretty determined.

'Fine! If you're absolutely sure. But what's got your mind in a twist? Is it still-'

'Regulus did write it with meaning. Mother would've been fine with half of the work Reg put in, and he knows it. But he still did the extra.'

'I'm sorry...It's hard to change minds when living with people as twisted as your parents.'

'It would've been easier for me just to accept their ideas and be a good, forgettable, prejudiced little Slytherin.'

'That's the easy path-not necessarily the right.' Marlene interjected, exaggerating her words with grand gestures...but Sirius had been paying little attention to her remark.

'I always thought he would be different to the rest. Like me. Except he wouldn't be a Gryffindor-I always thought he was destined for Ravenclaw. But I'm guessing he's just another little serpent.'

'Merlin was a Slytherin. I'm pretty sure they're nearly all jerks, but they can be sort of nice.' McKinnons commented with a grim smile.

'Why are your here?' Peter suddenly asked, looking at the girl.

'I just needed to clear my mind. Except I can't as there's some bloody werewolf howling away there.'

'Why would they allow werewolves here in the first place?'

I don't know. Hardly anything Dumbledore does makes sense.' Sirius wrinkled his nose: he wasn't too fond of magical creatures.

'On another topic, what's up with Remus? He's been sick this last week, like last month. And the one before that'

While McKinnons muttered something under her breath, Sirius pondered over Peter's remark. He whispered so that only Peter could hear: 'I have no clue, but his disappearances certainly form a pattern. I wonder what his secret is, considering it's bad enough for him to think it's better to lie than to tell the truth to his friends?'

In the distance, a certain werewolf let out a howl.

James couldn't understand as to why Peter and Sirius were so tired and reluctant to get out of bed-until one of them mumbled something about their 'midnight trip.'James was rather indignant; he asked why he hadn't been invited. The awkward answer, luckily, didn't have to be delivered thanks to the arrival of a very pale Remus Lupin. This time, they noticed him sporting a long scratch across his arm, which was thankfully not to wide, but looked terrible none the less. Remus still gave a weak smile, which the others returned warmly. With minimal conversation, he started to get ready, before Sirius grabbed his non-injured arm, forcing the boy to stop.

'Remus.' He said. 'It's the Easter holidays. No lessons.' While Remus nodded, James suddenly burst out laughing.

'Or, a great time to prank some Slytherins, who dare to hurt our Slytherins!' He exclaimed, taking out a box of Lego!'

Afternoon rolled around, and thanks to some heavy rain (oh British weather!) everyone found themselves hidden inside their common rooms, and strolling about the castle. For our four little mischievous boys however, it meant waiting outside the Slytherin common room for some small unsuspecting first year to wander past- and when they spotted one, Remus stepped out from under the cloak, and stood in front of her.

'Erm, excuse me, but do you mind going into your common room, and getting Prewell Parkinson and Mulciber please?'

The young girl just burst out laughing, while James emerged from under the cloak.

'Sorry Remus, but the only good thing about that performance was that you spat out Parkinson's name. Not, listen here you firstie, get Parkinson-the pug face guy in your years and Mulciber- the ugly, pretty deformed guy in second year- out here, or we are going to hex you until you actually look worse than you look now, if it's possible. And if you knew a thing about us, you will know that we do not say such things without meaning them.'

This time, you could see the girl gulp.

'Al...Alright.' She stuttered.

And as she entered her common room, sending back an angry glare and taking care to make the password inaudible to the boys ('Like we'd go in there anyway!' Sirius mumbled to Peter), she entered, while the four made quick work of scattering lego _everywhere_ around the outside of the tapestry, before waiting for their victims.

'Hello,' Sirius said, as Mulciber and Parkinson emerged from behind the tapestry, comical looks of confusion on their face, 'Welcome to 'The Most Beautiful Person Ever, With The Most Perfect Hair In The World- A.k.a. Sirius Black-Potter-Lupin-Pettigrew'sTorture Shop'. How can I help you?'

'Ok.' Mulciber stated. 'I am now convinced you are insane.'

'And I'm convinced you'll soon be in pain.'

'Ha! That even rhymed!' Peter said from behind the two: He and Remus had snuck just in front of the entrance to their common room, so they had nowhere to go, but on the Lego floor.

But ah, they didn't know that, for it was covered with an invisibility cloak, and some weak, but good enough, wards for the rest.

And then, after a deep breath, the four pointed their wands at a shoe each, before reciting the incantation to a sticking charm- Professor Flitwick had certainly wondered why the boys worked so hard on them last lesson. With four satisfying pops, the Slytherins found their shoes stuck to the floor before they could react.

Sirius smiled wickedly. 'I'm afraid to say that the shop doesn't allow slimy, little serpents like you to wear shoes.'

'Are you sure you don't need to go to the infirmary? Or St. Mungo's?'

'Or how about Witch Irma's mental asylum?'

'I think St Mungo's will do for our star boy.' James said, from his place at the side. 'But you'll need to get to him first. So go ahead. Walk to Sirius. We solemnly swear that we won't do anything to hurt you now!'

And they won't: they already had everything done. The rest was brought upon themselves by the Slytherins.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it- I did make you wait quite a bit for it!**

* * *

 **Oh yes- quick note to Lilliana- I would love to read a story based on that! I have seen that prompt a lot, but I haven't read a story on it yet, so do go ahead! I'd like to read it very much I feel you do go ahead with it!**


	52. Remus' Furry Secret

**Hello guys! I'm sorry I've been gone so long, but my mental health has not been the best, and it affected my writing terribly, and I had to re-do large sections to try and get it to be some-what acceptable! But here I am with two chapters that I've missed, and one for today (which has just begun here)-**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 52- Remus' Furry Secret...

They watched with enjoyment as the Slytherins yanked their feet out of their shoes, and charged towards them...and the known story of the painful relationship between feet and Lego began. Due to the invisibility cloak and the matter of socks, the pain was reduced: but still there. Parkinson practically screamed, as he grasped his foot, and somehow swung his foot around into his arms? It was rather peculiar. Mulciber meanwhile, did the worst thing possible, by tripping over, right onto the minefield of bricks. In the end, the two ran back, not caring that the boys heard the password ('Parslemouths!'), leaving the Gryffindors in absolute hysterics. They tidied away quickly, 'accidentally' leaving the odd brick behind, but hopefully an unsuspecting Slytherin would find it. And thus, they departed in fits of giggles.

It was short, simple and endlessly funny.

They then ran up to the owlry, where Sirius produced a letter from his pocket, and handed it to his rather large owl, with the order to deliver it at dinner that day.

They had to see those Slytherins' faces when they learned that they had been pranked using a muggle toy!

'Though I believe the pun was rather unnecessary.' Peter commented; James, Sirius and Remus instantly protested.

'It was brilliant!'

'Oh come on Peter!'

'Well I'm very proud of it! 'You have to Lego of the past!' Let me have a moment!'

Peter facepalmed.

Dinner came quickly, and much to their delight, Sirius' owl did deliver the special message (The other three's owls only came with the morning post as they had been trained to, but Sirius' owl was a rebellious as the boy himself). The four watched with utter excitement as Parkinson, looking as confused as a drunk bowtruckle, opened the letter. He gasped. He glared. He chucked it away, pretending he didn't care. However, his Gryffindor-red cheeks, and the way he brutally shoved his knife into the beef too gave away his anger.

'Look, he's jealous of my pun-making skills!'

'I doubt it Sirius, but suit yourself. Oh look, he's telling Mulciber! And the rest of 'the lot'!'

'Is he? I thought they weren't friends anymore!' Sirius complained. It was Remus who replied:

'Even if idiots disagree, idiots will still be friends with each other. In their own, idiotic way.'

And while the Slytherins bustled themselves over this information (for some of them had found themselves victims to the stray pieces of Lego), Peter brought up another issue.

'Oh, and Remus Mate, what have you been doing when you disappear each month?' This question had come after each transformation, and he believed he had gotten his way well enough out of them, yet it still filled him with dread each time.

'I...Err...'

'Yes Remus. Please tell us the truth. We know each excuse has been a lie. Just tell us!'

'Well...' Remus diverted his eyes to the first thing that was not his three friends: he suddenly found himself staring at one of the Slytherin girls in their year. She stared back. And then, Sirius wolf whistled.

'I've got it! You've got a girlfriend in Slytherin!'

'What the-'

'And you've been trying to hide the fact that you are seeing her secretly each month!' Remus thought that he should've been grateful-for that certainly wasn't the truth- but he still banged his head on the table.

'No, no, no...' he groaned.

'And you see her secretly each full moon, seeing the days where you were absent, how romantic!' Peter mused cheerily.

Remus' heart froze, and a chill swept through his body.

Sirius and James were weirdly silent too. As if realising something...

Oh fiddlesticks.

'And how do you know that?' James asked, sounding unusually cool.

'I keep I diary. I noticed Remus' absences fell on full moons-oh!' Remus had a sharp intake of breath- 'Please don't say it's uncool to keep a diary! I just thought it would be nice to keep a memento of my Hogwarts' years!' And Remus let out a relieved sigh, James and Sirius noticing every little jump and action of him secretly...and the puzzle started to be put together.

Remus thanked Merlin as he checked the time, it being near enough to a meeting he arranged with professor Flitwick, so he could finally get out of the Great Hall, which now felt really stuffy and tense, to the airy Charms classroom. Obviously the other three had to escort him there, thankfully not talking about his disappearances, and he calmed a little. They were nearly there when Peter returned to the subject of 'Remus' Slytherin girlfriend.'

'Peter, I do not have a girlfriend. Please.'

'Really? But what else makes sense?'

'Nothing. Unless...' Sirius began and didn't finish, giving a knowing glance to James. His response was simple enough.

'Remus. This is a logical guess, but are you a werewolf?' His voice was soft and tense, and in an instant, Remus' blood went cold, and a feeling of dread completely took over him, as one of the times he feared most suddenly rushed straight at him, giving him only a millisecond to form something of a response that went as followed:

He swivelled around so quickly, it somehow hurt, but it wasn't noticed as Remus cried 'NO; WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAAAAAAAAAAGH!'- the extended 'agh' coming from a slip and a fall from the top of the staircase to the bottom, knocking himself out in the process.

The first thought Remus had as he felt the life come back into him was: 'If my friends think I'm not a werewolf after I rendered myself unconscious after the question, I am going to move out of the country.' It was then followed by a sick feeling inside of him as he remembered that they would no longer be his friends. They knew. They knew he was a werewolf, and they would never be friends with one! They knew what a piece of scum he was, and would no longer want to say his name! They would never talk to him again, never be his friends again...oh he could picture them now. Staring at him with so much disgust they looked concerned...what?

He blinked. Peter, James and Sirius were sitting besides him, genuine looks of concern on their faces. He looked at him, willing him to speak, but he buried his face under a pillow, finding himself unable to face him.

He was suddenly pulled out of the darkness, and out of his bed by the three, who pulled the poor boy into an unexpected hug.

'Oh Remus, why didn't you tell us?'

'You'd hate me. I couldn't bear that!'

'Well, we wouldn't and we won't! You're Remus! Very little could stop us from liking you!'

'But this is a huge thing! I'm nothing like what you thought I was!' They pulled out of the hug, while Remus looked at all of his mates. Sirius first replied to his statement.

'Actually, you're still the smart, tall, bad-at-lying Remus we know, except when it's a full moon, you just happen to turn into a murderous, menacing, human-eating beast!'

'...Thanks Sirius.'

'Anytime Remus.'

As soon as they returned to their dorm, they built a blanket fortress, which is apparently exactly what you're meant to do when you find out your friend is a werewolf, though Remus knew there was a catch, which he found out as they all settled in their little den, with the tinted red lights.

'Now Remus. Tell us the story.'

And now they knew he was a werewolf, there was no point in hiding anything. He just let it all out. From being bitten by Greyback, to how he always moved around, when Dumbledore came in, and gave him hope for a better life; a better life that was achieved thanks to Peter, James and Sirius. And their acceptance.

Remus hugged himself to sleep that night.

The following day meant the end of the holidays, and soon they were back for another term, which also brought along the final exams. And though there was a month to go, Remus was already revising. It had only been the first day back, when they were dragged along to the library for some extra Charms work- Sirius and Peter having to be dragged. James however, to their amazement, also encouraged them to come along: though it definitely wasn't for revision. He was going to find out more about werewolves.

It appeared Dumbledore had gone out of his way to find some positive books about werewolves, as they were very rare- until they found out about Remus, the three all had a bad opinion of werewolves- few knew about their suffering. James nabbed a book named 'General Behaviour of the Werewolf' which seemed to be the most modern book on werewolves, while Sirius went for one of the oldest book entitled 'The Grande Beast of the Full Moon'. Peter found a small 'Pocket Guide to Werewolves, with new, in colour, diagrams!' And, holding their little (especially Peter's) gifts of knowledge, the three got to work, while Remus worked away.

'Can you believe it? Some older Ravenclaws were loitering about, talking of their Charms exam in a few weeks, but instead they decided to find out more about some witch who used to enjoy getting burnt so much, she had different disguises and got caught!' They had met at the entrance of the library, before making their way back to the Common Room, and Remus had an essay of observations to recite on the journey. 'They only needed to know that, but they went and found more about her! And one first year was looking at N.E.W.T. Potions! That is-' It was safe to say, Remus was in quite a shock. Luckily, Peter had the cure at hand. From his bag, he extracted a chocolate bar, and gave it to Remus, who would normally refuse, but hey, it's chocolate! Once he had a calmed a bit, Peter reminded him that they were only second years, and exams didn't really matter. Remus somehow got the point, and promised to slack a little. After all, he felt like he owed these guys his life, since they accepted him.

'Well, I have to say, that was quite a productive library session. I managed to learn some pretty nifty jinxes, and the reason why Remus plans to marry chocolate!' Sirius exclaimed.

'I do not!'

'Well, you are fiercely over-protective of you chocolate stash!'

'I am not!'

'You snarled at me once when I took a price of your chocolate bar. It was terrifying!'

'That was near the full moon give it a rest!' Like before, Peter pulled some chocolate out of his bag and gave it to the taller boy, and all became well.'

'That was my last one, I have to get some more.' Peter complained, 'But it will come in around a week's time, and my pocket money is low!'

'I'll pay again! Sirius said quickly.

'Again?' Inquired James and Remus simultaneously; they didn't know about Peter's financial problems, and how Sirius promised to pay anything for him, so the two explained. Remus was shocked; James was angry.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I forgot. Sorry.'

'Well, Sirius won't be paying what he promised to pay.'

'What? James! I chose to-'

'For my family will prove at least half that. Anything for a friend that keeps James Potter from getting into trouble!'

There was then a mix of 'That is exactly NOT what he does.' And 'why would they think I stop you?'.

'They think you're all goodie-boys except from Sirius, who is pretty much considered part of the family anyway. So in conclusion, I'll also be helping Peter.'

'I would help, but our family isn't well of either. Thanks to me.'

'That is not your fault!'

'But-'

'Remus John Lupin, stop blaming yourself for everything or I shall consume your entire chocolate collection.'

'If you do that, then I will not hesitate to show you my full-moon self!'

'Aww, I bet it is like you covered in all your fluffy jumpers!'

'Sirius, I could kill you in an instant.'

'Then the Slytherins can visit you!'

'I still can't believe you're the monster in the shrieking shack! I wanted to find out what it was when we are allowed to go to Hogsmeade next year!'

'Next year! Oh gosh, we have to chose our O.W.L.s options! I've heard Runes in the hardest, but I really want to take it, and-'

'Merlin Remus!' James exclaimed, 'If there was an award for the Most Panicked Werewolf, I would nominate you!'

Remus noted it to be one of the weirdest things ever said to him.

* * *

 **Hmmm, I feel like Remus' revelation would be more dramatic, but I was really stuck on what to do! Still, hope you enjoyed it!**


	53. A Grand Plan

**On a happier note, I have been to many attractions, courtesy of my amazing mum, including the Harry Potter Studio Tour! It really was... magical. I believe everyone uses that, but it is true!**

 **But back to our four boys...**

* * *

Chapter 53- A Grand Plan

James tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep, like he had last night, since he found out about Remus' secret. They had all tried to make it seem like less of an issue than it was; Sirius had even started to bring out werewolf jokes. But it was more then that, way more than that. Remus thought they would hate him. He returned after each transformation with huge scars chained around him, and that time where magic had been amplified...most of these mysterious antics could be solved: yet it only made them worse. He couldn't dream of life as a werewolf, but here his friend was, he hardly knew any other way. They had been so useless in the past too, only showing concerns for a night or two, before they dropped it completely! Thinking about it, with Sirius, he could only give advice. And he had no clue of Peter's problems until it was blatantly obvious- and even after being friends with Remus for over a year, he hadn't really thought much of this situation that controlled half the things he did. He must be such a terrible friend!

James needed to sleep, but he had to confide in someone or he could never sleep peacefully. Wedged between Sirius and Peter, he knew it was useless to try and speak to the Black, since he was one of the deepest sleepers ever, so it looked like Peter would have to be the woken one. With guilt, he shook Peter gently, until the small boy opened his tired eyes. However, noticing his face, they widened in shock.

'James! Are you alright?' Peter's shouted whisper would be enough to wake an average wizard, but Remus pretty much slept as deeply as Sirius. 'You're eyes are puffy!' In the dim light, the red-ness of them couldn't be noticed.

'We have to do something about Remus! You saw that thing in the book? Where it describes the transformation? He's been going through that all by himself for years, but we can't let it happen any more. I will find a way to help him, and the only thing that will stop me is death.'

'I was thinking that too. I've been helpless, you two worked out he was werewolf while I was clueless. I need to do something.'

'Wrong. We need to do something.' James immediately corrected. 'We're doing this together.'

'Alright. But you need to go to sleep, we have potions second. You need energy for that.'

'I suppose I do...' and with a look at Remus' hair (the rest of him wasn't visible thanks to Sirius) he promptly fell asleep.

As soon as he could, he told Sirius that they weren't just going to learn about werewolves, they were going to help him. Obviously, Sirius agreed to everything with a grin, and James felt a little relieved. They enjoyed a tasty breakfast, and then went off to Herbology. It was clear that Peter had the wrong idea about what James wanted, since he tried to get Remus to eat some tentacula leaves hoping it would cure his lycropathy. But James couldn't say anything in the crowded greenhouses, which were genuinely packed due to a lot of space being taken up by some unusual trees- N.E.W.T. Students were growing some 'family trees', as if in actual trees, with leaves shaped like the heads of the student's family. Thus James believed that Peter would try to get Remus to try all of the potions ingredients decorating the shelves, but instead, it became a comical scene of the after-effects of a certain forgotten letter Sirius sent two days ago-so much had passed since then! But the confused Slytherins had no clue of that.

'Black!' Lestrange, with his usual half-tamed dark hair, walked right towards the four, causing them to pull out their wands, but he almost put his hands up to show his innocence- though that was belittling so Lestrange just said he wasn't going to hurt them.

'We just wanted to know if the letter you sent was true.'

'What? Oh the one about the Lego? Of course it is true! Those blocks are of muggle creation! You got defeated by muggle kids' toys!'

'We weren't defeated!' Snake chimed in the background.

'Shut up Snivellus, you greasy, eavesdropping little pig!' James retorted.

'So muggle know how to make invisible blocks? Really?' Sirius stopped. They had no clue about the invisibility cloak. Behind him, he could hear Remus was already chuckling. With this, Sirius burst into laughter, which the others joined.

'You didn't know? Muggle invented all these invisibility potions and cloaks, they were just called invisibility medicines and clothes!' James lied well through his laughter, and the Slytherins looked beyond shocked. Mulciber had his mouth so wide open, you could fit a nice apple within! However, it wasn't to last.

'You're lying.' Snape's voice silenced them all. 'I don't know whether the lLego bit is true, but if it is, then it's only happened recently, muggles didn't know you could actually make things invisible.' His voice was monotone and James hated it.

'I forgot that you were bought up in a muggle settlement. Bet you were horrible to them all.'

'He wasn't.' It came from a lighter voice, that certainly wasn't one of the boys' voices. It came from the red-haired Lily Evans.

'He only treated you nicely as you were a witch.' James said slowly. But Evans still glared at him.

'Don't talk about things you know nothing about Potter. Especially when you sound like you know it all.' Taking her place, she turned to face the Professor, whom they hadn't noticed until then, standing-looking rather confused- at the front.

'Argument over?' Slughorn asked. 'Let's begin then!'

Over two hours had past since the encounter with the Slytherins, and Sirius was still laughing.

'But did you see their faces?', he repeated for the hundredth time, 'Avery's was priceless! He was really invested in invisibility, I bet he couldn't comprehend what I said!' Peter was also rather excited.

'I liked Mulciber's face though. I'd probably look the same; he fell down due to some muggle blocks, and screamed too!'

'Are we going to the library?'

'Why yes we are Remus, voluntarily!' Remus beamed.

Sirius couldn't believe that he hadn't had an interest in magical creatures before. He was reading his copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ with great interest, marvelling over the different magical beasts. Peter was looking at as many werewolf books as he could, trying to find something that allowed him to support Remus (not cure him, as James had explained, since that would be a miracle!) James himself was rather annoyed, and he wanted to find something to get back at Snape with, after the boy had ruined what was turning out a be a nice prank, but he kept on reminding himself of Remus. Remus. And Remus himself? Well, he tried to observe the behaviour of his friends, their weird manner, before getting back to what he was looking at. Now, he had promised not to stress about this year's exams, but he was stressed about his option choices. He would like to do all of them, from Divination to Arithmancy, but he could only choose three!

And so, he shall look ahead. Perhaps Divination would do.

Well, by the end of lunch, Remus had gotten as far as totally ruling Divination out. It seemed rather fishy to him, and if it did work, then looking at what was revealed, some very furry secrets may come out. He thought Sirius might like it through. Speaking of Sirius, he, James and Peter had quite frankly, gotten nowhere. They learnt more about why chocolate works, that werewolves mainly attacked humans, it was rare for them to hurt an animal, that werewolves would attack themselves if they couldn't attack humans (James nearly cried at this. Remus' scars were from Remus himself!) and other random bits and bobs. Maybe the answer would never come to them.

Or maybe it would come from their Transfiguration lesson after lunch.

'Animagi. These are a group of magical people with the ability to turn into a different species, often meant to represent themselves. It is a very hard process and I myself took several years to become one, starting just after I finished my N.E.W.T.s, and ending three years later. However there are many benefits of becoming an animagus, Due to your brilliant work last term, I think you deserve a lesson on animagi, for being one is truly a thing to be proud of.'

As the Professor continued on, cogs in James' head turned. So as they took notes and drew diagrams, James put his hand up, hoping McGonagall would come, but she just called 'Yes Potter?' from the front of the class. Oh well, here goes nothing.

'Professor, entirely hypothetically speaking, would other creatures see you like an animal or human? Say, for a random example, a werewolf, they tend to attack humans, but would they pass an animagus in their animal form?'

'Yes, they won't harm an animagus unless provoked.' She said immediately, also immediately believing Remus had revealed a rather large secret to his friends.

Remus meanwhile stared at James in utter shock, and would've probably yelled if Sirius hadn't suddenly grabbed him secretly to stop him from doing so. Surely James wasn't planning anything to do with this information? He could feel his moth hang open, which McGonagall quickly got the class' attention, allowing Remus to whisper-shout at James.

'Please tell me you are not planning on becoming an animagus so you can be with me during my time of the month.'

'Sorry Remus, no can do, for that is exactly what _we_ are doing.'

'Oh Merlin, you really don't need to!'

'But we want to, right?' The other two agreed.

What luck he must've had to become friends with James, Sirius and Peter.

Everyone was leaving the lesson as quickly as possible, glad the day had ended, leaving only the four Gryffindors behind, and Remus knew it wasn't by accident that they were packing extra-slow. As McGonagall sighed, he knew she felt so to. The young professor came up to the back where he four loitered. 'What is it?'

'You didn't teach us how to become an animagus.' James replied equally as bluntly.

'The Ministry doesn't allow it to be taught non-N.E.W.T. Students. It is a very complex thing, to be an animagus, and you should have decent control over your magic before.' Remus didn't need to look at this friends to know they were giving McGonagall puppy eyes.

'Can you tell us?' James asked.

'For hypothetical reasons of course.' quickly added Sirius.

The Professor sighed again.

'I cannot tell you...' She hesitated. 'But there is one book. In the restricted section. 'The Animagus Methode'.'

'Thank you Professor!'

As soon they were out of McGonagall's hearing range, Remus pinned James against the wall. 'Are you serious?'

'No, I am!' Sirius said besides him. James laughed.

'Oh let me go Remus! Can't I do something for my friend?'

'Yes can't _we_?' Remus looked at their determined faces.

'You have no clue how amazing you lot are.'

'Oh no, I know it.' Sirius said.

Remus avoided mentioning that he was a werewolf even when they were alone, but rather called it his 'time of the month.' The boys didn't know of what it may mean to those female in body. So that evening, Sirius went down to the common room as he had left his favourite quill there, only to overhear Marlene McKinnon's chat with the girls. He didn't mean it, but his ears pricked up when he heard the term 'time of the month' being used. He listened some more, capturing bits of 'Very painful' and 'uncontrollable.' After learning of Remus being a werewolf, it was quite believable that McKinnons was one too. When she said 'all I need is chocolate afterwards!' Sirius couldn't help it. He walked up to McKinnons, and tapped her politely on the shoulder, asking to to come to one side. Putting enough compassion in his voice as possible, he asked if she was werewolf.

In return, Sirius got a kick in the shins and his first lesson on female anatomy. It grossed him out but...

'Guys, I think I've found out why my mother seems to act more like a monster once a month!' He cried out, as he rejoined the boys.

* * *

 **Oof, I hope you don't mind the 'bloody' joke, but I saw a prompt on it, and I had to write it!**


	54. Constant Surprises

**Oh, I forgot to say, this fanfiction is now one year old!**

 **Still as terrible as the start, but oh well!**

 **This was a fun chapter to write really, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 54- Constant Surprises

Thus, Sirius relayed an explanation of female anatomy to his three friends, who were obviously quite shocked. The three suddenly felt bad for their mothers, as Sirius, copying McKinnons (who can be quite as dramatic as Sirius) talked of a 'bloody war against yourself, your emotions, physical pain and uncontrollable events.'

'So, it's like all girls can relate to Remus!' Peter said.

'Except I can kill.'

'And you don't think McKinnons could kill me with the way she looked at me? She kicked me in the shin for asking if she was a werewolf! She's probably scarier than Remus even when he's a werewolf!'

'I doubt it.'

'Remus.' James said, 'you didn't see yourself at Christmas time sipping hot chocolate, with an oversized jumper on and snow in you're hair. Even being a werewolf can't make you less adorable.' At the end of this statement, James and Remus were both blushing profusely, and James scratched his nose, as he always did in awkward situations.

'Well, I agree.' Sirius said loudly and obnoxiously.

Thankfully, it was enough of a distraction, as the laughter generally surrounding the four began again,

As time dawdled on, they were glad to find things becoming normal again. They planned a night trip to the restricted section for the coming Saturday, and spent each break and lunch in the library, where Sirius gained an interest in magical creatures, and James, trying to be more productive, researched different things about animagi, while Sirius fawned over hippogriffs. Peter, as usual, tried to be as helpful as he could by finding books for the boys to read, while Remus revised. Sirius also welcomed back an old interest in classic muggle books, and often asked Remus for recommendations, and them ordered them as soon as he could (being rich also meant you could pay for super-swift owl service!)

It was surprising, since the boy seemed to literally devour them; Sirius was an unexpectedly quick reader. But nothing could've prepared Remus for the shock he was going to face one Friday night, two weeks after the term had started, and things were settling; when Sirius announced that he was reading Les Misérables, the famously passionate, large and over-worded novel by Victor Hugo. Remus was lightly frightened by the seriousness on his friends face, but then he remembered that Sirius- unlike him- could act brilliantly. He chortled a bit, claiming it was a good joke only to find Sirius looking confused.

'Sirius, there is no damn way in the way of Merlin you are reading the long book.'

'Furry friend,' James said from a corner, 'I've seen it, he really is reading it.'

Peter, through a mouthful of crisps, said something that sounded like:' Mmm. Ig's nassige!' (It's massive)

'Yes, explain this then mate.' The boy in question produced the book from his draw to Remus' absolute astonishment. 'It's real. You can check.'

Remus opened it, only to find that the words were not English.

'You can understand French?!' Remus had learnt some French, but there was no way he could read the whole story.

'Yes. You didn't know?'

Remus just sat down on their bed, put his face in his hands and 'sobbed'.

Sirius, in the end, had to tell the tale of how he tried to get out of his mother's lectures and get on her good side by learning languages. Latin was very important in wizardry for many things, and the French in particular, apparently have a 'rich' pureblood community, so his mother was delighted. In the end, he was still a blood traitor, but a multi-lingual one, which is pretty cool. Peter stated that he refused to believe that Sirius could ever surprise him, and the others agreed.

The following day was not a school one, but still quite busy. The library was finally starting to be overwhelmed by fifth and seventh years, and one teachers had started extra tutoring class. It was also the last time James had Quidditch practice, which would be stopping until after the 'C.A.T.s' (Crucial Attainment Tests: the most important magical examinations you'll do in school ). As usual, the four went to the Quidditch pitch, and James had three fans screeching for him throughout even though it wasn't a match, and nor was there any competing. His team mates took it in good cheer, especially the elder ones, knowing this'll probably be the most fun they're going to have in a while.

Afterwards, upon remembering that Peter's Birthday was indeed two weeks away, they had to plan something for that.

'Probably something in the common room, as we need to do our duties to our elder Gryffindors by providing a break to them...'

'You seem very considerate of them!' James said to Sirius.

'Hm? Oh that's mainly as I want everyone to get good grades. Once, when I met my cousin Bellatrix earlier on, she lectured me about how the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws were all brilliant and got all the top scores while the Gryffindors did terribly blah blah. Now, as Andromeda's doing her's I don't want that over again. It'll be nice to get to the top once!'

'We are on top. We're the best at Transfiguration in the year without a doubt! And remember that time when James got the highest in our class for potions? He even beat Evans and Snape, and those two are great!' Exclaimed Peter.

'Shucks, you know we were looking at appearance and health potions, and that's what dad specialises in!'

'It's still amazing!'

'Back on to Peter's Birthday...'

And finally, that evening, it was a trip to the restricted section. It was funny how they hadn't thought about sneaking here before...well Remus had, but he never conveyed it. But they all felt the magic that the library brings when they snuck into the area, covered by their cloak! Well, you could feel the magic all around Hogwarts, but moving on-

The area, not often being used, was well organised, and in no time, they had found the Transfiguration section, and were trying to locate the book they were recommended. It was Peter, the least focus, who first felt the weird feelings that the books knew they were there, despite their invisibility. You could almost here the whispering amongst them. Then, in a burst of excitement, Remus found the book, and flung it open, moderately loudly...

But the cry that came from it was louder. Sirius gave a shriek, while Peter tripped and slipped out from under the cloak, James having to cover Sirius' moth and pull Peter back in while Remus hastily tried to shut the screaming book, but it was too late. From somewhere in the dark library, Filch's voice was heard: 'Who's there?'

Remus swore. Quietly thankfully.

Holding each of their breaths, they put the book away and crept away, begging any loose floor boards, or sudden sneezes to restrain themselves. They slowly hade their way past Filch's beady eyes and outstretched arms, out of the restricted section and library, and finally they let out their breaths, and they instantly started complaining.

'We should've known the restricted section would have some sort of protection!'

'How does Filch even get around that quickly? It's inhuman!'

'McGonagall could've warned us!'

'All that effort for nothing!' And they were silenced once more by the arrival of Filch's cat, who stared right at them.

'James,' Remus breathed, 'does the cloak work for animals?'

'I have no idea.' James breathed back. Still, it was certain the cat knew of their presence, as it started meowing loudly, and Filch was once more, miraculously summoned.

'What is it dear?'

As the cat slowly turned to them, Peter did the mot stupid (mind you, he was panicked) thing possible of screaming 'RUN!'

And thus they did so, but it was messy, as they had to stay under the cloak. But they completely stopped when Filch said: 'Recognise that voice. It's that boy, Pettigrew's!'

'Wrong.' James emerged from the cloak. 'But how have you got our voices remembered anyway? That's a little creepy!'

'The amount of times you've ended up in my office, and caused me trouble, I'm sure to memorise your voices! And that was Pettigrew's voice!'

'I can imitate them. Except sometimes I forget to stop.' Filch stared at him.

'Go on then. Imitate Pettigrew.'

'Don't want to, you can't make me!'

'Ok, say it was just you. How comes I heard multiple footsteps?'

'Ah you got us.' Sirius said, emerging from under the cloak. 'All of us.' Filch smirked.

'To my office.'

Thus, in the darkness of night, the two had to go to Filch's stuffy office, while Peter and Remus crept behind, their footsteps masked by the other two's overly-loud stomping.

The following day, Sirius and James had to sit their double detention, which they really didn't mind- they only argued against the 25 points they took away from Gryffindor. They probably were going to lose the house cup, so they felt rather guilty about, considering they had probably cost half the points lost- but all in the name of good mischief! At least they had somehow hadn't lost any for not giving in homework (as they did, kind of, secretly enjoy studying), but still a lot of points. They would happily take detentions instead of the points though.

'This doesn't even seem like detention!' They were serving their detention with McGonagall, fixing a problem caused earlier when the second years dumped their work, in various stages of doing, with the first year's work, so they had to sort out the big mess caused. They were delighted when they were told that they had to do magic- they had to un-transfigure the incomplete work to their delight! McGonagall had even allowed them to do so alone, while she ran revision sessions! Bad idea.

'Remus! Peter!' James half-shouted 'Transfiguration office! My cloak's in the usual spot!' He saw Remus nod through the mirror he was holding, before they went off to join them. The four were reunited after what seemed like ages ('It's been too long, Small One and Furry Pal!') and somehow, the work was completed much faster than McGonagall expected, but there they were, 20 tea cups and 19 mice, just as she wanted. On a more serious note, McGonagall held them back for a lecture. She told them that they were too young for that advanced transfiguration, and made them promise that they won't try magic irrationally until they were older, and they stuck by it.

'After all,' Peter said, as soon as they were out, emerging from under the cloak, 'tomorrow we'll be older so maybe then?' The two previously visible ones smirked.

'After the exams? Or maybe in the Summer, since we need to get the book.' Remus suggested.

'I can't get it though. My parents are monitoring my mail. They told me they'll be doing so.' Complained Sirius.

'I'll get it. Somehow.' James firmly stated- he'd have to get past an overprotective mother, but he'll manage.

'Are you still sure about this?'

'Anything for you my friend!'

It had been apparent James had inherited his mother's overprotective-ness, for he could hardly leave his friends alone. He had noticed all their struggles (and felt guilty for his lack of one) and would do anything to protect him. Including hex others if they did anything he disapproved of. This trait grew, and James had hexed five people in the time of three days, even managing to hex Snape four times in one day- Remus started to feel like James was being protective in the wrong way. But Peter didn't seem to mind, and Sirius encouraged him, and James was doing it out of kindness! Remus' mind became troubled by this new issue, and as usual his friends noticed it, though he had many excuses to fall back upon. He wanted James to stop, but he really hadn't the heart too.

'Wow, having friends is more complex than you think' was Remus' conclusion to this problem, and it slowly slipped away from his mind, as excitement build up for the things to come.

* * *

 **Ugh, I'm back to school tomorrow... why can't it be as fun as Hogwarts!**

 **Well, mainly due to the lack of magic, but asides that!**


	55. Exam Fortnight

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 55- Exam Fortnight

Exam fortnight had come, and nobody was ready for it. As if to make things worse, the full moon was going to make an inconvenient trip on the last day of it, as clearly, the moon wanted Remus to fail his last few exams. Their first exams was potions- a practical exam this time, and the four were not prepared: The was the obvious flaw of not being able to practice at all! Much to their delight, they knew the theory behind the warts solution they had to brew, so they probably did better than many others, but Sirius' potion was still too dull in colour and Peter's had solid lumps in it- which was definitely not meant to happen. Still: they were satisfied. The following day only had an astronomy exam, so they mainly relaxed, they didn't really care for astronomy that much.

When night came, they all went away to the astronomy tower, where they found out that they were doing star spotting, and Sirius rejoiced. You know how, at one point in your life, you have to research, or get told, the meaning behind your name? Well, Sirius had done so, only to find that the rest of his family's names were embedded within the night sky, and he sought to identify them all. By the time he had done all of those on the tapestry, you could easily say Sirius was quite good at star gazing! However the same couldn't be said for the rest. So while Sirius was certain he had passed, the others were certain they had failed- though Peter thoroughly enjoyed astronomy. They had to rely on how well they did for their written question (explain the differences between muggle and magically-enhanced telescopes).

Two exams on, and everyone was already super stressed, and in certain belief that they had failed. It was Lily Evans who reminded them of something from a while ago.

'Guys! Remember on Valentine's Day? When Peter asked Mary to join them for a picnic that never happened? How about we go on that picnic after exam fortnight? As a way of rewarding ourselves.'

Nobody said no. Even the blushing and thoroughly embarrassed Peter couldn't refuse.

With the prospect of a nice picnic waiting ahead, the rest of the exams seemed to be a lot more relaxed. As usual, James and Sirius didn't need their results to know that they aced Transfiguration (both practical and written), and the other two were most confident that they had done well too! History of magic less, as everything Binns had ever said went through one ear and out through the other in that very lesson; it was very hard to recall it in the exam if they didn't remember it at the end of the lesson! And with that, their first week was over, and the weekend was here to provide a nice break from revision and assessments.

'It's not like it's our O.W.L.s or anything! Why are we so stressed?!' Sirius complained loudly.

'You know nothing of stress!' A random fifth-year shouted back. 'Nothing!'

'You know, we actually just don't have to do all this work and revision. You just enjoy doing it.' Sirius looked aghast, while Remus chucked. 'And you James!' He added, so the messy-haired one mirrored Sirius' expression. 'And I guess you too Peter. You may not have noticed, but we do like studying. I know everyone wants to be top of the class, but often, it's us. We are the ones who like studying, and re-capping what we've done! And don't tell me you don't enjoy Transfiguration and Defence immensely you two. And Peter, you- who normally has to be dragged out of bed each morning- is the first ready for astronomy. And you really don't mind getting your hands dirty in Herbology. I know we are meant to be the mischief-makers, but we are also a bunch of school-loving idiots.'

'You could not have been more blunt.' James stated.

'I've been told.'

'Though I have to mention, Most the stuff we learnt, we use for mischief. To create trouble!' Peter bravely added in.

'Knowledge is power. Power means we can do such mischief.' chanted Sirius dramatically.

'Will you be quiet, or I'll practice my bird-transfigurations on you!' shouted a Seventh-Year in response.

They forbade themselves from working that weekend, so instead made some preparations for Peter's party, since they had now entered the month of May, and Peter's Birthday was in two weeks! They wanted to make sure it was 'wizz-bang packed with magic' for it was also when the O.W.L.s started with always bought a silent, somber and serious atmosphere all over the school, which everyone- especially the youngsters hated. However they wanted it to be different: last year, they had don't their average whole common room party...how about a whole school party?

'That'll involve the Slytherins having fun.' voiced Peter.

'Well, just something at breakfast? Like, something loud, and bright...'

'Not fireworks.' Remus said quickly- feeling that it was too late.

'No, not fireworks.' Sirius said.

'Yeah, we've done that too many times!' James continued.

'How about...we get our owls to drop confetti all over the place while hooting?'

'Except-'

'Only my owl will comply, yes. But who's to say-'

'-that Alphia can't do all this on her own?'

'How do you two do that? You are like twins! Who can read each other's minds!'

'It is very weird!'

'I think we are long lost twins actually.'

'Brothers from another mother!'

'Separated at birth!'

'Well-' Peter interrupted- 'Alphia better be good. I have high expectations for my birthday!'

'Oh don't worry-' James started:

'She will be.' Sirius finished.

'I forgot we still had exams to go!' Sirius complained outside the Defence room, upon remembering they had an exam today. Peter followed him up:

'Me too. And it's not even a practical! Just a written paper!'

Professor Ackerly then opened the door, which was when the exam was considered started. In silence, they entered, ready for the exam.

And this is how the second exam week passed. With a Charms practical that actually went pretty well for the four, and Herbology seemed alright too, though James did get the order of potting some scathing seedlings incorrect- and true to their name, James received a dozen angry little nips from their scissor-like leaves before their professor came to help. And not to mention, Remus fell asleep half way through the written paper.

Now this made James -and the others- really guilty. They had certainly noticed how tired he looked before, but since they were nearly always chattering, Remus managed to stay awake. But in the silence of the exam- and the smell of the hypnoflora still in the air- and obviously the full moon two days away- it was no doubt Remus felt terribly sleepy. So as soon as Professor Sprout turned away, James did a risky thing- he quickly snatched Remus exam paper and quill, and did both his and Remus' paper, doing his best to copy Remus' really messy scrawl and writing style. Remus needed this sleep more than the exam.

Professor Sprout was right in front of his desk when Remus was awoken. Suddenly remembering that he was in the middle of a test- that he had not completed- he swore out loud, to the astonished Professor.

'Mr. Lupin! Language!'

'Sorry Professor.' Came his meek reply. He accepted his detention solemnly, when he heard some loud (and certainly rather rude) shouting coming from the places of Peter, Sirius, and James. They accepted their detentions much more cheerily.

The following night was the full moon, and none of them slept. The three in the Gryffindor dorm were very much troubled, their mind solely on Remus.

'You know, I believe one full moon ago, I said Remus was luckily for missing the lesson. About the full aura moon.'

'I remember...Merlin, we were so blind! Oh poor Remus!'

'Each full moon, we've been snug in our beds while Remus...'

Sirius nearly cried. 'This picnic on Sunday,' He said, 'is going to be the greatest picnic Hogwarts has ever heard of, and Remus will enjoy every second of it.'

'You really should've stayed up all night.' were Remus' first words upon entering the dorm. 'This one wasn't even that bad.'

'Remus, I can see that huge scar going down your back.'

'I know. And you don't even know about the one on my face. I use some magical creams to cover that thing up. But really- this is little compared to other experiences.'

'Still, I doubt you can refuse this!' Peter said, holding out a bar of chocolate. Remus chucked.

'Oh. Suddenly I am in excruciating pain. I'll take twenty, thank you.' He had never joked about it before, but with these lot... it seemed normal. Though he hid how much pain he was in, soon, he could let it slip from his mind.

They strolled around the grounds of Hogwarts, looking for the best spot for a picnic. They knew it was probably going to be at the clear patch by the lake, but hey! It was fun walking around Hogwarts! They watched Hagrid water a huge patch of venomous tentacula, which had to be moved further away, after attacking one too many students, while Remus pulled off his jumper for once, as it was most unusually warm for Scotland. He forgot that his thin shirt let his scar show well, for he was too absorbed in admiring his school. Schools had always been dull according to muggles, but Hogwarts was so obviously...different!

'How about by the Whomping Willow?' James joked.

'Why that'll be great! It'll love our company, and embrace us with open branches for sure!' He replied, with strong mock-enthusiasm.

'Actually, I think the tree may be overly friendly and invite everyone along to its warm embrace.' continued Sirius...

'How about the lake?' questioned Peter.

'Too unfriendly.'

'Oh let me correct myself: _in_ the lake? With the minuscule squid?'

'Well Peter, we have to say...'

'Great idea!' exclaimed Remus and James,

'Brilliant idea!' Sirius shouted simultaneously.

It ended in Sirius gasping, exclaiming 'betrayal!' Before flamboyantly running away, the other three chasing after him, giggling, snorting and laughing their way back.

Their next trip was to the kitchens, so they found their way there, giving a good tickle to the pear, to meet the ever-willing House elves.

'Hello there elves!'

'Hello good masters!' They chorused.

'Do you have the picnic orders?' One squeak emerged from the crowd.

'Yes!' Sirius replied, being the one who was best with House elves apparently, 'Here. This is a little tally of what everyone would like. Don't strain yourselves though, and remember the putting is tomorrow! We'll be missing lunch- so also remember you can make a little less food!'

'Picnic baskets!' Peter suddenly exclaimed.

'Oh don't worry Sirs! Master Dumbledore gave us some! There has been odd picnics in the past, except usually Good Professors take orders for good Students! We is honoured sirs, that you come to visit House Elves!' a young voice cried.

'Well that's great! So only a few knew this place eh?' Peter mused.

'Yes Sir! Only one student Master had come to seen us in the last fifty years! Master Riddle was exploring the school, when Master came across the kitchen!'

'Now Toddly!' His mother scolded, 'House elves do not chatter! House elves work!' With the reminder of their work, the House elves hurried off to their duties, leaving the four wizards to leave happily.

The final thing to do was to select outfits, which was actually pretty hard to do. Sirius owned pretty much only wizarding robes, but in a flash of light, he remembered his birthday gift from the Potters: he carefully pulled out his red, muggle sleeveless shirt, taking a moment to admire the shining gold thread, forming the words 'Gryffindor' on the front, and 'Sirius' on the back- almost certainly hand done through the joint efforts of Mr and Mrs Potter. James pulled out his matching one- pretty much identical- though this one obviously said 'James' at the back. Remus' muggle clothing consisted of jumpers- certainly not suitable for Summer, which was the same case for Peter. Everyone turned to James.

'Come on then. Find something that fits.'

* * *

 **See you next week!**


	56. Picnics and Parties

**Here's a nice, happy chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 56- Picnics and Parties

James, being the one of average hight- a bit smaller than Remus, slightly taller than Peter, and the same hight at Sirius at this point- managed to find something suitable for everyone. He found shorts for everyone, in varying shades of brown and black, and some t-shirts for Remus and Peter too- a brand new, plain white one for Remus, while Peter found one he loved- and much to his delight, James disliked it (it had a picture of a muggle toy he used to like on it!) so the younger boy got to keep it. With the issue of clothes sorted, they went to down to the common room. There was a bunch of first years, waiting by the dorms' stairways, looking very awkward, having to keep a silence while the others worked. The third years had their exams next, and the O.W.L.s were four weeks away, N.E.W.T.s seven, the fourth and sixth years were won too and, well, everything was very tense. Flashing a sympathetic look at the firsties, they made their way to their classmates.

'Hey, isn't it your birthday soon, Pettigrew?' A fifth year shouted.

'Yep! Along with food and drinks!'

'Thank goodness!' There was a break of laughter, a break of tension, and things calmed a little.

'I bet you feel very charitable Peter.' Peakes commented as the four boys sat besides them.

'For the good of Gryffindor.' Was his reply.

'Anyways, we've just sorted out our outfits for tomorrow-' Sirius started, while the others immediately bursted into quiet laughter, which Sirius had to credit them for- his laughter could probably be heard from Ravenclaw Tower.

'And you complain about girls being over-concerned about clothes!' McKinnons exclaimed.

'What? Haven't you?' James asked, only bringing on more laughter.

'They seem like the bad boys of the school,' Cootes began,

'When they get their little clothes out for a small lunch picnic the night before!' Warsh finished.

'You lot are so dramatic!'

'That.' Remus replied, 'we definitely know.'

James and Sirius had gone to get their picnic from the kitchen, while the little second years waited by the doors into the gardens, ready to leave. Everyone was wearing shorts and t-shirts, except Pritchard, who wore a nice Summer dress.

'Oh. I stand out so much!' She cried.

'You look amazing Mary!' Evans exclaimed.

'Yes, it really suits you!' Peter commented, with a blush.

'Oh, remember how this all started? With Peter asking Mary for a picnic?' Remus said slyly, sporting a smirk.

'Now Remus, you are meant to be an innocent boy.' James shouted, emerging from a dark corridor, with Sirius by his side, lugging the basket together. 'It'll be our job to do that.' James whispered, as they got there.

'I heard that!'

'You're taking ages.' Marlene said, grabbing one of the basket handles. Warsh grabbed the other handle, and the two carried it with a grace and speed James and Sirius could never achieve while carrying that basket. So with their mouth open in 'O's, the two, and the other second-year Gryffindors followed along.

'Just think of the Slytherins sweating away in the Great Hall, while we're out here!'

'Sweating away in the outsides! The Hall's temperature is magically regulated!'

'How do you know that?'

'A History Of Magic.' Evans and Remus replied at the same time.

They reached their spot, at the edge of the lake, and James and Evans set up the picnic blanket, the former blushing profusely. Sirius gave him a cheeky smile, which only made James' cheeks redden even more. Soon they were all settling down, and Remus and Sirius made sure to keep Peter next to Mary Pritchard, and James next to Lily Evans in their innocent idea of some fun. The sun beamed down on the them- a rare occurrence for Scotland, and the water sloshed happily, glimpses of a giant squid occasionally came to view, and alongside the music of the splashing lake, the birds harmonised, and the dancing trees kept a creaking beat to the wind's cheerful melody. They had certainly chosen the right time for a picnic; Summer really suited Hogwarts. To be honest, any season suited Hogwarts. Hogwarts was Hogwarts.

The eating commended besides the happy group chatter, involving everyone. Though there were some fierce members of the party, they talked happily of the Quidditch league, and the teams they supported, and McKinnons and Peakes revealed that they would be trying out for the Quidditch team in the following year: James was delighted, since he knew they were very passionate, though they had some competition, Gryffindor had a very strong team. The final games would decide a lot: Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had exactly the same number of points- it would be a close call. James however, was sure they would win their upcoming match.

'But what we won't be winning.' Evans interrupted the Quidditch talk, 'is the House Cup.' She gave a mild glare to Sirius and James, who both chucked, thinking it would be too awkward to apologise.

'You've still got three hundred points to lose.' Warsh pointed out. 'You've got something big planned.'

'Hey, we don't play our pranks just to lose points for Gryffindor!' James exclaimed indignantly.

'It is true. These two ask to do extra detentions instead of losing points, but the teachers know that taking points will be more likely to stop them.' Remus backed up.

'It would be better not to get caught though. But you seem to want that.' Peter continued.

'Well, with someone as loud as Sirius, how could you not?' Cootes asked.

'Hey! I'm not that bad!' whined Sirius very loudly. Nobody needed to say the very much there 'my point exactly.'

Soon the sandwiches had all gone, the cake and crisps going faster, and the carrot slices not going very much at all. They had to pack up (why does the worst part have to be at the end?) but they did all in good spirits, having enjoyed a very nice lunch. It was back to the castle, to their silent common room - it was easy to forget about the O.W.L.s when you weren't doing them- and quickly too, for it had began to rain. Soon enough night came, and Monday dawned, sunny again, but with the prospect of potions ahead.

Though this time, potions wasn't even that bad. They got their results of their practical test: James nearly 'fainted' when he got the second highest grade out of the class. Remus had also done well, while both Peter and Sirius had passed- though nobody had failed. Furthermore, their Transfiguration grade was revealed- James and Sirius joint at the top, and both Remus and Peter closely behind, with creditable scores. The highest amongst the Slytherins was two grades lower than what Peter and Remus got; it was clear test the four were good at Transfiguration.

However other than that, the day was rather insignificant. The Tuesday after however, was a little more so. As midnight stuck, Peter gave a little whoop, while the other three chorused together: 'Happy Birthday Peter!'

'Oh Merlin, we're all teenagers now!' There was a general laughter after the comment.

'I was born at one something actually! In the morning! So not to long to go!'

'How appropriate!' Remus murmured, you'll probably be sleeping when you turn thirteen!' The laughter resumed, though sleep was summoning them, and soon enough, they dozed off- Peter did indeed turn thirteen in the depths of sleep.

Being a school day, the boys tiredly got up, unhappy to find a day of work waiting ahead on what was meant to be such a happy day! Still, most lessons were just receiving feedback and doing corrections after their exams, so it was all pretty relaxed. Peter and Remus got the exact same score in Herbology- and Sirius and James were tied together one grade below them! Though Herbology wasn't their best subject, and the Hufflepuffs (it being their 'subject') scored much better! In Defence however (the boys' joint second-favourite subject) they did phenomenally well, having done a lot of work on anti-jinxes in case the Slytherins dared to use it on them! On the matter of the Slytherins, who tend to prefer the hexes themselves, didn't do too well, except for Chalnark, a Slytherin who James and Sirius suspected, had been incorrectly sorted, since he was quite a pleasant boy- and though Remus made a feeble attempt at showing them that Slytherins weren't all bad: but James and Sirius would not be swayed.

Once lesson time departed, the food time started, which meant a trip to the kitchens- which was quite difficult with Hufflepuffs going down the corridor, as students returned from dinner, where they... tapped barrels and went through this wooden door which they presumed was their common room. However, since the pear laughed loudly, before opening the door, it would be obvious where the kitchens were, and that was a secret they wanted to keep! So they waited silently, much to their annoyance, before the corridor was clear, and they could finally enter the kitchens.

'Masters! Good to see you again!' However the four were oblivious to what was said, when they breathed in, and smelt the delicious smell of cinnamon rolls and warm pastries.

'You have done yourselves well!'

'Greatest thank you, Sirius! Lilo and his fellow elves have also prepared four types of drinks, and a selection of sweet foods too, like Masters asked! Shall Lilo and the elves bring them up?'

'If you don't mind!'

'The elves will be delighted to, Sirs!' Another elf put in, and the trays of food began disappearing, along with the elves, while the four wizards dashed up back to the common room, bumping into an unfortunate Matthew Maple on the way, but the dreaming boy had little time to comprehend what had happened when the Gryffindors dashed away.

'Happy Birthday Peter!' The whole ensemble of Gryffindors cheered, as they entered into their warm room, where all the students were waiting for Peter to start.

In his best impression of Professor Dumbledore, he exclaimed: 'Begin the feast!'

The tension that had been built previously had cracked a little, and many worked while having a little natter, munching on some glazed cakes, or having refreshing drink.

'I feel like our drink choices tell us a lot about us.' Peter murmured- he went for a glass of cold pumpkin juice. James had gone for some sparking water, Remus had gone for a warm mug of hot chocolate, and Sirius was sipping his 'super, magical, fruit smoothie mix!' which changed from bright colour to bright colour.

'Sirius is having a colourful fruit smoothie- it implies he is highly childish. Remus is drinking hot chocolate. Considering that it is Summer, it tells me either Remus is in the wrong season, or his inner temperature monitor is highly inaccurate, James having a sparkling drink suggests he is mature and sophisticated, and me having pumpkin juice shows I am probably the most normal out of all of you.' (To his credit, pumpkin juice was the most favourable drink that evening, and he really was the most 'normal' out of all of them).

'But...But I'm sophisticated!' Sirius whined.

'Don't take it seriously Sirius. Peter also just implied that I was mature, and that's going to happen as soon as Snape's hair stoops being greasy!'

'It's actually 'don't take it _Sirius_ ly Sirius.'' was the boys only remark on that.

It was a relaxed, enjoyable party. One boy said that they should do this more often, but the four boys refused to reveal the kitchen, or to host any other events, since the parties would 'loose their magic', (Remus had to explain to Sirius that it was a muggle saying, and magic wouldn't be lost.). It was nice, though being young second years, to have some control. But that didn't matter, just let the whole common room enjoy a nice evening, and a break from the chains of work, to end with cheers, and many, merry 'Thanks Pettigrew!'s.


	57. A Lightning-Shaped Scar

**First of all, I apologise, I've had non-stop headaches for the past four days, and so I found it difficult to write, let alone write well! Still, I think this sort of turned out alright!**

 **Second of all, enjoy! (I really need to think of something different.)**

* * *

Chapter 57- A Lightning-Shaped Scar

Once Sirius had gotten over the shock that they were all 'mature, sensible' teenagers (note: each time he said this, his voice was sugar-coated with pure sarcasm), things began to move quickly, as it always did when the half way point of the final term is right around the corner. That also brought the O.W.L.s, which further brought way-too-stressed fifth years. There was a chaotic silence over the castle, as the older students mingled between a calmness they needed, and the sheer panic that took over then every time they remembered that they had an exam coming up. Only the first three years had done their end of year exams- but for the uppers? It was quite an event to witness, from the students unfortunately having mental breakdowns during lunch, or the dragging of feet outside the dorms, coming from the revising students, late at night. It was easy to say that Sirius, Remus, James and Peter hated it, and it wasn't made better by the fact that Remus was facing another full moon at the end of the week.

Where had time gone? Somehow, four weeks had gone since the last full moon, just before the picnic. It had been quite uneventful, after James said that they should keep actions to a minimum until closer to the end. So that it was. But there was one interesting scenario, that came with Astronomy.

Getting their tests return had been fun, especially since Sirius got the highest. It seemed that that was the sole benefit of having a family like his: an unusually deep understanding of the stars, constellations, and other astronomical features- rather like how James had some-sort of a natural talent at potions.

'Hey, you know about the Lupi constellation? It's the Wolf constellation. Reminds me of your surname, Remus.' Sirius said cheekily.

'Maybe astrology destined for me to have the heart of a brave wolf.' He smoothly replied back, while Peter and James giggled furiously. 'And the Sirius constellation is the dog one, dear dog-hearted friend. And aren't dogs like human-controlled wolf descendants?'

'Dogs are still really-'

'Hush now, my dog friend!'

The four of them burst into laughter, leaving the rest of the class present, including Professor Galloway, extremely confused.

However, Sirius wasn't the only one who took at dig at Remus' wolf side that night, though admittedly, the second one was accidental. It came from Lily Evans, and her friends. The Gryffindors were working together to create a start on their next topic: the moon, and its phases.' Remus already knew this topic was going to be great. And as he thought that, Evans exclaimed:

'Ooh Yes! Full moons are beautiful, aren't they?"

Remus' face was quite indescribable. He somehow managed to rid all traces of emotion, and stared distantly at Evans. Peter, James and Sirius, who looked at him as soon as the exclamation had been complete, immediately turned away with very- very loud laughter.

'Of course they are.' Remus replied, his voice expressionless and monotone, causing his three best friends to laugh even louder, and so hard their sides hurt. As such, their classmates were even more confused as to what exactly the laughter was all about, but, as you can guess, the four boys didn't care. It was just too funny.

Back in the O.W.L.s week though, things were a lot less exciting. The only thing unusual were odd students, roaming around, trying to sell 'brain stimulators' for the students- they were very expensive. Though Peter and Remus wondered if they were fake, the temptation was quite overwhelming, and they decided to buy some. Not even because they needed the stimulant- they knew their brains worked well (Peter was working a lot harder now, and he found he wasn't as bad as he thought)- but merely because they were curious as too what 'Grindelow freckles' tasted, though they all doubted that they had freckles.

But, oh well. Regret can come later.

It turns out that the Grindelow freckles tasted a lot like mouldy, expired, _Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans_ \- that were so bad that you couldn't distinguish any flavours (though they didn't know if that was a good thing or not)- however apparently that was not the worse one, upon hearing somebody puking, for the fifth time, complaining about dragon scales. They made sure not to try those.

And soon enough, the O.W.L. Examination weeks were over, and the castle breathed a sigh of relief. And that Friday, the common room exploded with noise, making up for the past two weeks of morbid silence, and everyone enjoyed a rowdy evening. Not to mention, the half-term holidays had just begun. The loud was further emphasised by the fact that there was a Hogsmeade visit (some variation of 'I can't wait for another sip of butterbeer!' was the most common thing to be heard that evening), which hadn't taken place in ages. The N.E.W.T. students barely tried working, and enjoyed the overcrowded atmosphere, memories of their after-O.W.L.s self came flooding back. The Gryffindor common room felt a lot more Gryffindor-y again, and it was wonderful.

However it wasn't exactly the case of a 'happy holiday' for James, Sirius, Peter and Remus especially. The four day long holiday felt cut short in the harsh form of leaving as his pre-transition aches really got a nasty grasp of him. They remaining three stayed outside the whole day, only going in when curfew began, so they could retrieve their invisibility cloak and go back out. The three watched it happen: Madam Pomfrey taking a chalky Remus into the flaring willow (though calmed through the pressing of that knot) to what they knew was the 'shrieking shack'. It had been weird, the older years discussing keenly the issue of the shack, and it screeches, those four sitting awkwardly knowing exactly what the answer was: why, he was one of them.

Transfiguration essay, a peaceful quiet upon them. Remus stumbled in, his face had some colour courtesy of the sun too. He gave a nice smile, and Sirius rose simultaneously, giving a loud exclamation as he saw Remus. The sun streamed in, and you could hear some nattering of the Gryffindors outside: it was a most wonderful feeling.

However it changed as quickly as the English weather does- as Remus changed into the muggle attire James provided them with earlier, momentarily putting the large scar streaking down his back in view. James frowned upon seeing it, before leaving to go to the bathroom, his friends behind, feeling baffled. A few seconds later, a loud bash was heard, and instantly, Remus, Sirius and Peter forced open the door of the bathroom to find James clutching his forehead.

'James!' Sirius shrieked- James paid no attention to him.

'I'm sorry Remu-'

'You bloody fool! Your sympathy is appreciated, but you do _not_ need to get yourself injured for it!'

'Well, It was by accident-'

'I don't care, just stop being irrational, and as dramatic as Sirius. What have you done to your head?'

James removed his hands to reveal a bloody cut on his forehead. 'I didn't mean to get cut, I slipped, and bashed by head on the corner of the shower, instead of the wall I was aiming for!'

'James, there's no need for you to hurt yourself in the first place.' Peter sighed. 'Come on, to the hospital wing.'

'No, don't heal it!' James looked at the mirror at his scar, which now looked several days old. He grinned at his appearance. Madam Pomfrey had began the healing process, but now that James saw what his scar looked like, he'd rather keep it. A 'souvenir from a battle!' He exclaimed. ('Yeah, with the shower!' Remus replied). Though they had to admit, the scar- shaped quite like a lightning bolt- looked pretty awesome.

And James, fully aware of this, paraded it around proudly, insisting that the and his friends walk around the gardens, because ' _the open air would be good for the healing process_ '.

'That, James, is a medical idea that was actually the opposite of what's best for that cut.' Remus shot back.

'If you really want it to heal so when you should've told Pomfrey!' Peter added.

'I do think that is a good idea!' Sirius exclaimed, and the two strutted out, Remus and Peter just behind them, shaking their heads and rolling their eyes.

'Nice scar Potter!'

'Why thank you Lestrange!'

'Well who was it them? That idiot Pettigrew messing up?' James frowned, stepping in front of the boy just mentioned.

'Need I remind you Lestrange,' James hissed, his voice dipped in venom, ready to fight, 'that he beat you in every assessment, except from Potions? That he managed to get into the top ten for three subjects? While you only did so in, why, one!'

'No.' He said in a quiet, cool voice. Mulciber swiftly came to his aid.

'Or has Black finally listened to that letter from his brother, and shown you what you blood traitors deserve?' You could almost feel Sirius' confidence plummet, and James was set off, charging straight at them, ending up crashing into Snape and Avery, bringing them to the floor in straggle of limbs.

And an outright brawl began. There were some feeble attempts at using magic, but that only ended with a choking Mulciber and a mildly dazed Sirius. They were a few kicks in when-

 _Rippppp!_

The flimsy shirt that Remus, (who hadn't even joined in the fight), had been wearing ripped from behind-

-leaving his massive scar quite visible.

James, Sirius and Peter all charged straight at the present Slytherins, while Remus desperately tried to cover it.

'Woah, how did you-'

'Shut up!'

'Innocent Lupin appears to be-'

'Get off it you bloody-'

'Will you listen?!'

'No!' Remus' friends yelled back together.

'What is going on here?'

The next bit, where all students involved started talking, was not able to be separated by Professor Sprout, but getting the gist of it from the pile of Slytherins and Gryffindors on the floor, with Remus standing on the side, she was able to guess.

'Come on, inside, all of you. Slytherin boys to my left, Gryffindors to my right, I don't want any more fighting.' The squabble got up, and trooped behind the Professor, James giving his t-shirt go Remus in the process.

Annoyingly, they were brought to Professor Slughorn: the Slytherins smirked at them. Before the Gryffindors could even open their mouths, Mulciber began: 'Professor! We were inquiring into the cause of Potter's scar, and then, as we asked, he suddenly attacked me! And Severus, who hadn't even said anything! And then the rest joined in, so we tried to fight back! And then-'

'You we're suggesting that my friends were stupid, and then messed up something so bad that they gave me the scar!' James interrupted.

'And then you said that my friends are stupid, so we're even!'

'The thing is: they actually are stupid.' Sirius muttered, thankfully unheard.

'And then, they made fun of the scar on my back.' Remus said, his voice quiet and his eyes innocently (and deceivingly) wide, begging the Professor to think. He was aware that the Heads Of Houses knew of his condition, and a widen of Slughorn's eyes informed him that the Potions Master had remembered just that.

'Well, you should've joined in the fight boys. Detention for all of you' The Professor had turned to his Slytherins. 'As for you four, I shall tell Professor McGonagall of what occurred, and she shall treat you accordingly.

That evening, they visited McGonagall to receive her lecture and their punishment. The young Professor did very much give them a telling off; they should not have taken the Slytherin's bait, or used muggle duelling (Remus burst into laughter). At the end, Peter, James and Sirius received a detention, but hesitated with Remus.

'Well, it appears as though you were only-' she began.

'I think I'll take the detention this time.'

* * *

 **I heard everything said about James' scar in Draco Malfoy's voice...**

 **Well, the boys only have six-or-so more weeks to go, so there are only a couple chapters left- I'm sad.**


	58. Choices

**Here's a fun little chapter!**

 **And a massive thank you to LordWilmgaddark for the recommendation, I look forward to reading a good fanfiction once I get my mock exams over with!**

* * *

Chapter 58- Choices

McGonagall got on with her marking, as four young boys sat before her, working on their rather-fun detention work. Since there was a more 'detentions are meant to be practical' attitude at Hogwarts, it was a lot less lines and more work, like sorting through mutated candles and pumpkins, and working out what needed to be done, though looking at some, it was just 'chuck away'. And, given the fact that they had been allowed to choose where they sat, the back two desks were great for whispering.

'We have a few weeks left, we're going to make it big!'

'But we'll have to make it bigger next week!'

'We'll make this one as big as we can. Next year, we will learn more, so it'll get bigger anyway.'

'What are we going to do! All our big ones are in the Great Hall, and have to be more original.

'At the last Quidditch match?'

'That one's with Gryffindor, so I'll be playing.'

'The one before?'

'It'll tamper with the games.'

'Chill it James!'

'We turn the Forbidden Forest pink and sparkly?'

'No Sirius.'

'Turn Hogwarts castle pink and-'

' _Sirius._ '

'How about we ask the ghosts to do something?' This -for once- reasonable idea came from Peter, though he looked nervous because of it.

'Get the weird whining girl ghost from her bathroom to somehow fly through the grounds.'

'It'll be your job to deal with that. I am not going into the girls' toilets.'

'Don be such a spoil-sport!' James and Sirius said together.

'Can we get Nearly-Headless-Nick to do something?'

'We need it to be someone unexpected. Nick's too nice.'

'Professor Binns!'

'He won't listen.'

'We'll find something! We'll tell him something about History.'

'We find some special day near the end of term, and say we want to do something with it.'

'I know!'

'Quiet please.' McGonagall said from the front.

'What do you know Sirius?'

'We say we want a tribute. We ask him if he could speck to like, the prefects about a special ceremony. We just have to make sure it doesn't get to the other teachers.'

'What'll the 'ceremony' be?'

'At three o'clock in the morning, out on the courtyard, singing the Hogwarts' song at full volume.' James said quickly. 'The prefects are told the night before, and I don't think the heads of houses will check on them at that time.'

'But the professors will be expected there!'

'We'll find a way around it. We tell Binns that the teachers may not have received the message, and that we could all join in anyway.'

'This'll be fun.'

'Remus, it'll be brilliant.'

This prank needed no orders, so it came as a surprise when Remus began filling out an order form for something. It ended up being 'school supplies'- which was weird, because Remus was always well equipped! Though it was a minor issue at most, so soon left their minds, until the package arrived on the last day of their half term holidays, and turned out to be a very large dictionary: 'muggle edition' too! Sirius and Peter had admired it for a while, James baffled at how it was so interesting.

'Why do you need a dictionary Remus?'

Nervously, he said, 'I want to improve my writing. I think writing could be a nice career.'

'You could write the next _Les Misérables_!' Sirius exclaimed.

'Well, I doubt that. Like, Sirius-ly doubt it.'

The next week brought something new for them from Professor McGonagall, as they were handed out their options sheet.

'So, Gryffindors, next year, as you start your O.W.L. Studies, you will have to choose some further subjects to study. They are Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. You have to choose at least two other subjects, and you cannot drop any of the core subjects too. I would also recommend taking no more than three, for it can get very stressful. The teachers for each subject are displayed, and they have all said they're up for questions...'

' Wicked!' Peter exclaimed. 'More magic!'

'Or more stress.' Remus said.

'The two types of people." James and Sirius said together.

'This is going to be tough. Anyone know what they're choosing?'

'Care of Magical Creatures, Divination.' Peter said.

'Why?' Remus was shocked at the quick decision. He had been looking at it a bit, and he hardly knew what to choose. Not to mention, Divination was something he had ruled out entirely.

'Magical Creatures is good for trying to get over fears, and Divination as it's said to need no logic, and that's something I have.'

'Don't be so harsh on yourself!' James said. 'Do you have any ideas Sirius?'

'Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Muggle Studies.'

'Oh, I was thinking Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy!'

'I was thinking the same.' Remus said, 'so we all have Care of Magical Creatures!'

'But Sirius has a lesson alone, and we can't have that!'

'I'll take Muggle studies then!' Peter said. 'I don't know enough about muggles for someone who lives just off a muggle town!'

'So Peter's taking the same subjects as Sirius!'

James sighed. 'I hoped we'd all choose the same ones.'

'Cheer up James!' Remus said. 'Because we'll have all the skills of magic mainly, we can set up our own business or something!'

'And, as soon as we get out of school, we'll move into one, big house together!' Peter added.

'What can stop us?' Sirius finished.

Remus was a brilliant pupil, and a brilliant friend. The teachers thought he'd be the one to calm the gaggle of their friends down, and to also ace their own subject. None of the teachers knew that he was a very sarcastic, cunning little beast. The brains behind the plan, and the one to get them out of a lot of trouble, through the clever twisting of teachers around his little finger. He was quite a master of mischief, just like James and Sirius- though few knew it. Even those two were rather surprised at the sarcasm that he could produce when they became friends. And they were awfully surprised too-as were all the Gryffindors- when, on a fine morning, they got ready for a day of school, and emerged from their dorms to find stickers everywhere. The whole staircase had stickers all around, somewhat neatly arranged, and very childish, on each of the walls. Princesses, birds, trees, there was a sticker for everything. 'The Wizo-muggle store had stickers on offer. Only five galleons for twenty pads of muggle stickers!' Remus muttered, as Sirius, James and Peter stared in shock at the walls of the corridor, which was now rather colourful. 'Sticker?' Remus held out a torn page, with princess stickers on it, and the boys all took one.

'It is hard to underestimate you, Remus Lupin.'

Unfortunately, the Muggle stickers proved to be...not the best quality, so they fell off quickly. Disappointed, Remus spent a night cleaning up, to face a fuming three boys after, mad that he'd spent another night up without them even though none of the wanted sticker-picking duties admittedly.

Soon enough, everyone found that exam seasons were finally over, with the N.E.W.T. exams, and mocks all being completed two weeks into the half term, quite smoothly, the biggest mishap being Sirius trying to get into an Alchemy exam, after somehow hiding in the classroom for an hour before the exams started. The two students were extremely startled at the sudden, mischievous giggling of the second year. (He was promptly sent out with a detention and some lost points, which Sirius quickly got back with some extra-Credit Transfiguration work for McGonagall.)

Moving on, now that exams were over, the most important thing at school was Quidditch. All teams were determined to win, and all had a good chance of doing so, being fifty points within each other. James now had Quidditch practice twice a week, though in a particular weekend in mid-June, they were off practice, though the team still went to the Quidditch pitch, for it was the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw match. The lessons that week showed both houses were tense and excited, as the thrill of Quidditch swept through the school, after it had been hidden in the shadows for so long.

It was a quick match, as Ravenclaw somehow had two people down, and the replacements, though talented, didn't know the team dynamics. Ravenclaw had twenty points- Hufflepuff fifty- when the brilliant Hufflepuff seeker, Blunt, caught the rather-slow snitch. In the end, James calculated that they needed thirty points to beat Ravenclaw, but two hundred and thirty to beat Hufflepuff: a task indeed. Slytherin needed fifty points to beat Ravenclaw, so they had a task coming on, and the whole school was hyped for the final Quidditch match, and the Gryffindor vs Slytherin one, which was always popular, and rightfully so.

'How about you hex one of the Slytherins before the match?' Peter asked, as James panicked about the game the following day- Well, he was, but as soon as Peter uttered that, his demeanour quickly changed to a cool, sophisticated one.

'I could never hex a player to give my team the advantage, that's cheating and just a show of weakness. Never.' He spat out. 'No-I shall win fairly. We shall win fairly.'

'That's a James!' Remus and Sirius said together.

'Don't you two start speaking together!' Peter exclaimed, frustrated.

Even as they stood, ready to present themselves to the eager audience and waiting pitch, James didn't have any thoughts of cheating. He was surprised at how Peter could ever suggest that! A bell rang, and it was time for them to enter.

Being a small second year, the youngest on the pitch, his intimidating stare didn't work so well. Their seeker, Soldyck, gave a laugh at his expression, and the chaser opposite him sneered. Oh James was going to enjoy thrashing them.

He did so quite successfully: the team had worked extremely hard, and it paid off. They quickly got possession off the quaffle, sand their seeker, Jessie McMiller joined them in their v-position, for they needed eighty points before they bothered with with snitch. It was the same case for the Slytherins- they were in it to win. Sure, taking part is important, but as Sirius, James, Remus and Peter said, winning was more so. James managed a personal record of three goals, much thanks to his fellow chaser Bonzga, who only scored a single goal, but cleverly decided to be a diversion. He was naturally aggressive, and was quick with the ball, so two chasers kept by him, leaving one chaser free each time. With the score as seventy to Gryffindor, and thirty to Slytherin, things were heating up. McMiller left her defensive chaser role, and began her seeking, and such it went for Slytherin. In a flurry of confusion, Slytherin got another goal through, so they were equal standing with Ravenclaw. Then James was in possession of the quaffle, a chaser flying in on his right. He should go left logically, but he doubted he would be expected to go up, since they were already above goal-post level, but that is what he did. Forcing his broomstick up, he chucked the ball with all his might to Smithgen, but the Slytherin charging at him grabbed his foot and yanked him; James managed to stay on his broomstick, but the ball strayed off its path...

James gave a screech of delight when Bonzga shot to it, catching it neatly with one hand. His two Slytherin followers were just behind, and a bludger unexpectedly ran close to him, but he was too quick: the ball was sent straight to Smithgen, who then chucked it through the hole, the Keeper unusually distracted as he stared into the air.

'The seekers!' James heard the deep grunt of a beater, and all turned to the action in the air, Soldyck and McMillan neck and neck, stretching for a flying fleck of gold several couldn't see.

'Go on McMillan!' He heard Peter and Remus chant.

'GET THE SNITCH OR I'LL HEX YOU INTO PULP!' Sirius screeched. Nice to know he was getting into the Quidditch spirit.

The next even was a foolish mistake from Soldyck, who craftily managed to shove the scarlet seeker away, well executed, however it was then that the golden snitch decided to turn in her direction, and instinctively, McMiller's hand closed as she felt the cold little ball contact it.

They'd caught the snitch.

They had two hundred and thirty points.

They'd beaten Hufflepuff.

'We've won.' James whispered.

* * *

 **See you next week!**


	59. Winners' World

**Well, this chapter is quite late indeed- mock exams can be quite distracting, and also lead to writers' block... apologies.**

 **This really isn't my best chapter, but I do hope you enjoy it still!**

* * *

Chapter 59- Winners' World

'We've won.' James whispered again.

'OH MERLIN, WE'VE WON!' He shouted from the bottom of the throat, and he could feel the prickling of tears in his eyes.

Oh no sir, no crying for James today!

So he started running around the pitch, screaming 'we've won!' again and again, and again some more, sometimes entering into a pitch their former singing tutor didn't even know they could achieve. All the energy, the thrill, the sheer happiness was hardly worn by the end, nor so when he jumped into Sirius' arms, resulting in both of them crashing into the muddle floor. And though James wasn't crying, Remus was, seeing James truly and most very happy after so long. James then ran right into a hug with Remus and Peter, causing them to topple too, with a fit of giggles. 'Potter!'

James turned to his beaming captain, both their eyes bright. 'The trophy.' She said, 'Come, it's your turn to hold it.'

James was ecstatic, he was actually holding the trophy! He had helped Gryffindor win! _He_ had!

And as he held the trophy to the air, Sirius cheered, Peter cheered, and Remus cheered, as loudly as they all could. Hearts beaming with pride, nothing got them down for that day, and those few after, not even all the furious Slytherins, who James and Sirius just jinxed away- and if that failed, laughed in their faces and ran. James gladly took in all the compliments with quite a great full attitude, though the comments about his scar started to get annoying- maybe it was a bit to extra just to keep the scar due to it's lightning shape.

'James!'

'Yes?' He looked around at Remus, at their little spot in the library. The table was quite cluttered- Remus had around a million books, from his muggle dictionary to books which flew around, whispering to each other quietly.

'Look!' He pointed keenly at a page in a rather old textbook.

'June the tenth, 1473, Madge Trenchat, a very forward, muggleborn witch, carved into stone, her beliefs about the equality of magical beings, and paraded it around the cities in which there were dense wizarding populations! We should giver her a memorial day!'

'The thing is, you're going to take this tribute seriously...' James muttered.

'Sirius-ly'

'Yes, Sirius-ly, thanks Peter.'

'But think of the Slytherins!' Sirius suddenly exclaimed. 'I'm sure they'll _love_ having to get up at 3:00 A.M. to pay respects to an early Muggle-born rights fighter!'

'Yes, Yes, But the problem is, it's the 10th tomorrow.'

'So we dash!'

They went to see Professor Binns immediately.

'Professor!'

'Parkers?'

'We have an idea!'

'Well, why are you informing me?'

'It relates to history of magic! To Madge Trenchat!'

'The muggleborn supporter?' James had a little start at how quickly that came to the professor's mind.

'Yes, Sir. We wanted to hold a memorial for her. Tomorrow- it's the anniversary of her parades.

'Is it? Well what do you propose?' Remus took over.

'A tribute to her at three am, where all the students gather out in the courtyard, and sing the Hogwarts' school song, since I believe she went here. It'll be nice.'

'Why three?'

'As that...is when it is rumoured she started her marches that day. It's only appropriate we get up then too.'

'Rumours are only rumours, Langley.' The Professor said coldly.

'Well, it's pretty much true...'

The Professor seemed to consider for a while, before the pale figure said: 'very well. I shall inform the Heads of Houses-'

'No!' The four yelled together.

'What?'

'We want it to be a surprise...' Sirius suggested weakly. The ghostly Professor shook his head.

'I won't inform other teachers, if you want it so, but the Heads Of Houses must be informed.'

'Can we prepare something for it?'

'Do what you want.'

'Thanks professor!'

'Go to dinner, Parafrey.'

The Headmaster Of Hogwarts stood at the front of the hall, smiling genially. 'Ahem, your attention please students!' Students began to look at the Professor. 'It has come to my attention that a memorial singing service is being held tomorrow at three in the morning!' He jovially exclaimed, as the four mischief-makers groaned: hard planning all to waste! Though it wasn't all bad: Farley's eyes widened spectacularly, while Professor Galloway chocked on her pumpkin juice, clearly unaware of the happenings. 'You are expected to be there, It is the anniversary of quite a special day of the past, I am reasonably surprised to find someone who knows of it!'

It dawned on them that the Proud, Pure-Blood Ancient Runes teacher knew the event of the past, and the planners of the present.

'I'm sorry James, but I am not taking Ancient Runes. The look on his face suggests death.' Remus murmured.

'Nor am I.' Potter gave back.

'Join Muggle studies with us then! Besides, I have an alright knowledge of Runes, I can give you extra lessons!'

And, as simple as that, their subjects were sorted, and they could enjoy the memorial properly- but first we had a speech to write, perform and practice!'

The Saturday afternoon was spent slaving away at history books, and Remus' dictionary, to try and put together something good. Sirius and James practiced hard, for they would be doing most of the presentation. It was tough work indeed, and they rewarded themselves to an early night- though everyone did, wanting a somewhat decent sleep.

There was a loud knock on their door. Jumping out of bed, the four scrambled up, as one of the Gryffindor prefects came in. 'Well, your service is today, so you better get ready.'

At three in the morning, everyone had gathered in the dark courtyard, teachers and students alike looking terribly tired. The place was dimly lit, thanks to some of the teachers, which the four Gryffindors were quite grateful for- otherwise they wouldn't have seen the Slytherins' faces.

Professor Flitwick had his choir assembled, and thus the singing began, and it appeared everyone had to sing, as certainly some of the teachers looked more than reluctant, along with a lot of students: after all, they didn't know what this was all about- but no matter, for it was soon explained to them.

'You may be wondering,' Sirius said loudly 'what we are doing here at this late hour- it is to celebrate a very brave, very talented, unfortunately forgotten witch. A _muggleborn_ witch. My inspiration.' Faces had already started to fall. 'Let me tell you her story...' Sirius explained her heroic marches, and forward ideas in depth, enjoying each second of his tale. Then, up came James.

'For the 1400s, She is clearly a very brave woman. Especially since now, there are still families protesting against muggleborn rights: but by joining us, you've done something against them.'

It was not just the four second-years who looked towards the Slytherins, but nearly all from the other three houses. Even some of the Slytherins looked at other Slytherins! 'This is our fight for equality.' James held a strong finish, as he looked at all from the front, smiling proudly. The teachers started clapping, and it quickly spread to the students. When the two boys returned to the crown, they got several thumps on the back, before Flitwick got the choir started again, and the anthem of Hogwarts was repeated once more.

'I wish I could give you a 'butterbeer's on me.' thing, but we have no more Hogsmeade visits!' One of the prefects said to James as she walked by. He beamed. They continued walking, until they had caught up with the girls in their year.

'That was brilliant!' McKinnons instantly said, not really looking tired at all, 'brilliant! And Black, how did you do your hair so well at the time we were woken.'

'Talent. I can do yours some day, perhaps.'

'It would've been better if you weren't glaring at the Slytherins the whole time!' It had to be Evans.

'They have the largest anti-muggleborn population!' James protested

'You've got the most anti-Slytherin attitude too!' She shot back quickly, while Sirius broke off to talk about hair with McKinnons. 'And I bet it started off as a prank idea.'

'Good things can come out Of originally bad ideas.' Remus interfered. 'Like S _kelegrow_. Did you hear how that was made?'

'No, explain!' James through a grateful glance at Remus, as he took Evans off his case. He went over to Sirius and McKinnons-

'James Potter, please tell me why you are trying to join in on a conversation about good hair?' McKinnons asked immediately.

'Rude!'

Remus was quite distraught. You see, his wonderful dictionary had gone missing! He knew he had given it to Peter, who gave it to Sirius, who remembered placing it on James' table, which James confirmed, but since then...it had gone. And with another full moon approaching, Peter, James and Sirius decided the boy needed some cheering up, and so they decided to go old-school. Taking out some old tapes and a magical music player, he found a record entitled 'Ernie!': something from an earlier prank which involved playing the muggle once-hit in the Great Hall. Planning a little evening quickly, they hoped that the grumpy werewolf would find something to laugh at again.

'Two more days until my last transformation of this school year.' Remus groaned as he flopped onto the couch before the sofa, exhausted with everything.

'Chocolate cake?' Peter handed Remus the piece of cake he had taken from dinner, wrapped carefully in a tissue. He took it gratefully.

'My saviour.' He said through his munching. 'Now, where's my Transfiguration textbook?'

'Wait- we needed them? I left them in the dorm! I'll go get it!' Peter said quickly, dashing off to 'get the textbooks' (in other words, start the music), while James and Sirius began to coax Remus up.

'Come on! No point waiting here!'

'He'll be down in a minute James!'

'Let's go and scare him! In a nice way?'

'What does the even mean?'

'Can't we just skip homework today? You're too tired!' Remus looked at the puppy-eyes his friends were giving him, and then agreed, wondering what they actually meant.

He began to wonder upstairs, James and Sirius creeping behind, when music reached their ears...

' _His name was Ernie! (Ernie!) And he drove the fastest milk cart in the West!_ '

'You are kidding me.'

'No we are not.' Peter then opened to dorm door.

'Ready for some chocolate?'

'When am I not?'

The evening was quite enjoyable, with more stolen chocolate cake, classic songs, and lots of laughter. Remus enjoyed it thoroughly.

'You lot are really the best!'

'Be quiet, dance, and scoff up some chocolate!'

'Of course. Oh, and your hair is quite messy for once!' Sirius stopped.

'What? No! That's not possible!' And he dashed to the toilet, the remaining three dissolving into giggles.

And when his next transformation came and went, James and the others were fine- no beating themselves up. But sitting around Remus' bed, the couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

'But at least we'll we working on becoming you-know-whats next year!'

'On that, you do know next year will be very different to this? We'll have a couple of different classes, and becoming a, you know, is very hard- will take some time away from joking around and things. And Sirius isn't your brother starting next year.'

'Damn, nearly forgot that.'

'Sure, the year's be tough, but it will be worth it right?'

'Did I mention- years? There's little chance you'll succeed in a year, and you'll have to keep quiet your entire life!'

'It'll be worth it.' James persisted stubbornly, and Remus gave up. He smiled at the unusual warm, twinkling feeling in him, something he had felt a few times before, nothing more. Was it... being loved like a friend? Whatever it was, he'd like to get used to it.

* * *

 **I'm afraid the next chapter will be delayed, but see you then!**


	60. The Pen

**So, for these last few chapters, I have ditched my Monday schedule, and will upload whenever I can. I have some important mocks you see, And I have to dedicate a lot of time to revision. Sorry!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 60- The Pen

Sirius stared in awe at the thin, black piece of 'technology' in front of him, gently removing the lid, and gazing observantly at the silvery tip.

'It's called a pen.' Remus explained. 'A muggle invention, so they don't have to dip quills into ink constantly.'

'They must be so expensive! That's awesome.'

'Well, not really...'

'I can get you some more when you come over to ours over Summer! But now we have Transfiguration, so we need to go.' Announced James, grabbing Sirius' bag.

'And we also need to give in our options sheets.'added Peter: Remus groaned.

'But I don't know if I've actually made the right choice! What is I need Ancient Runes in the future?'

'Remus, relax! Sirius said he has some stuff on Runes if you really want. And otherwise you'd be alone for a subject, and we will not allow that. Come to think of it, sixth form choices are really going to be hard. But don't panic. You'll do better than us anyway.'

'You may act more like idiots than I do, but you are still smart. Really smart. You and Sirius can really beat me in everything. And Peter, for someone who called himself a 'Doofus' last year, you are excelling Herbology and Astronomy.'

'Only those two.' Peter said rather bitterly.

'But you sure can hex!' James enthusiastically replied- Peter smiled a bit.

'We should probably head off for Transfiguration.'

'Remus, can I bring the pen?'

'Well, I think you've made some excellent decisions, you four.'

'I know! I've even brought a special muggle mechanical device! As if in, this pen!'

'Why yes, that's excellent. Now, off you scoot!'

'Special muggle mechanical device?' Mulciber sneered. Sirius was unfazed. 'What does the stick even do?'

'It's like a quill, but with all the ink inside of it, so you don't have to keep going for the ink pot, and it's lost all the annoying feathery bits.'

'Well how useles- WAIT, REALLY?' His mates sitting on the row glared at him.

'It often leaks, causing ink to spill everywhere, and the ink eventually runs out Mulciber. It is not as good as Black makes it to be.' Went Snape.

'Oh, just-'

'I'll take it from here.' Remus said coolly. 'I'll just demonstrate how it works.' With a hidden smirk, he pulled up a piece of parchment, and gently moved the pen over it- before frowning. 'Merlin, it's not working!'

The Slytherins burst into laughter.

'Let me just shake it a little-' Remus continued, a look of fake worry on his face, as he quickly began shaking the pen, willing for the cartridge to do its thing...

SPLAT!

Three guesses as to what happened.

'The ink erupted from the pen', to quote Sirius, 'in a sudden burst of darkness, leaping onto the darker soul of Mulciber in an instant, and releasing the shrieking demons within.'

In other words, the pen leaked, and the ink flew all over the Slytherin, who then screamed.

'Boys at the back!' Those boys turned towards McGonagall, looking furious. 'What, in the name is Merlin, is going on?'

'Lupin made his Muggle writing thing spray in all over me!'

'He was just trying to make it work Professor!' James shouted back at the Slytherin.

'Enough! It is merely an ink splatter, it'll just need a quick banishment charm, with a _scorgify_ perhaps. It's not a big deal.'

'You say!' Mulciber spat, before walking away- stopping just at the exit. 'Coming?' He looked, perhaps desperately, at his roommates.

There was a moment when nobody moved, before Nott stepped away, towards Mulciber. Snape did the same. The three left, Snape saying 'We're going to Professor Slughorn.' Sirius and James' eyes were brewing with annoyance, fired through the lesson.

When potions came for them next, they found the three Slytherins from earlier, waiting, Mulciber clean. Slughorn looked indifferent to normal thankfully, and the first half of the lesson went fine too- they were doing some extra potion work- but as the four Gryffindor boys began to make notes on the History of the potion, the Professor approached them. 'Did Professor McGonagall confiscate the ink shooters?'

The four stared for a moment, before they burst out laughing.

'Is that what they told you?!'

'The ink shooter! I'm dying!'

'Merlin, that's one of the funniest things I've ever heard!'

'BwahahahahahaHA!' They didn't care that the class was all looking at them.

'The 'ink shooter' Professor, is called a _pen_ , a simple muggle invention that meant all the ink is inside the article.'

'It's a failure, for it certainly did come out!'

'Yes, and it appears, this 'pen' has been misused, so I shall be taking it away.

The faltering smiles of the Gryffindors was being replaced with the Slytherin's. Remus brought out the pen.

'No!' Sirius grabbed it before the Professor could. 'You, sir, are making a judgement based on one, incorrect, side of a story.'

'Oh my Salazar, Sirius, just hand him the stupid thing!' Avery groaned.

'In your wildest dreams.' Sirius replied, clutching the item harder.

'Professor, this is a gift for me from Remus, and he was very concerned when it didn't work. And you can't control when a pen leaks! It's pure coincidence, I say.' He left out how violently shaking the pen does increase the chance of the pen splattering, but no matter.

The professor hesitated- 'Fine. But I don't want to see that 'pen' again in my lesson.'

'Why are you so obsessed with it?' Mulciber asked, as soon as the Professor went to quickly get some ingredients. Sirius somehow smirked and grinned at the same time.

'It's a muggle thing, is it not? And muggles are absolutely awesome- perhaps more so than wizards. Expect maybe muggleborns-' Sirius was cut off by some swearing, though he cared little, and proceeded to burst into laughter along side his friends.

Gathering into the Great Hall, on the rainy Monday morning, merely two weeks before the end of term, things were not looking pleasant. But for Remus, James and Sirius, it was rather horrid indeed. Peter, upon seeing the cover of the Daily Prophet, rapidly shoved it away from Remus, but the boy grabbed it before James could.

'The Wicked of Werewolves.'

'Remus!' Sirius exclaimed, managing to keep it quiet, 'Let is read it first!' There was no chance, Remus was quite stubborn. He read aloud:

'Recorded werewolves have dissapeared from their tracking: it is suspected it is to do with the recent stir of activity of darker magic. However, the Ministry is quickly working to bring the current recorded to tighter restrictions, and werewolves are being restricted on their freedom, for the good of their fellows...' he trailed off into reading quietly, a ridge appearing between his eyebrows. Sirius and James were about to stop him, when both boys got a letter respectively. They tore them open.

'I'm getting taken home by Avery's mum.' Sirius spoke first in the silence while the boys read their issues, Peter reading over Remus' shoulder. 'They could hardly care about me. They're too busy taking 'dear Regulus' to the Lestranges. And that means the Lestrange brothers will be coming with us- one of them's in their last year too. How wonderful.' The sarcasm hardly hid the unusual pain he felt. He thought maybe his family cared for him somewhat, but clearly, he wasn't a priority.

James took a little longer to relay his news.

'Grandad's ill.' He said quietly. 'Not dragon pox thankfully, But still something serious. 'Doxy flu.' They say he'll survive, but it'll change him likely.' His voice wavered. Peter, besides him, gently wrapped his arms around him. Sirius, on his other side, did so too, while Remus actually got up to hug James from behind. They couldn't care less about the sniggering further on, or the confused looks either: they needed this.

The fact that Sirius hardly paid attention, James didn't engage at all during Transfiguration that day, worried McGonagall: she knew the two loved her subject, and this was highly unusual- in fact, she'd never seen them so melancholy. She could not just let them go: besides, it was her duty as head of year to make sure her students were alright.

'Potter! Black!' The two boys looked back at the Professor, as they began to make their way out at the end. However it was four who came to her desk when she indicated for the names to come forward...still, the Professor did not mind.

'Potter, Black, you two seemed quite disengaged this lesson. What's the matter.' Sirius first spoke.

'Well, my friends are all stressed themselves, and I've just learnt that I have to spend a day at Avery's house with the Lestrange brothers too. My mum and dad to busy at a gathering.' McGonagall nodded, not quite knowing what to say.

'And my Grandfather's quite ill.' James murmured. 'He'll never full recover.'

McGonagall didn't know what to say at all now; she had heard of Henry Potter's hard work in the ministry, and thought it quite insprational indeed. 'I'm very sorry boys...' she started.

'It's alright.' James said immediately. 'I can't change anything, I shouldn't worry then.'

'And I've spent several days and nights at Avery's place. This'll hardly be different.'

'Oh. Are you sure you're alright?'

'I promise. You can ask other teachers we'll have today.'

'Aye. And we'll take good care of them too.' Added on Remus.

'Alright then. But just know, the four of you, I'm here if you need assistance- I am your Head of House after all.'

'Thanks Professor!'

They were dismissed, and such, calmly walked out of the lesson, straight into some Slytherins,

'Do you have nothing better to do than to wait around to annoy us?

'Actually, we wanted to speak to McGonagall.' Avery said cooly. 'But it appears she's too busy having children suck up to her.'

'Where did you even get that from?'

'The rebellious group divulging their secrets to their Head of House just like that.'

'You heard what we said?' James looked sharply at all of them.

'It's not like we didn't know about Black's.' Avery's smile was way too jubilant. Sirius almost winced, while James stood in from of him, followed by the other two Marauders.

'And what are you going to do?' James snarled.

'What do you mean? I'll suffer as much as he-'

' _Furnunculus_!' Avery gave a squawk, covering his face instantly,and the others knew boils were rapidly attacking his face, and the rest of him.

'Oi!' Lestrange and Nott emerged from a corner immediately, and James exploded.

'So you were here to try and annoy us!'

'Shut up! He just wanted to ask McGonagall something! But you had to go ahead and do this!'

'He is planning to do something to Sirius on the way back!'

'What is going on here?' McGonagall opened her doors to an unusual scene.

'Oh my- well, Lupin! Escort Avery to the hospital wing, the rest of you, in.'

James didn't bother to calm himself.

'Detention each.' Sirius said, as Remus walked in. 'How are you?'

'Avery was 'boiling' so to speak, but nothing on me. Madam Pomphrey even made him _thank_ me. If I could've captured it, I would.'

'Detentions aside.' James said, looking straight at Sirius, who looked rather like a sad puppy. 'Why didn't you tell us you'd be sleeping over at his place? You said it was just the journey!'

'I didn't want to cause trouble for you...' he mumbled. The other three sighed.

'The trouble you cause for us will be nothing compared to the trouble you'll give him, I'm assuming.' Peter commented.

'Obviously.'

'Hey, as long your safe.'

'I promise! And no scars from headbashing!'

'You do that too?' Remus groaned, while James simultaneously exclaimed:

'Come on! The scar's fading now! You can hardly see it! And it was cool, like lightning bolt!'

'You three,' Peter interupped, getting up from his seat, 'I will never understand.'

'Nor will I!' The others replied.

* * *

 **Also random note- I entered a short story competition and my one is featured in a collection of the best stories, in its own little book! I'm proud of myself.**

 **See ya soon!**


	61. Scared to Go?

**Don't worry guys! I'm not dead! Just very busy, and in a little complex situation.**

 **So...this is the second to last chapter. Ugh, I'm going to miss this fic so much. Here's a little information you may want to know though:**

 **-There won't be a sequel. Sorry!**

 **-I will go back over my whole fic and correcting the grammar mistakes i should have corrected ages ago, but I will also be making some alterations. I may add or remove bits to make it more factually correct, and I will also be changing some names (Cootes is getting a new name, and so is Mary Pritchard).**

 **I hope you don't mind if it's different if you ever re-read it, though the changes won't be very soon, I just wanted to improve this fanfiction as much as I can.**

 **Thank you so much, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 61- Scared to Go?

At this point, most of the teachers didn't even bother trying. Their work for year two had been completed. Professor's instead taught helpful or interesting tricks that were simple bits of magics, like the colour-changing charm, which Sirius had mastered in his first year, though it never lost it's fun. And for once, Remus relaxed, only laughing after Lily accidentally turned Professor Flitwick's beard bright pink! In Astronomy meanwhile, Professor Galloway told all to 'just have fun with the telescopes!' though that idea was soon removed, as the group using the hand-held telescopes used them in their sword-fight. Transfiguration was still proceeding as normal, though the back-row Slytherin boys used it as an opportunity to try and insult the four Gryffindor boys before them, blatantly ignoring McGonagall's 'this could come up in your O.W.L.s' lectures, which they would then receive in detention.

The easy, relaxed lessons gave James, SIrius, Peter and Remus time to arrange silly little pranks, which seemed to fill the days. Mostly lead by Sirius and James, the other two had now concluded that this joke spree was partly due to avoid their on-going problems, and those coming up. Peter and Remus too threw themselves into the little pranks, for it seemed to lengthen time, which they were kind of clinging on to. Sure, they wanted to meet their parents desperately, but it was hard spending so long away from each other, the bond between them already being strong, and only about to get stronger. Ten weeks ago, the idea of becoming an animagus and having adventures with each other seemed very appealing, but the endless effort that would need to be put in it also left an element of fear in Sirius, James and Peter- though their will to do this for Remus was too strong to not do it.

Their next 'job', as Thursday came about, was to break into Filch's shabby little office, and to steal all his detention notes.

'Of course, he can just summon them back, make some more, and that is if we actually take _all_ of them. He keeps some on his person constantly.'

'Then we simply take the detention notes off him when we steal the key!'

'This is going to go horribly…'

'Boys!' The three stopped arguing, and looked at James, Peter subconsciously stirring the over-stirred potion. 'It's going to work like this. Peter, you're the Filch party, and you'll be joined by our runner and guard, Remus. Sirius and I form the office party, and we shall be the ones to get all the detention notes.'

'Try to.'

'Ahem. Peter, sorry about this, but you'll have to get a detention.'

'That's fine!'

'See where his detentions slips are, and his key is in his outside pocket. I'm also sorry about this, but then hug him, and take the key and slips in the process. Sirius taught you that trick didn't he? Give the key to Remus, and shoot down the corridor with Filch following, away from his office. Then Remus runs down to us, and stands guard while we empty the room.'

'Brilliant! Amazing!' Sirius chanted.

'Certainly about to go horribly wrong.' Remus muttered.

'How many times do I have to tell you: no singing and dancing in the corridors!' Peter finished his improvised routine with a swirl, and a high note which cracked horridly and fell into descent.

'Sorry Filch! I can't help it! It's like an urge, that I must- oh no! Here it comes again!'

He stomped his feet and sang the first song that came to mind, something of Remus' mix, and the boy (hiding around a corner) smiled wildly, despite the off-pitch singing, getting significantly louder, and terrible dancing, which was going even more crazy. It's easy to say, Filch was fuming.'

'Stop that now, or it's a double detention for you!'

He didn't stop.

'Double detention!'

At this, Peter stopped, putting on his biggest puppy eyes, as he watched the detention note being slipped out from a large pocket on the side of his coat. Numbing his urge to smirk, he gave a cry, and rushed forward to Filch, whose eyes went abnormally wide as Peter hugged him, quickly grabbing the keys with one hand, slips with the other. In a flash, Peter had both, and rushed back to Remus, shoving the keys in his hand.

'I'm sorry sir!' He hoped his random movements weren't looked at further, though Filch just looked confused.

'Actually, no I'm not.'

With that, he raced down the corridor, waving the slips in the air.

In that time, Remus had reached the other two, who didn't hesitate to run in soon as the rickety old door opened. They tried everywhere they could, and though many draws were locked, they got a lot of detentions. They underestimated how many there were, so they couldn't transport them too far, instead just leaving them in the next open broom cupboard. Suddenly, a burst of laughter was heard, as Peter raced down the corridor, waving the detentions about.

'FOUR DETENTIONS!'

'Fine!' Peter stopped and waited patiently as Filch sighed off the slips.

'Ah. I see he made a mistake, and wrote your name four times, instead of writing each of our names. Don't worry, we'll sit our ones.'

'You guys are the best.'

Their detention, the following day, was an uncomfortable hour and half under the keen eye of Farley. But oh well, it was worth it.

'Guys, how long will drowning our sorrows in fun last?'

'Forever.'

'It's not really like we are sorrowed people?' Peter asked nervously.

'Perhaps it is.' Sirius murmured ominously. 'Maybe we don't know what sorrow is. Maybe-'

'Not now Sirus. Philosophy can come later, you all need to listen up. Earlier today, when I went to ask McGonagall for some work for Peter, so he could catch up as soon as he was out of the infirmary, and I saw some papers on her desk. I saw the title: ' Animagus Theory.' I don't know what it's about but…'

'Are you suggesting that we steal it?'

'We can duplicate it?'

'Because we know the spell.'

'Please Remus! We can temporarily steal it, copy it out, and return it!'

'She'll notice.' James muttered, shutting that suggestion down.'

'Boys-' Peter suddenly interrupted, 'Did she press down hard on the parchment when writing it?'

'I believe so.'

'And do any of you have very thin parchment?'

'I have some thin muggle paper.'

'REALLY? MUGGLE PAPER? COOL!'

'Sneak me in with, like, ten minutes. Let's hope this works.'

It was no hard job for the four, ten minutes of diversion. They happily made it twenty, as Peter used some charcoal to go over the essay lightly, and somewhat got a legible result. Some parts were not the best, but it would do. Peter sneaked out of the classroom to join in with the mayhem caused by all the pet toads in some sort of army, racing around the school, each attached to a balloon filled with confetti. Teachers chased after the frog mob, in quite an exciting event. It was so unusual, that Peter initially had no clue what Sirius meant when he asked to see the report. It turns out that it didn't describe how to become one, but merely the dangers associated with it. Nevertheless, 'Do not cast the spell with the leaf in your mouth, or you shall certainly end up losing your teeth' did not sound pleasant, so keeping it was a wise decision.

Dinner time came, in which the four boys found themselves busy asking everyone to join their midnight feast, for there was only tomorrow, before they left the following day. Initially, it was just everyone in their year, then those in the Quidditch team, and ended up being everyone. So the message was passes around the Gryffindor table: 'Midnight feast in the common room! Everyone come! Don't eat much now- and bring some food now!' Teachers noticed the students subtly shoving food into their bags (on two tables- looks like it wasn't just Gryffindor having a midnight feast) however took no action. Everyone was excited, and midnight could not come sooner.

'Did you know...muggles have inspired many wizarding inventions! The Knight Bus for example, is based off muggle buses. There are other examples too! Wigs are apparently originally muggle too!' Though the information was not unknown, all listening found it nice that Sirius seemed so excited. James meanwhile, had entranced some first years with stories of the 'adventures' he had experienced, while giving jealous looks towards Remus and Peter, who were talking with Lily Evans and an older girl whose name was known to be 'Alice'.

'Well, Black, I remember when I was just like you.'

'Longbottom!' Sirius Black got off the table, and James strolled to join them.

'Yes, Frank Longbottom. A pureblood Gryffindor, but that's the whole family. Still, I hardly knew a thing about muggles until I started muggle studies. You'll love it.' -Sirius beamed, James nodded, Peter stuffed a croissant in his face.

When the following day arrived, many were not happy- for it was their last full day of the school year. Remus was clearly upset, once mentioning to the boys that these last few days had been amazing, the other three gasping when he said he even enjoyed the pranks, however Sirius was quite shaky. Not to mention, he was actually approached by Avery to discuss what was happening on their journey back. The Slytherin too noticed his trembling. 'Scared to go?' Avery left him with.

'Yes.' Sirius whispered as soon as the other was gone.

The final lesson of the day was Herbology. Professor Sprout announced her retirement, and they had fun dealing with some sweetsharp plants- they liked nipping your fingers, but when you cut the flowers' heads off, the sap in the stem was sweeter than honey. Harvesting them was a lovely treat indeed...and so was throwing all the sticky sap on Snape, as Sirius James and Peter invested their time in. 'Now the rest of you matches your slimy hair!'

As dinner time, everyone found a new thing to occupy their time with: eating as much of Hogwarts' wonderful food as possible. Bon bons were not usual in the Black, Pettigrew and Lupin Households- Peter even stuffed some down his shirt that dinner: the sweets really were very good.

That evening, after overhearing the girls muttering about 'having a sentimental time', James, Remus, Peter and Sirius decided to have similar moment of their own. Slowly, they looked at the collection of articles their wall held, gently discussing each of the items.

'And that's a piece of the howler that Sirius got in response to his love letter to his dad…'

'Ah yes! I remember that, I think Peakes died laughing…'

'Guys! Remember these? From the time where we woke up at midnight and wrote down our thoughts?'

'Of course! We found out that Peter desperately wants two pet chickens, and that Remus wrote that at least it wasn't a full moon- we were so confused as to why he said that!'

'Ah! Our last thingy, from when James tried to draw the Gryffindor crest from memory. It is really good, I have to say.'

'Thank you! Mind you, I see the crest everyday- I always have on on every bed I sleep in.'

There was a knock on the door. It was Evans and Warsh- quite a surprise for James.

'Hey, I was wondering, I may have left my cardig- oh Marlin, have you not even stated packing? The four gasped, and raced to their trunks.

It was a mess. They flung in all clothes, items and anything else in their respective areas, theirs or not. Not that they minded, they pretty much shared everything, and their clothes all seemed to fit each other, though Sirius made sure to get his hairbrush, one thing he certainly kept to himself: the other three boys seemed to have uncontrollable hair, so a hairbrush meant little to them. The room looked rather empty, if it weren't for the scrapbook-like wall, but they were a little too tired to notice: muttering good nights, they all drifted away in to dreamland, in their one conjoint bed.

* * *

 **So it's nearly time to say goodbye to the boys...see you soon, with the final chapter!**


	62. The Marauders

**So...It looks like we are at the end! I'll be taking a long break from fanfiction, as now it's time to crack down on my GCSE exams. It'll be hard, but oh well.**

 **This story has been so much fun to write, and has helped me through some hard times as well. It'll be tough to say goodbye. It's been driven by not only my love of the Marauders, but every review, favourite and follow, so thank you so much for that.**

 **And thanks for sticking through these sixty two messy chapters with me and the Marauders.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **-Wil xx**

* * *

Chapter 62- The Marauders

The dorm was silent. Remus, Peter, Sirius and James dragged their suitcases away, giving one final look to their common room before Summer, off to the Great Hall (Remus thanking the Fat Lady as usual) where their suitcases would be taken away to be put on the train.

James sighed. 'Another year gone with the dust.'

'Well, at least the dust is gold!' Thank goodness for Peter's enthusiasm.

'Well it's about to go all dark. This 'holiday' is going to be monstrous. I know it.'

'At least you won't _actually_ be a monster!'

Finally, Remus had broken the tension, as they broke out into a chortle- that was soon stopped with the appearance of a couple of Slytherins.

'What you doing Black? Excited for our sleepover?'

'Of course!' Sirius cheerily replied, much to their surprise. 'It'll be so much fun!' ('For Sirius at least' Remus muttered to James).

The SLytherins only looked more surprised.

'I've got some things planned. In fact, Peter has something now! Bring it out the bag!'

Besides Peter was a massive bag, which contained all the essentials for the train ride to come. Games, combs and pies for example.

Except the pies weren't for eating.

Carefully picking up the top pie, Peter suddenly swung around, and planted it straight in Snape's face, who provided a dreadful shriek, that sounded a bit like what one may assume a bat sounds like. Sirius and James didn't hesitate, picking up the next two pies, they went 'splat!' right into Avery and Mulciber face. Parkinson hesitated. THey showed them the inside of the bag. 'No more pies. Guess you got lucky.' one of the Gryffindors said, they eyes a little too wide. Appropriate, as Remus then pulled out a bottle of pumpkin juice, which was rapidly poured over Parkinson's head, the resulting laughter overriding the loud shrieks of the soaking boy.

'Excuse me?'

'Dumbl- sorry- Professor Dumbledore!'

'Yes, that's me. May I ask what is going on?'

'We got pied sir!'

'I can see that. Well, since it is a harmless prank, and technically you shouldn't be here, so I cannot issue consequences. Besides, there is little I can do as punishment.'

'Yes.' said Snape viciously. 'There's no point taking away house points. Gryffindor has already lost the house cup.'

'But we won the Quidditch. You won neither.'

'Sir.' Remus interrupted. 'You said we shouldn't be here...and the hall is empty. Does that mean-'

'MERLIN'S PANTS WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!' The eight ran to where the carriages were, two still thankfully waiting for them. Then, the journey home began.

The Slytherins left them alone on the train, thankfully. Ordering a table full of sweets, the boys began emptying the contents of the bag, when a large, blue book came out. That they certainly hadn't put in there. It sat there for a few second when-

'MY DICTIONARY!' Remus scooped it up and hugged it, a little note slipping out of it.

' _This ended up in my possession, so I thought it best to return it. It is a fine dictionary, if I may say._

 _Professor A. Dumbledore_ '

Remus looked at his three friends, the unspoken words 'How did this happen?' lingering in the air.

'You lent it to me first. Peter started. 'And then I think Sirius borrowed it…'

'Yes, I remember that. And then I left it in the common room with James…'

'Oh yeah! And then Evans asked to borrow it- and you once told her she could whenever she liked…'

Whatever plans they had, they ditched. This was far more entertaining! Almost like a mystery. They toured around the train, trying to work it all out.

In the end, the had some sort of a plot to this case. Lily Evans had given it the Mary Pritchard, who gave it to the Gryffindor quidditch captain to give to James to return. However, the captain was so engrossed in the training, they just left it in the changing room. Then, they found it had been taken by one of the Hufflepuff quidditch members- for they were next to utilise the room- so James had to go around to all the players, asking them about this dictionary. Eventually they traced it back to the keeper, Maisy Maple, a seventh year. She then gave it on to the Gryffindor Prefect, Bross, who gave it to D'Arcy Warsh one lunchtime as Remus wasn't there (it was his time of the month), who gave it to McKinnons to give to Remus during Transfiguration, for they sat next to each other. However, Marlene accidentally left it on her table, so it was picked up by McGonagall, and they then assumed she must have given it to Dumbledore.

Whatever happened, Remus was glad to have his dictionary back. He kept it on the table in their compartment, randomly opening it to a page in the 'm' category, before joining in with the eating of sweets.

After a full-course meal of nothing but goodies, and a round of frog-card-battles, the four found little to do. So, they settled on- perhaps not the best choice- discussing the following year. The talked of with delight of what creatures they may face in Magical Creatures, Sirius adamant that he could probably find body parts of all of them in his house, as Remus took a jolly good nag at the stupidity of divination. Oh, and not to mention, they were planning pranks already.

'And then, we make the water in the lake spell out: 'Sirius, Remus, Peter and James, the Hogwarts mischief makers!'

'But Peter, does it have to be that order?' Remus wondered.

'And quite long.'

James frowned. 'We need a nickname. For our little lot here. We can't say out all our names all the time.'

They all slowly turned to the dictionary.

'Hmm, let's see, map, maple, mar-'

'What does that mean?'

'To spoil the appearance or quality of.'

'Not for us, Carry on.'

'Maraca, marathon, maraud…'

'And what does-

'To go about a place in search of things to steal or people to attack.'

'Nope.'

'Oh come on! We'll be here all day!' Peter interrupted. 'Let's stick with Mauad. I don't think many people will know what it means, but if they do, it will make us seem more scary. We don't steal and attack necessarily, but we create a lot of mayhem. ANd sometimes steal for the sake of pranks. ANd maybe attack people if you count pie-ing someone in the face.'

'I see where coming from…'

'So that's what we'll be!' Sirius exclaimed. 'The marauding-ers!'

'Erm, no.'

'Come on guys, I don't like the maraud idea. Read on will you Sirius?'

Things were getting slightly more desparte now. They had gone through many words, yet couldn't find the one for them. They were now entering the platform. Peter whooped at jumped as he spotted his little mother waving frantically at him, and Remus broke into a massive smile as he saw his own parents, especially as his dad looked less pale and tired. Sirius only gave a shiver as he caught a glimpse of Avery's haughty father, but cheered when a large mob of Potters came into view, alongside James. Peter turned back to the boys as soon as they got their suitcases down. 'Mates, Sirius-ly, let's just go back to the Maraud idea. It felt special.' The others nodded in agreement, that word kept coming back to their minds, like it _wanted_ to get chosen.

'So...the Maraudingers?'

'No, needs to be more zappy.'

There was a short silence, broken by another suggestion.

'How about...The Marauders?'

THey looked at eachother. Slowly, smirks started to form as their eyes were set alight with mischief. Yes, that worked. It worked really well.

Yes, that is whom they shall be.

The Marauders.

* * *

 _Mischief managed._


End file.
